


Merci

by LinKao_InTheGreens



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, Gen, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Sexual Content, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Omega Eren Yeager, Platonic Relationships, Supernatural Elements, Torture, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampires, Werewolf Eren Yeager, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 142,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinKao_InTheGreens/pseuds/LinKao_InTheGreens
Summary: Levi a traveling vampire, trades and sells anything he can get to make his money, but when he comes into possession of an omega werewolf, he is hunted by certain people who are after the Omega. Trying to get the kid away from them, they run into many more troubles that Levi feels just might not be worth it.- This was my first attempt at writing a fic after taking a long break from personal writing. So it isn't the greatest and has been put in hiatus, but I might be rewriting it sometime in the future.





	1. Paradis Forest: Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here and my first fanfic (So nervous!) but I really want to get all these ideas out of my head so I am writing them - despite if I'm not all that proud of my writing skills. I have tons of ideas, but I'm not sure if I'll ever even finish them (i hope I do) but I hope you all enjoy the stories I write.
> 
> Enjoy! ^-^
> 
> (Looking back at the earlier chapters... ugh! It gets, at least, a bit better later.)
> 
> lol, once again adding something here. it's more of an apology since this fic has been on hold for months. 😑 I want to finish this but there's so much plot holes and bad writing here. I can't bring myself to reread it to remember where I left off but I also can't bring myself to completely abandon this since it was my first attempt and in a way, is something special to me. So, for now, I won't be touching it. But, maybe in the future.

Carla watched as the sun lifted over Paradis, drenching the land in its golden shine and warming her skin upon touch. The dew spotted over the grass, gleamed in the light and the trees encompassing the secluded cabin, bent in the faint breeze, providing the area beauty on the otherwise lonely and quiet field.

Carla held her son against her, her baby enveloped in a thin blanket and softly cooing, close to sleep.

Her child, at the time, couldn't understand why his mother brought him out into the chilly air of the morning or why she wore a brilliant smile on her face after months of dull eyes and faraway thoughts.

Aside from the baby cradled in her arms, she held a small yellowed envelope, the silver seal, a symbol of the army, pressed onto the opening in wax, but already, long ago, tore open. The letter was one from her husband, who had left them more than a year ago and for the most part of his absence, she believed him to be gone for sure.

The note was simple, yet the tiny bundle of words put together in the letter, she would remember and cherish for decades to come.

The note assured her that her husband was safe and would be returning to them soon.

The war had ended and the humans were no longer in command of Eldia.

The world of Marley, a realm that so few of their species could survive in, was where most of their kind were forced to be for countless decades. But, now with Eldia, they could forget about Marley and be able to finally live sound and safe lives.

Carla wished her son understood the significance of the conflict being over, the battle they won, so she could share her happiness with someone in the desolate and empty cabin.

The lonely cabin that was resting in the meadow, no longer in danger of being taken away from them.

But Carla could finally live a peaceful life, one with her son and soon, her husband.

The fighting was over, they could live peacefully. 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, still so nervous! I have so many other story ideas but I'm trying to keep up with this one. (I lie through my teeth) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to post as often as I can.


	2. Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the actual first chapter. The story will often time stray from the two characters, Levi and Eren, and change to Paradis Forest (chapters) about Carla and Eren in the past. Or, to Mitra (chapters) about other characters. These are still part of the plot, I just felt that they didn't fit into the chapters, but were too short to make into their own.

The racket of the rattling doorknob echoed tortuously loud in the quiet house, then abruptly paused.

Then there was a moment of silence.

The sound of the lock clicking sent chills through the house and the door was flung open, causing an even bigger and deafening sound to thunder through the house.

Carla held Eren as close to her as possible, all the noises from downstairs creating panic to run throughout her body and the sound of her own heart, beat loudly in her ears.

Eren himself was in a similar state to his mother. He was crouched behind the couch of the old study room against her and he held completely still, fear swarming through his brain, telling him that if he moved the floorboards beneath him would creak and alert the intruders downstairs.

The vibrations of the group coming up the stairs of the creaky house brought new dread to them. The group was close. Right outside of the door they were behind. Shadows from the intruders danced across the narrow gap at the bottom of the door, the light from the other side extending the reach of the shadows across the floor of the room.

It was almost like both Eren and Carla were holding their breaths, hoping that the trespassers would just skip the room they were in and continue on.

The echoes of footfalls - boots along the hall outside - would stop every so often and the creaking of a door being open would replace them.

At every pause, Eren debated taking that as a chance to rush out of the room and attempt to escape, but he knew he wouldn't make it that far, and he couldn't be sure his mother would follow.

Once the sounds stopped in front of their door, any chances of escape were gone.

The doorknob silently twisted, and the door creaked open.

Five men flooded in and scanned the area of the dim office, all of them dressed in average everyday clothes, but what set them off were the masks. All of them wore them, of all different shapes and colors, all as ominous as the last. Their eyes obscured by the shadows of the masks, produced dark gazes from the intruders.

It only took one scan around the room for one of the men to spot them.

Carla reacted first grabbing Eren closer and pushing him behind her, separated the men and her son.

A couple of the figures seemed to be studying the two forms cowering before them, then turned to one another and nodded. The exchange led to one of the masked figures retrieving a circular shaped object and letting it fall to the ground.

Carla jumped back, pushing Eren along with her, but it was too late.

A sharp bright light, flashed through the room, stinging their eyes and bathing everything in white.

When the white dissipated, the room was bathed in a blue cloudy tint and a jolt of pain made Eren's head spin.

The room began to tilt in front of him, and he could feel himself being pushed to the ground by gravity, his body too weak to hold himself up any longer. In front of him, his mother also fell the ground slowly, the space around them still blue and fuzzy.

Eren tried to get up, but his body wouldn't listen to him, and the last thing he saw was the men approaching the two and looming over them. Then his eyes shut.


	3. The Traveler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to end up going through so many plot holes in the future!!

The sounds of merchants shouting over tourist trying to vex them to their stalls and crowds of chatty people lining the streets were all that the cities of Eldia were about.

The war had been over for almost 14 years and Eldia was still buzzing with frenzied life.

It was the busy streets and crowded vendors that brought life to the cities, and it was what Levi had grown accustomed to after all those years.

Levi let the sounds drown out his thoughts as he cut his way through the thick blanket of people, and walked along with the dirt covered streets.

Being surrounded by so many, on a hot day with the sun blaring down on top of his head used to be a nuisance, but now he was all used to it and barely gave a second thought to the sweat that was gathering on his clothing. When he got the chance he would change into clean clothing but at the moment he didn't have that type of luxury.

A stall owner to his left was calling out to a woman who was of obvious possession of money, thanks to her outfit's appearance. Even if she was trying to wear clothes that matched the people around her, vibrant colors and fine-looking material gave away to her wealth.

The woman didn't even give the man a second look as she continued to walk till she vanished back into the crowd, leaving the man standing there with a golden necklace he was trying to sell to her.

The merchant cursed under his breath and scoped out the crowd again, looking for his next target.

His eyes fell onto Levi.

Levi stopped and let the man speak, but kept his distance from the stall to show his full interest wasn't peaked yet.

''How about you, sir?''

The merchant held out the piece of jewelry, the gold chain catching the light and casting a pattern onto the ceiling of the canopy above the man.

''I'm sure someone like you has a special person who would be interested in a gift like this, huh?''

The man's attempt at flattery wasn't the best he had ever heard, but it wasn't the worst. his expression and way of speaking weren't too pleasing either for a customer to see or hear. Levi could tell the man was new to his job.

''It could be for a beautiful lady waiting for you? Or another loved one? This is a nice gift for a mother who has done so much for her child is it not?''

Levi couldn't help the twitch of his eye. The man was trying too hard.

The merchant stared at Levi, his eyes too wide to be his regular resting face, and sweat trickled off his chin and fell onto an already soaked spot on his shirt. An unsightly look for Levi to cast his eyes on.

Levi took a step forward anyway and regarded the pieces of jewelry on the table.

The merchant noticed a slight interest and took his opportunity.

He set the necklace he was attempting to sell before, back onto the table and rushed to take a look at the items Levi was browsing over.

''Well any piece would surely be fancied by anyone. This stall is full of many wonders sure to capture the heart.''

The merchant went on, pointing out some.

Levi wasn't looking for anything particular and had no plans on buying or stealing anything.

He let his eyes noticeably fall onto a small ring. It had no significant charms and didn't seem to sparkle like the others, it was simple.

The man jumped to the item like a cat catching its prey.

He looked the item over and gave a slight laugh, one that didn't fully make its way out, and seemed to settle in his throat.

''This piece is something, but the others are what will catch the eyes of a special someone.''

The man tried to steer him to said others, the ones that would clearly make him more money.

Levi simply shook his head and rested a finger on the ring.

''This one is fine, how much?''

The man studied the ring for a moment, coming up with a price, most likely one that would be unreasonable or not suited for the item in question.

The man gave him the price and sure enough, it was up there.

Levi took a moment, then nodded.

The merchant looked surprised with his fast reply. He hurriedly stumbled to package it for selling, as Levi reached for his money, then paused. The man stopped in his tracks along with him and gave him a strange look.

''I have an offer...'' Levi spoke as if he was just remembering something, playing off his realization.

The man looked somewhat bummed and partially hopeful. He might have thought Levi was trying to bargain for a cheaper price.

The man prepared, his shoulders straightened slightly and he spoke as toneless as he could, as he asked what this 'offer' was.

Levi circled his arm over the stalls jewelry and stared the man in the eyes.

''I'm willing to buy everything you have set up on this one table.'' Levi offered.

He then assured the man how much he would pay him. A lot more than it all was worth, of course.

The merchant's eyes lit up after hearing the price, one that was undoubtedly more than he was even planning to make after he sold his whole inventory, then his eyes cast down questioning if it was all true that he would really be paid that much.

''How do I know you have the money to back your offer?'' the man pushed. ''Is this going to be one of those scams, where you offer to pay me in a small amount to start with, but in the end, you get away with all my items?''

The man spoke as if from experience, much to Levi's hidden amusement.

''No, I will pay you all of it, right here.''

Levi pointed to the ground at his feet.

The man looked even more unsure.

Levi fished his wallet out and proved the man all the money was there, every piece, and made sure that the other stalls had no view of the deal of cash he was giving the merchant. The man's eyes lit up as he inspected a bill and made sure it was real.

He was practically drooling over the cash Levi held.

He shook his head over and over, agreeing to the deal, and Levi handed over the cash.

''Thank you, I appreciate your willingness to make this deal with me.'' Levi spread the kindness on thicker than intended, even flashing a smiling, but the man seemed to be taken by his attitude.

He nodded his head once more and put the money in his own pouch, sure to keep it close to him at all times.

The merchant began to package the goods, but Levi held a hand out to stop him.

With an apologizing look played on his face, he laughed awkwardly.

''Actually, could I pick these up later? I don't want to carry all this stuff through the streets as they are. Possibly after the shops close?''

Levi held his hands up in front of him, pleading to the merchant, and if that gesture came off as too much, the man didn't seem to notice or care.

He thought for a moment but was too distracted by his new bounty to mull it over too much.

He nodded, understanding where Levi was coming from. It wouldn't be a good idea for many reasons.

''You can pick them up whenever tonight. they will be fully packaged and ready to go.'' the merchant promised.

Levi thanked him, the man barely reacting to it. His hands were all over the pack he was storing his money in, looking to his sides at his neighboring stalls with threatening eyes, as if suspecting them to attack and take his earnings.

~~~

Night came and it felt like the world was sighing after a long day.

The air was chilly and the heat from earlier just barely lingered. The dirt streets were nearly empty, except for the here and there night guests and bar frequenters.

Levi quickly picked through the closed stalls and found the one from earlier, the man still there waiting for him.

His tables under the canopy were bare, so Levi guessed he must have packed up for the night, and the merchant seemed tired from a long day, though the slight drunken looked from all the money he made from Levi was still present on his face.

Levi strolled to the stall and examined it up and down to show his interest in knowing where his package was.

The merchant greeted him with a tip of his hat and quickly told him it was stored behind the stall with the rest of his stuff.

Safe and sound.

Levi took a look behind the stall to find a narrow alley, greatly shaded since not even the moon could touch the space between the buildings at that hour.

The merchant shuffled back into the alley, Levi following carefully behind.

He was ready for any attackers from any angle just in case the merchant was planning to trap him and take all his items back and keep his money.

An attack didn't come and his eyes fell onto the poorly wrapped large box.

The man clumsily carried it over to Levi, his face still glowing from his big win in the dim alley.

''I hope this someone who is receiving these, gives thanks to you in every way. You seem to be a man who would go through anything to get what he wants, huh?''

He was still going on about all this being a gift?

The merchant looked ready to leave and spend his money, maybe get out of town to set up a better shop. There were so many things he could have done with the cash, and so many dreams he could finally make come true.

Levi took this moment.

''Actually, I'm not taking these to anyone,'' he admitted, looking over the heavy package in his arms.

The man glared at him, confused, not picking up on his meaning.

Levi gingerly set the box on the ground, receiving a worried stare from the merchant, who held his bag of cash close to his body as if it were his life itself.

''Is this some type of trick? Or a scam?'' the man stuttered, close to pure madness.

The man studied Levi, deciding if he should just make a run for it or try and take Levi on in a fight, but something about Levi made him shiver in fear.

He quickly grabbed for his gun he kept with him, too invested in keeping his money, but Levi was faster.

The gun fell out of hand and onto the ground with a noisy rattling echo, then no sooner the merchant's head was slammed into the concrete wall that made up one side of the alley and the sound of bones cracking followed. His head was crushed between the wall and Levi's hand, warm blood and brain matter seeping through his fingers and dripping onto the ground.

Levi's pants and shoes were now covered in specks of blood and such, causing Levi to sigh in disappointment.

He let the merchant's body slide against the wall and fall to the ground with a heavy thud and began to use his shoe to try and wipe most of the mess off his pants.

The mess was everywhere and more blood was still pooling around the corpses head.

Levi cast his eyes to his dirty hands and couldn't help the annoyance growing within him. He was already covered in sweat and dust from the long day and now he was covered in blood.

His eyes fell back on the merchant, trying to let that thought fall to the back of his mind. The body was laying in a mess of his own insides and the blood didn't seem to be stopping, staining the pavement under him. The merchant still held the bag of money in one of his arms limply, almost like he was trying to take it with him to the afterlife.

''You can keep it, for giving me the time to do this.''

Levi turned his attention to the box he set down earlier and knelt down in front of it. He opened the poorly packaged goods and retrieved the ring he was looking at earlier.

Putting it around his finger, Levi returned to the merchant's side with an apology.

''Sorry, but I actually do want to keep one thing.''

He held his hand in front of him as if to show the corpse the ring. This resulted in him catching sight of the mess he had made again, bringing back his annoyance.

It couldn't be helped, there really was nothing else he could do now.

He brought his hand to his mouth and brushed his tongue just above the ring.

All that should be enough.

Levi though to himself.

Killing, the scent of blood and the taste of blood. He could suffice another year on that.

He let his hand fall back to his side and sighed once again, casting his dark eyes to the wall where the merchant's head had met.

''But all this is still troublesome... it would be wise to skip out of town now...''

Then he heard it.

The sound of circus music playing in the distance and moving closer to the alley.

Levi turned away from the mess and left the alley, catching sight of the traveling circus.

Its lights gleamed so brightly it reached into the deep blackness of the alleyway, illuminating the scene that Levi had just left behind. He winced in the realization that he should probably get out of there quick since there were still the night guests around the streets and surely someone was bound to head down the alley.

Before Levi could even make it a few steps forward his eyes found the name of the circus in chipped paint on one of the carts.

It wasn't just any traveling circus, he realized.

In all the dark and underworldly things that happened in Eldia, this was one of the more twisted things in Levi's book.

Vega's Circus for Children.

The circus used its looks and name to hide what was really happening. In the wagons that all followed one another down the streets, held people of all types of gifts and races, but they all weren't there to put on a fun show.

The owners of the circus were there to sell their gifted people to the highest bidders. This was a moving stall, but the merchants there weren't like the one that Levi had just dealt with.

They were nothing like him. The merchants in the circus were stealthy and formidable, even for Levi. they were traveling for money and it was money they were good at getting. They would use any and all shady methods to be sure to sell what they have and for what they want.

Levi studied his moving challenge.

Although he was done with it for the year, seeing the circus made his insides churn with excitement.

This was a challenge he wouldn't let slip away.

Killing extra was just going to be like a reward for what he had been enduring all those years.

He was going to beat the unbeatable merchants of the Circus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😊


	4. The Circus of the Gifted and Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!-.-

The streets that used to be nearly empty, were now filling up with men and women of all types that seemed to be coming out of nowhere.

Levi let himself be swept away along with the crowd, the heavy scent of perfume and beer from the late nighters and tourist burning his nostrils.

He was well aware of the blood that was still staining his hand and pants, but the others showed to take no notice. He got pushed and shoved from time to time the closer he got, but the colored lights of the carts were dying the colors of the objects around it in hues of reds and purples, making the mess on him appear like it was just a trick of the light.

The Circus was set up swiftly and much to Levi's surprise carefully and in line. It was apparent they had done it many times.

There was a platform that was set up in the midst of all the action, that had been folded out of one of the carts, giving the ones in charge of the circus a place to stand and draw attention.

An older man, with an overgrown messy beard and mustache, took his position center stage.

He wore small circular glasses that reflected the colorful lights around him, making his eyes almost impossible to observe. His clothes stood out for a Circus leader and suited an aristocrat more, but there was something about his smile that told Levi he fit right in.

Two women in scanty clothes and tinted hair, each took a spot beside the man and played a smile off to the crowd.

Aside from the people and wagons, the smell of gun powder was present most likely from fireworks they were planning to set off, and the distant smell of something sweet too.

Levi scoped out the individuals on stage, curious as to how it would all play out and let himself be consumed by the atmosphere.

He knew this was some type of enchantment they had in the air and wasn't too worried, he trusted his instincts to keep him safe from anyone that was going to try and attack him.

''Good evening ladies and gentlemen.''

The man's voice boomed over the gathered crowd. It was gravely and Levi could tell the man was a heavy smoker behind the curtains of the show.

''Tonights Vega's show I will be hosting.'' the man went on. ''Darius Zackly, in case any of you didn't know who I am. I am the owner of everything you will see here tonight.''

Levi shuttered at the overly happy man. It was all unnature and yet also seemed to be all natural for him at the same time. Levi couldn't read him at all.

After a few more introductions from what Levi presumed were the genuine stars of a show that would play during the day, everyone moved off the stage save for the man, Zackly.

Levi quickly let his eyes follow some of the recent stars that were not the stage, and identified the wagons they resigned to, taking note to check the ones that appeared most interesting.

When Levi's eyes browsed for more, he realized the actual capacity of the crowd. It was three times larger than he remembered, and he was astonished that no night patrol was there. He then recalled that in the city he was in there was seldom ever police roaming the streets and it was most likely one of the most unsafe cities in Eldia. It was also plausibly why the circus was there in the first place.

The man spoke some more, explaining the rules of the auction, then it began.

The crowd was welcomed into some of the tents that they had set up during the short show, and Levi was impressed again at their speed.

He accompanied the largest group and entered the largest tent on the grounds.

Although the tent had just been set up, the air inside was dense with the odor of sweat and piss. The sounds of the customers were the noisiest things in the tent, but Levi could also make out the tiny sounds of whimpering and hushed tones of small voices from some of the ones they were selling.

Levi passed many different species of beings, from small dragons to water-filled tanks with sirens.

Most of the sufferers in the tent were unmistakably poorly treated and in need of food, but this wasn't a zoo, so no one was bemoaning about the abuse of the so-called 'animals'.

A vast crowd had collected around one of the crates and when Levi finally pushed through the bodies, he caught sight of at least five young boys, all tied together.

Like all the rest of the things there, the boys were underfed and starved, and the looks in their eyes were full of terror. Levi gathered that they had been there for a while due to the fact they were more silent than the rest and had more injuries and scars on them that appeared to be older than a few weeks.

Levi studied the small plaque and sighed.

They were werewolves, but not just any werewolf that you would see roaming the streets. The words Omegas were in gold, and by the looks of the crowd around him, he was sure it was authentic.

Omega werewolves were approximately as rare as the noble vampires but were treated a whole lot worse.

Levi, not being a werewolf himself, couldn't really see the significance of why they would be so valuable, aside from the fact that they were only meant to breed - according to most werewolves, anyway.

He also recalled that omegas gave off fragrances that allures other wolves, and from the looks of practical hunger on the faces around him, he was convinced it was true.

The scent was supposedly sweet, and Levi wondered what exactly they were inhaling since all he could detect were the filthy creatures that were caged in the area around him. He remembered that someone linked them to the highest class of vampires, the Elders, who gave away a comparable sweet scent to trick others into getting close, and under the guise of seducing them, would empty them of blood and kill them. He had once came into contact with an Elder vampire, and he was ashamed to admit, he was prepared to let the vampire seduce and kill him, just so he could get closer to the scent.

Some of the crowd around him were discussing something with one of the circus operators and Levi eavesdropped that they were discussing a certain omega they had heard about. The worker shook his head and told them they wouldn't be able to afford that one.

Levi found himself intrigued.

~~~

Following the worker around, Levi was surprised to find that more visitors were asking about the mysterious omega, but none of them mentioned what was so extraordinary about it.

''Please for the last time, if you are so interested, then speak with the director.''

The worker sighed and pointed the current guest in the direction of Zackly.

Moving within the crowd swiftly, Levi followed the guest to the Leader, thinking that he finally was going to learn more, considering the man he was following looked to be of a high-rank position. Surely he had the money to charm the leader into telling him about the omega and how he could get him.

Levi was close enough from him to hear them and far enough to make others assume he was minding his own business.

He stood next to one of the siren tanks and was glad the siren seemed to be out of it for the day and didn't open her lips once to try and charm him. Though, the look of dread on her face made him think that she probably hadn't tried to enchant her way out of anything for ages.

''This omega...''

The guest was pointing at something on a flyer, and the leader responded, his too large smile never faltering.

''Yes, that one.'' the leader pointed out towards the exit. ''This way.''

Levi followed the two outside, the fresh air hitting him hard, and filling his lungs with it. The leader led the man to one of the carts that were farther than the rest, and as they neared it the look on the guest's face lit up.

The leader opened the door to the cart and let him in, shutting it in the process.

Levi crept closer and was glad to discover he could listen in.

''So is everything the flyer said about it true?'' the customer asked.

Zackly chucked a vibration that was simply a rumbling in his chest.

''Of course. We don't lie here.''

There was a muffled voice, fainter than the two, so Levi couldn't make it out from where he stood.

Zackly let out another laugh, this one mightier than the last, and the guest weakly followed.

''He's got a bit of a foul mouth on him, but everything else, he is worth the cost,'' Zackly guaranteed the man.

There was hush, most likely the man was examing the omega.

''So then,'' the customer eventually broke the silence he had created. ''How much is he?''

The price was higher than Levi had imagined, unquestionably the largest price in the circus so far.

He was caught off guard since he wasn't anticipating something like that. What was so special about the omega? Surely he wasn't just being sold for breeding. Maybe a pureblood of some long-extinct family?

Levi concluded if he got his hands on the omega than he could just turn around and sell him for more. He knew that they would want him, and he always got a good price there.

''I'll take him then.''

The man sounded ecstatic like the price was nothing to him.

There was scuffling in the room and the sounds were reaching the door.

Levi immediately plunged behind one of the other wagons.

''Then we will have to head to the main wagon for the exchange of money, then the prize is yours.''

The guest looked skeptical of leaving, glancing back at the cart they just left, in thought.

''Alright. But I'll know if you are attempting to scam me, and switch him out with someone different.''The man threatened, turning an eye to Zackly.

The leader simply laughed again.

''No worries, here we won't deceive you. You can trust us.''

Levi had his own uncertainty about the circus, and when the man nodded and was assured, Levi laughed inside at how naive the man was.

Once they were gone, Levi took one more check around to make sure the area was clear, then stole into the cart.

The air inside wasn't as bad as it was in the tent, but it was still heavy with sweat.

The candles that lit the chamber were dim and burning up the already muggy car to a temperature that was surely uncomfortable for any living thing to have to be in for a long period of time.

Levi scanned the room and regarded all the jewels and ornaments that he was sure some were worth something and took note of anything he was going to snag on the way out. He then shifted his attention to the bars in the back, trapping a small figure in the cart.

The omega was roughly as young as the others, and just as starved, but this one was better clothed and appeared in better shape. The other thing that set this one apart from the others was his eyes.

The others looked like they had given up and were full of dread, but this one still looked like he was fighting.

His green eyes were almost gold in the candle's glow and he glowered at his new visitor with steely ferocity.

Levi took a step towards the bars and got a better look.

He didn't appear unusual, just ordinary. His eyes heeded his every step, but the omega made no move.

Levi browsed the room and spotted a small sheet hung on one of the walls, with the keys to the cell.

Moving swiftly, he studied what was on the paper and took the key.

Before he could finish reading, he got the idea, the keys nearly slipped out of his hand.

''You can heal...?''

Levi breathed.

The Omega didn't reply, but the sound of shifting behind him grabbed his attention.

He turned to the child and observed him creeping into one of the corners, but halted when he looked.

He was attempting to hide that he was scared, and Levi was ultimately able to catch the sparse glint of fear in his eyes.

''What are you then?'' Levi urged.

No response.

Levi narrowed his eyes at the boy.

He knew he could speak, and apparently, he wasn't afraid of what he said, but now he was mute.

''Answer me.''

He took on the tone that he used to intimidate the best of personalities, one that customarily leads to a lot of violence and blood.

This finally got the omega to react and he pushed away from Levi even farther.

''I'm not sure.'' The omega shot, his voice just as steely as his eyes, but now that Levi knew there held fear in him, he could catch the slight waver.

''You're not sure?''

Levi glared at the omega, not to keen on his lack of information.

The boy shook his head.

Levi glanced back down at the paper and read over it again but there was no information, just the fact that he had the ability to heal others.

Levi decided he didn't really need to know much more, the fact that it stated he could heal anything was enough.

He switched his plans about marketing him and decided he could be beneficial.

Levi strode back up to the cell and began unlocking it.

''Get up, we're getting out of here,'' Levi ordered.

The boy made no move.

''Why?'' he asked, the stubbornness in his voice causing Levi to grow even more agitated. ''You didn't pay.''

Levi huffed and played for a smirk.

''You have any idea what stealing is?'' Levi stepped into the cell, the door hardly making a sound. ''I'm stealing you from these bastards and you're helping me.''

The omega was still trying to inch away from him, but he was now backed up into the corner.

''What if I don't want to?'' he growled.

''I'm not convinced you really have a say in anything, since your here.''

Levi gesture around the cell, but the omega was still tenaciously glaring at him, not moving from his spot.

Levi let his arms lower back to his sides, and his eyes blackened at the boy.

Seizing a fistful of his hair, he yanked the omega across the cell towards the door, and he landed with a harsh thud against the wood planks.

He gasped for air, shock, and fear clear on his face, but Levi still continued.

Looming over the omega, he spoke one last time.

''Get up, we're getting out of here.''

His voice was packed with the utmost fury he had heard come from his mouth in years, but the omega still courageously refused to stand.

''So what? You're going to take me away and force me to have your children?'' the omega analyzed him, and Levi took note in the nervousness and hesitation that washed over his face when he caught sight of the blood that was still on his attire. ''If I had to guess you are some type of vagabond, and you're going to use me to get your fortune?''

Levi growled, and inched even closer, pressing the heel of his boot against the boy's wrist, and crushing it against the floor.

The omega hissed out in pain and more panic clouded his once unrelenting eyes.

''Get up, and not another word. You will follow me out of here and do as I say from here on out.'' Levi added more weight with each word, the omega withering against the floor, attempting to pry his hand free. ''Unless you want to stay here and be sold to some pervert, and live the rest of your life breeding your useless pups into this world till you die.''

The omega frantically nodded his head, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

''Yes, what?'' Levi hissed.

''I'll go with you.'' The omega weakly responded, his voice quiet.

Levi lifted his boot and let the omega free, who immediately struggled up and cradled his wrist with his other hand.

Levi didn't waste another second and rushed passed the omega.

''Let's go then, pup.''

The boy got to his feet slowly and took a step out of the cell, then paused.

Levi was tempted to march up to the kid and drag him out, no matter if he would be exposed by doing so.

''I can't leave.'' the omega whispered.

''And why not?''

Levi was practically seething with rage, and if the omega didn't get out of the wagon, then he was at risk.

''I need something, they took it from me,'' he responded.

Levi nearly exploded at that. He raised his hand, only to let it settle back to his side, balling his hand into a fist.

''You don't need it.'' he snapped. ''Let's go!''

The omega hesitantly took another step, then halted again as if there was a fire in his path.

''I can't,'' he whined. ''I need it, I can't go without it.''

The tears that were forming now fell down his cheeks and the omega looked ready to collapse.

Levi took a deep breath and balled his other hand into a fist.

''What is it.'' he snarled.

The boy peered up at him shocked, his green eyes wide.

''You will-'' the boy hiccuped and roughly wiped his face.

''What is it?'' Levi seethed, repeating again, this time insistently.

A laugh from a couple outside alerted him that he had to move. He had completely neglected that the leader could return with the buyer at any moment.

''A key,'' the boy explained, his voice wobbly from the crying.

''Too vague, what kind of key, where?''

Levi impatiently motioned his hand to goad the boy to hurry.

''Just a regular looking key,'' he replied, his face still covered with his arm, trying to stop the tears.

Levi almost went along and took the boy to drag him outside and leave, but the omega went on.

''It's in the Mr. Zackly's wagon. He holds it in a box.''

The boy was ready to shed a new set of tears.

Levi glanced behind him, to paranoid to think straight. He had grown used to going in and getting out with his bounty. Waiting around to be caught wasn't his thing.

''Alright,'' Levi turned back to the boy. ''Let's go then,''

The boy agreed and finally followed behind Levi without stopping.

They exited out of the door that led to the other side just in case the leader was coming back and once outside Levi investigated the area around him, relieved it was still empty.

''Which one is it?'' Levi whispered, even though no one was close enough to hear.

The omega glanced around, then his eyes fell on one of the more colorfully decorated carts, pointing in its direction.

Levi nodded and dragged the boy behind him, bustling to the cart.

~~~

The whole place was a mess and Levi was sure they would never find anything in there.

''I could help.'' the boy uttered from the corner where Levi assigned him to keep an eye out. He had been shifting uncomfortably for a while.

''Fine,'' Levi huffed.

The boy jumped to begin his search but Levi stopped him.

''Make yourself useful and gather whatever is worth something,'' he ordered. ''I'm sure you can do that right?''

The boy nodded, though he appeared puzzled at the order.

''I'm not leaving with just a piece of shit brat in tow. I need something with worth.'' he snapped.

The boy didn't react to any of the verbal abuse and simply nodded once more.

The search started again, and the boy found small objects and collected them in his arms.

~~~

After too long for his own liking, he eventually found the key, holding it up to the omega to make sure it was what they were looking for.

The omega nodded his eyes lighting up at the sight of it.

Levi sighed with relief and took the pouch that the boy had used to gather as many items as he could and switched with him. The boy held the key on his hand like it was worth gold, his eyes still sparkling, lovingly.

''Let's go.''

Levi cut the omega out of whatever he was reflecting back to.

The omega returned back to reality and followed Levi out the door.

Levi would have preferred to leave the circus with his prizes without getting into any trouble, but once they took a step out of the door, two burly men caught their actions.

The unusually colorful clothes gave off that they were from the circus, so of course, they were enraged by the fact that the two just came out of their boss's living quarters, with a sack of trinkets.

''He has-''

One of the men pointed to the omega and was about to say something, only Levi reacted faster.

He dropped the bag to the dirt and went straight for the nearest one.

The split flash of doubt on their faces dissolved into a fury, as they prepared to fight.

Levi wasn't as tall as the average male, and the men he was fighting were not of normal height either but a lot taller and a lot broader. But what Levi lacked in stature he made up for in strength.

He took the first one down easily, the larger man dropping to the ground with a severe crack, shaking the ground beneath them.

Levi caught the whimper behind him from the omega but spared no time to peer back at him.

The next guy was more prepared for his attack, and responded quickly, much to Levi's astonishment, but he still wasn't quite as matched to Levi.

Levi swiftly got a hold of his arm and snapped it before the man could even respond to what happened. The vibration of the bones breaking and the satisfying feeling that moved up Levi's own arms left him feeling frenzied.

It didn't take long for the two men to be nothing but a pile of still bodies. Limbs in all types of irregular directions, but very little blood for what the outcome usually looked after fighting Levi.

The excitement that ran through him after, was energy that he hadn't felt in a few years. It was something that made him feel anxious, and he was sure that he had to be careful from then on, so as not to go too far next time.

Levi turned to face the omega, who surprisingly didn't look disturbed at all, and at some point had picked up the bag of stolen goods to wait for Levi to finish.

The omega studied him, waiting for him to make a move.

Levi studied the area around them and breathed. It was safe to flee, but where to go? Vega's circus was sure to start going out to find their prized omega, once they found he was missing. So Levi had to leave the town as soon as possible. He found it troublesome since he was planning to stay in the city a while longer and trade some supplies with local peddlers, to bring back to them.

Turning to the omega again, he motioned for him to hurry, it wouldn't be wise to hang out around the bodies any longer.

Once they made it out of the circle the circus had created out of wagons, Levi took off running behind the deserted vendor canopies, and into the alleyway. He hadn't realized he headed into the alley where he left the merchant till he had to hastily avoid falling over it, and took a fleeting glance behind him, relieved to see the omega hesitate for a second at the sight of it.

At least the kid had a bit of moral.

At the other end of the alley, behind the buildings, were level plains that lead out into the forest.

Levi had been through those trees to get to the city and knew it was deep enough to hide away if the Circus came searching for them. Though since he was sure no one alive saw him take the omega, it was going to be a while before they found him. He just had to keep the kid hidden.

The edge of the forest was pretty much mud due to the small stream that was lining the trees in the area, so Levi's boots ended up getting even filthier than he ever wanted them to be, but he proceeded on, ignoring the muddy water that was flooding into his shoes.

He hadn't realized it, till it was only his footfalls producing noise in the forest, that the omega wasn't following.

Alarm rose inside him, believing the omega had gotten away - though he was sure the kid couldn't make it that far - but when he turned to look behind him he realized the omega had just collapsed near the end of the woods.

Stopping and turning back, he felt relieved, as he realized the omega had simply fainted of fatigue and nothing too bad, then remembering he still had to get away from the city, already began to feel the tiredness and soreness he was going to feel in his arms and legs later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another end!-.- 
> 
> These chapters are probably going to get long. I can write a 15,000-word chapter, and I have done it before. Though, I'll try to keep it from getting that long. Try.


	5. Paradis Forest: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many posts today. =.=

Eren let his mother remain outside alone, no matter how much he felt the need to go out and comfort her.

It had been 11 years since the war ceased and, though Carla received the letter about him surviving, Grisha had not come home.

Carla filled most days worrying for Eren and taking care of everything around the house, but every so often the time would come and remind her of her husband, of the war, and she would retreat to the front porch and request for silence.

It was a chilly day, and the concern that Eren was attempting to ignore wouldn't go down considering his mother had been out for nearly an hour without a coat or blanket.

He anxiously watched the door, waiting for her to emerge and continue on as if nothing occurred, but after an additional half hour passed, he guessed it must have been a severe accident that brought back her painful memories.

Eren overlooked what he presumed was the offender of that day's meltdown; an old drawing of what Eren believed was a sunset, but since the charcoal had smeared off over the years, he wasn't so sure.

It as around lunchtime that Carla chose to go through the old crates that they kept in the shed by the garden beds, and it was that that caused her state at the moment.

Eren hadn't even been born when the boxes were put there so he had no idea what to expect. Though, if he had to guess, it wouldn't have been piles upon piles of drawings. From charcoal, to pen, to paint, there was just about everything inside.

He farther concluded that they were his father's since Carla took one glance at the art, held one in her hand, then withdrew to the porch, all without saying one word to Eren.

Another half hour passed before the click of the doorknob turning signaled Eren that Carla was coming back inside.

Studying his mother for any clues as to why she left so sudden, he realized her eyes remained red and puffy, even if she attempted to wait it out, it was still obvious. She wandered into the kitchen, passing Eren with no words and placed the drawing she took with her on the counter.

''Mom...?''

She didn't speak and was facing the opposite direction of Eren, so he had no way to tell how she was feeling or if she was okay. 

He concluded he still had to wait before trying to comfort her.

She withdrew into the back of the cabin towards the rooms and once again, separated her and Eren between a door.

Sighing, Eren let his gaze fall to the paper she had left on the bench.

His heart ached as he raised the sheet and noticed tear drops his mother had let stain the paper. Flipping the sheet in his hand, he came face to face with a sketch of his mother, back when she was around his age. His suspicions were proved about the drawings being his father's, thanks to the elegant handwriting in the corner, reading out Grisha Yeager. He hadn't known they had been with each other for so long and was farther astonished at the skills his father had with art at his age.

He glanced towards the box of charcoal and pens. They had been packed with one of the boxes of papers and abandoned next to the sheets that he had dumped to the floor earlier and wondered if he would be able to do something like that with those tools.

Undoubtedly, it would bring happiness to his mother, maybe even make her forget, even just for a little, about his absent father.

Setting the work down, back into the pile with the rest, he moved to the mess and began to organize everything, once again, hoping his mother would feel better soon.


	6. Fresh Breath of Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to post every Saturday and Wednesday. But I make no promises. 😗

Eren stirred thanks to the sound of distant chirping and the screeching of unknown animals joined with the soft flow of water rushing through a stream nearby.

He hadn't heard anything resembling those noises in years. Not since he had been taken by the Vega's and forced to live in confined spaces with no opportunity of breathing more than a few moments of fresh air at every show.

Eren investigated the area around him and registered what was happening. It wasn't some dream he ordinarily, vividly came up with. This place was real and remarkable.

Taking a complete circle scan of the area, all with him not getting up once, he discovered himself alone in the space. There were no signs of the two guards who were always assigned to watch him, no signs of the circus setups or props, and no signs of the others that were abducted and forced to be entertainment.

He felt a bite of guilt remembering the last group. The other omegas that were being marketed, the sirens that were being delivered to lands without water, and the griffins that were being traded to hunters who were looking for easy ways to find wealth using the skills of their buy.

Eren shouldn't have been the one to escape. Anyone of the others deserved better than him. After what happened, maybe he even deserved to go off with the man who was lucky enough to get Mr. Zackly to let him purchase Eren.

Eren then remembered the other man. The one that helped in his escape.

He was both appreciatory and cynical.

He couldn't comprehend what exactly the man was, and he definitely didn't know who he was.

At first, he suspected the man was human since he couldn't figure out what he was by smell, but the way the man fought was a clear sign he was anything but human.

The man reminded him of the individuals who took him away to the Vega's. The ones who showed him unfathomable brutality for the time that he was with them and only did so out of their own goals and fulfillment.

Eren pondered why the man wasn't around. Was he convinced that Eren wouldn't be able to escape, or, was he hiding somewhere, watching his every move to see what he was planning to do?

A different piece of him, one that was at the back of his mind but not completely dismissed, was that the man simply let him go free. Concluding that he wasn't worth the time, or just found it in his heart to save a child from the cruelty of being auctioned off.

He doubted the last one, since the dispassionate gaze in the man's eyes to the way he handled Eren, wasn't anything that someone who had a fragment of compassion in them would be like.

The telltale vibration of a something pushing their way through the brush warned Eren that the man was coming back and he only had a second to turn towards the noise before the man came into view behind the dense layer of leaves.

He held a bag of what he suspected was food, and the expression on his face was the same as the night before; unfriendly and reserved.

''You finally woke up.''

The man regarded Eren for a fraction of a second, before passing him and messing around with what Eren guessed was a fire pit.

Eren remained mum and the man didn't appear the sparsest bit bothered by the lack of a reply, and if Eren could say, the man was glad that Eren was quiet.

It wasn't till after a long while of stillness that fire came to life and the man stood up, sweeping the dirt off his pants.

Eren noticed that the blood he caught sight on the man's clothes was gone. The faint color difference and the way his attire clung to him, suggested he recently washed them. Probably in the stream that Eren had been listening closely to, absorbing in the memories the noise brought to him.

He wasn't sure how much longer he had out in the open, or when he was going to be forced back behind bars in a cramp close room, so he took advantage of what he had at the moment.

The running water was a memory he had of when he was back at the tiny cabin with his mother, a place his mom promised no one would ever be able to find and they would live a long and safe life there.

Before, Eren envied to explore the world beyond the forest, know what was out there and be with everyone else. But now, all he wished was to return back home, back to his mother, though that was all absurd now. A dream he regularly told himself to forget before he lost himself in it.

''You going to sit, or just stay there and drift back to sleep?''

The man's uncompromising voice cut through his calm and drew him back to reality. One where the distant stream was just noise with no picture.

Eren focused his attention on the man and realized he had prepared something and already set it all up. A small bowl with strange contents was even left on a tree stump for him.

He slowly lifted to his feet, surprised that after all the time he spent in one spot he could stand, the only thing that he had was the numb feeling in his legs from them losing blood circulation for too long.

Shyly stepping towards the area the man skillfully set up, only seemed to make the man irritated with him rather than not notice him much like he was wishing for.

He viewed Eren with his piercing silver eyes, but after he finally found the nerve to sit in the leaves across from the man, as far as possible, did the man return his concentration to his bowl.

Eren peered into his own bowl at the contents; a dark thick soup that smelled better than the food he was served at the circus but didn't look quite appealing. He wasn't sure about digging in with abandon, no matter how hungry he was or how much his belly hurt, he couldn't be sure if the man added anything that could harm him.

He hadn't seen the man make it, so he had every opportunity to add anything to his portion.

After studying it intently, his stomach going up against his brain, he decided he really had nothing else to lose and was sure the man would be in even more of a foul mood if he told him he wasn't hungry.

His first bite was tasteless but the texture of whatever was in the soup left a bad feeling on his tongue. Next, the second bite came. This time the flavor was strong and almost made him gag. He had only tried something like that once when he was no older than five, but he had no idea what it was he was eating.

He couldn't help himself from promptly spluttering it back into the bowl, ignoring the screaming in his stomach telling him to eat, and the glower he received when he began to gag, trying not to throw up whatever he was given the night before.

The man set his dish next to himself, with an audible rattle and gave him an interrogating stare.

''What the hell was that about?'' The man snarled once he was finally able to control the face he was making and stop his stomach from causing a mess on the leaves below him.

He wiped his mouth off, the flavor still intense on his tongue.

''I- the taste-''

He was hardly able to get out those few words before the man stood up, knocking over his bowl in the process.

''I suppose the taste of this isn't up to par with the dinner you get back at your circus, huh?'' the man snapped.

The pot, still nearly full to the brim, was knocked to the ground and the content of the soup was spilled to the soil.

Eren barely had a moment to respond, before the man stormed off someplace into the forest, the echoes of the leaves and twigs crunching beneath his feet becoming fainter and fainter, till the stream was back to being the loudest noise to reach his ears.

He kept his eyes on the pan that was now empty, the whole time never letting the ghostly hue of his face show.

\---

It had been what felt like hours, and the man still hadn't come back.

Eren wondered if the man had left for good, but doubted it since he showed to have something in mind for him and went through all the trouble to get Eren.

Eren hadn't left his spot since the man stormed away no matter how many chances he was sure he had to leave and get elsewhere. He wasn't certain if it was fear that was keeping him there, or if it was simply the fact he gave up trying to get away from anything years ago.

The small rings of bugs and croaks of toads and frogs, grew stronger as day turned to night, taking the forest into a whole new sight.

At first, Eren was glad for the lack of sun glaring down on his head, sure to leave sunburns in its wake the next day, but once the area became too dark to see the tree a few yards from him clearly, his fears kicked in.

The anxiety he had of the dark was little, but it had still been used against him at the circus, when the leader or the guards deemed him uncooperative and left him in a dark room alone for hours, sometimes even days. The forest's lack of light brought new fears to old. He felt like there were eyes on him at every angle, and the unknown of what was around him made those fears heightened.

When he was younger he would tell himself that he was the biggest thing out there, and if not, he was the smartest. It was all to keep his mother safe, even if it was the other way around it was the thought that brought courage to him.

When he was a little older, he saw a bear for the first time and didn't head out into the forests for months scared that it would get him. Even being inside, he felt unsafe, the size of the creature, he was sure would be able to knock down any door he tried to use to barricade himself.

Now he was alone, in the middle of an unknown forest, in an unknown area. He didn't know if there were bears or not. Maybe there were even wolves and mountain cats.

The hairs on the back of his neck were raised and his heart was unsteady. The feeling of hunger was only an addition to the troubles he was going through.

A part of him wished the man would hurry and return. If he was coming back, at least.

\---

Levi had left in a rush of pure violence.

He didn't want to completely antagonize the kid, but the fact that the Omega couldn't stomach mushroom soup after what he assumed was slop in a cell at a circus, was a sure sign he was going to have a hard time dealing with the kid.

He himself didn't like mushroom soup, but when push came to shove and he had to eat, he would eat it. But he also wasn't hungry. The only reason he made the soup was so the omega wasn't starved and they could leave once the sun peaked over the horizon the next day.

He was steering them to a quick paced travel to their destination, but at the rate they were headed, the omega was sure to starve and they would be slow going, at best. He could tell by the thin limbs and the weak way he walked that the kid wasn't ready for long distance of travel. He also passed out after only a short while of freedom. There was no way that getting the omega through the journey was going to be easy.

He pushed his worries aside and focused on the task at hand; finding anything else to eat but mushrooms.

In the forest, mushrooms were his go-to source of food, if it was available.

It was fast to gather and easy to make. The skills of gathering the right mushrooms that were both good and safe to eat, along with preparing them, were skills he received from his grandfather.

But now he had to turn to the skills he received from his uncle; hunting.

He usually avoided hunting, since he found preparing the meal ruined his appetite, along with the long wait it took to actually catch anything. Meat for a meal was a luxury he was fine with having only when he was able to dine somewhere nice. Plus he was rarely ever in the forest for long, so surviving off mushrooms never really happened.

But the omega wasn't going to be eating mushrooms anytime soon with the reaction Levi had to sit through.

The kid couldn't be any more subtle about his dislike for the meal.

He guessed that any animal would suffice since the inner instinct for a wolf was to hunt for meat and if the omega wasn't some type of strange vegetarian werewolf, which he doubted that, anything he prepared would be fine.

He just hoped the outcome wouldn't be the same as the first try.

\---

The sun set faster than he expected, but after hours of waiting around, Levi was finally able to decide that catching anything without a bow at hand would be too much of a hassle, so he traveled farther into the forest, till he came across a small stream with live fish. Catching one was quicker than he first imagined and when he realized he would have been able to catch one without getting into the stream and soaking the bottom of his pants, he felt that whoever was watching over him - if anyone - was just up there sneering down at his misfortune, taking joy in his suffering.

After preparing most of the meal, not wanting to show up at camp just to gut the fish in front of the omega and risk him losing his appetite again, he realized it had gotten so dark, the blade in his hand was just an outline of a shadow when he looked down at it.

He feared for a split second that the omega had gotten away, but realized he wouldn't have gotten too far in his state.

There was no need to rush or worry.

The thought of the omega growing scared alone in the forest also came to mind after a while.

He agreed that the forest got threatening after sun fall, but after years of dealing with it and living the life he had for so long, it became natural and no longer did he get the constant feeling of being watched when no one was really around.

He was sure the omega wasn't used to it, and he was just a kid, so he must have been scared, even just a bit. But he also wondered what all the kid had been through before. If a forest at night lived up to it, or if he should even compare the omega to a normal kid. He wouldn't be surprised if the kid had been through worst than even Levi himself. In a place like that, violence, rape, murder, torture and anything else that Levi could think up was probably present to the kid the whole time the omega was forced to be there.

Still, making the kid wait in the dark, could give him the chance to gather up enough strength to get away.

He pushed the thought of the omega being gone when he returned and decided to head back quickly, finding the other small stream he left behind in search for fish and following it back to the camp.

\---

The camp came into sight after almost an hour of walking. In the heat of finding game, he hadn't realized how far he had traveled till his thoughts ran to him believing he was headed in the wrong direction up the stream.

At first, the area around the camp was empty, then he caught sight of a small bundle curled up in the leaves near the snuffed out fire.

The scent of a werewolf was undetectable to anyone but one of their kind, but the smell of pure anxiety for some reason reached Levi's nostrils. It was strange, and he couldn't make out what exactly the scent was, except it was coming from the omega and making him feel goosebumps form up and down his arms. His mind wondered through his own fears, realizing the fragrance was making him, in a way, feel what the kid was feeling.

He let the curiosity of why he was able to detect the faint scent and made his way to the form.

The kid didn't move, and for a moment, Levi feared that the Omega might have been dead, but kneeling down in front of the kid he was able to smell the faint odor of life that a person gave off. He was just sleeping.

Levi was good at keeping his urges to kill and feed in check, only giving in when his life was in danger of ending, and succumbing to killing for blood once a year. It was natural for a vampire to show those types of restraints, and it was only seen as abnormal and wrong when someone murdered and drank blood as enjoyment.

But for some reason, being close to the omega, sent a chill down his spine, and made a familiar feeling in the back of his throat make its presence known.

He took a steady breath and laid a hand gently on the omega's shoulder, shaking him awake.

It was too dark to completely make out the boy's face, but when he finally came to, he jumped back, and Levi could only guess that panic covered his face and matched his scent, that grew noticeably stronger.

Levi raised his hands up in a surrendering gesture, hoping the omega was able to see that he meant no harm.

The kid relaxed noticeably and collected himself, sitting back down into the leaves and sighing.

''Sorry,'' the boy's voice cut softly through the space.

Levi didn't say anything back and didn't try to comfort the boy farther, instead, he stood back up and dropped the bag that he stored the fish, in front of the omega.

The omega made another frightened jerk back but stayed in a sitting position. He made no move to pick up the pack and inspect the contents.

''Food,'' Levi simply explained. ''I'll start a fire you set it up for cooking.''

The Omega didn't protest and stretched over to take the pack.

Levi took notice in the hesitation the boy made when he opened the bag, and the relaxed shoulders when the omega realized that it was only fish inside.

''Thanks,''

The omega's voice was so quiet that Levi almost didn't catch his gratitude, and again, Levi didn't respond. He took the tools that he used to start the fire before and made haste to prepare their second dinner.

\---

Eren was relieved for the food in his stomach and was overjoyed for the taste.

The circus gave him better food than the others that they sold and even served him the food they gave their actual staff, but that didn't mean it was any good.

The food was often bland, stale, or just plain revolting, and most of the time it wasn't even in large portions since they were trying to keep his figure as slim as possible.

The food that was currently in front of him was anything but what he was used to.

The herbs, which he prepared himself using whatever the man gave him from his supplies, was almost too much that he could handle. He felt like every limb on his body was buzzing just from the taste itself. The other good thing was the man brought more fish than he thought they would be able to eat in one sitting. He was able to prove that wrong quickly when he glanced down at the last piece, having just finished his second serving.

The man recognized that he was staring at the fish sitting between them and sighed. He was still on his first serving and Eren was sure that the piece was intended for the man, but the man motioned him to take it.

Eren didn't delay and was soon wolfing down his third serving.

It took a while for him to realize he was being observed, and he suddenly slowed down at eating, carefully peeking up to find the man blankly analyzing him.

Eren couldn't help shrinking away a bit, reminded of the way the man treated him before, and the way he was easily agitated.

Had he done something wrong?

''What is your name?''

The man set down his serving of fish, noticeably closer to Eren. He took a quick glance at the food and realized he had only eaten about half.

''Eren.''

The man nodded absently, and fell silent, turning his attention to his bag of supplies.

The camp was silent, all except the fire crackling a little bit away from them, and Eren began to think the man wasn't going to tell him his name in return.

Maybe he had to ask himself?

When he opened his mouth to ask, the man seemed to read his mind and spoke.

''Levi. Just Levi.''

Eren had heard a name similar to that, a man from Krolva who had visited the circus in search of a crow that causes sickness to whatever town you send it to. Eren wondered if that was were Levi was from.

Deep inside he wished so. Krolva was a wealthy city, and even if his fate was to be sold off to someone else, he would at least want to be in Krolva once.

That brought another question to his mind.

''Where exactly are you taking me?'' he asked, hoping the man would at least be a bit talkative.

Levi didn't even look up from his bag, as he simply shook his head.

''Doesn't matter. All you need to do is listen and stay close. And out of sight.''

He finally looked up at Eren at the last bit, with intense and unyielding eyes.

''I don't want to get caught by the Vegas because of your carelessness, understood pup?''

Eren nodded weakly.

He still didn't understand why the man called him pup sometimes. He had at least called him that five times while preparing the meal, and he was sure the man was using it in a demeaning way, a way to taunt him.

He was also sure the man wasn't aware that it was a term that werewolf mothers tend to call their children. He was constantly reminded of his own mother at the word, and couldn't help but hate it a bit because of that.

He also hoped that the man wasn't really using it in any sexual way since it was a common term that was also used for a partner for some weird reason. Eren wasn't sure about why, it seemed strange to use a term a parent would use, to arouse your mate.

This brought up his fear of what was going to happen to him.

Levi wouldn't tell him where they were headed, so he definitely wasn't going to tell him what was going to become of Eren. The thought of what Mr. Zackly and the guards would constantly tell him he was going to live his life out as made distress and discomfort travel down his spine.

He was an omega, and life in the world as an omega was rarely ever an easy or pleasant one. Omegas were rare, but most of them were ordinarily found dead in alleys or used as pleasures.

Eren didn't want to end up like them, he wanted to be free where no one would ever find out he was an omega and where he could live out his life for as long as he could, doing whatever he wished.

He studied Levi's expression, still the same as always, and wondered if he would ever be able to get away from the man.

He still could figure out what he was, but whatever he was he was agile and powerful. It would take an ingenious plan, and a lot of consideration to think of some way to escape.

Just then, almost as if Levi could tell he was thinking about him, he glanced up and met his eyes.

His ice-cold stare made chills run throughout him, and he was aware of the scent that encompassed him because of it. At least since the man wasn't a wolf, he couldn't smell his fear.

Levi narrowed his eyes, suspicious, then sighed once more.

''What?'' his voice was full of clear disgust. ''There's more food if you're still hungry.''

Levi slid his food even closer to Eren, who had finally calmed down his hunger and was done scarfing down food mindlessly. Levi returned back to his bag and started searching for that something again.

''Fuck,''

Levi tossed the bag beside him and picked up the one they used to carry the stolen items from Vega's.

Cursing again, he let the bag join the last one beside him, this time throwing it harder than the one before out of irritation.

Eren was tempted to ask what was wrong but was sure making his presence known again would cause Levi further anger. He sat quietly and watched as Levi began to scan the area around him, desperately looking for whatever he had lost.

Levi abruptly froze, as if just realizing something and wearily sat back down on the leaves, covering his face with his hand and sighing.

''I knew I left something there,'' Levi mumbled under his breath.

Levi looked up and joined eyes with Eren once more, thinking something. Scoffing he looked away.

''Get some sleep if you aren't hungry anymore. We leave once the sun rises, understood?''

Eren nodded his head quickly and set his remaining food down next to Levi's. Scanning the area around him he, easily finding a spot that looked comfortable enough to lay, and heading there.

Levi got up himself, and grabbed the pot he used to make soup, now filled with water from the stream, and doused the fire out, bathing the area in black again.

Eren's heart sped up when his surroundings vanished around him and the fear of what was out there in the trees came back.

Levi seemed to catch onto his thoughts and turned his attention to him.

''Don't worry,'' he grumbled, picking up some of the supplies left out. ''I will hear if anything comes near before it even realizes we are here.''

Eren decided to try and trust what Levi said and curled up around himself, the way he had always slept since his mother was no longer there beside him, hoping he would at least have no dreams that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is all I'm posting for the day, it's 1 am where I'm at right now!! I hope I don't procrastinate and finish something for Saturday. (^_^)


	7. Mitras: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday, not Saturday, but oh well. I still might post another chapter tomorrow though.
> 
> The first Mitras part!

The letter emerged on her desk as it always had when he decided to write to her, coming out of the shadowy fog that was what she had come to recognize as her son's.

The letter was just like all the rest. A yellowed paper folded and closed with a traditional black wax seal with the family's crest on it.

Although her son didn't like to show off that he was part of the family, she was happy to see that he always used the crest when he sent messages out to her.

Tenderly taking the letter into her hand, she flipped it to see the back, and sure enough, just like every single one before, her son's signature was scrawled out in ink in the lower corner.

Smoothing a finger over the name, she turned the letter back over and opened the seal, a gold ring falling onto her desk with a soft clink. It was rare for him to send gifts in his letters when they were often just quick notes on how he was doing or just to assure her that he was alright.

She held the ring up in front of her, taking note, that although it was simple the ring was made of real gold and must have cost fortune.

Softly smiling, she fit the ring onto her finger and admired it, the gold shine dancing thanks to the candlelight behind it.

Studying the letter once more, she read the words, glad to see that he was still doing alright, then coming to a pause at the end. Her son usually ended the letter after a few sentences, only putting in what was necessary to help her from worrying too much, but this time he wrote further.

I've discovered something that might help you, so if you wait only a bit longer, I will return home.

The words return home caught her attention first, having wished he would come back after the many years he had been gone. But the rest all came together, and curiosity struck her.

Something to help her? She was aware that her protection and well-being was in his mind, but it puzzled her as to what could help her. After many years the thought of any cure was long gone, she had excepted the faint she was dealt.

The soft knock at her door got her out of her thoughts, and she turned to the commotion, summoning them in.

Erwin, a nobleman who had stayed with the family for years, came into the room with a flash of concern on his face. Hastily collecting the letter together and arranging it aside she motioned him in.

The Smith line was the closest to their family, and some of the most distinguished nobles in Utopia. If their family was ever in stress then the Smith's were sure to help out before any other noble even makes a move.

The disturbance on Erwin's face never left, but he studied the papers and the new ring on her finger.

''A new letter?''

Acknowledging, she held the note out to the younger noble, letting him read it.

A gentle smile reached his face, then he replaced it and grew back to the concern he was showing previously.

''About him...'' Erwin paused. ''Hange sent us something, that you should probably-''

Just as Erwin was coming to a finished, a tall man strolled into the room, not bothering to knock or wait for a say to come in.

''Kuchel, you'll want to see this,''

The man pushed passed Erwin, paying no attention to the irked expression the man received from him for doing so and set a pendant on Kuchel's desk like it was a prize he had just won.

Kuchel looked fixedly at the object but made no movement to retrieve it, instead, she peered back up at the man.

''Kenny,'' Kuchel's tone was still neutral, but Kenny knew her enough to know that she was on edge. ''What is this?''

''I didn't have anything to do with this one,'' Kenny defended himself, ''it was found, this morning.''

Erwin moved closer to Kuchel, pushing passed Kenny, to speak.

''That was what I was getting at,'' Erwin pointed towards the pendant. ''Hange sent it here this morning, stating that Levi forgot it when he last visited them.''

Kuchel finally grasped the pendant, just as delicately as she handled the letter.

It had the family crest on it, just like the wax seal Levi used for his letters.

''If he doesn't have this then...''

Kuchel trailed off, turning the pendant from hand to hand, inspecting it to make sure that it was, indeed, her son's.

''Should I go after him now?'' Kenny spoke up, a glint in his eyes.

The family had sent small search parties out to find Kuchel's son so far, but she never permitted Kenny to go out and look. It was almost like Levi was playing, and Kuchel was allowing him.

''No, '' Kuchel muttered. ''we'll figure something out.''

Kenny sighed.

''He might head back to Hange's at some point, should we return this to them and wait till he visits?'' Erwin proposed.

Kuchel shook her head, pressing the pendant tightly in her hand.

''I can't have it falling into the wrong hands.'' She explained. ''After all, it is against the law to give a pendant to someone other than a citizen here. I can't have Hange being punished just for that.''

Erwin agreed, but Kenny just clicked his tongue and headed for the door.

''Then that little shit's in even more trouble out there than before,'' he grumbled.

Kuchel didn't respond, keeping her head lowered.

She couldn't send a message back to her son without knowing where he was, and he couldn't get back home by himself without the pendant.

And yet, the nearly twenty years that he had been gone, it felt like she was finally becoming closer to seeing her son once more.


	8. Paradis Forest: Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hard writing this part...

Eren awoke in a dark chilly room, the sound of water dripping onto something in the background, the main noise in the space.

Beside him, he could faintly hear weak breathing and a warm body that he instantly identified as his mother's.

His head hurt too much to think, but he recalled that the last thing that happened was the men that came into their home and knocked them unconscious using something. He could still feel strange nausea that the gadget they dropped to the ground, caused him.

Slowly heaving himself up on his elbows he examined the area around him, his eyes slowly becoming accustomed to the lack of light.

His mother didn't appear to be harmed from what he could see, and he didn't sense anything wrong with himself either. Gathing as much as he could with his surroundings he figured they were underground.

Nothing added up. Paradis forest was impossible to navigate through without a key. How did the men get to their cabin? How did they come to get a key?

The vibration of scuffling from a farther corner, to distant for him to see with the darkness, directed all his attention. He could hardly make out the form of something bowed over, facing the wall.

Just as he was attempting to get his eyes to adjust to discerning who or what was over there, the figure moved, chains clacking around it.

Eren shuffled back as the creature turned and attempted to lunge towards him but the shackles prevented it from getting too close.

When the thing came closer though, Eren was finally able to see what it was and was surprised to see it was humanlike. An elderly thin man, with overgrown hair and his back bent forward in a strange and unnature way, stared at Eren, examining him.

Eren knew the chains were all that was preventing him from engaging.

''Najim is a bit on the temperamental side more often than not.''

A voice from behind him made him turn his attention away from the man and face another dark corner.

After a moment of silence, the scrape of a match being lit followed by light cut through.

The faint flame turned to a greater source of light, as the other frame lit a candle, revealing another man, this one more healthy and not like he had been left in there for ages.

The man wore garments that Eren had only ever seen a nobleman in novels wear, the clothes finely tailored and expensive. Although his fine attire, the man's face was anything but that. He wore an unchanging scowl and resembled a rat, his facial hair ungroomed but thinner and shorter than the other behind Eren.

Eren said nothing to the man, too disoriented and panicked to do so but his mother was slowly stirring, and weakly breathed. ''Where are we?''

She didn't show to have noticed the other two in the room and was mostly talking to herself.

''At an old forgotten castle outside of Shinganshina.'' the rat man responded.

Carla's head whipped towards his voice and she hastily grabbed onto Eren, pulling him behind her like she had done when they were taken.

Just as she moved, the man behind them began to try and get free of his shackles, the chains violently clattering, and echoing off the walls, causing Carla to turned again, and a shriek to fill the dim room as she came face to face with the restrained man.

Her grip around Eren grew even stronger, but Eren could tell that there was no way she would be able to shield both of them if something were to happen.

The rat man sighed and held the torch up.

''Listen, I don't' really want to be the one to do all this, but I have to get my hands dirty some times too, I suppose.''

Eren felt panic roll over him as the man motioned to a door on the left, and a group of figures came in.

Carla tried her best to protect Eren, but they had soon been pulled away from each other, both of their frightful voices playing off the walls around them.

Najim appeared to be in a frenzy at all the commotion and began to more fiercely pull at the chains encompassing him, one of the newcomers booting him in the abdomen to try to make him stop.

The rat man walked to the wall opposite of the door and dropped another lit match into a massive fire pit in the ground, lighting the chamber in an ominous orange glow.

Carla was still attempting to fight her way free from the one holding her away from her son, but Eren's limbs, nevertheless, felt too weak to resist. Eren saw as one of the newcomers advanced towards the fire holding a staff like an object in his hand. He exchanged a few hushed words with the rat man, then set half the metal rod in the fire.

Carla paused her struggles for a moment, understanding what they were arranging, her eyes wide with horror then continuing on, this time stronger almost able to actually tear herself free. Her shrieks and cries pierced Eren's ears and caused his chest to hurt with newfound fear.

''Wait. Please, please, stop!'' Carla wailed.

The figure took the staff out of the fire, it having turned into a fierce orange comparable to the flames, and whirled around, meeting the two captives.

Eren watched in muted horror as the figure made his way to Carla, and the other holding her, held her down tighter and tore her shirt away.

The rod was placed inches away from her shoulder blade, then pressed down, his mother's cries even harsher than before, and her thrashing even stronger.

This time Eren responded, trying to get away from his own captor, but still too weak to really make any difference.

After what felt like an eternity, the man lifted the staff, a nasty burn scar left on his mother's back.

The man departed back to the fire and set the rod into the flames once more, leaving it there for a minute longer.

Carla's voice was shakier than earlier, but she was still begging the men to stop, her face streaked with tears.

No one responded to her pleas as the staff was taken out, back to its glow, and headed for Eren this time.

Carla watched on in terror, trying to fight free again but her own burn on her back shot shocks of agony through her, leaving her too helpless to move any longer.

The man was only inches away from Eren now as he himself was stripped from his shirt. The man with the rod moved behind him out of sight, Eren now struggling himself, trying to get free. It was nothing more than weak tugging against his captor.

The close heat from the rod, not yet touching him, made him freeze, his eyes filling with tears.

''Please, don't do this, let him go.'' Eren heard his mother beg once more, her voice raw from all the yelling.

The intense burn that followed only seconds after his mother's cries was the most pain Eren had felt so far in his life, causing his voice to finally work as he screamed.


	9. Lovely Voices of Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the actual chapter! I'm getting a bit lazy with editing so I'm getting even more stressed over the writing. Though that's all on me.

Waking to the piercing sound of shrieking was new. Still too tired to fully understand what was going on, Levi jolted up, his neck straining against the sudden movement and the uncomfortable sleeping position, sending sharp needles of pain down his spine.

He scanned his surroundings and laid eyes on the small form of Eren, still curled around himself, but withering around in the sheet of leaves underneath him, crying out in what appeared to be a pain.

Levi rushed forward and tried to wake the omega from his dream but he continued to curl farther up around himself, his hands grabbing at his ears, forming red scratch marks around them and on his cheeks.

''Hey,'' Levi gulped, grabbing onto the boy's shoulders firmly and trying to shake him out of it. ''Come on kid, wake up.''

Eren lashed out at his voice and was able to land a solid kick to his stomach, almost causing Levi to act out himself but he was able to stop before anything happened.

Levi held onto Eren's shoulder tighter, not bothered that he might be hurting the omega, and called out to him once more, this time softer, imitating what his mother would do when he was in a similar state.

This time he was able to reach out to Eren and he stopped struggling against him, his eyes flying open, and looking up at Levi.

He scanned the area around them, at the trees and sky, realizing he was no longer where ever it was his dreams had taken him.

The boy's eyes filled with fresh tears, and he reached out grabbing onto Levi's arm tightly and holding his eyes shut. Levi almost brought his hand up to pat the kid on the back and try to soothe him out of his distressing memories, but stopped himself and let his hand fall down to his side.

After a moment, when he was finally able to calm himself down from the alarm, and Eren's breath was beginning to even out and sobs lessen, he pulled the boy away from him and studied his face.

Eren's eyes were still held tightly shut and he was using his shirt sleeve to wipe his nose and tears, so Levi couldn't fully read the kids expression. Though from the shaking small form, he could tell he was still scared. Levi also noted that the kid's shirt was nothing more than dirty rags and was sure he had been wearing the same thing for ages.

He guessed at their next destination he would have to find more clothes for him.

Sighing, Levi moved the boy off him and stood up looking around.

They had accidentally slept past sunrise and the humid air promised no easy day.

''Shit,''

Levi rolled his shoulders attempting to get the knot out of his neck.

Behind him, he could hear shuffling in the leave from Eren himself standing up, his sniffling not lessening.

Levi ignored the kid, and headed towards his supplies, starting to pack up whatever he wasn't able to the night before.

Picking up his bag he was reminded of his pendant, another curse rising silently in the back of his mind.

_Everything is only going to get harder from here on out._

''Come on, pup, we've got a long journey ahead.''

He wished he could just huddle up in an inn and not come out till the holidays. Instead, he trekking the rest of the forest, then some, in the burning heat of summer, with a sniffling omega who was still haunted by whatever happened with Vega's, in tow.

He shouldered his pack and threw the other bag towards Eren, the kid barely catching it.

Finally able to see the kid's face, he studied the red puffy eyes and tear-streaked cheeks and felt the urge to embrace the omega and try to comfort him, the thought shocking him more than the scare from moments before.

He quickly turned away and faced the path they were headed down.

Following the stream to the area he caught fish, then some, he was sure there was a more walkable path down there. He didn't try to think about what had created that path and hoped it was just an old hunting trail made by the villagers.

''It's fucking hot,'' the omega mumbled behind him, a soft sniff following.

Levi couldn't help the slight pull of his lips, forming what could only be called a smile.

''That's why I wanted to leave once the sun rose,'' Levi called back, hiding his amusement behind inpatients. ''The sun wouldn't have been glaring right above our heads then and we would have been able to find a town before it got too hot.''

Levi was sure he heard the start of a come back from the omega behind him, but nothing came.

''Let's hurry. I don't want to sleep another night in here.'' Levi grumbled, fixing his pack on his shoulders once again and walking towards the sound of the stream.

\---

Eren was embarrassed about causing so much panic back at the camp but tried to let it go as they began to journey through the forest.

They seemed to be following the stream and Eren couldn't take his eyes off the water. He hadn't been able to study water as it flowed over rocks in an icy clear mirror since he was younger and back in Paradis forest.

The sharp pain in his chest made him force the memory down.

His throat still hurt from his assumed screaming when he was sleeping, and his eyes were still swollen from crying so much. He hadn't let anyone see him like that at the circus when he would wake up from nightmares so he was a bit self-conscious about facing Levi at the moment.

He continued to keep his eyes on the water, the sudden thought of thirst rushing to his head.

He hadn't had anything to drink in a while. Maybe the stream had water that was drinkable.

He was about to gather his courage to ask Levi about it when the reflection of a face caught his eyes in the water.

It wasn't his face, it was the face of a woman. Her eyes were as golden as his mother's and her hair fanned out around her face in a chocolate colored wheel.

Eren froze in place, his feet seeming to be glued to the ground, but he was too memorized to notice.

The woman appeared to be sitting up out of the small stream, the water forming her body, as she moved closer to him.

She stood taller than him, but his eyes stayed focused on hers the entire time, the gold catching the light at the right angle, her nude body appearing to ripple like it was made of the water that she walked out of.

He was too distracted that he hadn't realized Levi till the woman was smashed to large drops of water that sprayed around him and to the dirt. Levi had used his bag to hit through the woman's head.

Eren was snapped out of his daze and stumbled back.

''Shit,''

Levi scanned the area around him on alert but was too busy looking in other places that he hadn't noticed the water under his feet swirling around him and forming another human.

Eren barely had a second to collect himself and try and warn Levi, when something hit him from behind, almost at the same moment that Levi was knocked back by the newly formed creature.

A burning sensation like thousands of hammers hitting him at once ran up the entire expanse of his back, sending pain to every tip of his limbs. He cried out, his legs giving underneath him and sending him sprawling in the mud, his face nearly hitting a stone near the stream.

He withered around trying to find some way to get the pain to go away but moving seemed to make it even worse. He could feel the air whenever it blew even gently, on his wound, but had no way to see how bad it was.

A forceful pressure, pressed into his back and pinning him to the ground, sending more signals of pain through his already injured body, made him shout out once more, this time his voice ending in a weak whimper.

He could feel warmth pressing into his back as if someone was leaning over him, and the faint feeling of breath near his ear confirmed it.

''Hold still,'' a honeyed voice spoke softly into his ear, sending shivers through his body.

It was the voice of a woman, who sounded like a single voice yet also sounded as if she were talking with many voices. He could hear many people in the sound, people he knew and people he couldn't recall but could recognize he had heard their voice before. Just that was having him spiraling into a whirl of confusion, his mind going blank.

The pain from earlier was no longer present, only the hands and voice of the woman, her breath even sending the chill from before over him.

It was moments before she made a move again, lifting him up with unknown force and facing him towards her. She was the same woman he had seen in the water, but she was no longer drops of water. Her body still formed rippled - similar to water - when she moved and her eyes were changing colors when the light hit her from a different angle.

He felt like he had seen that before, but his mind was still in a muddle.

Even in his state, he was still able to make out what he assumed was Levi an unknown distance from him, still struggling with his attackers.

Eren knew he should be doing the same, but his limbs were limp, and his mind a rat's nest.

''Good,'' the woman observed. ''Just hold still, it'll all be over soon.''

Eren could feel his eyelids become heavy, but with whatever he still had in his control, he used to keep them open, almost losing against the struggle.

The woman seemed to notice his stubbornness against fully giving in, and narrowed her eyes at him in a warning.

He felt the sharp pain on his back again, the cool air hitting him as it had just recently like something warm had covered it, but the protection was gone.

''Rest or it won't go away,'' the woman growled, her voices moving together, one in anger.

Eren this time began to gain more control and consciousness and began to struggle against the invisible force holding his jellied limbs up. The woman glared even more outraged and a single shard of ice shot out towards him, knicking his cheek then dispersing into steam. He could barely feel that though, compared to the returning pain of his wound on his back, and the warmth that once surrounded him began to fade.

He gritted his teeth and tried to move his arms and legs, slowly gaining feeling in them again.

Just as he was sure the woman was going to make her own move against him, tendrils of shadowy smoke swirled around her, turning her to steam with one last look of fear and pain.

This time as the woman steamed away into the air, all the warmth around him dispersed and whatever was holding him up, went with the steam above, sending him falling to the ground in a heap of pain.

Eren hissed out, aware of the growing spikes of discomfort coming from his back from what felt like burns, the sensation all too familiar.

He was about to close his eyes, and drift off away from the stinging pain when Levi came into sight above him, a mix of rage and worry.

He quickly rolled Eren over, sending more jolts of discomfort throughout his body and causing him to hiss through clenched teeth. He was on the verge of just blacking out but held himself together.

A cold hand touched his back, and even though it felt the opposite of the burning sensation, it caused more discomfort than when the air blew on it.

An audible curse followed by the sound of shuffling told him even Levi was panicking.

Eren was half conscious but remembered that he could make the hurt go away himself. Something he hadn't been forced to do in a long while, and he was sure that in his state it would drain him of whatever energy he still possessed.

''I can fix it,'' Eren gritted out, barely making a sound.

''What?''

Levi was taking things out of his bag, possibly whatever he could find to try and help out with the wounds, but from the sound of more things being dumped out into the leaves in a hurry followed by a huff, he could tell the man was coming to a blank as to what would help.

''I can f-fix it,'' Eren repeated himself, this time louder. ''I can heal... myself.''

His breathing was becoming ragged from whatever daze the woman had put him in.

Eren could sense Levi coming to a halt behind him.

''Then why aren't you?''

Eren noted that he sounded more anxious than agitated.

Eren closed his eyes tightly, trying to recall what it was he did back at the Vega's Circus when he was left in his cell too injured to even move an inch. Letting the heat, one compared to the burning heat of his injury felt pleasant and soothing, come over his body.

He felt numb for a moment, but the injury was slowly vanishing. As he was sure most of his wound was gone, his mind and body were already ready to give into rest, and his eyes were shut, this time he couldn't struggle against going unconscious.

He let himself be carried up into the blackness that promised sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I might still post tomorrow, if not then on Wednesday. I just really wanted to post these today.


	10. Glorified Disillusionment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pretty long chapter ahead. This got over 10,000 words, but I cut it and continued the rest in the next chapter. (so if the chapter seems to end abruptly that's why) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy an almost 8,000-word chapter. -.-

It had been, what Levi assumed, was two hours, of struggling through the narrow path in the forest, with Eren on his back. 

The kid had been unconscious since the battle with the sirens and he healed himself. Levi, despite himself, admitted that deep inside he felt worried. 

The sirens were something he never would have expected since they only resided near oceans and on rare occasions large lakes. They weren’t land walkers and died within only a short amount of time outside of water, but the sirens that they faced were far from home and any source of sustainable water so how were they able to survive?

Levi guessed that the ones they were fighting had evolved using some type of technique to move through small sources of water, and form themselves into it to live out in the air. There were so little known about sirens even though many had been captured, that it was a high chance that was possible. 

Levi sighed and balanced Eren into a more comfortable position. The ache in his neck still hadn’t gone away since that morning and carrying the omega, even if he was light, was a pain. 

On his way down the path he finally found following the rest of the stream, he was burdened with the thought of Eren’s healing abilities. 

He didn’t know a lot about rare abilities, but he wasn’t dumb enough to not know that, whatever Eren did takes a lot of his energy. The fact that Eren was unconscious for so long was a sure sign for one. 

He wondered if, with the amount of energy it took for him to heal his wounds - burns from the sirens’ water - would he be able to cure sickness?

He cursed himself for never questioning the omega after all the chances he had, after all, the paper simply said it could heal anything. Did that range in just wounds, or did it mean sicknesses too? He should have thought about the kid's abilities more, now he was carrying an omega through a hot forest, without any assurance that he was really of use to him. 

Levi was then brought back to the way the wound healed. The ugly red of the burns and blisters slowly fading like it was a mirage then it was gone, leaving only a faint scar. 

If he couldn’t cure sicknesses, his abilities could still be worth a fortune. He knew a lot of traders who were most likely willing to pay a pretty penny for that. Either way, he was getting something out of it, but he wanted the ability to heal sickness more than anything. The kid was going away after he was done with him so no matter the outcome, he was getting a fortune.

Eren began to mumble something in his sleep, nothing intelligible, but Levi could tell it was something that was causing the omega pain. 

The heavy scent of fear reached his nose again. 

Sighing he stopped and set the kid gently to the ground, taking a breather and waiting for Eren to calm a bit. 

He prayed he didn’t begin to struggle in his sleep like earlier.

‘’M-mom…’’

Levi almost didn’t catch the soft murmur of Eren calling out for his mother, but when it reached his ears, he couldn’t help the sharp pain in his chest. 

He hadn’t seen his mother in so long. He definitely looked a lot different from the last time, and maybe he would be unrecognizable to her. Maybe she was unrecognizable too. 

He wanted to hurry and see her again, bring Eren with him and cure her, but at the same time, he was fearful. He had been running for nearly two decades, maybe more, and only been causing his ill mother pain and sorrow. 

He’s felt guilty for that for ages but never gathered the courage to turn himself in and return to Utopia. He didn’t want to be there, just as much as he wanted to be there. 

Eren began to groan in his sleep, more incomprehensible words. He was struggling a bit, his hand twitching, and his head every now and then turning from side to side. 

Levi was about to try and wake him, this time more carefully, thanks to the memory of what happened last time, but the kid woke himself, scanning the area around him calmly, his eyes still half shut, and full of sleep.

He struggled to sit up, groaning in pain.

‘’Took you long enough,’’ Levi mumbled.

Eren yawned and carefully stretched as if he had just gotten up from a good nap. He met Levi’s eyes, reflecting some unknown sadness in them. 

‘’How long…was I out?’’

‘’Not too long.’’ Levi lied. 

Eren nodded, thinking something over in his head. 

After he came to some type of conclusion, most likely coming to terms with whatever he had just dreamed about, he slowly stood. 

‘’Where are we-’’ Eren stopped himself and looked down at the dirt. ‘’Nevermind.’’

Eren remembered that he told him he didn’t need to know where he was going, but now Levi didn’t really care much that Eren knew. The only reason he said so before was out of agitation and just trying to show his disinterest in the boy. 

‘’We’re seeing to someone I know.’’ 

Levi stretched himself, finally able to feel a bit of the pain in his neck and shoulders fading thanks to the lack of a dead weight body against him. 

‘’What happened?’’ Eren asked, a bit of hesitation in his eyes. 

‘’We were attacked by sirens.’’ 

Eren nodded, Levi glad the kid didn’t ask for details or a better explanation. 

‘’I have something I’ve been meaning to ask.’’ Levi began, passing one of the packs to Eren, glad of the other extra weight off his sore shoulders. ‘’Your, uh, healing ability. What all can it do?’’

Eren was silent for a moment, a flash of fear in his eyes, then it faded just as quick. 

Another memory?

‘’I can heal wounds, as I did before, on both me and others,'' He started, his voice was weak and unsure. ''On others, smaller ones are easy but more severe ones take a large toll on me. On myself, it is hard to heal.’’ he contemplated on something for a moment, his head turned towards the ground. ‘’The wound I just heal, for instance, I’ve healed something similar to that, and I didn’t wake up for a full week. Must have just been lucky this time around.’’

Levi was glad for that. If he had to carry him around for that long he wasn’t sure he would make it too far. 

‘’What about sickness?’’ Levi pressed. ‘’Like if someone were ill…’’

Eren glanced up at Levi, studying him with unease. This didn’t seem good. 

‘’It’s possible. I haven’t done it a lot. I know I can cure a common cold on another. Though I’ve only ever cured something that was more severe a handful of times. And when I did… Mr. Zackly always bought some type of elixir from a sorcerer in another country.’’ Eren admitted, still studying Levi’s face for any sign he was saying something to agitate him. ‘’He said, coupled with my ability I can cure just about anything, but without it, it was impossible.’’

Eren finally looked away. Luckily Levi was able to keep himself from losing his cool and sending the omega into some type of panic. 

‘’Though,’’ Eren hesitated. ‘’When I did cure those types of sickness I didn’t wake up for weeks and I was immobile for a while.’’ he began to trail off, his voice getting lower and quieter. ‘’It hurts… and is-’’

‘’What type of elixir was it that the ring leader bought?’’ Levi interrupted. ‘’Is it something that I can get?’’

Eren still wouldn’t meet his eyes and was staring quite intently at a stone on the path. 

‘’I’m not sure what it was... but I know the name of the sorcerer.’’ Eren’s voice was trailing off as he spoke. ‘’I’ve met him a few times.’’

Levi watched the kid for a while, Eren noticing his eyes on him and realized Levi was waiting for a name. 

‘’K-Kruger.’’ Eren sputtered. ‘’He lives all the way in the Marley.’’

Levi didn’t note that the Marley was a whole other realm, not just another country.

Sighing he ran his hand through his hair. 

There was no way he was going to be able to travel to Marley. That was the one place he had never been. But Hange maybe had the elixir or something similar in their clutter of a shop, if not, then they had their way to get anything, no matter where. 

Though it would cost him a fortune. No matter if they were old friends, Hange was a money whore.

‘’Then I might know a way to get it.’’ Levi huffed, letting his hand fall to his side. 

He was in no mood for the new journey. It was getting more shit every moment of the way. 

 

\---

 

‘’Levi, how much longer?’’ Eren moaned. 

They had been moving at a pace similar to a snail, though Eren was aware that was most likely his fault. 

He was still sore and tired from healing and was in no mood to walk through the blistering heat, through the mosquitoes and most importantly, through the painful silence Levi had set between them. 

Complaining was what broke that silence, and after saying it, he had regrets about it. 

Levi didn’t turn to face him, nor stop his pace that was only slightly faster than Eren’s.

The man had longer legs than him and was much more fit and in shape for the rocky terrain and heat. Coupled with the fact that Eren wasn’t in the least bit used to being outside in the sun and had red stinging sunburns all up and down his arms and his face, and his legs were sorer than they had ever been in ages, he was jealous.

‘’Levi…’’ Eren pressed, this time more cautious and quiet.

Levi huffed and slowed a bit, finally meeting Eren’s pace. 

‘’Listen, pup, if you want to be sleeping in here again and gaining shit ton more bug bites then be my guest and take your time. I for one don’t want that though.’’ 

Eren couldn’t meet Levi’s sharp gaze and turned to study the terrain. It was a lot more clustered and thick than where they were before, and he was sure that finding a place to rest for the night would be torture. 

Levi shifted his pack from one shoulder to the next, something Eren realized he did a lot more than necessary. Was he in pain somewhere?

‘’Kid, just a bit farther and we’ll find a ranch. I know the person that owns it and we can stay there for the night.’’ Levi finally let out in an agitated huff.

Eren felt a bit restless with the new information. 

He hadn’t been anywhere but his cell and the tents for shows, and now the forest. He felt excited to be somewhere new after so long of the same wall and the same crowd of unrecognizable people studying him and practically prying him apart with their glares and stares. 

‘’Levi…’’

‘’Hm,’’ Levi hummed. 

Eren carefully unconsciously took a few inches away from the two, their steps become less synchronized. 

‘’What is it you want me to heal…?’’ Eren paused and rethought his question. ‘’Who is it?’’ 

Levi didn’t answer for a long while, Eren thinking he wasn’t going to at all. 

‘’Just someone I know.’’ he finally admitted. ‘’Someone I haven’t seen for ages.’’

Eren could hear the sadness in his voice, something that was different from the oftentimes agitated or emotionless older man. 

Levi stopped in his tracks and studied the ground, his pack in the middle of being switched to the next shoulder. 

‘’Let’s take a break for now. I’m sure we have time.’’

Eren was alarmed by his sullen voice. He had stirred up something painful for Levi, and despite his uncertainties about the man, he was distressed to know he was to blame. 

Eren came to a stop too and kept his gaze to the dirt, similar to Levi.

A moment passed before Levi leaned against a nearby tree and slid down to sit in the leaves. His face was buried against his knees and he let his pack slip to lay beside him. A shaky breath left him.

Eren stood where he was, too unsure about what to do or where to rest. 

He didn’t know if he was even welcome to stay so close, or if he should leave him some space and rest somewhere farther up the path. 

Eren stayed there for so long, his heals began to hurt in a different way than just walking. 

He finally decided to stroll towards the seemingly broken man and take a seat beside him.

Eren hesitantly reached out and placed a hand on the man’s shoulder, the same way Levi did when he was having that nightmare, lightly squeezing for reassurance. 

Levi lightly flinched at his touch, but didn’t react any other way, not even taking a split second to glare up at him, or scold him. 

‘’Levi…’’ Eren paused. ‘’Sorry about bringing it up. I’ll do what you want now. I promise I’ll try and stay quiet the rest of the way and not complain.’’

Levi finally looked up, his eyes, instead of being full of sadness like Eren guessed, were full of agitation and violence. 

Eren couldn’t help slightly leaning away in fear, his grip on the man’s shoulders faltering, but not leaving its place. 

Levi looked away and grabbed his arm, prying his hand off his shoulder easily, but not letting his own grip leave Eren, surprising him.

Levi sighed, his face softening, but still not looking Eren’s way. 

‘’...Sorry.’’

Eren was even more shocked by the apology than his fierce glare just moments earlier.

‘’What are you-’’ Eren was stopped when Levi turned his way again, his eyes cold and uncaring once more. 

‘’Not to you.’’ Levi hissed, quietly. ‘’Just…’’

He motioned around them, scoffing. ‘’This fucking place is just messing with my head, I can’t stand dealing with anything right now.’’

His face fell into a dismal lowered glare.

Finally, after a while of Eren not being able to move from Levi’s grasp, the older man looked up towards Eren, his eyes reflecting the omega’s own.

They were silent for even longer, their gazes never faltering, and although Eren still looked unsettled and apprehensive, and Levi still held a trace of irritation inside, they came to a silent understanding of each other, slowly calming down. 

Levi finally broke the stare and looked confused. 

‘’You’re bleeding.’’ he noted, his voice deadpan despite his expression. 

Eren lifted his other hand up to his cheek where he had been grazed, guessing that he must have scratched at it unconsciously. 

Levi finally let go of Eren’s arm, a noticeable red print left in place, and reached up to drag his rough thumb against the cut, sending needle-like pain to Eren’s cheek. 

Eren hissed but stayed in place, determined not to shy away from the man once more. 

Levi removed the thumb and studied it, a look Eren couldn’t read rising on his face. 

‘’Levi…?’’

‘’Why didn’t you heal this too?’’ he appeared annoyed.

‘’I couldn’t. I was already weak from the other wound.’’ Eren explained, his voice once again filled with trepidation. ‘’Smaller injuries I don't even bother healing on myself. If I can move then…’’

Levi took a moment to think about something, then let his hand fall to his side, sighing, and standing up abruptly, startling Eren. 

‘’That’s enough. We’ve rested longer than I intended.’’ Levi’s voice was back to its old self, his face and form not even showing a hint of his self from before. 

Eren stood up too and found, once again, not being able to meet Levi's eyes. 

 

\---

 

The ranch came into view an hour after they started walking once more. The trees cleared away leaving a field of tall grass and a lone house and farm. 

Levi noticed the gasp the omega let slip, and the wide eyes he was giving the area. He looked like he was about to lose it, his bottom lip trembling and his eyes beginning to shine. 

‘’Hey,’’ Levi scolded the omega, yet he was curious about what he was thinking.

Eren averted his eyes away from Levi and used his dirty sleeve to wipe away the so to be tears. 

‘’Let’s not get distracted when we are right here.’’

Eren nodded and followed Levi up the trail to the house. 

 

\---

 

‘’Levi?!’’

His old friend’s voice was a lot louder then he remembered and his embrace a lot stronger. 

Levi was used to the show of affection from longtime friends, especially if he hadn’t seen them for so long, but it didn’t mean he approved of it. 

‘’Hey, Eld,’’ A woman came up from behind his old friend, a smile on her face. ‘’Who’s here?’’

Eld let go of Levi and smiled the same bright smile that his wife had on. 

He didn’t need to explain before his wife came forward to tug Levi into a hug too. 

After the awkward greetings, Eld and his wife took a step back from Levi and peered behind him. 

‘’Who’s this?’’

Levi looked back at Eren, who had shuffled back a few steps from the sudden meeting. His face warry and the faint trace of anxiety coming from him told Levi he was uncomfortable. 

‘’This is Eren. An omega I’m planning to take to Hange.’’ he avoided telling them about his mother. 

Eld’s wife’s face fell a bit at that, studying Levi with large eyes. 

‘’You’re going to sell the boy to Hange?’’ she sounded disappointed at him. 

Levi didn’t answer and faced Eld who was better at hiding his disbelieve. It wasn’t like it was the first time Levi had done something despicable. 

‘’Can we stay here for a bit. We just need to rest and visit the town nearby.’’

Eld’s smile returned, this time softer. 

‘’Yeah, stay as long as you two need.’’

Levi didn’t even bother thanking him, though he knew Eld didn’t need it to know he was grateful.

Levi stepped into the house, still proud of the fact that Eld and his family were able to keep it so clean after the many years it went through. Eren was more hesitant to walk in, but when he did the same face he made when they spotted the ranch, fell over him once more. 

‘’Are you alright dear?’’ Eld’s wife carefully approached him an arm outstretched, ready to rest on his shoulder in comfort, but kept to her self.

Eren nodded. ‘’Yeah, just tired.’’ He told her, a faint turn of his lips to assure her he was fine.

Levi could see through his lies - though he was exhausted, that wasn't the reason for his mood - but let it slide.

Eld’s wife smiled, one that was reserved for mother’s who fawn over their children. Levi didn't like that one bit. 

‘’I was just making dinner.’’ She turned to Levi. ‘’You two can rest up in the guest room if that’s alright.’’

Levi nodded and waved her off when she tried to take his bags. 

‘’Thanks.’’ Eren expressed his gratitude, unlike Levi. He appeared calmer than before, and if Levi wasn’t mistaken the smile he flashed towards their hosts was genuine this time.

‘’If you need anything, just ask, alright.’’ Eld’s wife continued to give Eren a soft smile, changing Eren’s fearful mood entirely. 

‘’Come on.’’ Levi motioned Eren to follow, giving Eld and his wife a thankful glance. 

He was glad he had old companions that were still around. 

Levi still remembered the set up of the house and moved through the kitchen and down the hall like he owned the place. 

Once upstairs, Levi could hear the sound of children talking in one of the rooms, the door left open. 

Peering in the room, Levi felt something akin to sadness, rising up in his chest. He knew that Eld and his wife had a child, and the last time he saw them they had another on the way, but inside the room wasn’t the young child he had met all those years ago. There were three, the oldest about 11 and the youngest 4. They had all gathered around together, surprisingly quiet for a group of unsupervised children. 

Time flew by fast…

Eren had also come to a stop and was staring at the children, his gaze indecipherable, his green eyes reflecting something Levi couldn't come to understand.

Levi knew that Eren was still just a kid himself, and he was only a little older that Eld’s oldest, but he didn’t get to have a carefree life like the kids in front of him anymore, and that probably stung Eren to realize. 

The oldest noticed them at the door and flashed them a smile in greeting then just went right back to playing with his younger sibling. 

Levi caught Eren’s attention once more, and they continued on. 

\---

The room was just as he remembered like all the rest of the house, only they had changed a bit of the interior into something that Levi didn’t share the same tastes like the one who did it. 

Eren walked into the room first, slowly circling around to get a look, his eyes once again glossed over with some thought that was on his mind. He took a seat on the bed, Levi hoping he didn’t think he was sleeping there.

‘’This place reminds me of home.’’ Eren voiced softly, making Levi wonder if he was even meant to hear it. 

‘’Does it…?’’ Levi tried not to sound to interest but he couldn’t lie to himself and say that he wasn’t curious about the kid's history. 

He set his bag on one of the stands in the room, catching Eren’s restless form in the reflection of the mirror. 

‘’What?’’ he sighed, turning to face Eren and take his other bag from the boy. 

Eren cast a distant gaze out the window, looking out into the fields. 

‘’I’m just curious if any of my family is still out there…’’

Levi was caught off guard with his reply, not expecting something so personal. 

‘’My father mostly,’’ Eren added. 

‘’Your father?’’

Eren shifted uncomfortably in his spot as Levi took a seat beside him. 

‘’Yeah…’’ he was staring closely at his hands, rubbing them over each other nervously. 

‘’When the war ended against the Marley he was supposed to return home. He sent my mom a letter that said he was alright and he was coming back, but he never did.’’ Eren’s hands froze. ‘’Maybe later he came back home, only to find that we were gone…’’ 

So the kid was taken away by Vega’s, not born there? Levi was still in the dark about the kids past and mostly everything about him. It was easy to guess what his life was like when he was at the circus, but it was impossible to know what it was like when he was with his family. Safe at home with a caring mother. Maybe even siblings. 

‘’What happened to your mother?’’ Levi pressed. 

Eren looked up at him and met his eyes in horror but also something akin to relief. The heavy scent of fear was in the air, Levi once again surprised about his reaction and curious as to why he would make such a face.

Just as Eren opened his mouth to speak, his face pale and hands noticeably shaking, there was the sound of light tapping heading towards them. 

Both of them looked up and were greeted by a small child, the second youngest. She was looking up at the two from a distance her eyes mostly stuck on Eren.

She lifted her small hand up towards Eren, pointing at him. 

She was about to say something but the oldest rushed into the room and grabbed his little sister around the waist, pulling her up. 

‘’Sorry,’’ he strained under his sister’s weight but was still able to carry her without letting her fall, even though her struggles were powerful. 

He also looked up at Eren, causing Eren to once again restlessly fidget next to him. 

‘’Uh,’’ the younger boy looked down at his sister then Eren, then ultimately Levi. ‘’She wanted him to play with us earlier if that’s alright?’’

The boy pointed his chin towards Eren, asking Levi for permission. 

Levi was confused about the whole situation, stealing a glance at the omega next to him who was looking hopefully at the two children at the door.

Sighing he stood up, taking the bag he retrieved form Eren with him. 

‘’I’ve got to talk to Eld about some things, so do whatever you want.’’ 

Eren’s face lit up, a new light in his eyes as he looked up at Levi.

‘’Just stay out of my way,’’ Levi added and moved passed the two children and out the door. 

 

\---

 

The oldest was Kresten, then Chiara and the youngest Evert.

Eren made sure he would remember their names once the three introduced themselves, the youngest barely able to even form his whole name. 

Their mother, Nikita, the nice woman who greeted him at the door, would pass by every so often in the middle of cooking and give the four her bright smile. Even Eld, Levi’s friend - from what Eren assumed- would come by and talk with them shortly, playing around a bit then leaving again. 

Eren wondered where Levi was when Eld came by the room, a hint of worry coming up. 

He didn’t even know why he was worrying. 

‘’Dinner’s done,’’ Nikita stood by the doorway once more, pointing out to the kitchen, the two youngest quickly getting up and hurrying downstairs. 

Eren hadn’t realized it had been so long, but the outside was dark, the sun had set long ago. 

Kresten and Eren headed downstairs into the dining room, Eren surprisingly having got used to the family immediately, so he didn't feel the uneasiness he felt when he first walked through the place. 

He wondered if it was because the house reminded him of his own, and the family, of him and his mother. 

A swell of pain and longing filled his chest as he recalled home and his mom. 

‘’Eren, take a seat anywhere,’’ Nikita called over to him from the kitchen, carrying a pot to the table. 

Chiara pulled his sleeve and pointed over to a chair next to her seat. 

Eren obliged and sat next to the girl, noticing her red face when he did. 

‘’Hey, where’s the old man?’’ Kresten asked his father from the doorway into the living room, scanning the dim room in search. 

‘’He went into town,’’ Nikita answered for her husband setting the pot in front of everyone, the faint heat hitting Eren’s face and the smell making his mouth water. ''Said he'll be back soon.''

Eren didn’t linger too much on the upcoming dinner when he heard the news about, who he guessed, was Levi. 

Was Levi really coming back?

The worry rose up again, making Eren realize he was scared of being left behind. 

He didn’t really like Levi enough to say he was attached to the man, but the fact that Levi was treating him kinder than he expected and the two had, in a way, shared something hard to discuss with each other, Eren felt close to Levi. Even if in the end he was going to be sold off to someone he didn’t know, he wanted to help Levi heal this important person he had mentioned, in return for taking him away from Vega’s.

‘’He’ll be back soon,’’ Eld repeated, assuring Eren, having caught the worry on his face. 

Eren looked away and decided to find interest in the pot holders Nikita had set on the table. 

‘’So how long have you known Levi?’’ Nikita questioned, finally taking her seat so dinner could begin. 

‘’Not long,’’ 

Eren had been unconscious the first day they met, so he wasn’t sure how long he was out. So maybe three days…?

Nikita’s face changed to something else, lost in deep thought. She appeared sad as she was figuring out whatever was in her head. 

‘’Could I ask about him?’’ Eren tried, worried they would turn him down since they were close Levi and all he was, was an object to be sold. ‘’He doesn’t really talk all that much about himself…’’ He continued, his voice getting withdrawn against his own will. 

Nikita smiled sympathetically. 

‘’Yeah, he doesn’t talk a lot about himself around us, either,’’ Eld confessed. He brought his fork up to his mouth, recalling something. ‘’Though when we were younger he used to brag a lot about his family.’’ 

‘’Family…?’’ 

Eld and Nikita shared a small laugh.

‘’He’s got family he cares about, even if he doesn’t act like it. In fact, he is quite protective of the people he is close to.’’ Eld assured Eren.

Eren didn’t mean to sound surprised about hearing Levi had a family. Everyone had a family. He was just caught off guard that this family was worth bragging about. As far as Eren had been with the man, he didn’t seem like the bragging type. 

‘’Who is his family?’’ Eren pressed, pausing for a second. ‘’If that's alright to ask,’’

Nikita scooped some of the soup from the pot into his bowl, another small smile playing on her face, one that brought a strange warmth rushing through Eren’s body. 

‘’He comes from a big well know family. They live out in the realm Utopia. Have you heard of that place?’’

Eren shook his head, embarrassed about how little he really did know about the places outside of Paradis. 

‘’It’s alright, it’s not unusual for someone to have not heard about it.’’ Nikita caught easily on to his distress. ‘’It’s a small realm where most of the vampires stay. Levi says the sun there is lackluster and the people unremarkable.’’

So he’s a vampire.

Nikita piled a few slices of bread on his plate and continued. ‘’He is part of a higher branch family there. The Ackermans.’’ she hesitated,’’ Though now he doesn’t really mention that place anymore. But we know it’s still on his mind.’’

Eren nodded, showing his interest. 

A higher branch…? He didn’t know a lot about the vampire hierarchy, but he had heard snippets about the noble vampires at the circus and talk about the Elders being the strongest vampires out there. Was Levi an Elder vampire?

A new fear for the man formed. 

‘’His branch of the family that is related to him by blood isn’t too big. He has his mother, uncle, and grandfather and that's all.’’ Eld continued for Nikita, a deeper meaning in the mentions of Levi’s family members. ‘’As far as I know. He hasn’t seen them in about twenty years.’’

Eren was awed at the new information. Levi had family, yet he hasn’t seen them for twenty years? Eren was bent on thinking that there was a reason, but all that came up was that the man simply just left his family behind to live out his own life. He couldn’t put it past Levi, but it pained him to think that he had all that, yet he left it behind. Eren would give anything to be with his mother and stay by her side for the rest of his life. Did Levi even ever think about his mother?

Eren stared down at his food, finally picking up a piece of bread to eat, Nikita looking relieved that he was finally taking interest in the food she prepared. 

‘’Thank you for the food,’’ Eren finally remembered to thank her, his face heating up. His mother had taught him compassion and gratitude were the best ways to make companions. Even when they never really spoke or saw anyone in Paradis. He was proud of the manners his mother taught him nonetheless.

She dismissed him. ‘’No need to thank me. As long as you are here, you can ask for anything and we will help you in any way we can. No thanks needed.’’

Eren tried his best to hide the small tears that were forming at the unfamiliar charity, not doing so well if the foggy view of his plate was any indication. 

‘’Who made the kid cry?’’ 

The familiar voice cut through the dining room, a hint of mocking in his tone. Eren jolting up, finding Levi at the door.

Levi set an empty bag on a chair and strolled into the dining room. No one had heard him come in so everyone was a little startled at his sudden appearance. 

All that attention soon left Levi and turned to Eren, everyone realizing his wet eyes. 

‘’Oh, Eren, what’s wrong?’’ Nikita’s voice turned to warm concern as she caught the sight of him. His tears finally leaving his eyes.

At all the attention from around the table, and Levi taking a seat across from him, an impatient look directed straight at Eren on his face, the tears were falling down his cheeks and onto the table, his face turning an even darker shade of red from the humiliation. 

‘’Nothing, I'm fine,’’ he was barely able to have those words slip through his trembling lips as he stood up, and headed out of the dining room, a short apology also coming through. 

He headed up the stairs ignoring the questioning stares he could feel drilling into his back and the concerned voices that echoed after him and headed up the stairs to the room. 

He quietly shut the door behind him and landed on the bed face first, even more chagrin pointed towards himself for the sudden and dramatic way he left the dinner. 

He felt bad, after all, Nikita had cooked him a meal and he wasn’t even going to eat it. 

He heard no one coming up the stairs, so a bit of distress left him. He didn’t want to talk with anyone at the moment.

He laid there for longer than he thought necessary, his face being pushed into the comforters making it hard to breathe. 

He didn’t get why he was being like that. He was annoyed with Levi for acting the way he had and pointing out his crying. Did Levi find it funny? All Levi was doing was mocking him. 

A sharp pain welled up in the pit of his stomach, making him curl up around the sheets. 

He was used to it, the pain has started sometime when he had his first meal outside of the circus. The mushrooms Levi picked must have been bad, maybe?

Finally, after what felt like ages, he heard the telltale sound of someone coming up the stairs. He hoped they were just going someplace else and leaving him alone, but when he heard the steps stop at the door, his heart was racing. 

He didn’t want to deal with anyone or anything. He just wanted to be left alone. 

He let out a groan as the door was opened, but the one who walked in ignored his displeasures. 

The person set something on one the desk, then walked into the bathroom that was coupled with the room. 

He finally lifted his head away from the sheets and caught Levi just before he shut the door behind him. 

He was acting like his usual self. Not angry, but expressionless. He wondered if that was good, or if that was worse. Was he outraged that Eren had left the dinner Levi's good friends had made him?

It was a few more moments before Levi came out. He was dressed out of his old clothes and in what Eren guessed was pajamas. He realized he was still in the same clothes that he had from the circus. The cloth of the garments suddenly feeling dirty and worn down. 

Levi studied him for a moment, his face still unreadable, then pointed back to the bathroom. 

‘’Go wash up. The bath has hot water in the tap and I got new clothes for you from town.’’ he then pointed over to his bag on the desk. ‘’And by the way,’’ his eyes finally showed through, the annoyance he used to see on the man there once more. ‘’You apologize to Nikita and Eld tomorrow. Nikita felt like she did something wrong because of your little show.’’

Eren ignored the bite in his voice and left the bed carefully, still, a bit worked up from earlier.

‘’Thanks,’’

Levi, in turn, ignored his gratefulness.

\---

Levi once again woke up to the sound of whimpering.

He recalled falling asleep in the bed after Eren took longer than expected in the bath and hadn’t realized that Eren had come out and turned out the lamp. 

He scanned the dark room, his eyes roaming towards the small form curled up - most likely a very uncomfortable position - on the chair by the window. 

Eren was lightly illuminated by the moon from outside, his body clearly shaking, and his hands once again covering his ears, almost like he was trying to ward off some unheard noises.

Levi reacted in the same panicked and unhesitant way as before, this time more cautious, as his neck still dully ached from last time. He hurried to the shivering form, catching more whimpers and the telltale mumbling. 

It was the same indistinctive words that he was murmuring before, almost like it was chant.

Levi reached out and was about to shake the omega awake, but altogether he stopped. His face relaxed and his fingernails were no longer digging into his cheeks, his cries stopped.

Levi was confused at first, then the soft whisper of mom******* left Eren’s lips. It was the second time he had done so in his sleep. 

Levi sighed and gently picked the omega up. Once Levi did so, the familiar scent washed over him. 

Coupled with Eren’s anxiety, he could smell the faint odor of blood. Scanning the boy's face for any of the red marks that may have been deep enough to draw blood, he came across the cut he had gotten earlier. 

He had remembered the conversation he had with the omega about the injury from the sirens’ attack and how he wasn’t going to heal it since it was fine, but that wasn’t the point. Levi had asked why he didn’t heal it because the scent was bothersome. He was aware that shortly after he met the boy the scent of his blood was triggering to that familiar hunger to kill, but the cut and the smell of that small amount of released blood was almost too much that close up. 

Levi held back his thoughts and urges and crossed the room towards the bed, setting the omega where he once rested and covering him up in the comforter. 

He ignored the voice inside him that told him the act was caring in a way, and left the bedside, not bothering to check if the kid was fully calmed. He headed to the door and left, making sure to stay quiet and not wake any of the sleeping family. 

When he reached the steps he was relieved to see the dim flicker of candlelight and descended them to find Eld sitting at the table alone, eating the leftover desert Nikita had prepared and reading a small novel. 

Eld peered up from his book and gave Levi a warm greeting, Levi not bothering to wait and be invited and just took a seat across from the other man. 

‘’So how’s watching the kid going. Out of your mind yet?’’ Eld mocked. 

Levi ignored the comment. He knew he wasn't good with kids, but Eld should have caught on that he wasn’t keeping Eren by his side to take care of him, but simply using the omega for himself than getting rid of him once and for all. Though the small gesture earlier contradicted his feelings a bit. 

‘’I need to know about a man named Kruger. Heard of him?’’ Levi changed the topic and instead went for the wide knowledge his old friend held. ‘’He’s from Marley. Apparently some sorcerer.’’

Eld thought about it, but the look on his face made it clear nothing was coming up. 

‘’Sorry, never heard of him,’’ he confirmed. 

Levi nodded dismiss fully. 

‘’Thought so. I'm hoping Hange can help. She has a shit load of junk just lying around in her place. She might have what I’m looking for.’’

Eld nodded in agreement, picking up his fork and eating another bite of his late night snack. 

‘’So about the kid…’’

Levi sighed. He really didn’t want to talk about it.

‘’It’s nothing as bad as you two think.’’ Levi tried to assure him. ‘’After I’m done with him, I’m going to see if Hange will accept him as an apprentice or something. I’m not selling him to anyone like those bastards I found him with.’’

Eld faintly smiled at his last words, making Levi scoff. He was going to say something about it but Eld’s face returned to all seriousness. 

‘’About Eren…’’ Eld paused thinking about something. ‘’What if I and Nikita took him in?’’

Levi studied his face to see if he was serious. The man already had three brats to take care of. He didn’t need an omega pup mixed in with the bunch. 

‘’I am serious. Nikita wants him too.’’

They both paused at the sudden sound of something falling over in the next room, Levi almost turning around and jumping straight at the noise, but Eld put a hand on his arm carefully holding him back, his face dismissive. 

‘’Just the cat,’’ he assured him, Levi sitting back in his seat, though not as calm as before. ‘’The kids found a stray outside and we couldn't turn it down.’’

‘’That’s a reason I want to point out about my being against you and Nikita taking in the kid.’’ Levi began. ‘’You two have a lot on your hands, and with the farm everything that is going on around here, he would just a pain in the ass.’’

‘’Levi,’’ Eld scolded, his face still bent on winning. ‘’Just because he is some type of gifted omega doesn’t mean you should treat him any differently from a regular kid. Let him at least have a chance at a safe and normal life. Nikita and I can handle him.’’

Levi took a moment to think it over. He didn’t want to give the kid to the two for many reasons. One being that he had taken the kid from the Vega’s. That would put the whole family in danger then, and all because they wanted to show kindness to that one omega. 

‘’Think about it, Levi. Okay?’’

Levi nodded half-heartedly. 

‘’I’ll think about it,’’ 

\---

The two men spent longer than anticipated, looking back at old times and exchanging moments from the years that they missed, Levi finally able to return to bed only hours before the sun rose. 

The room was the same as he left it, the omega unmoving in the bed. 

He kind of regretted giving the bed up since he knew to sleep in the chair would worsen his aching shoulders and neck, but he strolled past the bed and Eren and sat heavily on the chair.

His thoughts always ran rapidly once night came. He often times found himself staying up for hours on end, thinking and thinking, sleep never coming. He used to only getting a few hours at night, but this time, no matter if he couldn’t find a comfortable spot or the millions of worries still on his brain from the recent events, he found his eyes shutting imminently.

\---

It was well past morning time when Levi came back to. The room was empty now, Eren having made the bed, and probably headed down with the kids. He stretched out of his seat and was greatly relieved that he didn’t have any additional pains to his body after sleeping on the chair. 

The house was silent in the room, but once he took a step outside of the door the noise of running, tiny footsteps and cheerful laughter of young children, echoed through the halls. 

Levi found Eren, and Eld’s kids in the children’s playroom downstairs, the four happily enjoying their morning by running around till they were exhausted. Levi was half tempted to tell Eren to stop since using up all his energy playing around wasn’t a good idea if they wanted to get anywhere, but he passed the room and let them continue on. 

Nikita was out in the sunroom, tending to the multiple pots of flowers, and Eld was in the kitchen preparing food. 

One look outside at the risen sun, Levi was sure the food was lunch. 

He had never slept in so late. 

Eld turned to Levi, a smile across his face, but he ignored him and headed to the sunroom. 

Nikita, unlike her husband, took a moment to realize he was there, but when she finally did take notice her greeting was the same as Eld’s.

‘’You slept in pretty late, huh?’’ she held out a small cup of water, requesting him to help. 

When the three of them were younger, Levi use to come out in the afternoon to help Nikita with her plants, stating that she was going to grow up and own a farm. 

Back then he meant that as an insult. The three had grown up in Mitras, the capital of Utopia, and as noble children, telling her that she was going to grow up and become a farm help was something that frightened her. That isn't work a lady does. 

But now Levi saw that joke as something else altogether. She was living the life she wanted. A happy one with her kids and husband. It had been almost as long as he had left Utopia that the two left and started a family. Leaving behind Utopia and life as nobles, they were living with no regrets. Levi was jealous of them but also happy for them.

‘’You must have had a tough day then.’’ 

Levi scoffed. ‘’If by tough, you mean the most stressful and hard past few days I’ve had in years, then yes.’’

Nikita’s laugh echoed off the windows in the room and the two continued on working, leaving the rest in comfortable silence. 

Levi missed life like that. The calm mornings and the endless happiness that followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but feel like things are being rushed in here. Especially with the chapters I'm writing right now! But I just have to continue on! 
> 
> Also sorry if the explanation to Eren's abilities wasn't the greatest. I really suck with stuff like that.


	11. Virtues and Vices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually proud of myself with this chapter. Hope you guys like it too. >_<

''Have you ever played The Mansion of Happiness?''

Eren stared up at Levi confused, the question had come out of nowhere.

''Y-yeah. When I was younger.'' Eren answered him none the less, remaining seated at the desk Levi found him in.

It was well past a good time for sleep, but Eren was reading a book that Eld had loaned him earlier that day - even when Levi warned him that they weren't staying too long - and he refused to go to bed.

Levi had just come up to the room from talking with Eld and Nikita, the two bringing up taking Eren in after all was said and done, even when he tried to dismiss the two and change the subject.

At least they had something in common with Eren, and that was their stubbornness.

''Why?'' Eren was still staring holes into Levi, wondering.

Levi held up the board game that he found in the living room, the couple that he just finished talking with, convincing him to try and get to know Eren by playing it. He told them there was no point, but like what he realized earlier the two were stubborn and were born negotiators.

Just like another old friend back in Utopia.

Eren tilted his head and switched his attention to the board game.

''Then let's play a game.''

Eren's eyes snapped back up to Levi's, the green in them dancing in the candlelight.

''Now?'' Eren sounded in disbelieve, Levi not blaming him since the whole time that they had been in at the house, Levi had rarely ever talked with the omega.

''Now,'' he clarified.

Eren hesitantly set a bookmark on his page and scooted his chair aside, giving Levi room to pull up the chair by the window.

This was all too strange. Levi had concern over the boy on a few occasions, but rarely ever showed it, and he wasn't ever really kind to him. But now they were sitting together to play a children's game? Eren showed the same discomfort as he felt.

''How was your day?'' Levi held back the wince that wanted to come out from the awkwardness that was settling around the pair.

He instead focused clearing room for the board.

''F-fine,'' Eren's voice was quiet and he was finding interest in a spot on the desk.

After Levi had the board set on the table he took his seat, Eren beside him finally looking up.

He held the spinner out to Eren, who took it carefully.

''Today Chiara went out by the lake and brought back toads, actually,'' Eren explained, his tone telling Levi he was recalling the moment.

Eren snapped back to Levi, his eyes full of surprise. ''Though that was probably useless information, huh...?'' His voice fell again.

''No, go on. When I was younger I use to do similar things.''

Eren's face was full of wonder and confusion, making quite an amusing expression.

Eren opted out of continuing at the moment, and spun the teetotum, landing himself on a virtuous space.

Honesty.

Levi couldn't help the hidden smirk that played over his face. Eren's honesty he found quite annoying, yet it popped up here and there, more than Levi liked.

He was allowed to go up an additional 6 spaces.

This game wasn't about skill, but Levi still felt irked about him spinning onto Audacity when his turn came up, taking him back to the start.

The following few turns were similar. Eren was ahead of Levi by many spaces.

When Eren landed on Immodesty and fell back by Prudence, he began to speak again, this time more relaxed and calm. Levi couldn't help but believe the kid was feeling high and mighty thanks to his winning.

''I want to start traveling again,'' Eren spoke with something a bit more hidden in his simple words, but Levi let that slide as he looked up from the board and studied the omega.

''Why?'' Levi spun the teetotum. ''I kind of guessed you like it here.''

Eren froze, the faint smell of fear forming off his body.

Levi was confused. What was making the kid so scared? Did he really not like it there?

''We won't be here much longer,'' Levi added, hoping to take off of his worries.

Eren nodded. ''Yeah, sure,''

Levi once again ignored the hidden intent in his words and moved his piece.

Temperance.

He moved six spaces up, finally getting ahead of Eren by one.

''Can you tell me where we are headed next?'' Eren tried.

Eren moved his piece to the whipping post, keeping his eyes to the board.

''To another friend of mine. They live out in Krolva and might have the healing antidote that you mentioned.'' Levi sighed and spun again.

Next, to him, he caught the look of surprise on Eren's still lowered face, then the faint frown that followed.

Levi was tempted to tell him out on his strange behavior, but continued on, keeping it to himself, the same as the kid.

The following hour, the room was filled with the clicking and tapping of pieces moving across the board, the idle chatting of the two and occasionally a laugh, much to Levi's surprise when the game finally came to an end.

Eren stood on The Mansion of Happiness, the cheerful people on the board, seemingly cheering for his victory, while Levi was left back in a blank space between Ingratitude and the Summit of Dissipation.

\---

This was odd.

After dinner, Eren barely touching anything, he headed up to the room and tried to get some sleep, but after the last few nights of frightening dreams and old memories he didn't want to remember and sleep was eluding him. He came to Eld and Nikita for anything that he could do the pass the time, his face burning even though he didn't even tell them all his problems. Eld offered him a novel that he had read, telling Eren that he might enjoy it. Levi from the other room, of course, told Eld off about it, saying they weren't staying there long enough for him to finish, but Eren was a fast reader so he was determined.

He hadn't read anything in years. The last time he read was when he was back in Paradis with his mother and the two would often choose books together and read over lunch. Holding the hard covered novel in his hands, he was burdened with the hard memories of his past again.

After an hour of reading, Levi came up into the room and that was when he offered to play an old children's game with him. Another sting from his childhood.

It was strange since Levi showed no interest in him before, yet when the game started, Levi's voice was calmer and his demeanor less menacing. He liked that side of Levi.

But when they began to play, Eren couldn't help recalling what he overheard the night before, when he woke up in the bed. The last thing he remembered that night was getting out of the shower and finding Levi asleep, his face still as creepy as when he was awake. He turned the lamp out and made himself comfortable on the chair by the window, dozing off soundly. When he woke up he was no longer in the chair, and Levi was gone.

The worry that he had been feeling since they got there, and believing that Levi was going to leave him behind even when that didn't make sense, surfaced. Surely Levi wasn't gone.

He snuck down the hall and downstairs to find a flicker from candlelight, and the soft chatter of Eld and Levi himself, the worry diminishing in a wave of calm.

He didn't mean to listen in on them, but he couldn't help it since his name was mixed in with the hardly distinctive voices.

He hid in the shadows and listened to the in and out sounds that did reach him, understanding that Eld and Nikita wanted to take him in.

Panic once again rose. He liked being with the family, but he didn't want to stay. The dreams that he had been having had gotten worse and he didn't want to burden the family. On top of all that, he still wanted to travel with Levi and help him, sticking with the fact that the man saved him, no matter how mean he was, he had to repay him.

He quickly left and headed back to bed.

Now Levi was playing a game with him?

Was this his way of doing something for him before leaving?

There was no reason for Levi to feel obliged to try and make Eren feel better if he was leaving him there, so that wasn't it. There also was the fact that it didn't' make sense. He came to this conclusion that Levi needed him, so he wasn't just going to abandon Eren. But all the questions that Levi asked about his healing abilities and the way his face kept changing when Eren was explaining them... maybe he said something wrong, and Levi realized that he had no value to him?

Eren was mulling over all his worries during the game that he almost didn't notice that he was winning and beside him, Levi was laughing to himself. Almost. He stole a glace beside him as Levi spun his turn and moved the piece, the amused smile still over his upturned lips.

This was unusual. Beating even the random request to play the game.

Eren's thought left to the back of his mind for the time being, and he felt his own smile creep onto him. He looked back at the board, the pictures having faded overuse. The game was a lot more expensive than the one he and his mother played when he was younger, but it looked just as loved and worn.

It took a lot longer than Eren anticipated, but before he knew it he was standing the victor of the game, his eyes heavy with sleep, but bright with amusement.

In that one game, Eren caught more expressions on Levi's face than he had in a short time that they knew each other. Levi was both relaxed and enjoying the time. A faint smile still on his face when the game ended, even if he did lose.

Eren felt like all those feelings were rubbing off on him, affecting his bad mood and turning it into a calm and effervescent tone.

Levi cleared off the desk and set the game aside, the aftermath was silence, but it was a good kind of silence.

''We leave in two days, alright?'' Levi stretched, getting a crick out of his neck, and sighing.

Eren only replied with a slight nod. The worries from before were faded, but not gone.

''Why two days?'

Levi turned to him, watching his face. ''You really don't like it here?'' he sounded like he was mocking, but there was also the low hint of confusion.

''I do, it's just...'' Eren couldn't' find the words. He wasn't going to call Levi out on what he heard the night before, to scared to ruin his good mood. ''I really want to travel again.''

Levi nodded, a look of realization on his face.

''I guess that since you have been with Vega's for so long, you would want to see the world outside, huh?'' Levi concluded. ''Being here is probably leaving you on edge.''

Eren hadn't thought of it that way.

He did miss being outside of his cell, but not only that he was going to be traveling... not just the forest in Paradis, but outside of that. Eldia.

A feeling in his chest that was on the edge of pain and happiness filled him.

''Yeah,'' Eren agreed, even if that wasn't all on his mind.

Levi seemed complacent with that answer and crossed the room, heading for the bathroom.

''I'm taking a shower, you sleep.'' he vaguely waved his hand in a shooing motion toward the bed, telling Eren it was fine to sleep there. He guessed that he wouldn't be able to during the time that they were there, but this was going to be the second time.

The kindness that Levi was showing was strange too, but it wasn't ignored.

''Thanks,'' Eren's voice was little, but he showed his gratitude in full. Levi turning back to him, a look of wonder in his silver eyes.

Eren guessed that he wasn't expecting that, and hoped it didn't ruin his good mood.

He once again waved his hand, this time dismissing and turned away. ''Just go to bed. You look like shit.''

\---

Although the bed was soft, the room warm, and the comfort of the house surrounded him, sleep still didn't show itself.

It had been what felt like ages since Levi emerged from his shower and made a small bed of sheets on the floor, turning the light out and assuming Eren was already asleep. But he wasn't.

He couldn't find the release of his eyes finally shutting and his day ending, no matter how much he felt like he was on the edge of dreamland and reality. He was scared. The anxieties that he always pushed away or never noticed during the day, haunted him when he was laying down for the night.

Levi was eerily silent while he slept, so the feeling of loneliness was almost unnerving. He wanted to just get up and give up on trying to sleep but knew that would irk Levi and most likely upset Nikita and Eld, causing them to worry over him even more.

The distant chatter of bugs and the mating calls of toads was all that filled the silence in the room.

He wanted something to happen. Anything to interrupt the sickening silence.

''Go fast to sleep, darling,''

It was like he could hear his mother's voice, speaking to him through the fuzz of quiet, her voice soothing and familiar comfort. But she wasn't there, it was only his in his head. He couldn't feel her warm presence beside him or the calming effect that only a mother could give reaching him.

It was lonely.

He rolled over, probably the tenth time he had done so, the new position not helping in the least and no different from the last. In his new view was the window, the moonless night was dark and disconcerting, the sky full of stars blocked by a tree next to the window.

If Eren got up and came up to the window, he knew he would be greeted by the small farmland and field, then the forest. The same forest Levi and he emerged from. It was there that lead back to the town that they left Vega's circus behind. He wondered if they were still out there. Were they searching for him?

Thinking of Vega's only brought more memories to the surface, a long night being prepared ahead of him. His huff of agitation filled the silence, and he rolled over once more.

Levi was in view now, his back turned away.

Eren sometimes wondered if he was even sleeping. He was so quiet that Eren sometimes forgot he was even there. Did he dream of his past, too? Of old friends or family members? Of his mother?

Once again Eren felt envious toward the man. He had everything that Eren didn't. Everything that Eren wanted. He didn't mean to, but mixed with the fear and admiration he held towards the man, he let hate seep in. Was that wrong of him to do so? The man freed him from the Vega's, but he was also planning on just turning around and selling him back to someone else. Maybe even worse. Or he was just going to leave him with the Jinn family, finding Eren useless to him and regret even saving him.

Eren didn't know how long it took or when he actually fell asleep, but for the rest of the night, his thoughts rambled on and on till he found it. This time he slept a dreamless sleep.

\---

Morning time came before he knew it, and so did the sharp pain in his belly. Eren felt like he was going to throw up, but pushed through and sat up.

The room was empty and outside the land was painted in a deep blue that only meant the sun was just rising, the fog covering the distance in a blurry sheet giving a spine-chilling view outside the window. Eren's back was sore along with the pain in his stomach, the results of him finding comfort in a strange position the other night and only regretting it the next morning. He groggily got out of bed, feeling worse than he had in days and slowly descended out of the room and downstairs.

The house was abnormally quiet, the effects of the state outside making Eren's day feel even worse. Eld and his family were seated at the table, an empty plate at one of the seats, most likely for him, but one thing was missing.

''Where's Levi?''

The sleep was gradually leaving his body, leaving him in the daze of dejection, a result of his wandering mind that night.

''He went out into town again,'' Nikita told, her voice giving away that she had more to say, but Eld finishing for her.

''Eren, could we talk to you about something?''

Eren skeptically took a seat at the table, not looking away from Eld, giving him a nod telling him that he could continue.

There was a new arrangement of flowers picked from Nikita's sunroom as a centerpiece, the sickly sweet smell of them setting Eren's stomach into even more of disarray.

''Nikita and I have been talking with Levi,'' Eld exchanged an encouraging look with Nikita, their kids also having some type of buzz of silent agreement. Eren's insides by then were doing flips, the breakfast smell, adding on to the floral smell.

''If you like, how does it sound to stay with us?''

Nikita didn't mean to upset Eren, he knew that, but the strange state he had been in caused him to react instantaneously, his brain reacting slower than his limbs.

He stood out of his seat, his hands leaning against the table heavily. Nikita and Eld looked up at him worried, and their kids just jumped back startled.

He bolted out the door, blocking out all sounds except his erratic breaths and beating heart.

He didn't know where to go, anywhere but to the forest, too scared to trek through there alone. He headed the opposite direction, staying on the trail that was made, his bare feet already being cut into by the sharp blade like stones in the dirt. The sun was coming over the horizon, the unfiltered light seemingly blinding him.

Everything hurt, but he wasn't crying. He just wanted to go.

He didn't stop till every breath pained his chest and his feet were bleeding. A small town was in view, the residents, nothing but small dots in the distance, moving around like ants in Eren's eyes.

His brain finally caught up with him, wondering what the hell he was doing. Why did he leave? He didn't even let Eld and Nikita finish.

He remembered the surprised and worried faces of their children. His friends, if he could ever call them that.

He cursed and let his body take him to the ground, his knees hitting the dirt trail and his breathing still labored and excruciating.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep acting up, but just the confirmation from the two set him in a panic. He could smell the apprehensiveness rolling off of him in a sickening bitter dull scent.

Did Levi really leave him, or were his emotions acting up? He could tell there was something wrong with him from the ache in his stomach and his fogged up mind, but all he could do at the moment was move on.

He struggled back up to his blistered and bleeding feet, his limbs feeling like jelly, but he continued, walking at a pace that was surely slower that the leisurely rising sun in the distance.

\---

Levi let another huff of air escape him as the merchant sputtered on about how the deal he was giving him was the best there was. He planned to get back to the house before Nikita served breakfast, but at that point, he knew that was a wild dream.

He had left the house early in the morning before the sun even rose, Eren finally having gone to sleep and the constant shuffling and rolling stopped. He was worried for the kid since usually when Eren was so restless he was having a nightmare, but that night he wasn't even asleep.

Levi understood the harshness of haunting memories the kid had was probably a hundred times worse than his were. After having woken up multiple times to find Eren still moving around in the silence of the night, he decided he was going to do something about it.

He didn't necessarily plan to go out to do so, and he was originally going to just talk to Eren about it, try and find some way to ease his mind, but once morning came for him, he decided to head out to town and find some type of solution to his nightmares and such.

He knew this was out of character for him, but he was feeling generous.

The merchant held out the bundle of herbs that he claimed had a calming effect on one's mind, nearly stuffing it in Levi's face.

''Just the smell of it will keep any and all worries from your mind.'' the man chanted. ''As I told you, this is the best out of the best. The greatest deal you'll find too!''

Levi pushed the man's arm away venomously, glaring daggers at him. The merchant was lucky that there was a crowd around his stall and people were coming out for the start of the day, otherwise, he would be dead.

''How about I only pay half the price?''

The man ogled Levi, waiting for him to finish, but that was all.

The merchant let out his own sigh but kept his desperate face on.

''This is a once in a lifetime deal. Take it, sir.''

''We're talking about herbs here.''

Levi gave the man one last doubtful stare, then turned away and left. Behind him the merchant didn't even try and reel him back, Levi sure he heard a breath of relief from him.

As Levi scanned for another vendor the familiar scent of Eren wafted through the air. At first, he assumed it was just his mind playing tricks on him since he left the omega asleep back at Eld's, but then the scent grew stronger, so strong that fear ran through him instantly.

He was getting annoyed with the effects the kid's scent had on him, sending him into a state that made him want to hide. It was supposed to be a sympathizing mechanism that omega's used on other wolves, but it was just getting out of hand now.

And not to mention that he was smelling it in the middle of town.

''What the fuck,'' he murmured under his breath, scanning the area, catching the eyes of unsuspecting passers.

It wasn't till he heard the frightful voice of Nikita that he spotted Eren's small form, running, surprisingly fast, away from Eld and Nikita, the omega skillfully pushing past the crowd while the two pursuers were being shoved and pulled away.

Levi acted quickly, catching Eld before he was lost in the crowd again, Eld's eyes meeting Levi's with a split second of rage from being stopped, then turning to relieve when he realized who he was.

''Eren ran off out of nowhere,'' Eld panted, his breathing telling Levi they had been chasing after him for a while. Nikita was ahead of the two, but once the words slipped though Eld's mouth they were catching up to her faster than Levi had time to wonder why Eren was acting the way he was.

Eren was getting slower and slower, Levi catching the soles of his feet were battered and worn, most likely causing the kid unimaginable pain. Yet he was pushing through.

Under other circumstances, Levi would have been proud.

Nikita was finally able to catch up with the tiring omega, Eren just within arms reach of her. She lunged out on one last spurt of strength and nearly tackled Eren to the ground. Eren was a struggling mess, Levi not even sure he was aware of what was going on around him or where he was.

Eld and Levi caught up right when his struggling was becoming too much and the two attempted to help Nikita out, either trying to sooth the wolf or just hold him down till he calmed.

The crowd around them had moved to the side, creating a line of nothingness in their wake and then filling in around them, creating a circle of spectating eyes. Levi was tempted to yell at all the onlookers telling them to mind their own business, but he had to deal with one thing at a time.

Levi stepped towards Eren, Nikita still struggling to hold Eren back from running away once more, his arms pinned under hers, and his face red from fighting. He was going to reach out and try to grab his panicked attention, but the omega freed himself from Nikita's restraints and lashed out.

Levi thought that he was in the line of impact, but when the yelp of pain came from Nikita and she staggered back, both Eren and her landing in the dirt, Levi was caught off guard.

Blood ran down Nikita's cheek and down her chin, soaking the earth in small splashed of dark red and even more was seeping through her fingers, desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

Eld forgot about Eren and rushed to his wife's side, cradling an arm around her and attempting to get a look at her wound.

Levi, on the other hand, was left to care for Eren, who looked in a daze, almost like he had just snapped out of whatever he was in earlier, his eyes darting around in panic.

Levi noticed the sharp claws that had retracted from Eren's fingernails, creating dangerous and blade-like weapons. Levi remembering that werewolves had the power to partially change certain parts of their bodies, usually for quick protection. Levi was sure the damage on Nikita's face was going to be severe, but at the moment he left her to Eld.

He knelt beside Eren, who was still scanning his surroundings, his ocean green eyes dancing in fierce intensity, but the smell of fear that was coming off of him was almost mind-numbingly strong.

His eyes finally fell on Levi, then Nikita, seeing the blood and the fear in her eyes.

Eren almost fell back, his own eyes going wide and losing any of the courage they held before, falling into panic and sorrow. He was scooting away from Levi, scraping his feet in the dirt, even more, adding additional blood into the mix. Levi held tightly to his shoulders, holding the kid in place and forcing him to meet his stare.

''Hey,'' he snapped, Eren finally returning the glare. ''Eren... It's okay,''

If it was possible, Eren's eyes widened even more, the whiteness of them overpowering the green, tears welling up and pouring out. Levi, despite himself, held Eren against him, cradling the back of his head and lulling Eren to rest into his shoulder. Eren's whole form was shaking violently, tugging at his shirt and wailing, Levi himself being affected by the omega, even if he couldn't smell his pain.

All Levi could do was hold him tightly, softly shushing him till his breathing evened out and his cried subsided, Levi sure that the kid cried his lungs out. Eren didn't pull away from him when he calmed down but instead seemed to settle more into him, his arms still wrapped snuggly around him.

Levi was glaring daggers towards the crowd, who still watched on in muted interest, the wonder of what all the commotion was, but in no hurry to help out. Behind him he was still aware of Eld and Nikita, Eld resting a hand on his shoulder and leaning in.

''Is he alright?''

Levi nodded his head, his legs really getting tired in the position he was in on the ground but wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. Eren whimpered once more, his voice muffled in the fabric of Levi's shirt.

''I'm sorry...''

Levi was unconsciously rubbing circles onto Eren's back, Eld moving in closer to catch Eren's words.

''It's alright,'' Eld tried to assure him, a faint weak smile gracing his lips.

Eren shook his head vigorously and looked up at Eld and Nikita, his face growing even paler at the sight of Nikita's blood and borrowing into Levi's arms once more. ''..sorry...'' the final fading apology ended with Eren's soft cries, refusing to look up at what he had done once more.

Eld and Nikita appeared more pained over Eren's state than Nikita's condition and the things that Eren's put them through. They both slowly gathered thems, standing up and helping Levi up along with them, Eren still holding on dearly.

Levi sighed and lifted Eren up, the whimper that followed trailed off to a sniffle. Eld tended to Nikita once more, cradling her arm that was held up against the gash, and the four headed back to the house, the crowd finally moving on and continuing with their day.

\---

Eren was fast asleep when they got back, Eld's kids waiting at the door with pale faces. Eld whispered something to them, their faces only filling with more fright at the sight of their mother, but they followed what their father told them and headed back inside, Chiara taking Evert further into the house and Kresten helping Eld with Nikita.

Once Nikita was sat on a seat in the living area, telling the others that she was okay, Kresten came up to help out Levi with Eren, gently setting him down on a sofa.

Levi stared down at Eren, trepidation rising at the sight of the distressed omega, tear stains on his cheeks and closed puffy eyes, and although he was sleeping, he didn't look one bit relaxed or at peace.

Chiara and Evert came back into the living room, a kit of bandages and medicine in Chiara's arms. She gave the supplies to Eld, her eyes never leaving Eren's sleeping form. Levi caught onto the girl's flustered stares and red faces when she and Eren spoke, even if the boy didn't even seem to return or even realize her affection, it was always there. But now her eyes were weary and frightful, the same for Evert who clutched to his sister's arm tightly like it was a security blanket.

He knew they couldn't stay there any longer and cause all this distress to the family. He knew it would only worsen Eren's state, and whatever just happened, he didn't want a repeat. Especially with the state of Nikita's face. If Eren were to hurt any of Eld's kids, Levi would never forgive himself. He had to get the omega to Hange and he had to sort everything out with Eren before that.

Kresten and Eld began to worry over Nikita, taking assortments of supplies out of the medicine box, Nikita repeating she was alright, while Levi focused on Eren.

Levi winced at the state of his feet, the scrapes, and pieces of embedded rocks, sure to be a bother to deal with. He was astounded that the kid could endure that type of pain and still run on. Gingerly lifting one of his legs he delicately began to clean up the mess, Eren recoiling in pain, but not waking, Levi greatly thankful for that.

After being lost in his assiduousness, he rarely ever came out of it till he was finished with his task, but the light knock on his shoulder somehow brought him back and he looked over to find Eld's pale face.

''He alright?''

Levi began to apply more medicine, sure that what he had on was enough. ''He'll be fine,'' Levi exhaled and, with caution, delicately set Eren's foot back down, moving to get some bandages.

Eld held a roll up in front of him, Levi not meeting his gaze, but taking them. ''Thanks,''

Eld let a sigh out, and took a seat by the sofa, observant of Eren's soft breathing and pained appearance, brushing a lock of hair out of his face. Levi couldn't stop the unwelcomed possessiveness that was growing inside him over the kid, trying to ignore the envy he had towards Eld who had always been good with kids and had three of his own.

And yet he wanted to take in Eren too.

Levi took a bitter breath, not towards Eld, but at himself. There was no point in getting attached.

''You don't still want him, do you?'' Levi shot, not meaning to let his acrimony show in his voice.

Eld glared at Levi, frustration clear in his eyes. Levi was startled, he had never witnessed a look like that on his friends face, and never even thought him capable of it.

''You can't be serious,'' he retorted. ''He's a kid. If he needs help we help him. If we can take him in and care for him, we will do so.'' Eld's face held determination, eyes not showing to back down anytime soon. Though Levi was usually apathetic toward something like that, he agreed. With Eren, he would do the same. Even if he denied it, and still doubts it is what he really wants. He wants to protect him. That day was only more confirmation.

He didn't know where those feelings were coming from and were both annoyed and frightened of them. He was supposed to be unfeeling of those things, he was oftentimes stoic and cold, but, like in his childhood with Eld and the others, and even now, he was empathetic.

Levi finally broke the stare Eld had on him and looked away, starting to bandage up Eren's feet, irked with the troublesome journey ahead of them thanks to it.

''I'll try and take care of him,'' Levi mumbled, Eld, leaning in to hear him, but obviously already understanding. ''Till he's ready to come back here.''

Next, to him, he could spot the wide eyes Nikita had, shine in them, both from joy and being proud of Levi's decision.

His face felt hot, but he kept it lowered, out of sight of the others.

\---

Finishing up, he was glad to be able to part from Eren's side, moving away to take a seat on another chair, a sigh of relieve settling over him.

Eld also stepped away and took a seat by his wife, Chiara and Evert left a while ago leaving behind Kresten who sat on the other side of his mother.

''Are you two leaving?'' Nikita asked, a slight hopefulness that they stayed, likely in the back of her mind.

Levi reclined back in his seat, staring up at the ceiling, fatigue catching up to him.

''Yeah,'' he groaned, wiping a hand over his disgustingly sweaty face. ''I have to get to Hange's as soon as possible.''

A din of dejection washed over the room, Levi trying to ignore it.

''Will you two come back?'' Kresten spoke up, his voice was unflagging.

Levi cast an eye over to the boy. Over the short time, he knew the kid and the previous times he had met him, he was well aware the kid never took him seriously, and if Levi had to explain the kid's feelings towards him it was hate or just simple mockery. After all, the kid had called him an old man or shorty a number of times in the short while they had been there. But he had grown close to Eren, and because of that, he had developed some form of approval towards him.

Levi returned his vacant gaze to the ceiling. ''Yeah, we might, kid,''

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is over 12,000 words! I told myself that I'd try and make them as short as I could, but I just couldn't find a place I wanted to split it!! >_<
> 
> Also, the game that they played at the beginning of the chapter, there was so little about it, that I'm not sure if I got all the rules and stuff right! I hope you guys still enjoyed the chapter, regardless.


	12. Mitras: Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!😊 Back with more chapters!

Yelena watched the persistent clock chime, never missing an hour to let its voice be heard. She had grown an unchangeable hatred for the grandfather clock over the many years she has had to listen to it sing, but nonetheless, she never threw it out.

It was special. A gift from her brother. Although old age never affected her, her brother wasn't so fortunate. He had died over a century ago, but the clock lived on. A testament that he once lived. His death was the one thing that came close to breaking her resolve in life, but when something breaks it could always be fixed.

Yelena lived by her brother's words, and never strayed far from the dreams he sought after, but never reached. She had picked up his torch and was going to carry it through fire and ice, and heaven and hell.

The Head of the House of Fritts, came into the room with a nod of greeting towards the dark-eyed woman, Yelena exchanging the greeting in full.

''How has the day been treating you miss.'' the man mused, a broad smile forming over his lips.

Yelena averted her eyes in a downward stare, deep in thought. ''Fine,'' she breathed.

The man hummed in understanding. ''It has been harsh lately.''

''Agreed. And your day, sir?''

The man pulled out a seat from the long table, bringing a finger to his lips. ''Not too bad, to say the least.''

Yelena gave a small forced smile in return.

It had only been a few days since they had failed to get one of the omegas from Vega's circus, the only one they wanted there supposedly disappearing out of nowhere. Yelena had been severely punished for the failed request from the head of the household, yet she hadn't given up.

There were still two months till the largest of their armies came back from probably the most brutal of battles so far, them needing that omega for the soldiers or else they would most likely lose half of the army.

If that happened then most of their plans get farther away from them.

Yelena picked up the fork next to her nearly forgotten food and stabbed one of the steaks. She had to find the omega and soon.

The man in front of her smiled, behind the fake kindness were sinister thoughts and sinister plans, boiling to a brink.


	13. Paradis Forest: Part Four

Eren was in a cell.

He could feel the gentle shaking, a telltale sign that whatever he was in, he was moving.

His mother wasn't with him, but he could faintly smell her comforting scent nearby, alive and well. A sigh of relieving left him, but he was soon plunged back into fright as a form outside the bars moved.

It was a large man, his eyes and face in a scowl and his towering figure causing Eren to cower away. He didn't know what to do, how to react. His mother wasn't' with him so he was on his own. He had to fend for himself.

He let a weak growl pass his lips and the man in front of him didn't react in the slightest. He instead moved closer to the bars and kneeled down to Eren's level. They met eyes, the man's face slowly changing... into a smile?

Eren was even more alarmed and set off by that. The man held out his hand through the bars, offering up a greeting.

Carla had always told Eren, that if he even left to explore Eldia and meet new people, a warm and kind greeting was to always be given.

But this didn't count. He kept himself as far as possible form the stranger, who still didn't seem to give up, his smile never wavering.

''My name is Reiner,'' the man spoke, his voice contradicting his hard and seemingly scowling face. ''You're new here, I and my sister can help you get used to this place.''

Eren hesitantly studied the male, wondering if he was lying or not.

Eren at the time didn't' come to trust Reiner, but as the days went on, and others who watched over his cell were cruel and uncaring towards him, he came to feel at ease when the giant was around. Impatient whenever someone else came into the room to guard him.

Sometimes Reiner would bring his sister, that although they weren't related by blood, the two looked very similar, (though his sister was more petite and a lot shorter than him) they were both stars a the circus, possessing many talents, but most of the time they performed their acts together.

ERen came to know them as his only friends in the otherwise cold and cruel life he was left in. Reiner taught him some circus tricks and the two would put on a small show for him. When they were scheduled to watch over him, he was fed twice the servings he was usually given. Reiner's sister had taught him many new words that his mother never dared speak, and taught him how to use them in an appropriate situation. The rat man that had burned the scar on his back would often turn red-faced at his words and wonder where Eren even learned such things, while Mr. Zackly would just laugh and find amusement in the young kid speaking in such a manner.

The Sister was also very skillful in trickery, most likely how they were able to get away with giving him extra food and sneaking in props to put on a miniature show for him. That was also probably how she had come to learn the skills of illusions and would show him vanishing acts and card tricks, his beaming face always bringing out a slight smile on her otherwise scowling and downcast expression and bringing a tint of red to her cheeks.

He had never learned Reiner's sister's name and only knew her as The Sister, her stage name.

One day while Eren sat in the cell, not bothering to hide the happy smirk that was on his face from the recent encounter with rat face since he knew that Reiner and The Sister were showing, he was caught off guard.

Instead of the familiar friendly figures, two new guards came in, there faces filled with muted excitement and sending shivers of fear through Eren. he wondered where the two were, but when the new guards told him they were taken care of since they were found out he was left in a state of anxiety, the scent of his mother somewhere near him not bringing him comfort this time.

It was his fault. They were probably killed or punished because of him.

His life at the Vega's circus was cut into turmoil and misery from there on out, no little light shining through to help him go on another day and to add onto that his mother's scent was growing fainter. Were they moving her farther from him? 

He let the new guards mock him and torment him all they wanted, but he rarely gave them the satisfaction of a reaction, staying mute and silent the whole time, the two coming up with even crueler and inhuman ways to torture him.

Maybe things could have ended up differently had he reacted, fought back.

But he couldn't go back and change that now. It was too late, and now he was just there. In the circus alone. No more mother, no more friends. His tormentors had broken him so much that he couldn't' decide if he was brave or just scared anymore.

But it was in one of those moments that he looked up, expecting Mr. Zackley and his new buyer, but instead found someone else entirely.


	14. Sanguinary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is long. Very long. Also very awkward for Levi, and the one writing it... But enjoy.

Of course, it had to fucking rain.

His boots were stepping in and out of the mud, every time he would sink in, holding back a curse that wanted to slip. Behind him, Eren was trying to keep up, but the pain in his feet was probably keeping him from doing so, setting the pace for their slow push forward.

Levi, despite his aggravation about the situation at hand, was worried about the omega. He had complained on regular intervals about his stomach, blaming Levi for the food that they had a few days ago. He couldn't help but retort back, telling him that he didn't even eat any and just spit it right back out. Then there were his feet, that although he was adamant about telling Levi his stomach hurt, he kept quiet about the cuts and blisters he had run into his feet earlier that day.

Levi slowed his pace for about the hundredth time and fell back to walk near Eren. ''We can rest if you have to,'' Levi grumbled, trying to keep his growing anxieties out of his voice.

Eren only shook his head and trudged on, too obstinate about admitting he needed to. Levi, dissatisfied, moved on ahead once more. It was going to be a long journey to Hange's.

\---

Eren felt fatigued and disoriented. His feet were killing him and the repetitive ache in his stomach could have sent him reeling. If it weren't for the fact that they had a place to be and a goal in mind, even if he weren't in on all the details, he would have collapsed hours back. The rain was falling harder and stronger, the fog from the morning hadn't dissipated and was also getting thicker, blocking the view of their path ahead. On other circumstances, Eren would have been fearful of the sight and the dull grey forest area around them, but Levi continued on, not a worry in his head, so Eren did so too.

The green of the moss was the only color in the area, for some reason giving the place an even more menacing look, but he tried to focus on that color. Vertigo was taking over, so he slowed his pace once more, trying to keep from letting Levi notice he was falling behind.

He should have taken his offer about rest earlier. He knew he was just being stubborn.

The green wasn't distracting enough, and through the haze, the one other thing that was weighing him down was Nikita and her family. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone and at the moment he was lost in a frenzy not even sure where he was or where he was going, he only felt the need to get away. When he came to, there was blood.

He couldn't forgive himself for what he did, surely he left a scar on her face and because of that, every time she sees herself in the mirror, she would be reminded of what he had done.

He didn't want to return there again. He couldn't show himself to them again.

Eren's worries turned to agitation as his mind switched from one thought to the next, never making up its mind on what he was going to choose for Eren to fuss over. Eren huffed, his breath coming out in a thin cloud from the cold, but soon after being chased away and beat down by the wind and rain.

Another jolt of pain swelled in his belly, nausea rising. He didn't feel like he could walk with that happening anymore. Against his own will, his knees buckled and he kneeled in the mud, using his hands to hold him and keep from falling face first to the ground. Ahead of him, it took a few more steps before Levi realized there was something wrong and turned around to face Eren, his eyes widening.

The rest of the mess was something along the lines of curses and more excruciating pain, not sure if all the swear words were him or Levi anymore. He was curling around himself, going back to the coping method he would use at the circus, just wanting to sleep and not move for the rest of the year.

He felt...

\---

Levi wasn't sure that at that point he should be annoyed or worried. The kid collapsed a lot already, but this seemed different. He was in pain, that much was obvious. He was cursing words even Levi didn't say often. After a while of fighting, Eren's eyes shut and he began to calm down, Levi not stopping himself to feel Eren forehead. Sure enough, he was heating up. Sighing, he scanned the area around them looking for a good spot to set up a small camp and get Eren out of the rain. They were still too far from a town to head there quickly.

It didn't take too long till Eren was resting under the small canopy and a fire was set up. Levi sat under a tree nearby, rain still falling on his head and shoulders, but he was already so soaked that it didn't make any difference. Eren was groaning in his sleep, moving around in the leaves with a hard to read the expression on his face, mumbling words that Levi couldn't catch.

By then Levi had been thinking about many possibilities about what could be wrong, but one thing kept coming up. He couldn't be sure about it till the kid woke up, but it seemed the most likely.

At least if he were right, he knew the kid was around teen age, even if he appeared younger.

There was a headache somewhere in that mess, but Levi was too occupied to notice. Rubbing a hand over his face and wiping away the rain from his eyes, he leaned back and decided he should get some rest too, knowing that they were heading towards a very tough journey with a bit more obstacles than Levi anticipated.

\---

''Put me fucking down! I just want to rest! I don't' want to go on any farther!''

Levi had been listening to Eren's nonstop complaining for the last hour, trying to block out most of the abuse the kid was throwing at him and continuing on.

The rain had finally calmed a few minutes after he set up the camp and after letting Eren rest for a moment more, he decided they had to keep moving. Hange's was right up ahead and if they kept resting every here and there they weren't going to make it till next week. Hange already was expecting his visit in a few days from a letter he had sent her, so if he made her wait he knew she wouldn't let that go. But the omega had other plans.

He had heard somethings about heats from wolves that lived in Mitras, even if there weren't much, and although omegas were rare they were well known. There was even an alpha pup back when he was younger who would talk about his father once being married to an omega. That kid was a pain in the ass.

Eren wasn't really like all the things he heard. Omegas were supposedly needy during heats and if he were a werewolf he would have been worried about being around the kid. Eren wasn't like that. He wanted to rest, yes, but the kid was more angry and stubborn than anything else. He had been yelling at Levi the whole time since they left camp, not even pausing once to rest his lungs.

Levi currently had the kid flung over his shoulder, glad he weighed next to nothing compared to other things he had to carry to Hange's, but what did make it a pain was that Eren was struggling. There was a handful of times he had to deliver something live to someone, and those were small things, carrying a young omega in heat was one of the most frustrating and difficult things he had to do.

''Levi!'' Eren laminated his whines with halfhearted punches to his back, pushing away from Levi and trying to get free. He had been kicking earlier and nearly got him square in the face. If that had happened, then Eren would have been left alone in the middle of the woods complaining about his heat alone.

''I'm going to have fucking slick coming out of my fucking ass! I don't want to travel anymore, take me back to Nikita's!''

Shit...

''The town ahead is closer than going back, just shut the hell up.'' Levi really tried to sound authoritative, but he was panicking.

He was reminded of when he was younger and it was Hange's 'time of the month' as his mother called it. Unlike the other girls he knew from Mitras, who were mostly noble's children, Hange wasn't so discreet about it. The first time it happened she complained to Levi and Erwin all about it. Going into detail about what was happening to her and why it has happened. He could never get the images she had put in their heads out, even if it was years later.

''Nnnn.'' Eren moaned and groaned all he wanted, but Levi wasn't going to stop in the middle of the forest and deal with the heat alone. He had to get into town quickly.

''Levi, you're a fucking bastard,'' Eren mumbled, finally laying off on the yelling and hitting. ''You're mean and fucking old.''

At least his creativity was also leaving him. ''Shut it, we're almost there.''

''You know, when we get there I'm getting laid! Just to spite you!''

''And how will that offend me? I don't care what you do to yourself. Go fuck up your life if you want.''

Eren fell silent, going completely still over his shoulder. Did he finally wear himself out?

''Because my mom told me not to have babies till I'm older or she'll cry,'' he grumbled under his breath, barely reaching his ears. ''Won't you cry?''

''So you think I'm like you mom...?'' Levi's stride slowed. He was curious to know how the kid saw him, but being like his mom? That was unexpected and kind of hurtful.

Eren didn't answer him.

Levi sighed and finally set Eren down.

''Can you walk on your own?''

Eren glowered at him, puffing out his cheeks. Was he really pouting?

Without answering him once again he turned away and began to walk up the path, Levi sighing and rubbing his eyes tiredly, following after him.

''Eren,'' he called up ahead of and began to pick up the pace once more, a sharp jolt of pain rising in his neck and shoulder.

_Just fucking great._

''Eren, listen,'' Eren finally slowed his pace, allowing Levi to walk closer. ''I don't care what you do I mean.''

The omega scoffed and crossed his arms, but Levi couldn't see his face. He was sure he was annoyed and full of anger.

''....I mean,'' he groaned, frustrated and ran a hand through his hair, sweeping rainwater through his fingers. ''I won't stop you from doing... anything, I won't 'cry'... but I would like you to do what _you_ want.'' Levi really didn't want to have that type of talk, and he especially didn't want to be dealing with a hormonal teen. ''Just don't do stuff just to get to other people,''

Levi heard a soft whimper followed by sniffling. ''Can we take a break? ...Please?''

Levi wanted to point out that the whole reason he had carried Eren that far was so they wouldn't take too many breaks, but he let in, sighing and agreeing.

Levi heavily took a seat against a tree, looking out into the endless brush wondering if they were ever going to get out of it. He usually got to Hange's from Eld's within half a day's walk, but with the rate they were going, they weren't going to make it till midnight. He didn't feel like walking around the forest so late at night with Eren in tow, but he also didn't want to camp out in the woods again.

Eren took a spot in the middle of the path, sitting down almost like he was creating a circle around him that no one could enter. He was shifting in place, Levi really hoping that...

''Alright let's go,'' Eren abruptly stood back up, not even facing Levi, and began to head back down the path, walking at a much brisker pace. Levi stood up skeptically, wondering where all the sudden energy had come from.

''You alright-''

''Fine. I just want to get out of here.'' Eren snapped and picked up the pace once again. Levi followed behind, glad that even at an obviously speedy stride for Eren, he was able to keep up easily.

\---

The town came into view sooner than Levi anticipated, the crowds of people much calmer and organized than back by Eld's place. Eren strolled into the town like he had done so, many times, even though Levi knew that he hadn't.

''Are you getting a hotel?''

Eren was acting like he was in charge and had been that way since the sudden pause in the forest, Levi too exhausted to call him out on it. He really hated dealing with this kind of Eren.

''Uh, no.'' he rubbed the side of his forehead trying to chase away a headache. ''Hange's is around here, we can stay there.''

Eren looked like he had something to say about that, but he only glared up at the rising moon and breathed a steady breath. ''Alright.''

'''Yeah, alright,''' Levi retorted, passing Eren and taking one of the bags from the kid. ''It's alright because I said so.''

Eren huffed and ran ahead of him, determined to walk in front.

''Do you even know where we are going?''

Eren stayed silent and just continued to walk down the town's central street.

The smell of food waft through the air, surprising Levi that he was starving. They both hadn't eaten anything the whole day, and the only meal Levi had ever seen the omega eat all of, was the fish from the first meal they ate together. He wondered if Eren was hungry too.

Hange's first, then food.

Levi casually told Eren where to turn, annoying the omega but him listening to his directions regardless. They finally took a turn down the street where Hange had set up shop and came to the old wooden door.

Levi's head hurt even worse and he was determined to beat the living shit out of his friend the next time they met.

The shop's windows were boarded up and a paper on the door said: 'Moved to next town up north. Sorry, Levi. -Hange'

''That piece of shit,'' Levi rasped, tugging the sheet down and observing it closely.

Eren was squirming behind him, looking over his shoulder at the note.

''So we can't stay here?''

Levi took a step back, nearly knocking Eren down the door's steps, and peered up at the windows of the second floor. He could break in and they could stay for the night.

He just as quickly vanished the idea, remembering the one time that he had snuck into her room in Mitras and almost got bit by a venomous snake that she 'forgot' to put away.

There was one thing he had learned about her over the years; she was unpredictable.

''No,'' he breathed and turned away from the shop taking the steps two at a time.

''Then...?''

''Then we go get a room at an inn.''

Eren appeared elated at the news. ''Good,''

''Good...?''

God, he really couldn't deal with Eren's mood swings.

\---

''I need a room for two, two beds,''

The innkeeper nodded her head halfheartedly, turning around and taking a key off the wall. There was no exchange of words and the woman didn't even look like she wanted to be there.

''Great, I had to pick this place.'' He mumbled once they were out of earshot.

''O-one room?'' Eren asked, peering at the key tenuously. ''Why can't we have our own?''

Levi exchanged a look with the omega. ''It's cheaper. Did you want your own?''

Eren looked away, his eyebrows knit together. ''Well... I mean.'' he stared intently down at his feet. ''I kind of wanted some... time alone...you know...?''

Eren's face was the reddest he had ever seen on the kid and he kept his eyes leveled away from Levi, too embarrassed the look at him.

Levi's own face burned slightly, though nothing as noticeable, and his eyes widen considerably.

''I... uh... Sorry, I should have asked.''

Eren shook his head, shutting his eyes. ''It's fine,''

No, it wasn't fine! Levi didn't want to wake up to find Eren rutting into his sheets or...

''God...'' Levi moaned frustratingly. Why did Hange have to be... her?

\---

Eren had never been so frustrated in his entire life. Well, there were many things that frustrated him more, but at the moment, they all seemed moot. He had to go into his first heat in the middle of traveling? If there was ever a time that life was throwing a 'fuck you' at him, that was one of those moments.

Going into heat had always scared him, and his mother, an omega herself, had told him about them. At times she said it wasn't' as bad as he made it sound, but then other times she made a big deal about it. It wasn't till he was taken by Vega's that it scared him the most. He knew that once his heat hit then his life at the circus was going to be a thousand times worse. But now he wasn't there. That was good. What wasn't good was that he was with a male vampire traveler, who had no idea what the hell to do to help.

He felt all types of things, some he was familiar with and others he wasn't. At least at the moment, he didn't feel like going out and mating with any wolf he came across. He felt pretty against that, actually.

Another thing that frustrated him was that he had started to slick in the middle of the fucking forest! He wanted to just stop and not move anywhere else, but at the same time, he wanted to get into town to take care of it. He felt gross and tired. He wanted a bath and to lay in bed for the rest of the week.

Now he was stuck in a stuffy hotel room with Levi avoiding looking at him. He couldn't blame him though, because he was doing the same earlier.

Levi was sitting at the desk facing away, writing something on a piece of paper the candle beside him, almost all used up. (That inn sucked) he wanted to ask the man if it was alright for him to use the bath, but Levi was fully emersed in his letter, the scape of the pen against paper the only noise in the room.

Levi soon caught on to his staring and turned around, curiosity and hesitation on his face. Eren had come to realize that recently Levi had been showing more emotions on his face. He couldn't know why and never planned to ask where the sudden change in character came from, so he just went along with it.

''What's wrong?''

Eren shifted on the bed, his feet already asleep from the way he was seated. ''Can I use the bath?''

Levi's narrow eyes widened the littlest bit and he promptly nodded his head. ''Yeah, go ahead. You don't need to ask.'' he kept tapping his pen on the sheet of paper still pressed onto the desk, creating ink splotches on the sheet and annoying the shit out of Eren, but he chose to ignore that.

''Thanks,''

He hastily got up off the bed and departed to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him with a sigh. Now that he was away from Levi he was finally able to calm down. For some reason just being around him, or anyone on that mater was agitating him. He scanned the new area, taking note on the dust and cobwebs on everything. He used to be in a dirty space, but after being at Nikita's he remembered what it felt like to be clean. This wasn't clean. Clicking his tongue and letting a second sigh out, he went to the tub and set the water pump up.

The water at first came out in a hurried rush, the pipes in the walls groaning and the water hitting the bottom of the tub in a loud echo. He winced at the loud noises but then actually came to see the water. The outrush was coming out in a dark brown color, meaning the pipes or source of water was old and dirty. He was half tempted to walk right out of the bathroom and tell Levi they had to find a new inn, but then the water began to lighten and Eren decided maybe if he let the water run it would clear.

Sitting back he let out a deeply held in breath, releasing any and all things that had bothered him that day in a long sigh. It didn't really work since he was still in heat and sitting on the bathroom floor of a dusty old inn, but it was able to calm his nerve the slightest bit more.

When the water finally cleared enough to his liking, he plugged the drain and stood up, his sore, cut up feet, aching. It was going to be a bitch to get them into the water and even more of a bother to wash them with soap... Soap? In a second of panic, he wondered if there was even any soap. The bathroom was baren except for a pile of folded towels by the sink. There wasn't even hand soap or paper for the toilet.

Almost like sensing his predicament there was a knock on the door.

''Eren, are you in yet?'' Levi's voice was muffled through the door. Even though all the ups of down of the day with him, Eren was thankful for his timing, thinking him the saving grace of his bath time.

''No, uh... do we have soap?''

There was a pause and the retreating footsteps of Levi going into the room to fetch something. ''Yeah, I got some here,'' he replied when he returned, knocking what Eren assumed was a bottle of soap against the door.

Eren rushed to the door and opened it, his eyes thankful towards Levi, and taking the bottle from his hands. Levi gave him an amused look and held out a pile of his folded clothes. ''You also forgot these.''

Eren took the change of wear too and thanked Levi once more. ''There's nothing here!'' Eren complained. He had the chance to so he was going to take it. ''They have no toilet paper and hand soap. The water was all old and muddy when I started it, and this whole place is a pigs sty!''

Levi let an elated laugh out, one that was mostly just coming from his nose and barely there, but Eren was still taken aback, this time his eyes widening. A touch of color tinted Levi's cheeks too, as his laughter died down and all that was left was the slight upturn of his lips.

''At least you're not yelling at me anymore,'' he amused, ruffling Eren's hair. His hand lingers a little longer on top of his head, frozen in place, a confused and curious look in Levi's eyes. ''But,'' he let the strange look go, but his hand stayed, causing Eren to be more self-conscious than worried about it. ''This is probably the best inn around here. This place isn't the greatest town to visit. Even though it was bad timing, I'm kinda glad that Hange moved shop.'' he let his hand finally fall back to his side and he turned to leave.

''Thanks!'' Eren called after him, once again voicing his gratitude. With this new and kinder Levi, he couldn't say that enough times and feel satisfied.

Levi paused and looked back at him, silver eyes meeting his. He held up his hand dismiss fully. ''Just hurry and wash up. You probably feel gross.''

Eren smiled when his back was turned. Levi got grumpy when he was embarrassed.

\---

After shutting the door, once again separating him and Levi, he quickly undressed and set the shampoo and clothes aside.

He was euphoric at first, the steam from the water fogging the mirrors and inviting him in, but then his heat had to go and ruin it.

For a moment he had forgotten about it, but of course, that wet feeling between his legs never left. He realized when he removed his pants that slick and soaked through and his face burned at the realization that it might have gotten on the bed, or Levi could have seen it! He had to find some way to stop that, he didn't have a lot of clothes and if they were traveling it was going to be a pain to have to deal with.

He let that slide to the back of his mind and decided to just get into the tub. The water was a little too hot for his liking, but he got used to it quickly, enraptured, that although his feet hurt, his sore back and aching limbs felt like they were melting in the water. He slipped deeper into the tub till his chin touched the water and closed his eyes, letting a blissful sigh out.

''This is nice,'' he hummed, not wanting to ever leave the water again.

He had been in a similar situation at Nikita's, but they didn't have well working heated pipes so the water in the tub was cooled from earlier that evening.

Great. He had to think back to the Jinns. He felt guilty again over the whole ordeal, fathoming the fact that his outburst was presumptively from his heat, and because of it he and Levi had to leave earlier than planned.

He sunk even deeper into the tub, letting the water cover his lips but just barely touch his nose. He reached a blind hand out to find the bottle of soap he left by the tub and poured a generous amount on his other hand. Scrubbing his hair clean and also trying to scrub his worries around.

His hands ran through his hair but then froze. Backtracking he felt the tips of something strange on his head... quickly standing up in the water and rushing out to the mirror, dripping water all over and nearly slipping, he studied the appearance of his reflection.

Sure enough, there in the mess of his hair were ears. Not his normal ears but wolf ears, having transformed partially for some unknown reason.

He was both excited since he had never done that before but also frightened since he didn't have any fellow werewolves to help him out with his transformations. What if he turned into a wolf in the middle of town? What is he couldn't turn back?

He gulped and let his hands fall down, aware of all the water that was soaking the floor and heading back to the tub, once again apprehensive over his whole fucked up nightmare of a life.

There went his good mood.

\---

Levi couldn't help the small smile that slipped as he wrote in his letter to Hange about Eren. He, of course, mentioned about his heat and asked for any help with it, telling her where they were at so she could reply back, even though he was usually against giving his location out in shadow delivered letters. Then he added about the omega's abilities and the elixir they were looking for. He was going to end it there but he continued, mentioning about Eren's partial transformation, and the small wolf ears that seemingly sprouted from his hair when he let a small laugh out. A partial transformation wasn't unusual after a werewolf pup hit maturity, in Eren's case, his heat.

Speaking of maturity... Levi sighed dolorously at the realization that Eren would probably be hitting a growth spurt soon. He wasn't sure how omegas hit puberty, but Eren was probably still young enough to have not to be done growing yet, and at the rate he was going... Levi relished in the fact that Eren was a few inches shorter than him since more times than not, with his companions, it was the other way around. If Eren got taller, then sooner or later he would be looking up at the pup.

That was going to be humiliating.

Levi huffed and closed the letter, sealing it in the wax stamp of the Ackerman's and sending it off the Hange.

Now for his next task.

He pushed his chair out with a loud screech against the wood floor and turned the chair around, examining the room. Eren's rambling reminded him of all the work he had to do, and since the kid was in the bath he had time to pick up without having him in the way.

It wasn't long before he had the cobwebs in the corners dusted the desks wiped and the floor swept with a broom he borrowed from the supplies closet down the hall. It wasn't like they ever used it.

After he finished cleaning out the window sill he turned to the beds making sure the sheets and pillows were clean and finding something that made his face turn paler than when he lived back in Mitras.

The wet spot of slick from where Eren was sitting earlier sent him into a panic, reminding him that he was still dealing with an omega in heat. Even if he was acting all sunshine and rainbows at the moment, Levi would never be sure when his next mood change would hit. He never knew an omega in heat could be so abusive till he was carrying one out in the middle of the wood and the kid had a thousand and one things to say about him, that otherwise, any decent person would never say in front of someone.

Levi pushed that away, and carefully stripped the sheets from the bed, sure that Eren would be flustered if he realized that he had gotten slick on the covers. He also took his own sheets off the other bed, deciding that if he was going down to get fresh clean ones for Eren, he might as well get some for him too.

The lady down in the foyer was the same as before, giving him stink eyes when he asked for new sheets, but he didn't give a fuck. The sheets he received none the less smelled like they had been in the back of a musky closet for months, but he guessed those were the best he was getting around there.

He took them back up to the room and remade the beds, taking a step back to admire his work.

Not even Eren in heat would be able to find a single thing out of place.

Stealing a glance at the bathroom door, he wondered what was taking Eren so long. He literally cleaned the whole room top to bottom, and Eren was still washing up? The kid realized he was planning to take a bath and getting a bit of sleep too, right?

Finding himself knocking on the door and calling into Eren, he immediately regretted it.

''Fuck off, I'm almost done!'' Eren snapped back through the door. He was back to this mood again.

''Come on Eren! I still need to at least wash up for bed. You've been in there for hours.'' he remarked, sealing the deal with a few bangs on the door. He'd be damned before he gave a fuck if they were disrupting any of the other guests.

''Levi, have you ever had to wash slick out of you're asshole!?'' That shut Levi up immediately. ''Thought not!''

Levi swiped a calloused hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose.

There was the sound of rustling fabric on the other side of the door and Eren dropping something onto the floor creating a small cling, most likely the key that he had Levi retrieve back at Vega's circus. The silence that was hanging in the air held the pause of something unspoken and finally after a few more minutes of it Eren broke it.

''Do you have... anything that can...'' Eren's voice was back to it's usual flustered and stuttering self, Eren having a hard time finding the courage to ask for what he wanted, and Levi having a hard time wanting to hear it. ''...can help with the slick...?'' Eren's voice trailed off, the final word so low, Levi nearly had his ear against the door.

He took a step back and sighed. ''I asked Hange about that...'' he explained, ''but maybe... something like what woman use for their... you know?''

Eren was quiet. ''You know...?'' he pressed.

Levi felt his face flush a bright shade of red, glad for the door between the two. ''For.. Menstruation...''

''What is that?'' the kid honestly sounded confused. ''Menst...reuation?''

If they were talking about anything else at the moment, Levi would have laughed at Eren's hard time pronouncing the unknown word, but they weren't. Levi tried to cheer himself up about the soon to be a very awkward conversation, by believing the two would look back on this moment and laugh about it.

''It's when... '' he took a steady breath. ''Every time of the month,'' he tried again, his voice clearer and deadpan. ''Woman bleed out of their... private parts... whenever they don't have babies.''

All of a sudden the bathroom door was flung open and Eren's pale and panicked face met his. ''Will that happens to me!! Will I bleed out of my private part if I don't have a baby?!''

''Uh... I don't think so...'' Levi was sure his face matched Eren's at the moment. ''You'll have to ask... someone else.''

Eren rubbed a hand over his face and looked at the ground, fear rolling off of him.

''So...'' Eren never finished.

''So you think what women use will...help?'' Levi brought them back to the start of the talk.

Eren glared up at him, his green eyes burning holes through Levi. ''if you didn't catch on before: I have no fucking idea what they use!''

Levi took another step away and held up his hands in surrender. ''Alright... sorry.'' he cleared his throat and continued. ''A cloth maybe? When I was younger... I heard the girls would use washable clothes...''

Fucking Hange and her 'women's sex education' she gave him and Erwin back in the days. The knowledge never did get him a wife, but it was helping him have the talk with an omega wolf. Fucking Hange!

Eren's face cleared of worry like everything came together. ''That would work.'' he agreed.

Levi was still annoyed with the kid's random and sudden mood changes, but at least he was cooperating better.

''Alright, I can go visit the shops tomorrow and look for some.'' Levi tried to bargain, but the look on Eren's face told him he wasn't going to agree.

''Tomorrow?'' he echoed. ''You want me to sleep with slic-''

''Alright, alright!'' Levi stopped him. ''I'll go find someplace open this late at night.''

He emphasized 'this late at night' but Eren didn't catch onto his problem, instead he was lost in his own, that Levi agreed; was worse than going into town in the middle of the night.

\---

''Okay,''

Levi dropped the supplies he had retrieved from a shop that opened for late night travelers passing through. He embarrassingly asked about, 'lady's time of the month' products, after spending to much time looking around himself and wasn't let down.

Most shops didn't really carry lady's products, simply for the fact that people were avoiding over those kinds of things, but luckily that one did. Levi was brought to a section with many things he wasn't able to comprehend, aware that some of them weren't just for menstruation, but also for... other women needs. The horrifying thought that Eren being an omega when he got older would probably be into that type of... stuff. An audible shudder left his body, ready to get over with all that shit and get back to the inn.

The shop owner pointed out some of the things that were for menstruation, Levi being surprised that it was a very small portion. The shop owner also vaguely explained what some of the things were to help him better get the idea of what he was looking for. The man seemed familiar with having to shop for these things without a clue of what he was doing.

Levi gingerly selected a few of the cloths, he also bought some floral scented items that the man said were used as scent cancelers, to mask the smell of blood. He hoped they worked to hide the scent of an omega in heat since he wasn't sure who they would run into during their travels.

Now all the supplies he had gathered was sitting in front of Eren's judging eyes.

He studied the objects, too embarrassed to touch any at first, but then carefully picked up on of the scent cancelers.

''What is this?'' he asked, turning the fake fabric flower in his hand.

It was the only type they had so he wasn't able to pick something more discreet.

''It's to mask odors. You just put in on your belt or around your wrist. Maybe even try putting it around your neck?''

Eren glared up at him, his eyes steely.

''I mean like a necklace.'' Levi defended. ''Add one to the string holding your key.''

Eren looked down at the key around his neck and uncertainly picked the string up between his two fingers.

''This is embarrassing,'' he complained, setting the flower back down with the others.

''You don't have to wear them. I just thought it would help keep away any unsuspecting horny alphas we might run into.''

Eren looked back down at the scent cancelers in a new light, considering. ''Fine.'' he sighed. ''Maybe,''

Levi nodded, relieved. He stretched his sore back and neck then turned away.

''If you want to use the, uh... other stuff, hurry up. I want to get into the bath sometime tonight.''

Eren got up from his bed and crossed to the bathroom, shutting the door quietly, almost like he didn't want anyone to know he was in there, the soft click of it locking into place echoing through the room.

Because of all the drama, Eren didn't even notice the clean room.

\---

The time to sleep finally rolled around once Levi got out of the bath and found the room outside dark and quiet. At least Eren went to sleep without trouble.

He carefully navigated to his bed and sprawled out on it, his aching limbs melting into the comforter. He was almost so tired that he forgot to get under the blankets, but the air in the room was too cold for that. He relaxed into the pillow, sure that he was going to get deep rest that night, after all, it was a long day. His eyes shut, and he listened to the rhythmic breathing of Eren on the other side of the room, his snoring rather loud when he wasn't thrashing around in a nightmare. He took one last deep breath and fell into dreamland too.

\---

The effort took to get cozy in bed was short lived. It felt like Levi just shut his eyes to blackness then they were opened once more to even more blackness, but this time the sureness of something out there was present.

Behind him, the groans and moans of the omega could be heard, and for a split frightening moment, Levi thought it was from the kid's heat, but when he heard the telltale murmur of mom, his limbs relaxed a bit. Only a bit though.

He was still alarmed when Eren had these episodes, but this time it didn't sound too bad, so he remained in bed, hoping it would pass soon. Eren began muttering his usual chant, and the word mom was slipped in here and there through the haze too. Then... he almost didn't hear it, but within the jumble of incomprehensible words and moans, he heard... ''Le-vi''

Levi sat up in bed and turned to face Eren's small form. He was withering around in his sheets, his face scrunched up in a pained expression, illuminated by the moon's silver light.

He would have dismissed the slip of his name as just him mishearing, but then it happened again, this time coupled with his moans of 'mom'.

He slowly and quietly got out of bed, tiptoeing to Eren's bedside.

Up close he could see the tears that were seeping through his tightly shut eyes and the furrowed eyebrows. He was in pain, but also he was dreaming something sad. Levi reached a hand out and brushed the locks of hair out of his face, similar to what he saw Eld do. With a sigh, he knelt beside the bed and got comfortable, combing Eren's hair back and listening to the fear in his cries roll away.

Eren's face relaxed and his squirming subsided, leaving him sleeping in peace once more. Although his episode was seemingly over, Levi stayed by his side, watching him carefully till his own eyes began to shut and rested his head on the edge of the bed.

\---

Eren's dreams were usually the same, yet different every time.

They were the same old memories from his time at the circus, but always different kinds. Sometimes he was back in the dark room where the nightmares started, feeling the burn as he was branded as the Vegas' omega. Sometimes he was curled up in his cell, the smell of a rotting corpse beside him, but he was always too scared to lift his head and see who's it was. He always called out for his mother, hoping that she would come back, or just simply wishing for her scent to wash over him once more and calm his panic.

Eren slowly came back to reality and through his closed eyes the sun through the windows was almost blinding, making him debate whether he should really open them. He turned on his side and came face to face with another.

At first, he almost lashed out and hit the person square in the jaw, but he stopped himself when the familiar raven came into full view.

Levi was crouched beside his bed, Eren wondering if his legs were killing him from the position, but mainly wondering why he was there. Like Eren had come to get used to, Levi still looked threatening when he was sleeping, his face barely relaxing and eyebrows furrowed in that strange concerned yet angered way. Though by then, Eren wasn't so scared of Levi anymore, instead, he found his weird face and expressions amusing to watch.

Realizing one of his arms were wrapped around Levi's almost like trying to keep him from getting away, he gingerly untangled them and sat up, alarmed that Levi didn't stir from all his moving around. He studied Levi once more and hesitantly reached a hand out, ready to try and wake him.

The sound of shouting and laughter stopped his hand midway there, and he whipped his head towards the window, his eyes nearly going blind from the sudden light. Carefully swinging his legs out of bed and moving to the window, leaving Levi behind him to sleep, he looked down to find an array of setups and crowds of people. The area was similar to the circus during a show and sent a small jolt of panic through him, but he chased it away, instead of focusing on the horde below.

It appeared to be some type of festival, or at least from what he gathered one may look like, it did. He exerted himself forcing the window to open, but once it broke free and the panel slid up, he was greeted with a fresh gust of air, fighting against the stuffiness of the inn's room.

He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, only opening them once more, when another shout from below brought him back. He gazed down, his eyes shining with wonder as he found the source of the shout and found a man dressed in strange clothing handing a stuffed doll to a young child. He was shouting to other on goers about how she had scored a toss that won that pretty doll all by her self and trying to urge others to play too. He was familiar with that ploy, as he had seen it many times at Vega's.

Aside from that, Eren also smelled things. Lots of things that he didn't have a word to go with them. It was sweet and savory foods all at once, smoke billowing up at random intervals in the area, where he assumed the smells were coming from.

Eren turned away from the window and faced Levi, the man finally beginning to stir.

''Levi,'' Eren rushed to the bed again and gently tapped Levi's shoulder, the man bolting upright and almost hitting Eren in the nose. Eren didn't worry over that too much and just continued, his voice beaming and his green eyes candescent. ''Levi, something's happening in town!''

Levi miss took his fever for panic and shot up out of his crouching position, Eren wincing at the audible crack somewhere on his body, and rushed to the window, glaring down at the festival below.

The alarum in Levi's silver eyes vanished as he took in the sight below and if Eren wasn't' mistaken it changed to agitation.

''It's just a Summer's festival.'' Levi yawned, stretching his limbs and departing from the window.

''I know,'' Eren twinkled. ''I want to go down and see it.''

Levi stopped dead in his tracks and studied Eren's face to see if he were serious. And he was.

Sighing, Levi began to straighten out his bed sheets and spoke. ''We don't have time for that. We have to leave for Hange's.'' He looked up at Eren, meeting his shining eyes. ''Also, what about your heat? You still want to be stuck in a crowd with people bumping into you from every direction?''

Eren had forgotten about his heat, the slick having stopped a bit the night before, but now that he thought about it, he could feel the uncomfortable stickiness. But still...

''Please, Levi!'' Eren begged, rushing to the other side of his bed to stubbornly bore into the man's eyes. ''I won't complain about anything when we head to your friend's place. I'll stay quiet too!''

Levi considered a look of obvious doubt clear in his eyes. Taking a deep sigh, and brushing a hand through his hair, chasing the knots away, he gave in. ''Alright, one more day here,'' he grumbled. ''But you stay out of my way when we are at Hange's and I want you to stop with the crazy mood swings.''

Eren tilted his head. ''Mood... swings?''

He wasn't aware of any mood swings. Well sure he was angry the day before, but that was for a good reason. Levi was just being melodramatic.

The man rolled his eyes and turned away taking a seat at the desk. Eren noticed a poorly folded letter next to Levi's ink and pen, one that didn't match Levi's handy work. Picking the letter up, Levi read the content, Eren confused about how it got there.

Did a messenger deliver it when he was sleeping?

Levi groaned and set the letter back on the desk, leaning back in his chair and narcoleptically shutting and opening his eyes, chasing away sleep.

''Hange...'' he complained under his breath. He stood back up and folded the letter to fit in his pocket.

''What...?'' Eren pressed wearily.

''Just,'' Levi took a deep breath. ''Just, Hange says she can't find any elixir in her storage that can help because she just moved everything. Which means... we'll have to help look. That's the last thing any being would want to do.'' Levi yawned between his words and stretched once more, rubbing the back of his neck. The position he slept in must have been really painful.

Levi disappeared into the bathroom and emerged with the towels they used the night before, discarding them in a basket by the door.

''She also said that she has something that might help with your heat.''

Eren's face burned at the information. He was aware he was going to have to ask for help about it from the mysterious friend of Levi's, but it was still embarrassing to know that Levi and she were discussing it.

''Thanks,'' Eren mumbled and moved to make his own bed, ready to move on to the next topic.

After they straightened up the room, Levi exchanged a look with Eren.

''You hungry, pup?'' he asked, pointing out towards the door.

At the mention of food Eren's stomach growled. He hadn't eaten anything the day before and during the time he spent at Nikita's he rarely ate a good serving of food, finding it hard to keep it all down.

He nodded his head, enthusiastically.

''Alright then,''

\---

Levi hated festivals. Even more, than he hated Mitras. Even more, than he hated the idea of going through Hange's shit... well that was probably tied.

Eren was walking ahead of him, the scent canceler flowers decorating his wrist and on the string around his neck.

Levi didn't want to head out into the crowd without taking that precaution, but Eren fought him tooth and nail about it. He kept saying that it was embarrassing and that others would look at him weirdly, but Levi didn't listen. He snatched the necklace away from the kid and got to work on making the makeshift floral item. He was glad for the small hobby his mother had of designing her own jewelry, but the memory of his mother randomly doing flowers around her waist at times... well now that he knew what that was for his face was pale at the thought.

After he was done he gave the key with the new flower decorated string and an improvised ring for his wrist back to Eren and stared him down till the omega gave in and put them on. For extra measures, he tucked one of the artificial flowers behind Eren's ear, the kid automatically swatting his arm away and taking it out. Levi tried not to laugh since the last time he let one slip the omega grew wolf ears.

''Levi this stuff is giving me a headache,'' Eren complained, pulling on the band around his wrist.

Levi kept his eyes scanning the crowd around him, paranoid as always. ''Yeah,'' he muttered. He finally looked towards Eren and gave an encouraging smile. ''Well at least were at a festival. If you look around there are lots of people wearing flowers.''

Eren huffed and looked around at the people. ''Only little girls though,'' he grumbled.

Levi patted his shoulder. ''Don't' worry about it kid.''

They were searching for a good place to eat, Levi not so picky about what, but Eren, seemingly, having an idea of what he wanted but having no words for what exactly that was. They finally agreed on something and took a seat at one of the fountains scattered around the town. Eren was leaning back in his sitting position, much to Levi's worry that the kid was going to fall into the water. He urged Eren to eat, the omega having barely touched his food by the time Levi was almost done.

''Why aren't you eating it. It's what you wanted right?'' Levi asked, still on edge about how precariously Eren was leaning near the edge of the fountain.

Eren stared down at his fish disdainfully. ''It doesn't really smell that appetizing anymore.'' setting the fish aside, he leaned back slightly more.

''Eren, sit up,'' Levi finally snapped and scolded him, ''and what do you mean 'smell that appetizing'? You haven't actually eaten anything in days.''

Eren sat up, back straight and averted his eyes, a pained looked on his face. ''Nothing really sounds good.''

Eren peered up at Levi, waiting for something to happen, his green eyes full of fear like he was going to get hit.

Levi sighed and set his own food aside, the taste of it truly was bland and he had eaten enough of it already. ''Then how about we just walk around for now?''

Eren bolted up at that, his demeanor changing. ''Can we?!''

''Why the hell not,''

\---

Eren really tried to ignore the all too familiar sounds. The festival was a lot more like the circus than he originally thought. His eyes darted to and fro, glancing at ever stall dubiously. He could almost hear Mr. Zackly's voice next to his ear, telling him all about the different attractions.

Levi caught on to his disquietudes and matched his pace, walking alongside Eren in a moment of comforting silence.

''You want to try and play one of the games?''

Eren glanced up at the man, wondering if he were serious, Levi meeting his gaze.

Almost like he was reading his mind, Levi nodded his head in assurance and pointed off to one of the stalls. ''My Uncle and I use to play them all the time when I was younger,'' Levi told him. Eren surprised he was talking to him about his family. ''He taught me this ploy, using one of our skills as vampires.''

He exchanged a look with Eren. ''Want to try?'' He asked.

It was those words that brought Eren up to that moment.

Eren had agreed to Levi on going through with the subterfuge, listening to every word he told him, not missing a beat.

It was simple, distract the man who owned the stall, while Levi 'played' the game.

Eren's nerves were fringed. He kept stealing glances at Levi to see what he was up to, but then hurriedly looked back at the stall owner who he was asking how exactly to play.

The two had both bought a round of darts, given the simple task to hit the target's center ring and win a price. The ruse was to have Eren ask the owner tricks and tips and keep his attention to him while Levi cheated behind them.

Though keeping his attention was easy since the man kept leaning in, assumingly to get a closer smell at the strange flowers around his neck.

Great, and just when he had forgotten about them.

''These smell really great,'' he slurred, seemingly drunk on the aroma. ''Where did you get them?''

Before Eren could reply, behind them Levi cursed, having had thrown a dart and missed. A part of the plan, of course.

The owner glanced over his shoulder to see that Levi had two more darts left, noting that he had already missed twice. The game was almost impossible so he had nothing to worry about.

He looked back to Eren, out of his trance from before, and held up a dart between his fingers, pointing it straight at Eren's forehead, causing him to take an unsure step back.

''If you hold it like this, you should be able to throw better,'' he explained, pulling his arm back, then swinging it forward in slow motion to demonstrate. Eren nodded his head at every word, keeping a rapt guise on.

Eren stole another glance at Levi, who was focusing on something, his last dart in his hand.

''What kind of prizes can I get if I only get one dart on the board?'' Eren asked.

The man gave a thoughtful eye, then pocketed the dart and reached under his table.

''If you hit the target that is, you can get something from here.''

The man pulled out a wooden crate, keeping it away from Eren, but where he could still see it. Eren leaned over the counter and googled all the prizes, his eyes wide.

The man smiled at his reverence, and also caught another smell of the floral scent cancelers, Eren finally leaning back again with a look of agitation replacing his awe.

The man was about to say something else when behind him Levi gave a victorious whoop. Eren jolting back at the loud noise from the often quiet man, but the stall owner turned around and studied the scene.

Levi had gotten the dart dead center, and the owner couldn't deny that he won since it was nearly impossible to climb over the counter and not get caught by anyone. He sighed and stood up, heading over to the target to retrieve the dart.

Eren moved back to Levi's side and watched the man with muted amusement as he was having a hard time pulling the dart out of the wood. He wondered how Levi had gotten it there. What was this 'vampire skill' he was talking about?

Levi beside him looked proud of his handy work and leaned down next to Eren. ''So what prize did you pick out?''

Eren stole a glance at the crate that was still pushed out from under the counter. He didn't really come up with an idea of what he wanted, he was too busy gawking at the prize box as a whole.

''I don't care. Anything is fine.''

Levi nodded at the new information just as the stall owner came back up. He congratulated Levi and directed the two back to the side of the counter Eren and the owner was talking at, heaving the crate onto the table.

The stall owner looked enviously at Levi as he riffled through the box and picked something.

''You've got luck on your side for making that shot, huh?'' the man apathetically augmented Levi.

Levi uninterestingly agreed, not really paying much attention to the one talking to him. Eren exchanged an apologetic look with the stall owner, who just stared back, unwell at hiding his obvious dejection. He felt kind of bad for the man.

Levi appeared to have found what he was looking for and pulled out a small wooden carved statue, handing it back to Eren, who held it gingerly in his hands.

''What about this one?'' Levi mused.

The man behind the counter looked even more depressed when Eren's eyes lit up at the simple prize, Levi looking a bit proud of himself.

It was, what looked to be, a hand-carved dog. Eren would have thought that Levi was teasing him, but the look in his eyes told him otherwise. He rolled the small piece in his hand, finding it to actually be turning into something that would soon be very sentimental.

''Thanks,'' he breathed, gazing back up at Levi who was smiling ever so slightly.

\---

The day soon turned to night, the town not even wavering in their celebrations.

Levi and Eren had done a few more ploys at other stalls, but each time Eren never got a look at what Levi was actually doing and by the end of it all, he was exhausted.

Levi wouldn't have ever admitted it, but Eren could tell whatever he was doing was taking up a lot of his energy, Eren proposing that they had enough prizes so they could stop. He wondered where they were going to put them all. They would be a pain to carry around.

''You hungry?'' Levi asked, shifting some of the prizes in his arms. Eren had only been given a few to carry, and for some reason that irked him since Levi was taking up all the work.

''Not really,'' he admitted.

Levi gave a thoughtful look ahead. ''Yeah, well I am,'' he spoke, pointing towards a building. ''Let's stop there.''

Eren agreed and followed Levi to the shop.

They stopped at the front, Levi requesting Eren help with the door and Eren realizing where they were.

He had never been to a saloon before.

The inside was just as wild as outside, but since they were surrounded by walls the noises were all contained in that small space. People were animatedly chatting with each other, yelling and drunken shouting in the mix. On a higher stage, there were scantily dressed women dancing and singing, different from the barely clothes women at the circus. The ones on stage were meant to be more sexual and arousing.

Levi ushed Eren towards the bar and they took a seat, Eren's eyes still wondering at the strange skeptical. 

A waitress came up to take their orders, eyeing the prizes that they had won with amusing eyes and a slight smile at the sight.

Levi took a quick glance over the menu, then leaned over to Eren.

''If you eat something, I'll order you a drink.''

Eren's eyes widened considerably, debating whether Levi was being serious or not. ''Really?!''

Levi nodded his head, handing Eren a menu, deciding that his eyes were agreeing.

''I was around your age when I had my first drink.'' he looked back at his menu. ''More or less...'' he muttered under his breath.

Eren amused a smile and looked up at the waitress who shrugged her shoulder at him. ''He's the boss, not me,'' she flashed a bright smile, tapping her finger on the board in her arms, though Eren could tell she wasn't annoyed or impatient at them.

Eren nodded his head and stared at his menu. He hadn't heard of half the foods there, so instead let Levi choose what he ate, him also ordering whiskey and small beer.

The waitress left with their orders giving one final smile to the two.

''So,'' Levi regarded the prizes they had won. ''What do you want to do with them?''

Eren was a bit let down that they couldn't keep them all, but it wasn't a good idea to waste so much space on their travels. He had at least hoped that they could take them to Levi's friend's place an leave them with her. He shrugged his shoulders and also studied the assortment.

Levi glanced around the cantina, pointing out a small family who had come in to eat a late dinner. ''How about giving them to the children at that table.''

Eren took a peek at the family, the oldest of the kids was only about 5. It seemed like a good idea and a very generous way to get rid of them but still... they had 'won' them, so he wanted to keep them.

He rolled his shoulders once more, Levi catching onto his disinterest. ''Come on Eren. we can't keep them all,'' he chided. He slid the prizes towards Eren. ''go,'' he urged.

Eren huffed and stood up. ''You don't need to chastise me,'' he mumbled.

Levi dismissed his grumbling and motioned him to hurry, bothering Eren greatly. He was getting moody again. He turned away and left just as the waitress returned with their beverages.

The family noticed Eren with all the toys and prizes, regarding him curiously. His face was burning now that he was in front of the family. How was he supposed to give it to them?

''Uh...'' he gazed around the table, stuttering. ''We won too many things at the stalls today...if you'd like, you guy can have them.''

The two kids beamed at the toys, looking between Eren and their mother waiting to see if it was really okay to have them. The mother motioned them to take them, a soft smile on her face.

''Thanks,'' she turned to Eren, her gold eyes full of gratitude. ''I didn't have any money to let them play too many games today, so we won nothing.'' she held her hands out, palms up, almost like she was showing him her misfortune. There was an amusing and kind look in her eyes as she peered at her children, eyeing and going through the pile.

Eren's heart ached at the all to a familiar sight.

''No, problem.'' he turned away from the family and faced the table Levi was at. The man was sitting back drinking whiskey with an amused look on his face, the waitress by his side saying something to him, but he wasn't paying her any attention.

Sighing tiredly, Eren wandered back to the table.

\---

The small beer tasted like shit.

Eren found out he didn't like the taste of beer all that much, but the fact that Levi was letting him drink and bought it for him, he was going to finish it. The man himself had drunk two things of whiskey before their food even got to their table all the while Eren had only taken a few hesitant sips.

Levi let a laugh slip when he tried to take a larger gulp and drink it all quickly. But that failed.

''Just eat for now,'' Levi advised amusement still clear on his face.

Levi slid his plate closer to Eren, who finally got a look at what Levi had ordered him.

Hell if he knew what it was.

''You don't need to tell me what to do,'' Eren carpeted, moody over the unfamiliar taste in his mouth and the recent exchange with that family. ''What is this anyway?''

Levi was enjoying the pissed off Eren at the moment, taking in the fact that they were at a tavern and Eren would most likely not snap at him too much.

''Welsh Rarebit.'' he pointed to the plate. ''A recipe from Marley, apparently. Never tried it.''

Eren hesitantly moved his food with a fork, but in the end, gave in and ate. It wasn't bad, but for some reason, his stomach just didn't want to eat it. He was getting annoyed with the way his body was working against him, but he continued on eating as much as he could so as not to disappoint Levi.

He traded off and took a sip of his beer.

Fuck, the taste was hard to get used to.

''You don't have to drink it if you don't want to.'' Levi pointed out, taking another long drink of his own liquor.

Eren had always seen drinking as something grown up. Of course, it was, but he had always wanted to when he was younger. His mom didn't drink but she did have wine in the cellar that Eren always wondered when he grew up if she would take it out and they would drink over a book or something. He took another gulp.

''I want to,'' he shot back, Levi leaning back in his chair, giving up.

''Suit your self.''

\---

Eren after his second small beer had last track of how many orders of whiskey Levi drank. Yet, the man looked completely sober.

Having finished eating ages ago, Levi paid the bill and they stood to leave, Eren swaying a bit, and Levi just eyeing him curiously.

''You alright?'' he asked, entertained. Levi helped Eren up with a hand under his arm, leading him to the door.

''M'fine,'' Eren snarled. ''I don' need your help,''

Even though he tried to shrug Levi off, he was still aware of him helping him out of the bar, too tired to tell him again.

''It's your fault I'm all drunk and stuff.''

Levi softly laughed, amused. ''You're not really drunk. Or at least not too drunk.''

Eren scoffed. He just wanted to get back to the inn and take a bath. ''Hurry and get back to the inn,''

''Alright, alright,'' Levi muttered, really just dragging Eren along. ''At least you were able to eat something.''

''That meal tasted shit horrible!'' he shot back. ''It's making my stomach fucking hurt, and the taste of beer won't leave my mouth!''

''Yeah?'' Levi mused.

''Fuck off,''

\---

Eren really hated the fact that Levi didn't even seem the slightest bit affected by the alcohol. Eren was sure the man drank more than his weight in whiskey, then towards the end a beer too.

The waitress was impressed too but was talking about cutting him off soon. They were almost done anyway.

Levi helped Eren into the room, Eren finally pushing him away and not even thanking him for the meal. He moved to his bedside and fished the small wooden dog out of his pocket, taking a closer look at it before setting it down.

Levi was studying him, a strange look in his eyes.

Maybe he was a bit drunk.

''You drunk yet?'' Eren tried to confirm. Levi looked away and shook his head.

''Just tired.'' he strained, laying heavily on his bed and staring up at the ceiling.

''Sure,'' Eren mumbled. He fixed the dog to stand on the desk by his bed and crossed the room. ''Takin' a bath.''

''Don't drown.'' Levi tried to joke, but his voice was deadpan.

Was he upset over something?

Eren retreated into the bathroom, glad for some time to wash up after the long day. He hadn't been able to change the cloth, but he wasn't slicking as bad as before so he had been fine. He finally removed the flowers and disentangled them from his necklace, annoyed with how well Levi had put them on. The smell had faded so he just threw them into the waste bin.

Getting into the bath was like sighing after a long day, all his limbs relaxing. He wasn't really looking forward to traveling the next day and wondered when Levi was planning to leave. Hopefully not too early.

Eren carefully washed the bottoms of his feet, glad for the fact they were healing quite fast and didn't hurt as much. His hands roamed over a scar that he had gotten during his life at the Vega's, remembering the mark on his back. He had never seen the mark, only the one on his mother's back. He wondered if it was even still noticeable. Pushing the thought away he finished up quickly just in case Levi was planning on taking a bath too, not wanting to have the same thing happen that happened the day before.

He took one last stretch in the water, his stomach really hurting, but the dull pain in his head that had been growing was subsiding in the heat of the steam. Finally deciding he had taken long enough, he got out, careful not to slip as he dried and changed.

Outside of the bathroom, he was greeted by the darkness of the room, Levi having turned the lamp out and headed to bed already.

Sighing, he carefully crossed the room and got into his own bed, laying his head down on his pillow, chasing after sleep.

\---

The sharp pain in his arm was getting worse, but he was too tired to wake. He didn't want to wake up. But that pain was familiar.

He groggily opened his eyes to a moonlit room. He was looking up at an old ceiling... Where was he? He vaguely remembered he was at an inn... with...

Someone else?

''Levi-''

He kept his eyes open as best he could and peered down.

There was blood. A lot of blood. He felt light-headed and in pain, but it was what was causing that pain that got to him the most.

Levi had bitten him...?

His breathing was becoming faulting and the loss of blood was too great. His shoulder was numb, but he could still feel the sharpness from Levi's fangs digging into his skin. He had felt this all too many times and all those times he had no say on when it started or ended. The ones back then would drink till he was on the brink of death, leaving him there in his cell motionless.

In most novels Eren had read as a child, the vampires in the books weren't like real life ones. Their bite was often explained as painless, maybe even arousing, but they were nothing of the sort.

Eren was trying to push Levi away, his other arm nearly limbs and too weak to really do anything. Levi didn't even seem aware that he was struggling.

''Levi...Stop...''

He began to pull on his hair, push his shoulder or even try and shove his face away, but he was much stronger than Eren. It was helpless. Tears were blurring his vision and Eren's head fell back onto the pillow, the area around him spotty.

''Levi...'' he tried once more, his shaky fingers pinching his shirt. ''...please...''

Levi's hand moved up his body and wrapped around his neck, sending more shocks of pain through him. He couldn't breath and all that was doing was speeding up the process of his death.

''W-wh...y...Are yo-...L-Levi...''

Eren's eyes were shut against his own will, every inch of his body numb, yet in excruciating pain.

Then it all stopped.

There was a cool air that hit his arm, stinging it, yet causing the pain to subside. He opened his eyes to find Levi staring wide at him, confusion and panic clear on his face. He didn't say anything, blood covering his jaw and shirt, Eren himself panicking about how much of it he actually lost. Levi snatched his arm away from Eren's neck as if he just realized it was there, Eren taking in big gulps, his lungs working against him to get oxygen once more into his body. The tears in his eyes began to fall once there was finally air in him, once being held back, but now streaming down his cheeks wet and warm.

Levi bolted off of him and away from the bed, still staring in horror at the scene.

''I-'' Levi's eyes were darting everywhere, trepidation clear on his face.

He never finished what he was going to say, and tore out of the room in a violent manner, knocking over the bedside desk, the wooden dog skittering across the floor.

Eren was left there, half conscious. Once again Levi reminded him of the men from the circus.

He was sanguinary. Merciless and macabre. Frightening.

Cruel and cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's really trying his best.


	15. Paradis Forest: Part Five (Merci, Part Two: Désolé)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of Merci, Part Two: Désolé.

It had been a while since Reiner and The Sister had left, he didn't want to believe something bad had happened to them, so he tried not to think about it.

The two new guards were talkative when Eren just wished they would stay quiet.

They told him things he didn't want to hear, saying they were hurting his mother, that he was next.

They told him what they were going to do to him, what the others were going to do.

He was alone. The cell was too small yet too large. Most of the time the cell was too hot, too muggy and too quiet. He wanted to get out of there. But he couldn't leave without his mother.

The two guards came into the cart, looming over him through the bars, just as they had done every day since Reiner was gone. The smiles on their faces were both artificial, yet real. The sinister way they spoke sent chills through Eren, putting him on edge and making him sink to the back of his cell, the wall biting into his back.

The food they had given him was laced with something that made it hard to move, his body just laying in the cell as others came into the room. The others studied him, poked and prodded, even slid a knife over his flesh, but he couldn't feel any of that, he just watched.

After it was over they began to talk about prices. Saying his blood was genetically better than his mother's, so whatever she went for, he would go for twice. They talk on and on, Eren not understanding a word, and when they left it wasn't till hours later that the feeling in his limbs came back, and he was able to sit up.

As the effects of the drug wore off, the pain came, sending him into a haze.

Mr. Zackly came into the room after a while, looking over the broken omega.

Although the man was grisly, to Eren, he was curious about him. The man hadn't shown him any kindness but he also hadn't shown him any harm. In fact, he looked at Eren with sorrowful eyes.

The man knelt down in front of the cage eye to eye with Eren.

A sigh lift his lips and he smiled a smile that showed to many teeth and made Eren wish he was strong enough to rush away from him.

Mr. Zackly stood back up and swiped at his knees, wiping the dust away. He dug around in his pocket and took out a key. At first, Eren thought it was the key his mother had given him but was taken when he had gotten there, but he soon recognized the key as the lock to his cell.

The man unlocked the cell and held out a hand to Eren, urging him to take it. Eren hesitantly obliged and the man helped him up, his knees nearly buckling up underneath him, but he was able to steady himself easily.

''Please, allow me to show you around my Circus.'' Mr. Zackly offered, looping his arm around Eren's similar to what a gentleman would do in the novels Eren read.

The scent of the man was off-putting making Eren want to push away and gag, but he went along with it, and allowed the man to lead him out of the room, and into the flurry of men and women of the Vega's Circus.


	16. Lurid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^﹏^ Enjoy!

Eren had just forgotten the truth from being lost in the euphoria.

Levi wasn’t there to be friends with him. They weren’t starting some type on bond. Levi was using Eren, then sell him away to someone else.

He couldn't feel betrayed, that was the point all along. 

But Levi had been kind to him. Took him to the festival. Cared for him at the Jinn’s. Worried over him. Yet all that led up to was Eren laying in a mess of his own blood. 

Eren took a deep inhalation, his breathing having calmed so he finally had control over it. 

It had been hours since he woke up to find Levi trying to kill him. He was sure he had fallen back to sleep at some point. Not from tiredness, but from the lack of blood. When he came to, the sun was out and Levi was still nowhere to be found. 

The sharp pain in his arm had dwindled to simply a light pressure, his body telling him something was still wrong. He could feel the dried tears on his face and eyes coupled with the blood that was making his clothes cling to his body. 

Struggling to get up, his head against the idea but him pushing on anyway, he slipped out of the bed. He didn’t look back at the state it was left in, too scared to see what was there and just toiled to the bathroom, bent on cleaning the mess off him. 

He leaned against the door to finally hear the click as it locked in place and turned to see the sink. It was close but the effort it took him to get to the bathroom made it seem like a far stretch, the mess from his bath the other day, still on the floor in his path. A reminder of his carelessness and rapture the night before. 

Eren pushed himself away from the door, and leaned on the sink, using it to balance himself up and look into the mirror. 

His face was blanched and eyes sunken. His appearance sending more anxiety through him. He took another steady breath, his throat tightening, wanting to cry again but stopping himself. 

He clumsily removed his nightshirt to use as a makeshift cloth and clean away the blood that had crusted on his arm and side. It was all beyond bearing, but he ignored it. 

When he soaked the shirt and gazed down at his forearm he nearly gagged and lost it. The sight of his arm was a mess, but through that mess were the distinguishable marks vampires left. Not just one but several. 

He was aware of the ones from distant run-ins with vampires, but those were nothing but pale scars on his skin. All the ones he was looking at were new, and all of them were Levi’s. 

He felt himself panicking more, sure that his heat was making it worse. How had he not noticed Levi till moments before Levi was almost finished? He could have just died in his sleep had he not woken up. 

A shudder ran through his body and his eyes were misty. He pushed away from the thoughts that were fragmenting his brain, looking away from his arm and back up to the mirror. 

He began to gently wipe away the blood till his light presses and dabs became fevered and harsh. He ignored the pain that was spiking up his arm and to his head at his uncaring way of cleaning his wounds and finally let the small tears being held back in his eyes go. The tears made way to sobs that echoed off the walls in the room, his face scrunched up in agony and misery.

He wanted to leave just as badly as he wanted to leave the Vega’s.

\---

Levi paced the foyer as he had been doing for hours. Still moving agitated back and forth even as the sun rose and the innkeeper gave him bewildered stares. 

Levi messed up. He didn’t know what to do and he was left in a state of panic. He felt that apologizing was impossible. The least he could have done then was stay with Eren and help him. Instead, he left him there to soak in his own blood, likely too weak to even move. 

He cursed himself once more, the hundredth time he had done so. 

He knew the way the day was going the night before was a sure sign of a storm coming. He was relaxed and happy. Watching as Eren enjoyed his day and feeling glad he was able to at least let him have that fun. He should have known that something would strike and ruin that tranquil stillness.

Levi knew the uncertainties he was taking when he took Eren out for those drinks. All he wanted was to show the kid the same as what his uncle had done for him when he was younger. The days in his childhood he would never forget. The days at festivals like that one and the time that when his uncle wasn’t being a jackass that he was kind and caring underneath. 

He wanted to show Eren that he wasn’t a jackass, but he messed up. 

He finally stopped pacing a hole in the floor and faced the staircase that led up to their room. 

The sun had risen at some point and he wondered if Eren was still lying there or if he had gotten up already. If he could even get up.

The fear that he might have done something damaging was a constant thought in his head, but he pushed that away and hesitated. He wanted to go up to the room and check, but he also wanted to avoid facing the kid. 

He sighed and headed for the stairs, not sure if he was doing something right, or making things worse. 

\---

The room was empty. A split second of fear barrelled through him, but when he glanced through the bedroom, he noticed the bathroom door had been shut. 

Silently slogging towards the door, he heard the telltale faint sounds of weeping. His chest squeezed painfully at the sounds. Aware that it was because of him. 

He raised a hand as if to knock but let it fall back and instead lightly tapped his head against the door, too softly for Eren to hear on the other side. From that close, he could hear clearly the sobs Eren was making, the sound of running water from the sink almost drowned out by them. He shut his eyes tightly, his eyebrows furrowing in agitation, but this time not towards the omega but at himself. 

It was moments later that he heard the water shut off and he retreated back, lightly falling into the seat at the desk and turning away. 

Eren opened the door and there was a pause. Something ominous hanging in the room between them, worse than even when they first met. 

Eren crossed the room, passing him with a light breeze and heading to his bed. Levi heard an audible gasp, him assuming Eren had caught sight of the blood all over the sheets, he himself holding back a wince. Then there was another lull for silence. This one unsure about what was in the air, but it was strong and wrapped around Levi threateningly.

Eren was digging through a bag getting a change of clothes then returned to Levi side, noticeably far yet close enough to make his presence known. 

Levi kept his eyes level to the sheet of paper he had found on the desk, pretending to be finding interest in its blankness. 

‘’Can I go into town to get bandages?’’ Eren’s voice cut through him like a sharpened blade, the scratch in his voice from his sore throat and the venom from his anger. Levi tried to ignore the obvious fear that was also laced in his voice and showing in the way he stood away from him. 

‘’I have some in my pack,’’ Levi replied, his voice neutral, his normal emotionless self showing, no matter how much he was struggling not to just apologize to the omega and hold him close to him for comfort.

‘’Can I go into town to get more?’’

Levi held back another wince that was trying to surface, the obvious tension clear in Eren’s voice. 

He nodded his head still not daring to steal a glace up at him. ‘’Fine,’’

Eren didn’t move, Levi feeling like he was being studied and broken into, but then after the moment passed as nothing happened, Eren turned away and left the room, the violent click of the door shutting leaving the room in its former censorship.

Levi let out a breath that had been held in, his eyes stinging. He finally looked away from the paper and back at the mess, turning away once it came into sight. 

He fucked up.

\---

The town was a mix of people still in a hangover from the night before and people still cleaning up the mess. Eren walked down the path on the side of the dirt street, his steps even and rhythmic but slow and careful. People passed him without a second glance, no idea all the emotions and problems going through his head. 

He didn’t know where a shop was. He didn’t even have money to get any bandages. He felt like Levi was just messing with him an breaking him down, not even bothering to look him in the eyes. Eren turned a street and found the familiar pub that Levi and he visited the night before. There was a tug in his chest but he pushed it away and found himself at the door, shoving his way in. 

The place was a lot quieter than the night before, the voices more shushed and handled and no sign of the strange large array of people. 

Eren strolled up to the bar to take a seat, ignoring the fact that he had really no reason to be there, and he was a kid just walking alone into a pub. 

A waitress caught sight of him, someone finally taking notice in his anxieties and offering a soft encouraging smile. 

‘’What’s up with you, little buddy?’’ she leaned on the other side of the counter, her eyes zephyr-like as she bore into his problems. 

He shrugged his shoulders, keeping his eyes from meeting hers. 

She gave another smile and stood upright. ‘’How about I get you something to drink then? On the house?’’

Eren didn’t say anything, the lady taking his silence as a yes.

She came back a moment later with a glass of juice and even a piece of bread, scooting the plate to him. ‘’Eat up kid,’’ she spoke, never wavering in her kindness. ‘’Do you have any parents that are with you?’’

Eren stared down at the plate of bread, shaking his head. ‘’No,’’

The waitress gave him worried full eyes but returned back to her previous demeanor. ‘’Then eat up for now, alright? You look hungry, don’t worry about paying for the bread either.’’

Eren nodded his head and weakly held the bread in his hand, the woman taking this as a sure sign he was fine and turning away to her next customer. 

Eren returned the bread soon after, finding his appetite still avoiding him, and instead took his glass. 

Next to him, someone took a seat, calling out to one of the waitresses for a glass of sloe gin. 

Eren tried to ignore the infuriation that was growing towards the loud-mouthed man but was failing miserably thanks to his mixed up emotions. The man caught on to his troubles and turned to study him, his eyes boring into Eren. 

‘’You alright?’’ the man’s indoor voice was just as agitating as his loud one, but there was a concern there nonetheless.

Eren nodded his head vehemently, the man humming in clear skepticism. 

‘’You don’t want anything stronger to drink?’’ the man regarded Eren’s glass, asking sincerely. 

Eren finally looked up at the man, peering into his eyes to see if he was serious. 

He looked like a fucking horse. 

‘’I’m fine.’’ Eren spat. 

The man laughed wholeheartedly at his delirium, Eren not catching onto the humor of it. 

‘’You sure,’’ the man probed finally calming himself. ‘’You look like you do.’’

Eren sighed and pushed his glass aside, the man taking that as an invitation to buy him a drink. 

He really didn’t want to drink, he knew that when he came in. Without an actual adult around, he wouldn’t be able to get anything anyway.

The man motioned another waitress over, ordering the same drink that he ordered for himself, Eren scoffing at the fact he didn’t even ask what he wanted. 

‘’I was told that is a women’s drink,’’ Eren noted, the man turning an amusing eye at him. 

He ignored the fact that he was recalling something Levi had told him the night before when Eren was pointing out other drinks on the menu and he was telling him about them. He unconsciously gripped his arm, a sharp pain following. He was glad that the bleeding slowed and he was wearing a dark thicker shirt. 

‘’Well, I was actually introduced to it by a really cool fellow you know.’’ the man sounded like he was bragging, but Eren had no idea who he was even talking about. ‘’He is a previous commander of an army and an aristocrat too.’’

‘’Was he?’’ Eren hummed, not even really paying attention. 

The man caught onto his disinterest and changed the subject. ‘’So…’’ he leaned in closer to Eren. ‘’what is an omega in heat doing all alone in a bar?’’

His tone took on the seriousness and he sounded a bit concerned. Eren leaned away, his eyes widening. Now that he focused on the man, he could tell that he was a werewolf and an alpha no less.

Panic rose inside Eren, wishing he was anywhere but there.

The man gazed at him curiously, catching his fear and panic. He raised his hands up in a show of no harm, his eyes apologetic. 

‘’I’m not trying to antagonize you or anything. Just curious.’’ he tried to reason. ‘’Did your mate leave you or something? Get into a fight? I can smell you are angry and scared since I came in here.’’

Eren averted his gaze once again, the waitress finally coming back with his drink. 

‘’I don’t have a mate.’’ he shot. ‘’And it doesn’t matter why I’m here. I’m here because I want to be.’’

'Because I want to be…?'

The sudden realization that he was out on his own and Levi had allowed it, dawned on him. 

He could leave. Escape and not have to be sold to some stranger. Not have to stay by Levi’s side any longer. 

There was something in his chest that revolted at the thought of leaving Levi’s side, but it was small and almost inconspicuous. He pushed it away and turned back to the man. 

‘’I can go where I want when I want.’’ he aggrandized. ‘’I don’t need someone to tell me what to do.’’

The man’s eyes lit up with amusement at his statement, watching as the omega’s green eyes danced with unknown defiance. 

‘’Alright.’’ the man conceded. ‘’I can see that now. You’re a really strong omega to be out here on your own and not to have been hurt.’’

Eren heard something deeper in his words. Did he know he was injured? Could alphas also smell blood on him?

He picked up his glass and finally drank a sip, the man watching in muted entertainment at the scrunched up face Eren made at the strange taste. 

It was sweet and aromatic, but it still had that bad taste that Eren hated. 

‘’You should still be careful though,’’ the man whispered his voice once again serious. Eren gazing up at the man curiously. ‘’There is an alpha who has been googling you since you got in here. He looks like he’s just waiting for you to leave…’’

Eren turned and followed the alpha’s gaze to a man brooding in the corner, his eyes currently averted, but Eren could tell he was indeed an alpha if he focused hard enough on it. 

There was a sudden alarm that rose inside him, causing his limbs to tremble ever so slightly. 

He faced the alpha next to him once more, raising his chin defiantly and playing a brave face. ‘’I’ll be fine,’’ he lied. ‘’I‘m not scared of no alphas.’’

He, of course, knew that the man could smell the fear that was rolling of him thickly, but the alpha said nothing and took Eren’s words to heart. 

‘’Good,’’ the man spoke, his voice distant. ‘’It isn’t every day that you see an omega roaming the streets. And it’s even rarer to find one with as much fire and spirit in their hearts as you.’’

Eren felt his cheeks heating up at the compliment, taking another assertive drink of his gin and lowering his head away from the man in embarrassment. 

The two sat for a moment longer, the man talking about his life, but Eren keeping to himself. 

He was supposedly a traveler like Levi, but he was looking for someone rather than just to trade and sell things. He was with another who had been looking for a missing family member for most of her life. The man talked about his companion with obvious ardor, saying the woman was both strong and beautiful, a perfect partner. 

Eren felt a twinge of unfamiliar jealousy, but it was minuscule and gone before it even grew. 

After a while the alpha in the corner, who had stolen a few lusty stares at Eren, left, looking obviously impatient and bored. A sigh of relief left Eren. It was also then, that the man he was talking with said he had to leave too, and they parted ways. The alpha paid for both their drinks and even tried to get Eren something to eat before he left, but he refused entirely. 

After he was left alone at the bar his thought came back, making him wonder if the surge of deviance and courage from before meant he wanted to escape and leave Levi, or if that was just a spur of the moment. 

In the end, he left the bar too and headed back to the inn. Dejected, angry and terrified all at once.

\---

Dismal filled the room around Levi as he closed the last letter out to Hange explaining that they were going to arrive there most likely sometime that night. 

Sending it away he leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling, irritation growing in him at the state of the dirty inn. Everything, from little messes to minuscule specs of dust was sending him into a daze of pique.

He sighed about to stand up to clean more of the room, having already cleaned the bathroom and desks off. 

When he was cleaning he came across Eren’s bed sheets once more, the blood mixed in with piss and slick, aching Levi’s heart all over again. He covered the bed with a clean sheet, hiding away the mix and worrying over the fact that the inn cleaners were going to think them, sadists.

The sound of the door opening sent a flood of relief through him, washing away the worry he had been having over the thought of the omega not returning. The smell of anxiety coming off of Eren was all too familiar, and he forced himself not to face the omega, detecting that he didn’t want that. 

He heard the indicative of the drawstring on his bag opening and Eren rifling through his supplies, Levi finally stealing a glance at the omega to catch him pulling a wad of bandages out of the bag. 

Levi pushed himself not to ask if he was okay, not even sure why he was stopping it. It just seemed wrong of him to ask. He was the one who had done it. If he asked if Eren was alright he was sure the omega would snap at him. The silence that had grown between the two was good, in a way.

Eren locked himself in the bathroom, retreating in there for a while, till Levi decided they had to leave soon. 

‘’Eren, I’ve got everything packed.’’ his voice came to him as a shock. The tiredness in it and the sadness all mixing into something wrecked. He cleared his throat. ‘’When you are done, I’ll be in the foyer.’’ 

There was no reply, only the quiet, and stillness of the solid door between them. 

Levi rubbed a hand over his face, wiping away the sticky sweat that had been forming since morning and left the room, shutting the door silently behind him. 

\---

The walk to Hange’s was painfully reserved and the fear and resentment seeping off of Eren made Levi keep a pace that kept them separated, strides away in front of the omega.

The unbridled guilt inside Levi only worsened over the fact that mixed with the rage that the omega showed on the outside, there was panic on the inside. The smell was strong, almost so strong that at times it made Levi himself want to cower. It even seemed worst than when they first met.

The hours of walking didn’t go by smoothly and the hours to come felt like death was waiting for him. He just wanted to get to Hange’s and get everything over with.

Behind him he could faintly hear Eren panting, trying to keep up with his speedy strides, but he never spoke out to Levi about. Levi debated whether he should slow down, but he kept going.

A strong wind blew past them, the air promising an oncoming storm and carrying the humid thickness of the summer. Levi glared up at the dark intimidating clouds, cursing the timing it had. He hoped beyond everything that they would make it to Hange's before they were soaked. Though Levi kind of hoped that a strike of lightning would shoot him down and just end the stifling taciturnity between the two, vampire and werewolf.

Hours later, thanks to their lack of a break, they were standing in front of Hange’s new shop. They didn’t make it in time to miss the rain, but they made it just as the first claps of thunder rolled in and shook the meadow's ground. Hange’s new shop was outside of the town, in a desolated field out of the way, but just in sight of travelers who would be looking for her.

Levi stood under the awning, glad for the protection form the powerful rain and knocked on Hange’s door. Eren still stood at the bottom of the steps away from the house and Levi, his face downward looking at the mud and not minding one bit that he still had rain falling onto him. Levi was about to say something but the door opened, his friend's familiar face beaming at him and holding him closely into a surprised embrace. 

Levi pulled away and glared at Hange, her smile never wavering even under his moody cold eyes. 

‘’I never thought you’d make it.’’ she jested, motioning him in. 

She gave a peek behind him, giving Eren a rundown look and her eyes lighting up even more. ‘’Is that the omega I’ve heard so much about?!’’ she waved him over, but he stood still in his spot, not budging an inch. Hange gave a confused look to Levi, her brown eyes boring into him. 

‘’What’s wrong wi-’’

Levi pushed past her and into the shop, holding back a tsk at the dirty and unorganized state. ‘’Just leave him be, for now, I need to talk with you.’’

Hange looked back at the omega then to Levi, trying to figure out what was going on, but shrugging her shoulders she followed Levi inside, leaving the door open for Eren. 

Levi wasn’t familiar with the new set up, but Hange soon gathered his hesitant strides and showed him to the back rooms, where she used as her living quarters. That area was just as messy as the last. 

‘’What was wrong with him? I thought he was a beaming bag of joy?’’

Levi sighed heavily and took a long needed rest in one of the chairs at her dining room table. ‘’Something happened,’’ he admitted, not meeting her eyes, and folding his hands over his face. ‘’I did something I can’t take back.’’

Hange took a seat across from her old friend. Her usually joyful and carefree attitude switched out with general concern. ‘’What happened, Levi?’’

Levi took a moment of the soundlessness after her question, taking in the fact that he could vaguely hear Eren stepping into the shop and silently shutting the door.

‘’I fucked up big time.’’ he groaned. Hange put a reassuring hand over his and pulled them away from his face, looking into his eyes she urged him to speak. He let out a steady breath. ‘’I tried to kill him.’’ there was a pause, but Hange kept her face neutral, letting Levi finish. ‘’I wasn't thinking and went out drinking last night. I didn’t even realize what I had done till moments before…’’

Hange finally straightened, ready to talk to him. ‘’Did you already… you know?’’

‘’I already drank some half-assed traders blood and killed him the night I met the omega,’’ Levi explained, Hange nodding her head, not the slightest bit taken aback from his confession. After all, it was her idea for him to do that.

‘’But, after that night, I still felt the need to do it again. I feel unsatisfied, and every time I'm around that kid…’’

‘’I told you about the medication I came up with for you. Why don’t you take those?’’

Levi huffed and rubbed rain out of his eyes. 

‘’Levi, this is serious. You have to stop sidestepping the fact that you can’t control it. Grow a pair and let me help.’’ her eyes were gleaming with unyielding enormity. She was stubborn but she was right. 

Levi let out a weak laugh. ‘’It’s too late at the moment… but, yeah, I’ll try that out.’’

Hange took a breath in, relieve and the fact that she finally got him to listen washing over her. 

Hange had been the one to notice that he was different from the other vampires in Mitras. Always on edge and angry over nothing. When he first left Mitras he was overcome with the lust to drink blood. Hange had looked into it and recommended that he not just drink blood but also kill the one he was drinking from, believing it would satisfy his urges. It had worked for the last two decades, but recently…

‘’You should have taken the medication when I told you. Then you wouldn’t be here.’’ Hange stood up to leave and retrieve what they needed, Levi scoffing behind her. 

‘’Like hell I would have. Most of the shit you give me makes me go out of my mind. Sometimes I think you're just drugging me up for the fun of it.’’

‘’That’s partly the reason.’’ she joked, going through a cabinet of unorganized and unlabeled supplies. She pulled a bottle out and peered closely at her contents. ‘’Definitely not this one…’’ she mumbled under her breath returning the container. Levi shifted uneasily in his seat, really not one hundred percent on board with his oddball friend giving him something that may or may not have the power to kill him the second he drinks it. 

After a moment she gave a triumphant chuckle and pulled out a dark bottle, showing Levi what she had made. 

‘’There pills, not liquid this time. Just take one a day.’’

Levi was handed the pills and he hesitantly peered through the dark glass at the contents. ‘’This stuff isn’t deadly is it?’’

''Most likely not.’’ Levi gave her an icy stare her conceding and taking a step back. ‘’Alright, alright. No, it won't kill you. After all, you’ve survived a lot of things, worse than this.’' she tapped the container, Levi still not sure, but pocketing it anyway. 

‘’How much you want for them?’’

Hange didn't look back at him, ‘reorganizing’ the shelved she had just rummaged through. ‘’Nothing, on the house.’’

Levi gave her back a suspicious glare. ‘’So, you aren’t going to try and writhe into my wallet to take as much money as you can get from me this time around? Hit your head or something, four eyes?’’ 

Hange gave a weak laugh at the old name. ‘’No,’’ she spoke with a caring and calm tone, one that Levi wasn't used to hearing from her. ‘’This is really important for you, right? With this, you can try and fix the rift that you created between you and the lad out there.’’

She vaguely motioned out to the shop, Levi remembering Eren was still out there. His spirits abating once more.

Levi moved silently towards the door, close enough to listen in, but not to be caught. He couldn’t hear anything, but he knew the kid was on the other side. 

‘’I’m not sure if I can do that.’’

Hange finally turned around and gave him a tired and bothered look. ‘’Really Levi?’’ she scolded. ‘’Don't be a dick and just explain it to him. Apologize.’’

‘’Hange, it’s not that simple.’’ Levi shot back, stepping away from the door and towards her. ‘’You don't understand. Eren went through a lot at the Vega’s. I just almost killed him. He’s looking at me with the same damn eyes he probably gave his captures back there.’’

Hange’s eyes finally relented, giving him an empathetic stare. ‘’Levi,’’ she sighed. ‘’You can still at least try. Just a couple of days ago you were bragging to me about the boy. The way you wrote about him gave me the impression you really care for him. If you were writing true to your feelings, I’m sure he shares the same respect for you. He’ll understand if you give him time.’’

Levi rubbed a hand over his face. ‘’Fine,’’ he muttered. ‘’I’ll try.’’

Hange gave him a reassuring smile.

‘’Good,’’ she went back to moving things around in her cabinet then turned back to him with a light in her eyes at something she remembered. 

‘’Oh, Levi! You should see this!’’ she exclaimed, pulling his arm back towards the table. 

She sat him in one of the seats then took a seat across from him, staring into his eyes.

‘’What?’’ he shot, Hange not pulling away from his agitated stare one bit. Always the brave one.

She slowly let her eyes move to a potted plant at the center of the table, the only thing there, then back up to him. She did that a few time before Levi groaned and gave in. 

‘’What’s with the plant, Hange?’’ he spoke, monotoned. 

She smiled a big smile and slid the plant towards her self, showing it off to him. 

‘’His name is Moblit.’’ she beamed.

Levi rolled his eyes. ‘’’His’ name…?’’ then it hit him. The familiar presence of life. Not plant life but something else entirely. His eyes widened and he almost stood up in his seat, but still stayed there, not wanting to show his full interest. ‘’It’s…’’

Hange nodded her head, looking proud. ‘’He’s a plant spirit. Rare things you know.’’ Hange explained. 

Levi studied the little plant. ‘’But aren’t they suppose to have a more human form too?’’

‘’That’s where the story comes in.’’

Great a story.

‘’I found this thing outside my old shop a few weeks ago. He was injured somehow and I took him in to nurse him to health. He’s largely in my debt now and surely he will help me out when he’s back to full strength.’’ she went on about a bit more, but Levi was half listening. 

‘’Don’t you think that keeping him here to make him help you with your ‘work’ is a bit much to ask?’’

‘’You're doing that with the omega aren’t you?’’

An audible growl left Levi’s throat but Hange ignored it continuing on. ‘’This little thing is quite the shy bugger. And don’t worry I already got his permission. He can’t wait to help out.’’

The plant turned from green to a light shade of red. 

‘’Did it just…?’’

Hange’s smile grew, the look on her face bordering something dangerous Levi didn’t want to be a part of. ‘’He shows emotions through the colors of his leaves.’’ 

Levi nodded his head slowly, ready to leave. ‘’Then…’’ he looked back to the plant, then back up at Hange taking a breath and getting back to business. ‘’That aside.’’ he huffed impatiently. ‘’Where are Eren and I staying?’’

Hange returned the plant to the center of the table. ‘’Behind the curtain in the shop is a staircase that leads up to the rooms. The first one is mine, but the others are free.’’

Levi let out a breath of relieve, glad him and Eren didn’t have to share a room again. 

‘’Also,’’ Hange studied Levi. ‘’your due for a checkup you know. Four years due.’’

Levi’s face darkened. ‘’I’m not a kid Hange,’’ he snarled. ‘’You don’t have to keep checking up on my health every moment you get.’’

Hange shook her head, tsking at him. ‘’It’s not something just for kids. Adults should stay up to date with their health too. I’ll look at the omega likewise, so no need to feel all flustered.’’ she teased. 

Levi hated her check-ups. She not only drew blood but also humiliated him with personal questions and acted like she’s a real doctor. Which she wasn’t.

‘’Later,’’ he spat, staring defiantly at her. 

She tapped the table top then leaned back, letting out a breath. ‘’Fine, but don’t think I’ll forget.’’ she peered at him through her glasses. ‘’Also, tell the kid I got something to help him with is heat, alright?’’

Levi felt his face warming up. He had forgotten about that.

‘Yeah, will do.’’ he hurriedly looked away and stood up. 

Outside of the dining room, Eren was strolling around the shop, looking wide-eyed at all the displays Hange had up. Levi watched him for a moment, till the kid noticed him and stopped in his tracks the light in his eyes vanishing. 

Levi tried not to look disappointed and pointed towards the curtain Hange had mentioned. 

‘’Upstairs,’’ he ordered. ‘’There’s rooms.’’

Eren hesitantly shuffled over the curtain Levi was holding open, walking up the steps with caution, Levi soon following behind. 

It was a small space, Levi missing the wide open stairs Hange had at her old shop but kept it to himself. At the top, Eren was already waiting, not meeting his eyes. 

Levi gazed down the hall at the doors the first one like Hange said was hers, so the others were free. 

Motioning to the other rooms he told the omega he could stay in any one of them, him quickly choosing one all the way at the end of the hall. Before the omega could shut the door and separate the two, Levi reminded him about Hange and the things for his heat. Eren said nothing, only nodding his head, then disappearing behind the closed door. 

He had a lot of work to sort through.

\---

Eren’s face was redder than the strange plant Ms. Hange had on her lap. 

It had been what felt like hours of lectures from the crazy-eyed woman about his heat and similar things. She had given him a rundown on tips she had gotten from other omegas she met over the years and told him things to use for the slick. 

Eren was also given strange pills to take during his heat and a strong smelling container of lotion that the woman told him to apply under his ears and on his chest along with the pills. 

Eren was hesitant about taking the strange medicine, but when Ms. Hange explained that it would control any desire to mate and also control his mood swings, he was all in. 

Ms. Hange had also explained to him that since it was his first heat, it was normal that he didn’t feel the need to mate yet and the slick was an on and off thing. The only thing that bothered her was that heats were supposed to come round when an omega was around the ages of 11 or 12. Rarely sometimes 13, but he was about 14. Well, that’s how old he guessed he was since at the Vega’s he wasn’t always given the date.

Ms. Hange was also giving him some type of check-up, looking in his ears and mouth. She seemed pleased so he wasn’t too worried. 

She set the plant aside and leaned back in her chair sighing relaxed. 

‘’So, Eren, have you ever had sex before?’’

Eren’s face turned a shade darker, the plant following him in his state. What the hell was that plant? From the corner of the room, there was a sudden choking sound from Levi who was messing around with something Hange had given him moments earlier. Eren wished Levi wasn’t there, but the man seemed adamant about always keeping Eren insight during his talk. It just made Eren more annoyed than scared of the man.

‘’Uh, no.’’

Hange nodded her head, her smile never changing. ‘’Alright. Has anyone had the talk about sex with you? Like, you know all about-’’

‘’Yes.’’

Eren really wanted to be talking about anything but that. She nodded once more, glancing back behind her and sighing. ‘’Really, he can’t take a hint…’’ she mumbled under breath, almost so quiet Eren didn’t hear her. She rolled her eyes and sighed, looking back to Eren. 

‘’Alright, moving on. Have you ever touched yourself?’’ her voice was louder, this time Eren realizing she was trying to speak out to Levi.

Eren made a sound somewhere between a yelp and the same noise Levi made earlier. Really his face couldn’t get any redder. 

Was he suppose to do that kind of stuff? He had read about things like that in books, that really a kid shouldn’t have been reading, but he never thought about ever doing it…

‘’N-no…’’ he stuttered out, Ms. Hange’s face looking a bit amused with his reactions.

‘’Well,’’ she continued. ‘’In futures heats, you might feel the need to do stuff like that, along with other things too! But it isn’t something you should be embarrassed about. It’s normal.’’

Eren was nodding his head, aware of Levi who was sitting stiffly in the corner. He really wished he wasn’t there.

Hange caught on to his worries and sighed once again. 

‘’Levi!’’ she called over her shoulder, Levi jumping at his name. He seemed just as flustered as Eren. ‘’if you can’t tell, the only reason I’m talking about all this stuff is so you’ll leave, but your thickheadedness just can’t take the hint.’’

Levi huffed, and stood up, glaring at Hange but avoiding Eren. 

‘’Fine, I’m going.’’ he shot back, pushing through the door and disappearing. 

A breath of relief left Eren and Hange gave him a supportive smile. ‘’He really doesn’t mean to be that way. It’s just in his nature.’’

Eren didn’t say anything, focusing on the plant on the table. 

Hange sat up in her seat, leaning her elbows on her knees. ‘’If there’s anything you need to ask just ask, alright? And not about the heats or sex, just about anything in general.’’ her face took on a more soothing and serious tone, her eyes trying to get him to come out of his shell. 

Eren shifted in his seat and finally looked up at her, his face reflecting in her glasses. 

‘’Ms. Hange…?’’ Eren paused for a moment gathering what he was going to ask, Hange waiting patiently. ‘’Why is it that Levi seems to be fine with being around me at one moment, but then the next he seems to hate me?’’

Hange gave a weak smile. ‘’He’s like that with everyone. Especially when he was a kid,’’ she admitted. ‘’He isn’t good with people and he defiantly isn’t good with feelings. But he doesn’t hate you, that I know.’’

Eren began to fumble his hands together, averting his eyes from Ms. Hange once more. ‘’But all he wants is for me to help heal someone, then he says he’s going to sell me once more and get me out of his hair. Then there’s the… the whole trying to kill me…’’ Eren’s voice was so small, Hange had to lean in to hear him. 

At first, Hange had assumed that Eren was scared and angry with Levi, but now he just seemed confused and hurt. 

Hange tried to go for an enduring smile. ‘’Well, about the selling you. It doesn’t surprise me he hasn’t said this, but he isn’t going to sell you. He’s been sending me letters, asking me to take you in as an apprentice here.’’

Eren’s head turned to her, his eyes wide. Hange laughed lightly at his reaction. 

‘’He also didn't mean to hurt you.’’ this time it was Hange who was shifting in her seat uncomfortably. ‘’You see… you didn’t hear this from me, but Levi has this uncontrollable habit, that makes him want to drink blood. Among vampires that isn’t normal, it was one of the reasons he doesn't want to go back to Mitras. I had offered him a compromise for it; he kills and drinks someone's blood once a year, and his urges die down. But for some reason, it didn’t work this time around.’’

Eren’s face paled at the confession. ‘’Then, Levi… has to kill someone to make himself better?’’

Hange nodded. ‘’That’s the gist. It’s really been getting to him lately, and I’ve offered him medication to help, but he’s turned it down. Up to now, he says he been fine... anyway.’’

‘Then it’s my fault…’’ Eren mumbled. 

Hange leaned in and set a reassuring hand on his shoulder. ‘’No, honey, it isn’t your fault.’’ she tried to assure him, but Eren was shaking his head. 

‘’I...i was told by the people at the circus...Mr. Zackly, they all said that my blood has an effect on people. It can help the curing process...and…’’ Eren’s eyes were distant thinking back. Hange gave him a sad expression and squeezed his shoulder, trying to bring him back. 

‘’Eren…’’ she trailed off.

‘’You don't understand Ms. Hange. Levi acted strange whenever I was hurt… because...because of my blood. And since that happened, he tried to kill me. So it is my fault.’’

Eren’s eyes became blurred a familiar and recurring thing. 

Hange finally let go and leaned back, thinking. ‘’Don’t worry about it, Eren.’’ she tried. ‘’I’ll think of something that can help, I promise.’’

Eren was staring down at his feet, hoping Ms. Hange wouldn’t see his tears. ‘’Is this all you wanted to talk to me about?’’

Hange looked pained at his words but nodded her head. ‘’Yeah, you can go now.’’

Standing up, Eren made his way to the door and stepped back out into the shop, coming face to face with Levi. For a split second, it looked like Levi wanted to say something, but he looked away. Eren quickly retreated up the stairs and into the room. 

\---

‘’What did you do Hange?’’ Levi came storming through the door, finding Hange back in her cabinet looking for something. ‘’Why was the kid crying?’’

Hange winced and pulled a book out setting it on the table. ‘’Well… I might have told him about your little problem and now he thinks it’s his fault you tried to kill him.’’

Levi’s eyes darkened. ‘’What?’’

‘’He…’’ Hange huffed and ruffled her hair. ‘’He thinks it has something to do with his blood that is making you react. Which made me realize something.’’

Levi tried to stay calm and moved to her side. ‘’What?’’

‘’I heard… awhile ago, that there was this clan of werewolves. Way back before even you and I were born, way before even our grandparents were born. They supposedly died out, but Eren seems to be saying things that match up with them.’’

‘’So… you're saying he’s part of some long deceased clan of wolves?’’

Hange nodded her head. ‘’It isn’t impossible. It would explain a lot. Like why the Vega’s were after him and his mother, and why he can heal.’’

Levi was slowly coming back to himself, intrigued to hear more.

‘’This clan…?’’

‘’I’m getting there.’’ she flipped through a few pages but cursed and shut it with an audible echo. ‘’From what I remember, the healing effects only work with omega born wolves in the clan, as a result, the omegas in that clan evolved differently. Usually, omegas can give off pheromones that attract alphas, leaving the two in a state to bond and mate, but an alpha usually just does this once, then leaves the omega behind for another after they bear their pups.’’

Levi motioned her to move on. ‘’I know all this already.’’

‘’We~ll... the omegas of this clan have a certain way of effecting alphas in a more… messing with their heads type of way. It makes them want to stay with them and protect them. The omegas there were so little in number that their cistron just made it so they could survive. When an alpha runs into one of the omegas they have the same, wanting to mate state of mind, but the omegas' scent also gave off pheromones that made them seem weak and vulnerable, in a way to make the alphas never want to leave their side.’’ Hange was thinking hard about everything, a show that she couldn't recall it all. 

‘’So… the whole blood thing was just his pheromones trying to make me stay or something?’’

Hange looked uncertain. ‘’I’m not sure. I think that might have just been because of his healing abilities and your vampire side just picked up on the rarity of it. But if he is from this clan, that would explain why you seem so protective of the boy.’’

Levi scoffed. ‘’I’m not protective.’’

Hange gave him a sideways glance. ‘’Well, that aside. The fact that you seem to have been caring for him in a way you don’t usually care for someone, it may be this omega side of him effecting you.’’

‘’Why, I’m not an alpha?’’

‘’I don’t think you have to be one. I think it’s just an instinct his body goes to defend himself. He’s making you see him as vulnerable and making you want to get close and… well, protect him.’’ Hange gave an amused smirk. ‘’At least so far you haven't had any urges to mount him.’’

Levi glared at her. ‘’Hange I swear if you say one more thing like that I'll-’’

Hange lightly pushed him away to put the book up, interrupting his threat. ‘’Just a joke. I’m sure it won't affect you that way since you’re not an alpha. You don’t meet his ‘omega’s criteria’.’’

Levi shifted, ready to change the subject. ‘’So I wasn't going crazy suddenly treating the kid all… caringly? And it wasn’t really my fault that my vampire side lost control?’’

Hange tapped his forehead. ‘’The word you might be looking for is motherly,’’ she teased. ‘’And,’’ her face darkened a bit. ‘’I wouldn’t say you're all free of guilt. After all, you went out drinking even though you knew your bloodlust was acting up. That was reckless.’’

Levi turned away bitterly. He really was being stupid then.

‘’I’ll try and apologize,’’ he grumbled.

Hange nodded. ‘’That’s what I’ve been telling you to do, but your dumb ass just wants to be a douche.’’

Levi really wanted to punch her square in the jaw, but that wasn't what friends do…all the time at least. ‘’Is there anything else I should know about him?’’

Hange shook her head, dismissing him. ‘’No for now, but the pills I gave him for his heat should also help you. It will prevent him from producing too many pheromones, so it should calm down your urges to spoil the kid.’’ Levi shot her another one of his glares. ‘’Calm down.’’

‘’Stop saying stuff like that then.’’

Hange gave him a weak smile. ‘’But seriously,’’ she continued. ‘’Your head is probably swarming with thoughts of guarding him and spoiling him right now because of his heat. You didn’t start sending me those letters about him till around the time his heat would have started.’’

Levi felt a bit embarrassed about the letters now that he thought about it. He really did sound like a mother bragging about their child.

Another part of him though, one that he tried to ignore, kind of didn’t want to stop spoiling him...but that was because of the kid's heat. Not his actual feelings.

A sudden change in Hange’s demeanor pulled him out of his thoughts. ‘’Speaking of the letters…’’ she gave him that smile that made her eyes seem almost demonic behind her glasses. ‘’You mentioned that he can partially change... I want to see that. Rarely do I get to study a werewolf, especially one that is going through his first heat and transformation.’’

‘’You’re not experimenting on the kid. He’s probably gone through enough.’’

Hange’s aura abruptly was gone, leaving behind a thoughtful look. ‘’Oh… the Vega’s you mean.’’ she murmured apprehensive at the thought, Levi really hating how attached she gets to people. ‘’But just so we’re clear, I’m nothing like those monsters.’’

‘’Yeah, I know.’’

\---

There was a knock at Eren’s door, Eren nearly falling out of his bed and onto the floor at the sudden sound. 

The space between the floor and the door was shadowed by someone's form, Eren staring intently at it, wishing he could just make it go away. 

There was a second knock followed by Levi’s voice. 

‘’Eren… can we talk?’’ he sounded sad. His voice was soft and quiet and nothing close to the usual tone he had. 

Eren chose not to answer and stayed on the bed, unmoving and still.

He couldn’t get the thought out of his head that it was technically his fault that Levi had tried to kill him. It was his fault that Levi was having a hard time controlling himself, too, but still. He couldn’t shake the fear that he had grown of the man. It took a while to get rid of it the first time and for him to gain a sliver of Eren’s trust, but now he was more cautious. His brain was telling him to stay away, and not to get close to the man, but another part of him just wanted to get past all the drama. His heat was just messing with his feelings again. 

Eren let his hand move to his arm, the slight sting from the marks bringing back the memory. 

On the other side of the door there was the sound of Levi exhaling through his nose, then leaning on the door, but he didn’t say anything else. Eren was reminded of the time back at the inn after Levi returned when he had tried to kill him. Levi had stood at the bathroom door for a while back then, not saying anything and just staying silent. Then, Eren wanted to have nothing to do with the man, but now all he wanted to do was open the door and assure him he was fine. 

Levi stayed there for a moment longer, enough time for Eren to change his mind, but he was hesitating. He kind of wished the old more forceful Levi would come back and open the door to order him to get past everything, but now out of all times, Levi was trying to be considerate. 

After another minute passed Eren’s body began to move on its own and he slowly tiptoed to the door. Levi was just on the other side. Leaning his head on the door he could almost feel the comfort that he got when he was around the vampire, sharing a secret silent connection. Eren finally took a deep breath and turned the knob. 

On the other side, Levi looked wide-eyed at the fact Eren opened it, hesitating there, not sure if he should come in. Eren couldn’t meet his eyes, but he moved aside and let Levi in.

‘’Sorry…’’ 

Eren’s voice was too small to hear again, him hating it when it did that, but Levi didn’t have a hard time catching it. He looked back at Eren, taking a steady breath. 

‘’What are you apologizing for, kid?’’

Eren stared up into the man’s eyes, his wide and close to tears. 

‘’It was my fault!’’ Eren confessed. ‘’You tried to keep yourself from killing anyone you didn’t have to, then I came along. You killed those two guards to get me out, then you tried to kill me…’’

Levi looked dumbfounded at his sudden apology. ‘’You…’’ Levi rubbed his temple, something he did when he was stressed or thinking. ‘’It isn’t your fault Eren.’’ 

Eren shook his head and grabbed onto Levi’s arm, forcing him to look at him again. ‘’No, it is! Hange said that you have to control yourself to not drink blood. That you kill to keep it back, but then I came along, and not even killing others makes it go away.’’ Eren was close to just losing it and crying, not even sure why he was getting himself so worked up. ‘’You have to kill me to make it go away!’’

Levi snapped and gripped Eren by the chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. 

‘’Don’t ever say that I have to kill you,’’ he growled, his eyes livid. Eren couldn’t help but try and pull away from him, but his grip was strong. ‘’If I wanted to kill you I wouldn’t hesitate to do so, you understand.’’

Eren nodded his head. 

Something in Levi’s eyes changed, the anger leaving and instead, being replaced with surprise over what he was doing. He let go of Eren and took a step back. This time the tears in Eren’s eyes left and he averted his eyes to the ground. There was a hush in the room, neither of them saying anything. 

Levi moved after a moment, carefully walking towards Eren and before he knew it he was being pulled close. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s shoulders, nearly crushing him, the scent of soap and spices overpowering Eren’s nose. At first, Eren tried to pull away and get out of the man’s grip, but he forced himself to stay, till his body gave in and relaxed into the hold. 

Levi sighed of relief, holding Eren tighter. ‘’Sorry,’’ he mumbled in his hair. ‘’I shouldn’t have done that… I shouldn’t have done a lot of things.’’

Eren shook his head, burying it closer to Levi, the feeling and scent familiar like he had been there before. 

‘’It’s fine,’’ he whispered weakly, sniffing his nose. 

Levi wasn’t going to like the fact that he might have been getting snot on his shirt. 

After a while, Eren sure he wouldn’t ever get the scent of the man off of him, Levi pulled away, and held Eren’s shoulders so he could look him in the eyes. 

Eren couldn’t help but notice that Levi’s own eyes were slightly red, but he wasn’t crying. 

That was fine. Levi wasn’t one to show his emotions, but sometimes it was easy just to figure out how he felt on his own. 

Eren wiped away his tears with his sleeve, sure that he probably look awful. When Eren uncovered his eyes after he was sure all the tears at the moment were gone he was met with something he didn’t expect. 

Levi smiled at Eren, his silver eyes soft, yet still full of concern for him. Eren had never seen a smile like that on the man’s face, but it still looked natural for him. He gently wiped a thumb under Eren’s eyes, his smile never wavering. 

‘’It’s alright, Eren.’’

Eren couldn’t help the new set of tears that came forth, unyielding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but feel that the exchange between characters in this chapter was unnatural!


	17. Mitras: Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Enjoy!

Kenny paced outside of the door, Kuckel soon joining him and trying to make him take a seat. Giving in he sat next to his little sister and let out an agitated laugh.

‘’You should relax. It’s not helping.’’ Kuchel muttered under her breath.

‘’Not helping what?’’ Kenny retorted. ‘’Making the old man change his mind?’’

Kuchel sighed and dragged a hand over her face, wiping away the light sweat that was forming from the walk through the castle. 

After being bedridden for so long, she was slightly glad to be walking, but she tired easily. 

Kenny gave her a sideways glance and let out his own sigh. Holding out a cloth, Kuchel took it from his with a soft thanks. 

‘’You shouldn’t have come here. I could have dealt with it my self.’’

Kuchel smiled endearingly. ‘’It’s alright, Kenny. I can help.’’

‘’I know you can, but let an older brother worry from time to time.’’

Kuchel was about to reply, but the door Kenny had just been recently pacing in front off slid open. 

‘’Sir, ma’am, he would like to speak with you two now.’’

Kenny and Kuchel both stood up and walked into the fulgent room. The large window at the end let in the rising sun’s light, nearly blinding whoever came inside. At a desk in front of the said window was an elder man, his head lowered to study a paper in front of him. Kenny had joked many times about him retiring since he couldn’t see shit, but now…

‘’Come inside you two, sit.’’ Mr. Ackerman’s voice was shaky yet loud. Both obliged and took a chair. 

‘’Listen, before you go on,’’ Kenny interrupted, leaning forward. ‘’You should remember that we’re in the middle of one of the biggest fights in Mitras. This whole place is swarming with bastards who want to oppose us, and yet you-’’

The elder held a hand up to silence his son, Kenny crossing his arms and huffing.

‘’I make a choice and I expect you to listen.’’ he finally looked up and met both their eyes. 

‘’Yes, sir,’’ Kuchel agreed, urging Kenny to sit up straight. Mr. Ackerman smiled at his daughter.

‘’I’m proud of you Kuchel,’’ he spoke. ‘’You’ve grown up to be a strong and kind woman.’’

Kuchel couldn’t help the slight blush that rose on her cheeks. 

‘’And Kenny... I suppose you too.’’ he regarded his son.

Kenny smiled. ‘’You’re proud of me because I’ve grown to become a strong and kind woman?’’ 

Kuchel let out a soft laugh at her brother’s jests, and even their father let a small amused smile loose. ‘’You have sure become something.’’ he continued. His face changed back to all seriousness. ‘’Jokes aside, have you prepared to take on your role?’’

Kenny let out an upset breath. ‘’Like I’ve told you a hundred times before, I can’t lead this hell hole.’’

Kuchel looked ready to scold him but Mr. Ackerman stopped her. ‘’You don’t have a choice on the matter. You’ll take the role as head of this house and you’ll lead this family.’’ 

Kenny looked over at his sister, almost pleading. She shook her head. ‘’Kenny just take it. You have to.’’

Although Kuchel wasn’t against her brother taking the role, she was scared. If he was in charge then she wouldn’t be able to stop him from going after Levi.

Kenny stood up, surprising one of the servants in the room, but everyone else used to his theatrics.

‘’Fine, suit yourself. From your grave, you can look on at the fire that started thanks to me leading.’’

His father sighed and dismissed the two. It wasn’t the first time they had a chat like that.

‘’You’ll be announced as head of the Ackerman family at dinner tomorrow.’’

\---

‘’Kuchel, I need you to help me out.’’

Kenny was keeping a slow pace next to his sister, no matter how much his feet ached to walk faster. They had just left from their talk with their father and she hadn’t said a word.

‘’I don’t want to take on the role by myself,’’ he admitted. 

‘’Well there isn’t anything I can do to help.’’

‘’You can.’’ he protested. ‘’I’ll be officially placed as head of this house so my say is a rule. If I ask you to lead by my side, would you take it?’’

Kuchel stared up at her brother wide-eyed. ‘’What?’’ 

‘’You heard me. You and I will lead the Ackerman’s,’’ he assured her. ‘’And with that...you can go against me if I try and go after the runt.’’

Kuchel thought about it. She hadn’t ever thought her brother would suggest such a thing. It wasn’t uncommon for more than one ruler to lead a house. And if she was also in charge they had to agree on one thing for it to happen or let it go altogether. The only thing that was making her hesitate…

‘’What about when I die? You know I’m getting weaker ever-’’

‘’Stop.’’ Kenny scolded, his voice neutral but his eyes pained. ‘’You’ll be fine. Your brat said he coming home right? He's got a cure. I wouldn’t put it past him.’’

Kuchel looked away. She loosened the ring on her finger that Levi and sent her, letting the object be a reminder of his letter. ‘’Yeah...you’re right.’’

‘’Aren’t I always?’’


	18. Paradis Forest: Part Six

Mr. Zackly had shown Eren all the attractions and sets. Every animal and staff member, and in the end he welcomed him to the ‘family’.

Eren still wasn't sure about trusting the man. He still hadn’t seen his mother.

‘’Eren.’’ Mr. Zackley gathered his attention once more. Something he had to do a lot lately. '‘Go ahead.’’

Eren currently sat in front of a young girl. Younger than even him. She had been sick for a few days of a common cold, but the family had heard about the ‘special’ ability they had to cure any sickness.

A few days back, Zackly had told him about his ability, explaining that he could help hundreds and that even his mother was doing so and that was why he couldn’t see her yet. 

Eren knew about the ability, his mother having used it a few times when he was growing up, but he had never once tried. Zackly taught him though. 

The father of the girl gently urged her closer to Eren and Eren took her small hands into his. 

He closed his eyes, as Mr. Zackly told him to do, and focused all his attention to the girl. It didn’t take long till he could feel faintly how she was feeling. Hot and dizzy. He tried to ignore those, not wanting to pass out too soon and tried to sooth them away. 

It took a minute but soon he was sure the cold was gone and he let the girl go. Zackly congratulated the family who thanked them in return. 

Eren took a breath to steady himself, his legs weak and wobbly and his vision beginning to blur.

‘’Alright, boy.’’ Mr. Zackly clapped him on the back. ‘’A couple more and you’ve earned us your first fortune.’’

Eren looked up at the man weakly. ‘’...again…?’’

Mr. Zackly’s face took on that menacing glower, warning Eren not to say anything. ‘’You want to help out right?’’ he spoke lowly. ‘’Earn your stay here, then after a while, you and your mother can go.’’

Eren's eyes lit up. 

‘’Just a bit longer, Eren.’’ Mr. Zackly assured, the look in his eyes gone like it was never there. ‘’Just a bit longer to freedom.’’

‘’Alright, sir. I think I can go again.’’ 

Even though Eren was weak and tired, he felt closer to his mother already. He had to keep going.


	19. Always Been There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! A new full chapter this time!
> 
> I've been sick and I'm not too proud of the writing in the recent chapters I've been working on, but it's Wednesday so I've pulled through and edited as best I could. I hope you all still enjoy it!
> 
> Warning for this chapter though, there is an attempted rape scene.

Levi was surprised when Eren began to cry once again at his words, and even more so when the kid hugged him anew. Levi couldn’t move this time and instead waited for Eren to pull away. Of course, the omega was always one to be stubborn and cried himself to sleep right then and there before he ever decided to. 

Levi gingerly moved Eren to his bed, smiling at the wolf ears on top of his head. He had worked himself up again. 

After a moment of carefully watching the pup, he finally left the room and headed down to find Hange. He wasn’t going to tell her everything but he was going to tell her it was over. 

Not finding her in the shop, he headed to the back area and found her poring vodka into the plant’s pot. A wide smile pasted onto her face.

‘’What the hell are you doing?! You’ll kill the thing.’’ Levi shot. He was really done with his friend’s odd behavior. If she wanted to kill it, he wouldn’t necessarily stop her.

‘’Don’t worry a hair on your head, Levi.’’ she cooed. ‘’Moblit can take shots like a champ. He’s been living off nothing but alcohol for the past week, and he’s only getting stronger.’’

Levi could hear the slurs in her words and sighed. He kind of wished he could join her, despite himself, but he couldn’t do that. Not after fixing things with Eren. 

‘’You sure you want to get drunk. I’m going to start and look through your stuff to find anything from Kruger. Or about him at least.’’

Hange nodded her head vigorously, Levi really amused with how easily she lost it to booze. ‘’No worries. Anything worth getting embarrassed over that you’ll find in my house...you’ll probably be more so than me.’’ 

Levi didn't want to think about what that meant, and only huffed. 

‘’Don’t shit your self while I'm gone, alright?’’

Hange pored another shot over the plant tilting her head. ‘’Where are you going?’’ she bubbled.

Levi grabbed his pack off one of her many desks, knocking over random junk in the process. The place was in need of deep cleaning. ‘’Out into town,’’ he replied. ‘’Don’t mess with Eren while I’m gone. He just fell asleep.’’

‘’Will do capt’n.’’ Hange lightly laughed. ‘’But does that mean that you are no longer fighting?’’

Levi ignored her and headed out. ‘’I’ll be back, shitty glasses.’’

\---

Eren was woken up by the sound of bickering from downstairs. His eyes were sore so he must have been crying…

The recent events flooded through him and he couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips.

Getting out of the room he headed downstairs to find Levi and Hange in the shop, fighting over where something was supposed to go. Hange saying it was her shop so what she says goes, but Levi said her idea of organized was a pig’s sty and a safety hazard. 

Both adults soon noticed him at the bottom of the steps watching in muted amusement. He let the curtain fall behind him and took a step into the shop. The whole area was swarming with small specks of dust, all lit up by the beam of light shining through the curtain. 

‘’Ah, Eren, you’re up!’’ Hange cheered, taking the slight distraction to take her item back from Levi and place it on a shelf.

‘’How are you feeling?’’

Eren hesitantly met Levi’s eyes, finding them still full of softness. A sigh of relief filled his body. It wasn’t all a dream or lie.

‘’I’m okay,’’ he assured. ‘’What are yo-’’

‘’’Summer cleaning’.’’ Hange huffed. ‘’Or more commonly called; cleaning my shop because I had to suddenly move because a certain dick decided to send me shadow letters and almost get me caught.’’

‘’That’s a long ass name, four eyes. Get some creativity in that head of yours.’’

Eren watched the exchange in silence until they finished. 

‘’What’s shadow letters?’’

Levi took something back from Hange, just to put up and take a step back. Shaking his head he placed it elsewhere. ‘’Something vampires can do - someone pass me the broom.’’ Levi half-heartedly explained, getting distracted by his cleaning once more.

Eren sighed and walked into the shop to find the broom by the dining room door. He held it out for Levi, who gave him a brief smile then turned back to the shelves. ‘’Hange what the fuck is this supposed to do up here. No one will even be able to reach it.’’

Eren was going to have a hard time getting used to this Levi.

Hange rolled her eyes at the man’s back and looked to Eren.

‘’You don’t have to be in here. It gets quite dusty.’’ she rubbed Eren’s head, Eren also still not use to her shows of affection and straying back the slightest.

‘’What are you two actually doing?’’ he questioned. He scanned the wrecked state of the shop. Or the more so wrecked state, compared to usual.

‘’Looking for something on that Kruger guy,’’ Levi answered for her, using the broom to knock cobwebs out of a corner he couldn't reach. ‘’And cleaning in the process.’’

Eren nodded his head, unsurely. Hange gave him a kind smile.

‘’You can go get yourself breakfast, don't be shy and eat whatever you find, alright, dear?’’

Eren nodded his head once again. 

‘’Also, get some vodka for Moblit, he’s looking dry.’’

‘’Vodka… for Moblit?’’

Levi sighed form the other side of the room. He let the broom drop back to the ground and held it loosely in his hands, his eyes narrowed. 

‘’Her stupid plant spirit, Eren.’’ he elaborated. ‘’Apparently, he’s a heavy drinker.’’

Eren was still confused but he stole a glance at the plant Hange usually carried around. Weird things tend to happen in that shop.

A few moments later, Eren returned with a slice of bread and a bottle of vodka he found in one of the unorganized cabinets. Uncertain, he headed to the plant and held the bread in his mouth to open the bottle, questioningly staring at the leaves.

‘’Just... pore it in…?’’ he called back, his voice muffled.

‘’Yup, but check to see if he’s actually dry. Don’t want to overfeed him.’’ Hange informed. She knocked Levi on the back of the head and took something out of his hands. ‘’Stop moving this.’’

Eren studied the plant strangely. Was it really alive?

Sighing he placed a finger into the dirt and sure enough, it was dry. How much vodka so you give a plant…?

‘Alright so just por-’

From behind him he heard a small snicker and turned around to find Levi watching him. Had he done something wrong?

He quickly pulled the bottle back some liquor dripping to the floor. Thinking he was doing something that would hurt the plant...Moblit, he looked back at it then to Levi.

‘’Did you just... finger Moblit?’’ There was something in Levi’s voice he should have noticed, but his clear embarrassment blocked it out.

‘’W-what!?’’ Eren’s face was red. ‘’I-i didn’t know plants...!’’

Hange was snickering, Eren turning to look at her for help. ‘’Did I… really…?’’

Levi let out his own laugh, Eren’s face turning even redder. 

‘’It’s just a joke, pup,’’ Levi spoke between breaths.

Hange joined in, walking to stand by him and the plant. She gazed down at the plant with a smile on her face, one that nearly reached both her ears.

‘’Don’t get so worked up Eren.’’ she tried to assure him and calm his red face. 

‘’This isn’t funny guys!’’ he scolded. He stubbornly stared Levi down, but he wouldn’t stop laughing. 

He forcefully reopened the jar of vodka and poured it over the plant turning away from the man. The plant also had a faint red to its leaves. Eren wondered if that meant to plant was embarrassed too or also making fun of him. 

Eren moved to stand in one of the corners not meeting any of their eyes and ate his bread, the laughter soon dying down. He decided he hated the new them.

‘’Hey Eren?’’ Levi called over to him in the corner, not looking away from his work.

‘’...What?’’ Eren grumbled. 

‘’You okay with heading into town with me today?.’’ Levi wondered, placing something on a shelve but then rethinking and placing it elsewhere again.

‘’Really?’’ Eren beamed the embarrassment from before gone.

Levi finally paused his work and turned to face Eren. 

‘’Yeah, why not?’’

‘’Okay, yeah, sure!’’ 

Eren didn’t want to say it in front of Hange but, the house was really stuffy. He had been wanting to get out.

‘’Help out then, and I’ll let you go.’’

Eren’s cheery aura vanished. ‘’Really?’’ he groaned. ‘’But…’’

He motioned around the messy shop.

Levi smirked. ‘’You better get to work then.’’

\---

He wasn’t sure if the sore back was worth a trip out to the town. He had been dusting off shelves nonstop, finding things that he didn’t even think we're meant to be sold. Levi had assured him that everything Hange had in the front of the shop wouldn’t harm him, but Hange took a breath through her teeth and winced, saying that might be half true.

Eren stretched his limbs and gazed around at the small buildings. It wasn’t as big as the last town and Eren wondered if it was really worth the long hours at the shop. Levi and Hange walked ahead of him, a list in both their hands and their heads turning from side to side, searching. 

‘’What did you two need from out here, anyway?’’ Eren called ahead. 

Hange turned to face him, the shine in her eyes never wavering. ‘’Just shopping and stuff. Levi says he needs more supplies too.’’ she turned a thoughtful eye to Levi. 

‘’If you want to travel with a clean pair of clothes and shit, I have to get it all, you know. It doesn’t just appear.’’ Levi explained, his voice showing a hint of agitation. 

Eren’s face turned a shade of pink realizing that Levi had been wasting his own money on supplies for him and he had no way to return the favor. ‘’You don’t have to.’’ Eren tried. ‘’The stuff I have now is enough, don’t you think?’’

Levi didn’t respond and instead pointed something out on his list, showing Hange. 

Hange hummed and pointed out down the street telling him something. 

‘’Listen, Pup.’’ Levi finally looked back at Eren. ‘’Hange and I are going to be here for a while so if you want you can walk around. Just stay out of trouble.’’

Eren’s eyes lit up, halting in his tracks. ‘’Really!?’’

‘’Sure, why not.’’ Hange beamed back. ‘’You go have fun. You can take some money if you like.’’

Eren eyes widened but he shook his head. ‘’I’m fine. I’m not buying anything.’’

‘’You sure. I don’t mind.’’ 

Eren shook his head once more, Hange shrugging her shoulders and turning back to face forward. ‘’Be careful then, Eren.’’

\---

When they said awhile, Eren hadn’t expected them to be gone till the sunset. Eren looked down the street towards the horizon, watching as the last colors of the day faded. Maybe he should head back to the shop and wait for them?

Eren decided against it, not wanting to worry the two and began to walk once more. While in town he passed many different shops he had never seen or heard of before. At some shops, when he looking into the windows, he wished he did take Hange’s offer for a bit of cash. 

There was the distinctive chatter of a busy pub, the door to the place open, letting the smell of whatever they were cooking waft through to his nose. He shook the smell out of his head and continued walking. He didn’t have the money to walk into a bar and order food. He wondered if Levi and Hange would take him someplace to eat. 

At the thought of the pub and Levi, Eren unconsciously moved his hand to grip the marks. The slight pain made him realize what he was doing and he quickly let go. He couldn’t think like that. He trusted Levi. it was all an accident. 

From an ally to his right he heard the tell-tale sounds of a fight breaking out. He ignored the group and tried to move past the alley unseen but one of the men called out to him. Eren kept his eyes forward, not in the mood to stop and talk. Especially with those guys. 

‘’Hey, we were talking to you, pup!’’ one of the men’s voices echoed off the walls, his approaching Eren. 

Eren froze at the nickname, the strong scent of…

Eren cursed under his breath and turned to face the group. They had gotten closer faster than he realized and if he tried to run he was sure they would easily be able to catch up. 

He didn’t have time to be dealing with a group of alphas. 

Eren took a steady breath, glad that his heat had calmed since his visit to Hange’s and he was sure it was probably gone. One of the men gave him a smile, the yellow of his teeth almost turning to brown, made Eren want to gag. 

‘’You should join us. We’re planning on heading to the bar. We’ll get you some drinks.’’

Eren shook his head and took a quick glance back. ‘’No, thank you,’’ he muttered, trying to mask the sharp edge in his voice. He didn’t want them to get angry at him and accidentally start something. ‘’I’ve got to head back to my group anyways. They’ll be looking for me.’’

One of the men caught onto his bluff and laughed. ‘’You’ve got a strange sense of humor. Just say no if you don’t want to join us.’’

Eren could hear the dangerous tone in his voice, taking a step back and wondering if he should take the chance and run. 

‘’Com’ere for a sec, huh?’’ 

Eren shook his head and took another step back. ‘’I don’t want any drinks right now, sorry.’’

Before he knew it someone from behind him grabbed him and pushed him into the shadows of the alley, the other men laughing at the newcomer. 

‘’Be more careful, jackass. You don’t want to hurt the little pup.’’ one of the men mocked. 

The man behind him was too strong to try and break free from his grip, but he struggled anyway, thinking of any way to get him to loosen his grip. 

‘’I can smell the fear coming off of him.’’ another man sneered. 

Eren let out a growl and tugged at the man behind him, only receiving a firmer grip that stung his arms. 

‘’That’s not all I can smell coming off him.’’ a man turned to his comrade a smile on his face his teeth worst than the last. ‘’It smells like this little one is in heat. Or at least getting over one.’’

‘’Did you let your mate take care of you?’’

‘’An omega with a healthy appearance like you… you must have a good mate. He didn’t leave you behind did he?’’

‘’You must have been a cute little bitch in heat if you haven’t been left to die yet.’’

Eren pulled at the man behind him again, as the others took more steps towards him. A few exchange glances at each other, coming to a silent agreement. 

‘’Nikolaus, clothes. We can’t enjoy his heat too if he’s still wearing them.’’

Eren’s eyes widened and his heart picked up speed. ‘’W-wait!’’

The man in front of him took another step forward, so close his putrid breath reached Eren. The men behind watched in amusement not making a move yet. From behind him, the man shifted his position to be thrown against the wall closest. The burn on his cheek told him that the force of the impact would leave bruises on his skin. Eren pushed back, trying to get the man away, his struggling not making a difference, but it didn’t go unnoticed. 

The man that was next to him, leaned in close to his ear. ‘’Stop moving around, pup. Let’s try and all enjoy this, huh?’’

Eren felt sick to the stomach at the name the man kept using. It only felt right when Levi said it, but from this man, he just wanted to run and hide whenever he heard it. 

He felt a hand snaking up his back, reaching under his shirt and pulling it up in its wake. The coldness of the hand brought shivers of fear through his body and a whimper left his mouth. The man beside him seemed to like the sound and reached behind Eren too, lightly caressing Eren’s skin, a sigh leaving the man’s mouth. 

‘’You feel so nice, pup.’’ he moaned, his grip reaching up to the scruff of his neck and pulling it back. 

The man’s eyes were black in the dark alley and his smile just as cruel. Eren closed his eyes and fought against his capture once more. The man tsked and pinched hard at the back of his neck making Eren let out a panicked yelp. 

The man laughed. ‘’Just in a second and I'll help you out with your heat,’’ he whispered. ‘’I’ll be so deep in you that you’ll never be able to get the feeling of me away. Even when I'm long gone. Maybe if you’re good enough I'll mark you and you’ll never forget this.’’

Eren let out another whimper. ‘’Please...don’t.’’

The man was only spurred on by his pleas, a new light shining in his eyes. 

‘’Com’ on Nikol, if we ever want to actually enjoy this omega tonight, you better hurry it up with the clothes.’’ the man leaned in near Eren’s ear as he spoke, his breath moving over the sensitivity of his skin and making him pull away. 

The man grabbed his chin and forced him back, licking a stripe over Eren’s cheek and to his ear, biting down hard.

Eren jolted at the disgusting wet feeling and squirmed in his captures arms. The man pulled away and looked at Eren’s face, his eyes moving over the whole of it, taking him in. ‘’you look so great like this, you know.’’

His hand traveled down and down, Eren trying to get him away but frozen still against the wall. He felt the man’s hand grip him in a place he never wanted anyone to touch, but despite his humiliation, he let out a moan at the feeling. He could feel the slick between his legs, his omega side going against his own feelings on the matter. 

The man smirked at the new development and breathed in a deep breath. ‘’You smell so sweet. Under all that fear I can smell it.’’ he groaned, switching his hand to his backside and squeezing there too. Eren’s body jolted forward at the uncomfortable feeling once more, his legs hitting the stone wall.

The man spent a few more moments enjoying the feel of Eren as the man holding him down traveled his own hands across Eren, attempting to remove him from his clothes. 

Eren thought it wasn’t ever going to end, tears in his eyes at the thought of what was to come. Then the loud ringing sound brought him back to reality. The man holding him down hissed in pain and fell back from Eren, landing in the dirt below. The other man looked wide-eyed around to find out what happened, but another loud ring echoed down the alley, the man also falling back and cradling his arm with a pained whimper. 

The other men who were watching in silence were glued in their spots as they saw the two forms at the end of the alley, their bodies outlined by the lights behind them. 

Everything broke out into a panic and the man began to run the other way, leaving behind the two in the dirt and disappearing. Eren’s head whipped to the two forms, his eyes adjusting to make out Levi and Hange. 

Hange had shot the two men with the gun in her hand but Levi kept his level to the men, but not firing. 

Eren felt relieve flood through him and more tears came forth. He pulled himself up with shaky legs and soon found himself holding onto Levi for dear life, not letting go hiding his face in the man’s shirt. 

He heard a sigh of relief leave Levi, but the man’s eyes stayed firm and cold. 

‘’What were you two planning, huh?’’ Hange growled, keeping her gun at one of the men while Levi took care of the other. 

The man who had said all the things to Eren whimpered and tried to cower away, only to let out a shout of pain when another shot was fired. This time it was Levi who fired. He took a step towards the two forms, Eren trying to pull him back and away but he was too determined to get near them. 

‘’You think just because you see an omega you should do what you please? Is it your alpha talking? Telling you to do what you were doing?’’ Eren had never heard Levi's voice so full of anger and hostility. Eren held on tighter and tried not to meet the other’s eyes. 

Levi pointed the gun at the first man’s head, him pleading Levi not to do it. Eren watched on in muted wonder, not sure if he wanted to see the man killed or wanted to hide and not see anything at all. 

From behind Levi, Hange was attempting to get through to him, her eyes full of worry but also weariness. 

‘’Levi if you do thi-’’

‘’Shut it, four eyes. What the fuck am I supposed to do? Let them go free?’’ Levi demanded, causing Eren, despite himself, to cower. ‘’If I let them go, who knows how many other unlucky omegas are going to be targeted.’’

Hange looked like she had something else to say, her mouth opening, only to shut it once more. 

Levi took the silence as his chance to let the ring of his gun fill the void and the bullet to plant itself into the man’s skull. 

Eren whimpered and turned away, burying his face even closer to Levi. 

There was another shot followed by a thud and Eren was sure both men were dead now. 

Eren was shaking, his knees about to buckle under him, but before he could fall he felt two arms snake around him and hold him up. Levi held him close his grip firm and yet comforting. He rubbed circles onto Eren’s back and cooed words of encouragement, trying to lull Eren to calm down. 

Eren’s breath became more steady and his eyes were no longer wet and blurry. He relaxed in Levi’s grip and shut his eyes tight. He never wanted to leave the man’s side again.

\---

Levi laid Eren in his bed, brushing the locks of hair out of his face. He still felt rage over what happened, but it wasn’t towards the boy at all. 

He felt unsatisfied. Not the usual unsatisfied with killing, but he felt like he still had more to do to make the men pay. He couldn’t get the thought of what could have happened had Hange and he not found him when they did. He wanted to hold Eren close to him again and not let go when he thought about it. 

Hange was in the corner of the room, her face sullen and pale but she said nothing. It was unusual for her to be so silent, but even she knew that it was a time to keep her mouth shut. 

After a while Levi finally left the omega’s side and headed to the door, giving Hange a look that told her he wanted to talk. 

She reluctantly stood up and followed behind him. 

‘’I want to keep searching for anything on Kruger,’’ Levi spoke, heading for the stairs to the shop. 

Hange stared at him incredulously. ‘’What about Eren. you should be more worried over him shouldn’t you?’’

Levi paused for a second to take a breath then continued. ‘’He’s asleep right now. What is there for me to do?’’

‘’Maybe, I don’t know, stay by his side till he wakes up.’’

‘’And waste all that time I could have spent looking for anything on the cure?’’

Hange sighed and scratched the back of her hair, ruffling the ponytail. 

‘’If I were to stay by his side and he found out that I was giving up precious time to look for the elixir over him he wouldn't like that one bit.’’

Hange looked unsure but followed along. 

‘’About the elixir…’’ Hange paused and rethought her words. ‘’Have you heard from your mother?’’

Levi froze and ran a hand over his eyes. ‘’No, how could I have?’’ He mumbled into his hand, holding it there. ‘’I send her out letters, but I can’t give her my position. Not with my bastard uncle looking over her shoulder every day.’’

Hange hummed. ‘’Yet you still forced me to give up my position so I could send you letters back.’’

Levi was still grateful for his friend’s sacrifice. She wasn’t a vampire but she practiced in their powers and ultimately was kicked out of Mitras. She still used them and if she were caught, she would be killed. He was at fault that she had to move her shop. 

‘’Sorry,’’ he apologized. Hange’s face froze and her eyes widened. She hadn’t heard a genuine apology come out of the shorter man’s mouth in ages. 

‘’It’s alright,’’ she muttered. ‘’I kind of was planning to move anyway.’’

They made it into the shop and Levi sighed from his tired limbs and the long night ahead. 

‘’Good luck with all this.’’ Hange picked up an item and set it on the shelf, nodding to her self about it. 

Levi looked around the messy area. They weren’t even sure she had anything that could help him...but he had to try. 

He had to do this to keep his mind busy.

\---

Eren sat up groggily in bed, his head swimming and the memories of what happened sent him into a panic. 

He frantically scanned the room around him, but Levi was nowhere to be found. He curled around himself and let out a weak whimper. He felt too tired to move, but he didn’t want to stay in the room alone. Where was Levi?

Eren heard the distant muffled voices of Levi and Hange, most likely in the shop cleaning again. Had what happened not affected them in the least? Eren felt the slick that was still between his legs, shuddering at the feeling. It had just stopped, only for it to start again because of those alphas. Eren cursed himself for getting into a situation like that. 

Once again, Levi had to kill someone for him.

Eren couldn’t help the tears and whimpers that left him, burying his face into the pillow and muffling the sounds. His breathing was harsh and he was sure he was going into some type of panic. He tried to calm down, not wanting to cause any more trouble, but he couldn’t help it.

Gritting his teeth, Eren forced his eyes shut and wiped the tears away. Turning his head off the pillow he saw on the nightstand the cup of water Hange usually left there for him at night, reaching out for it. His hand froze halfway there when he saw what was placed next to it. 

Picking up the small wooden carving of the dog that Levi had won him at the festival, he held it gingerly in his hand. The last time he had seen it was back at the hotel after Levi…

He wondered if Levi picked it up before they left. Eren closed his hand around it and scanned the room once more. Outside it was dark, so he hadn’t been out for long. He wondered if Levi and Hange would need his help. 

Eren suddenly felt the panic rise inside again at the thought of facing him. It wasn’t fear, but humiliation. They had seen him in a state like that and had to save him. Had they been there when his omega side was giving into the men when his voice broke and his legs gave up?

Eren stepped out of the bed, but he feet immediately revolted against the idea, sending him falling forward with nothing to stop the drop. Eren cursed out at the sharp pain on his side from the hard floor and his arm that he tried to use to keep himself up. He just had to use his injured arm.

Eren tried to get back up but before he knew it the door was pushed open with a violent thud and Levi rushed to his side, looking at him with wide eyes. 

‘’What happened?’’

Eren’s face turned red from embarrassment, Hange also standing near him, watching in on the scene of his fragile self. He held his face against the sleeve of his arm, trying to hide the state he was in, but Levi only took that as him being injured. He gingerly pulled his arm away from his face and inspected it, his face turning a shade paler at the marks that he himself had made. 

‘’What’s wrong, you hurt anywhere?’’ Levi pressed, letting his arm go and trying not to look at the bites. 

Eren recovered his arm and sat up, keeping his eyes away from the two. 

‘’I’m fine just fell,’’ Eren mumbled. ‘’You don’t have to act like this just because of what happened.’’

Levi scanned the omega’s face, his own changing to concern. ‘’Hange,’’ he called back softly, Hange finally taking her worry filled eyes off of Eren and looking to Levi. ‘’can you give us some time to talk alone?’’

Hange appeared hesitant, but she relented and turned away. ‘’Don’t worry the kid anymore, Levi.’’

Levi didn’t shoot any comments back to the woman. Hange was soon out the door and shut it behind her, the room’s air falling into silence and distress. 

Levi’s eyes never left Eren, trying to pry into him and figure out what was going on in his head. 

‘’I’m fine, Levi.’’ Eren tried, keeping his head lowered. ‘’You don’t have to be like this.’’

Levi set a hand on his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. ‘’I can worry if I want, pup.’’

Eren couldn’t help the shiver of fear that ran down his back at the name, the feel of the men touching him never really leaving. Just like they had said would happen. 

Levi quickly caught the stress that Eren was going through and sighed, his eyes softening even more, but concern still clear in them. 

‘’Eren, talk to me if you have to.’’ Levi urged. ‘’I’ll be here. No one else will get to you.’’

Eren cowered even more into himself, Levi noticing the shell he was putting himself into and sighing. ‘’I promise, Eren. Tell me what I can do to help.’’

Eren finally let in and looked up into Levi’s silver eyes, still not use to the gentleness of them. 

‘’I’m dirty aren’t I?’’ Eren wavered. ‘’That isn’ the first time I’ve been touched like that. Back then…’’ Eren couldn't meet his eyes once more and turned away, Levi hesitating whether he should force him to look at him or let him be. 

‘’Eren…’’

Eren shook his head and forced his eyes shut. ‘’All I do is just sit there and let things happen or I’m too weak to do anything. When I was taken by the Vega’s when they forced me to do all those things to help them when my mom died… even the day you showed up… I couldn’t do a single thing.’’ 

Eren scrubbed the tears off his cheeks, the sting from his face hitting the wall making him hiss in pain. 

Levi finally gripped Eren’s other shoulder and moved him to face him. ‘’You’re not dirty Eren. You didn’t have control over what happened. You’re a kid who’s been through hell and back yet you still try your best.’’ Levi stared closely into Eren’s own eyes. ‘’You couldn’t do anything then, but you still continue on and you’ll only get stronger. I promise you that.’’

Eren whimpered and moved forward, once again burying his face into Levi’s shoulder. 

‘’But, Levi… they…’’ Eren’s sobs were getting in the way of his speech, but Levi was patient. ‘’I gave into them in the end you know,’’ Eren admitted, gripping onto Levi’s sleeves. ‘’More than once I gave into to them… why should I keep trying if I kept failing? No matter what...’’

Levi could tell he was talking about more than just the alphas in the alley.

Levi finally let go of his shoulders and wrapped his arms around Eren, resting his chin on the top of his head and rubbing his back. ‘’You know, Eren…’’ Levi paused for a long moment, Eren realizing the tone of his voice was also shakey. ‘’The only reason I was born into this world was that a young girl went out into the city alone and got raped by a group of drunken bastards.’’

Eren stilled in his arms, his eyes widening. Why was Levi telling him something like that…? Did he trust him enough to say those things?

‘’My mother still had me. No matter how many times she wanted to just get rid of her baby and forget. I’m in great debt to her and I’m sure I'm not showing my gratitude enough, but…’’ Levi’s form was shaking against Eren, Eren this time being the one to wrap an arm around the other to comfort him. ‘’She didn’t give up. She’s one of the strongest people I know… but she didn’t get there alone. She had her family. She had my grandfather, even my shitty uncle. She pulled through and because of that, I’m here now. You’re here now. No one will be able to hurt you like that again as long as I’m here. And I’m here because of her.’’

Eren grabbed on tighter to Levi, not planning to let go anytime soon, and although Levi’s arms were still strong around him and his hand still gently rubbing circles into his back. Eren couldn’t mistake the soft sob that broke through the man above him.

‘’I’m sorry Eren.’’ Levi softly whispered. ‘’But thank you for pulling through for so long.

‘’You’re safe now.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, this chapter almost ended the same as the last. I need to come up with more ideas, come on!


	20. Mitras: Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I know it's not Saturday, but I decided that I'm going to post this today. I've been going through a block in writing and worked on this for a week when I was sick. It was frustrating and I wasn't sure I was going to write a chapter for Wednesday a few days ago. I've decided to just post whenever I do write a chapter instead of just Saturday and Wednesday, just in case I can't write for one of those days and feel bad I didn't post as I said.
> 
> Though that mostly means that I will post more often. Doing this just makes me feel more relaxed when I write.
> 
> Enjoy though!😄

Dinners with the other nobles of Mitras were either filled with the joyous chatter of the ones sitting beside you, enjoying themselves. Or it was the sound of hushed tones and hostile stares and silence. 

The dinner party that night was the later. 

Kuchel sat beside Kenny and to her other side was Erwin. 

Erwin was the next in line for his family, but the Ackermans were always his first priority. So instead of being by his father’s side across from them at the table, the most recent addition to the Smith family was there. Kuchel didn’t know a lot about the adopted protege, but from what she heard from Erwin, he was from a small family in Mitras that was all but wiped out during the war between Marley and Eldia. Mitras wasn’t part of that battle, but the boy’s family, the Arlerts, were set on trying to help out the Otherworld people gain the land Eldia again. The kid was also supposed to take Erwin’s place when he retired, so he was currently under the watchful eye of both his father and brother. Erwin said he had potential so Kuchel gave the kid a chance. Though she felt a bit bad for him since the role was pretty much forced onto him. 

Kuchel rested her chin on her palm and sighed softly. She wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment. At the end of the table on her left, Karl Fritz, the head of the highest regarded house in Mitras was chatting up a storm. Ignoring the tyrannical air around him. 

In Mitras, the noble families were all given a part of the land to rule. The Ackermans ruled one of the most prosperous and wealthy parts of Mitras and were highly looked up to and trusted. The only family that was above them were the Fritz. They were pretty much the kings and queens of the land. There was no single ruler of Mitras, but the Fritz acted like they were. It didn’t help that they were the only family of nobles that had Elder blood, either. The only thing that brought them back down a peg was when it came down to final important settlements, it was up to all of the nobles to make the decision. If they were outnumbered then they lost their selection. 

Kenny moved around in his seat restlessly, bumping elbows with both Kuchel and the other person beside him. He had been like that since the dinner began and Fritz had asked where their father was. They simply told him he wasn’t coming to the dinner that night, but he saw the full picture. It was the reason he was in such a good mood and Kenny wasn’t. 

‘’You’re making a big deal out of nothing.’’ Kuchel scolded. 

Kenny looked down at his sister beside him, his eyes tired and face set in a scowl. He really didn’t want to be there. 

‘’You know I hate gatherings like this.’’ he hissed. ‘’If I take his place then this will be my life till I’m an old bag of bones like him.’’

‘’It isn’t that bad, you’ll grow used to it.’’ Erwin tried, trading a look with Kuchel. They had been listening to his complaining nonstop since before the dinner even started. 

Kenny tapped his finger against the table, earning him quite a lot of bugged stared, but he ignored them all. ‘’I doubt that. This shit is something only someone like you would enjoy.’’

Kuchel rolled her eyes. ‘’You’re going to be announced soon. You should be prepared.’’ She pointed out. 

Kenny looked to his side at the group that was sitting at the head of the table, sorting through papers and chatting amongst each other. They were the ones in charge of keeping track of Mitras as a whole. They didn’t make decisions, but they organized them and gave ideas to the nobles in charge. 

After a few more minutes of the cumbersome air that had grown in the hall, the organizers stood up and announced the news to the group. In it was the usual. Nobles asking for help from others, the occasional passing of an important person and just simple news. Though once the Ackermans affairs came up, Kenny took his stand as his name was called. 

Fritz gave him an amused stare but he ignored him. 

‘’Kenny Ackerman, will be taking the place of Aubin Ackerman as of tomorrow.’’ the one stating the news went on a bit more about it, the nobles around not really reacting since they knew it was about the time that the current head of the Ackermans should retire. 

After the announcement was over, Kenny was given a chance to speak. Kenny cleared his throat, earning a peeved look from Kuchel, but she pulled through. 

‘’I want to also declare that I’ll be having another leader for the Ackermans at my side.’’

This time the nobles around exchanged looks. The Ackermans were always ruled by one. Even if they were married the head of the house was given to the leader and their spouse took on second in charge if that. Kenny continued and proclaimed Kuchel as his secondary leader, Kuchel taking a stand her self. 

The ones around the table were looking at the two siblings indecisively. 

Why her? Was probably what was going through their heads. She was ill and wasn’t going to live very long, it didn’t make sense to announce her as a leader only to have her pass away a few months later. 

Kuchel tried to let the stares go, but they bugged her to no end. Kenny looked over at his sister in distress and decided that the aristocrats had enough of googling at the Ackerman. He took his seat even though the report wasn’t over, and after a hesitant second Kuchel followed. The people around the table looked irked with their lightsomeness over the news, but they continued on with the dinner. 

‘’Thanks,’’ Kuchel voiced. 

Kenny shook his head. It was her he had thank. 

\---

After the dinner came to an end everyone cleared out of the hall. Some still lingered in the entryway, giving final goodbyes to their peers. 

Kenny and Kuchel pushed through the crowd and out of the building, the night air outside cool and refreshing compared to the stuffy indoors, hitting their skin and pacifying them, even if just the slightest. 

Erwin had split up from the two, returning back to his family for the night but promising to come back the next day to help sort out the Ackerman’s affairs. 

‘’Kenny…’’

Kenny didn’t look over to his sister, but the tone of her voice made him depress. They continued down the path back to the carriages, a long ride ahead of them back to the Ackerman estate. He really hated the fact that they had been called so far out, and that it was going to be a normal trip from then on out. 

Kuchel was going to continue but was cut off when a woman called out to them. They both stopped and turned around to come face to face with one of the Fritz family members. Kenny hated them all, but Kuchel was close to this woman, so he made no snide remarks. 

‘’Kuchel,’’ Yelena stood before the two, her face clouded with hesitation. ‘’I’ve been meaning to tell you something.’’

Kuchel studied the woman, Yelena giving a kind smile to try and mask the anxieties. 

‘’What is it?’’

‘’Mr. Frittz…’’ Yelena paused, a cold look from Kenny causing it. But nonetheless, she ignored him and continued. ‘’He wanted me to remind you about his offer. I’m not sure if you heard from him yet. About the Elders?’’

Kuchel’s face paled and she looked away, struggling to keep from just blurting out her decline. Kenny was tempted to do it for her, but he knew that wouldn’t have been appreciated. 

‘’I told him it was fine. No need to go to all the trouble.’’

Yelena looked dejected but kept up a patient demeanor. ‘’You should reconsider.’’ She begged. ‘’If you do take up the offer of becoming an Elder… then you could live longer.’’

Kenny finally took a step up, Kuchel staring up at her brother with a warning in her eyes. Kenny ignored her and glared at the taller woman. 

‘’She doesn’t want to.’’ He spat. ‘’You guys have been sending her those letters for weeks. Take a hint and get lost.’’

Yelena lifted her chin, stubborn about giving in. ‘’your sister doesn’t have long.’’ she warned. Kuchel from behind Kenny glance at the ground, avoiding the eyes of the other. ‘’You act like you’re the only one who cares for her health, but she’s a close friend of mine too.’’

Kenny huffed and turned away, gently putting an arm on Kuchel’s shoulder to guide her to follow. 

Kuchel turned her head to look back at Yelena, the woman giving her a pleading look. 

‘’Just ignore her,’’ Kenny muttered. 

Kuchel sighed and turned away, picking up pace. ‘’I do want to live longer you know.’’

Kenny once again couldn’t look at his sister. He was too scared to see the face she was making. Was she sad? Or was she just frustrated? He couldn’t stand to stare her in the eyes as she just helplessly went on with her life. One where she wasn’t treated kindly since the beginning and now at the end, it’s become even crueler. 

‘’I know.’’

Kuchel slowed a bit, Kenny not hesitating to match her steps. 

‘’I want you to start searching for Levi.’’

Kenny’s eyes widened, but he tried to act unbiased about it. ‘’I thought you joined me as head of the Ackermans to prevent that?’’

‘’I need to know he’s okay.’’ she clarified. ‘’He doesn’t have his pendant. He has no way to get into Mitras without it. Or at least that I know of… I just want to make sure he knows what he is doing.’’

Kenny nodded his head. ‘’So you want me to start a search now? Or tomorrow?’’

‘’It doesn't’ matter, but…’’ Kuchel glanced up at her brother, her silver eyes boring into him. ‘’I want you to only bring him back if he wants to. If he refuses to leave with you, then let him be.’’

Kenny clicked his tongue and huffed. But he couldn’t argue with her at the moment. 

‘’Alright.’’ he gritted. ‘’But if the runt causes me any trouble it’s his fault if I snap at him.’’

Kuchel gave a strained laugh. ‘’It would be like when he was a kid then.’’

Kenny let a gentle smile wash over his hard features, but he was careful not to be caught with such a soft expression. 

‘’Maybe…’’


	21. Paradis Forest: Part Seven

Eren was once again placed back in his cell at the end of the day. It had been a lengthy day, and he had long since lost track of how many people he had healed. 

Most of the patients were just plagued with simple colds and illnesses, but lately, Mr. Zackly had been having him heal injuries and more severe illnesses. 

Eren was too weak to move to the small bundle of blankets that he had been using as a makeshift bed and instead crumbled to the center of the cell, curling around himself. 

He felt sore everywhere and his mind was in a haze. He felt nauseous and just wanted to pass out and not wake up for days. Though he knew he would be woken up bright and early the next day to start the same prosses over. 

But, Mr. Zackly promised. Eren was close. He would be able to see his mother soon and in no time he would make it out of the circus and to freedom. Eren let that be a light in his otherwise dim cell and closed his eyes. Welcoming the dreamless sleep ahead. 

\---

Eren was startled awake by the guards bursting through the door with headache-inducing booming voices. Eren squinted his eyes to the door and bright light, making out that more than just the guards were there that day. 

Hesitantly sitting up, the newcomers regarded him with shining eyes. 

‘’This is the omega you were talking about?’’ one of them beamed, leaning near the bars to get a better look. 

One of the guards gave a grin. ‘’Yep. He’s been healing many people lately. Quite the hero, huh?’’ the man bragged. 

One of the newcomers whistled through his teeth and grabbed for the keys by the cell. ‘’So you think he is any good at healing broken bones?’’

The guard who hadn’t talked yet, the shorter and kinder of the two hesitantly reached out to warn the man not to take the keys down, but he was ignored. The newcomer took the keys and unlocked the cell, opening the door wide and taking another look at the kid. 

Eren knew better than to run whenever the cell was open, and he was too weak to do so anyway, but the sight of it still made him wistful. He sat up fully and peered up at the newcomers, curious about what was going to happen to him this time. 

The newcomer gave an amused smirk and kneeled in front of Eren, reaching a hand out to pat his shoulder. ‘’You seem pretty courageous,’’ he noted. 

Eren shrugged the man’s grip off of him and the man stood up, looking back at his partner. 

‘’So, should we start now?’’

The shorter guard gave him a weary look and peered outside. ‘’We should wait for the ringleader to show up. It wouldn’t be a good idea to do anything without his say.’’

The man shook his head and sighed. ‘’But we were asked to do this anyways. There’s no reason to second check. Let’s just get it over with.’’

The guard appeared to have wanted to say more but he shut his mouth. Eren kind of wished he did. 

The other man stepped into the cell with his partner and the guards behind them shut the door. The room was brought back to being only lit by the light glow of the candles on the stands. 

Eren’s heart was beating out of his chest when one of the men began to mess around in a bag and pulled out a bundle of menacing supplies. Both men noticed his worry and played a kind smile. 

‘’No need to act up.’’ one of them coltishly chided. ‘’You should be fine. This is for training purposes.’’

Eren watched as one of them unwrapped a new item and underneath the cloth, a polished ax was taken out. 

Eren had only seen something like that in his yard in Paradis, untouched and rusted. This one looked dangerous and unwelcoming, nothing like home. 

Eren staggered back when they brought it closer, the other man taking hold of Eren’s arm to keep him still. 

‘’So what we’re going to be doing for the next couple of days, is test your healing ability. Though instead of on others, you are going to be training to heal yourself.’’ the man with the ax explained. 

Eren looked over their shoulders at the two guards, who although showed him cruelty, they didn't seem so low as to allow that to happen. 

Eren’s eyes widened of fear when he caught sight of the two guard's pale and lowered faces, but none of them made a move to stop the strangers. 

Eren began to struggle, causing the men to look troubled. 

‘’If you resist then this will hurt even more. We only have to do this till you can get your abilities to it peeks.’’

Eren hated the way the men were talking in civil and natural tones. Like they were simply explaining how it rains every day or telling him to read them something.

They removed the shoes that Mr. Zackly had supplied him so he could roam around the circus and placed the pair side by side near the bars. One of them held his foot down while the other twirled the menacing tool in his hand, looking down at the omega with uncaring eyes. 

‘’If you learn fast, then this will be over before you know it.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Eren.


	22. Nearest and Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the chapter! (^○^)This one was a pain in the ass. Long nights writing it, but I like it and I'm happy I'm finally posting it.
> 
> Another big chapter.(About 10,000 wordsT_T) This one has the smallest, briefest, and minuscule hint of suggestive Riren. But that's not the endgame in this story, so if you're not into that then no worries. The relationship between the two here is more parent-child-like.

Eren hadn’t expected Levi to still hang on to him moments after they had fallen into a peaceful silence. He also didn’t expect for Levi to go limp in his arms and fall asleep. 

Eren gazed up and the man, Levi still having his head rested on his own. He didn’t have the strength to carry Levi to the bed, so instead, he carefully untangled them, sure to not wake the man and laid him out on the floor. Eren blindly reached on the bed for his blanket and covered the vampire with it, sure that he would be warm underneath. Eren studied his face and was shocked to see that his features were relaxed. His eyebrows weren’t creased and the scowl on his face was softened into a comforting relaxed expression. Eren cautiously reached a hand out and placed his thumb between the man’s eyebrows, something that he was told helped calm someone who usually had stress lines on their forehead.

Moving his hand up and brushing the ink colored strands of hair out of his face, a small smile reached Eren’s lips. Levi looked at peace when he slept like that.

Eren stayed in his spot for a while longer. After the silence became something that was lulling him to sleep, Eren decided there was one last thing he had to do. 

Eren lightly tapped his forehead over the others, closing his eyes and staying there for a second. From so close he could feel Levi’s breath on his face, but unlike the men from before this was comforting. 

‘’Go fast to sleep, Levi.’’

\---

Levi woke up to find himself on the floor. For a split second of drunken tiredness, he believed he must have fallen out of his own, but when he looked around he found Eren sitting up against his bed, Hange’s jacket draped over him. 

He recalled the night before and sighed. He didn’t mean to cause Eren any trouble and falling asleep. 

Levi reached a hand up to his eyes, the soreness of them giving away that he had been crying recently. He couldn't believe he actually let himself break down in front of someone. Levi turned to face the omega once more, drool coming out of the kid’s mouth and his head bent back in an awkward way against the bed.

Levi decided that Eren was one of the exceptions of showing his true feeling too. He had to give the kid credit for gaining that trust when rarely anyone else had it. 

Levi got up, a faint crack somewhere making him groan silently. He was getting too old to be sleeping on the ground. When Levi stood up he nearly knocked over the glass of water that was set beside him and noticed one next to Eren too. He silently thanked Hange, who most likely came in in the middle of the night to check up on the two. 

Though she could have moved Eren into bed and woken him up. 

Kneeling down in front of Eren, he decided to let him sleep a while longer and gently carried him into his bad, returning the blanket and covering the omega. 

Eren's eyes were also red and he wondered if the strained look on his face was from a nightmare he was having. He hoped Eren didn’t fall into one of his episodes since he knew that that would only mess with the omega’s emotions even more. 

Levi brushed his hand gently over the scratch marks on his face from the night before and noted that he was in terrible shape from the last few days. He would be wanting to take a bath some time. Levi was about to step back but his hand froze and he caught sight of the strange mark on Eren’s ear. 

His face shifted to rage at the mark one of the men had left on the kid, trying to calm himself before something happened. He still felt the need to do something about them. If he ran into the other men that had gotten away, he wouldn’t hesitate in the slightest to do the same he had done to their comrades. 

Levi recalled the fearful whimpers Eren had made when he killed the men, realizing that although the kid had been through hell he was still just a kid. Having to witness death over and over had to be tough and especially when it was someone he trusted that was pulling the trigger. 

He wondered if the omega did trust him. 

Levi combed Eren’s hair back out of his face and took a step back to watch the omega for a moment longer. When Eren’s face relaxed, and Levi was sure the kid was fine, he turned away and gathered the cups around the room. From the rising sun outside, he was sure Hange would be up. 

Levi once again realized that he had slept in longer than he usually did. He often woke up before sunrise, but since the omega was around he had found himself sleeping in. He wondered if it had something to do with the effects of the omega’s ability. Something him and Hange was still trying to figure out more about. 

Pushing the thoughts aside, he quietly left the room and shut the door behind him. 

\---

Levi found Hange in the dining room, whispering something to her plant. Levi was sure she was saying something about him when he walked in because Hange gazed up at him then said a few more things, her face gleaming with amusement. 

He ignored the exchange and headed for the kitchen, gathering together some food. He knew if he didn’t make breakfast then they wouldn’t have any. Hange was more of a grab and go, type of person. 

‘’Is Eren alright?’’ Hange asked, the mocking that she had earlier gone form her voice. 

‘’Yeah, he’s still sleeping though.’’ 

Hange slid the plant over and stood up, moving to her cabinets. ‘’I’m glad,’’ she admitted. ‘’But I have some bad news for you.’’

Levi’s head whipped around to face her faster than Hange even thought possible. ‘’What, what happened.’’

Hange sighed and pulled a jar down from her shelves. ‘’It doesn’t have to do with the kid, calm your tits.’’

Levi rolled his eyes and returned to his food preparation. ‘’Then what?’’

‘’It has to do with the pains you were mentioning you’ve been having. The ones on your neck and shoulders.’’

‘’I haven’t gotten them in a while. It’s probably fine.’’

‘’Probably.’’ Hange pointed out. ‘’But I think you might have pulled something when you were in a rush maybe. You should be more careful.’’ 

‘’I don’t need you to tell me what to do, mom.’’ Levi sneered, tsking when he pulled out a loaf of moldy bread. He sure hoped it wasn’t the bread Eren was eating form the day before. 

‘’Anyways,’’ Hange continued. ‘’You should use this. It will help with the pain and maybe even have some nice side effects of calming the mind.’’

Levi turned a skeptical eye at his friend. ‘’Calm the mind? What kind of drugs are you giving me now?’’

Hange shook her head at her friend. ‘’This is a medication that I got from a pharmacy, so it’s totally safe. It’s just been reported to have positive effects on one's mind and behavior. I think it could help with some of you ‘vampire’ urges.’’

Levi thought about it, his worries relaxing a bit over the strange jar. If he could find a way to help his urges to kill then he would feel a lot better around Eren and trust himself more. 

‘’Sure, I’ll try it.’’

Hange stared wide-eyed at him. ‘’You agreed so easily. No fighting? Asking if I’m telling the truth, or how much I'm taking from you?’’

Levi paused. ‘’Well maybe how much you’re going to make me pay, but otherwise, I’m on board.’’

Hange shared a disbelieving glance at Moblit, and although the plant had no expressions, Hange knew him well enough to know he was reacting the same way. 

‘’Uh… well, it’s also, on the house. A friend’s gift I guess you could say.’’

Levi scoffed. ‘’That’s sure of a lot of free stuff. I’m not going to turn into a toad or something am I?’’ Levi joked. 

Hange rolled her eyes and set the jar on the table for later. ‘’I wouldn’t waste time on something so small. I would turn you into a cow or something.’’

‘’Or something.’’ Levi echoed. 

Hange made her way into the kitchen and stole a few looks at the food, pleased that Levi had real skills at cooking. 

‘’Where did you get eggs?’’

‘’You had them in your fridge.’’ A look of uncertainty rolled over Levi’s face and he glared at the eggs. ‘’Don't tell me you don’t have eggs.’’

‘’Well I don't have edible eggs if that’s what you mean,’’ Hange replied also studying the eggs. They looked normal. ‘’Levi, did you get these off of the top shelf?’’

‘’Yeah, why Hange?'’

Hange sighed and turned away. ‘’I just remembered, those were eggs I created using nothing but spells and potions. They weren’t good in the least and I’m sure I got like a dozen sicknesses from eating them. You might like them.’’ she had a finger on her chin thinking back. 

Levi nearly just threw the pan out the window. ‘’Why the hell didn’t you throw them out?’’

Hange rolled her shoulders and moved back to the table. ‘’Didn’t feel like it.’’

\---

Eren sat up in the bed, looking around the room and sighing. Once again Levi had woken up and placed him back in his bed. 

He pulled the blankets around him and stepped out of the bad, moving to his desk and finding the wooden dog there again. A faint smile rose on his lips. 

Eren ditched the blanket and headed to the bathroom to clean up.

He tried not to revolt at the state he was in. his eyes were red in his reflection and the wound he had gotten from being forced against the wall had turned to a violent red and had yellow oozing out of it. He had to wash up soon. 

Eren looked to the bath and wondered if Hange would be fine if he used it. Not wanting to go down and ask in the state he was in, he decided to just use it and take a quick bath, glad that Hange had a self pump water system, that was a lot more silent than the one at the inn.

Though he soon found out she didn’t have heated water. 

Eren shivered as he sat into the water, trying not to cower out and just decide to wash up from the sink. 

After a while of shivering and chattering teeth, his body finally relaxed a bit and he was able to start washing up. 

He delicately cleaned the bite marks, glad that they were healing fast and no longer frightened whenever he laid eyes on them. He then cleaned his face, the sting strong enough to make him wince, be it had to be done. 

Eren was embarrassed whenever he had to clean up his own slick and was angry at himself of how the slick had started. He wished his omega side would just go away sometimes. 

After Eren was done, he still felt the need to scrub even though there was no longer any dirt on him. He felt the familiar discomfort wash over him and once again pored more soap onto his hands. Maybe if he cleaned his nails and recleaned his hair he would feel better. 

Still frustrated that he didn’t feel clean enough, Eren recalled what he had said to Levi the night before. He didn’t know where the ‘i’m dirty’ had come from, but at the time he was sure that what the men had done wouldn't ever leave him. He self-consciously let his hands roam over his cheek and sides, tracing the men’s hands and hoping to try and erase the feeling. Eren stopped in his tracks when he reached his navel recalling the way the man had touched him there and... even lower. Distress fell over him but he quickly tried to suppress it. 

Levi had told him he wasn’t dirty. Assured him it wasn’t his fault. He had to take his words to heart. He let his hand fall back into the water by his side and let a calm wash over him. 

Levi told him he would get stronger. The only way to make his words true was to try.

Eren closed his eyes and leaned back into the water. Their touches were just his in his head. They were gone. Levi had killed them and promised no one else would do it again. 

Eren finally got out of the tub and dried off, quickly pulling his clothes back on and stepping out into the hall. 

The smell of food roamed the halls outside and Eren’s stomach reacted to it. It smelled good. He hadn’t eaten anything decent in days and was sure that the already unhealthy weight he had was getting worse. 

The first thing he had to do to get stronger was to try and eat something for once. There was no way he could get anywhere if he was starved. 

He headed downstairs into the shop and crossed to the door into the back rooms. 

Eren froze in his tracks when he caught sight of Levi and Hange at the table. But they weren’t eating breakfast. 

Eren’s face heated up at the sight of Levi sitting on one of the chairs with his shirt removed and Hange behind him rubbing something into his shoulders. 

Eren quickly stumbled back and shut the door in front of him, his eyes wide and face still cherry red. He didn’t know Levi and Hange were that close. 

He felt even more embarrassed that he had just walked in on them. 

Eren heard a curse on the other side of the door and someone getting hit over the head. Eren already knew who was who. A few moments later Levi emerged, dressed again, and sighed with relieve that Eren hadn’t retired back up to his room in a panic. 

‘’I-i’m sorry!’’ Eren apologized, not meaning for his voice to come out so loud and panicked. 

Levi winced and rubbed his face. ‘’Listen Eren, it wasn’t what it looked like.’’

Eren’s face turned even redder at those words for some reason. He held his chin up and tried to hide his embarrassment. ‘’Why would you two...do it in there?’’ He shot, changing his attitude altogether. ‘’That’s where we eat.’’

Levi sputtered at the words, the light pink on his cheeks telling Eren he had a bit of decency. ‘’As I said, it wasn’t what it looked like!’’ 

Eren waited for him to finish, Levi sighing once more. ‘’I can’t believe I’m being scolded by a fourteen-year-old,’’ he muttered. He looked back up at Eren and met his eyes. ‘’Hange was just being a pervert and forced me to put on some type of medicine.’’

Eren's face paled, the red almost fully vanished. ‘’She… forced you?’’

Levi’s appearance changed his eyes widening a fraction. 

‘’Not like that.’’ he panicked, trying to assure Eren. ‘’she’s just worried over me, that’s all. She wasn’t doing anything wrong.’’

There was a silence that fell over them, Eren’s face relaxing. Levi seemed to take this as a change to lighten the mood. 

‘’Plus, I think Hange has some type of special intercourse between her and that plant.’’ Levi joked. ‘’I don’t think she would want me over that hunk of dirt.’’

Eren let a small smile slip, and he gave Levi a look, one that was telling him he was being ‘unbelievably immature.’

Levi finally relaxed once Eren seemed calmed and pointed out back to the dining room. ‘’I made breakfast. You should eat.’’

Eren nodded his head in agreement and followed him into the kitchen. 

‘’It took trial and error but I finally found something in this house that was edible,’’ Levi whispered once they got into the dining room. Though Hange still heard him and gave him an unkind look. 

‘’I shouldn’t have told you about the eggs and let you get sick.’’ Hange retorted. 

Eren was curious about the story behind the eggs but decided to ask for another time and took a seat at the table. He couldn't meet Hange's eyes still embarrassed, but she didn’t seem to notice. 

‘’Levi be a dear and bring Moblit out. He wants to sit with me, I just know it.’’

Eren couldn't’ help the grin that graced his lips when he recalled what Levi said about Hange and the plant. At least there was love between them, that much was obvious.

\---

During breakfast, Eren didn’t really want to say anything, but he leaned near Hange and asked about anything to help with the slick from before. He kept his voice low, too embarrassed for Levi to hear, but from across the table, Levi was giving the two cynical eyes. Eren looked away and brought his attention back to Hange, who was stuffing a fork full of food into her mouth and nodding thoughtfully. 

‘’You shouldn’t be too worried over that, dear. No one can blame an omega if something like that happens to them. It’s just your body messing with you.’’ Hange replied, Eren gripping onto her sleeve to make her quiet down. 

Across from them, Levi jolted in his seat at the words, his face becoming pale and looking away from the two. Hange gave an amused smirk at his reaction and set her fork down. 

‘’Ms. Hange…’’ Eren sighed, and decided her messing with Levi was more important in her head, than keeping the conversation discrete. ‘’Well… is there anything. I don’t want to travel around...like this.’’ 

Hange nodded her head, and stood up, patting Eren’s head on the way. ‘’Yeah, I should have something here.’’ Hange went to her cabinet, swinging the doors open and rifling through jars. ‘’I’ve had to go through this thing more times since your stay than in a month.’’ she joked. 

Eren felt his face flush but Levi only looked annoyed with her words. ‘’It’s not our fault. You’re just convenient when it comes to stuff like that.’’ He retorted. 

‘’I thought you didn’t trust my medicines?’’ Hange played for a pout and turned away from her supplies to give Levi a mocking stare. 

Levi ignored her and returned to his food. 

‘’Well…’’ Hange pulled out a container, then froze.

Eren looked up at the woman’s eyes, wondering why she looked so shocked. She returned back to his side and set the medicine beside his plate. ‘’This should work, dear.’’ 

Hange didn’t look too interested in that at the moment though, she was thinking hard about something, then looked up at Levi with wide eyes. 

‘’Levi!’’ Levi jumped at her voice but looked up, agitated. ‘’I think we wasted a long time on going through my things.’’

Levi huffed and took a bite of his breakfast. ‘’No shit, if you kept clean the-’’

‘’I mean, I know how you can get that elixir you’ve been going on about.’’

Levi and Eren turned to the woman, shock clear on their faces. ‘’Seriously?’’ Levi breathed. Eren could see the clear surprise in his eyes. He didn’t seem the least bit discouraged about the time wasted. 

‘’Yeah,’’ Hange took a seat, her eyes beaming. ‘’Dr. Yeager, he was an apprentice of this Kruger guy, I’m sure. He went to the Marley and all.’’

...Dr. Yeager…?

‘’You mean that guy from Mitras who use to brag about his mother being an omega, then he got together with some omega and bragged again.’’ Levi sighed, recalling the man in question. ‘’That guy was a pain in the-’’

‘’But, Levi,’’ Hange stopped him. ‘’If you go see him than he might know how to make you an elixir for Eren. If not, he’ll know how to get into contact with Kruger.’’

‘’Where the hell is he now?’’ 

‘’Trost… I think. He has a pharmacy up there.’’

Levi nodded. ‘’Then I guess we’ll go look.’’ He decided. ‘’I sure hope Grisha Yeag-’’

Eren stood abruptly in his seat, Hange jumping back and Levi looking up alarmed. 

‘’What-’’

Hange froze when Eren began to cry, his eyes wide and body stiff. 

‘’What the hell, Eren?’’ Levi got up but didn’t move to Eren’s side, still surprised over the suddenness of it all. 

‘’Grisha...Yeager?’’ Eren echoed. 

‘’Do you know him?’’ Hange pressed, getting up and putting a hand on his shoulder. Trying to relax him and soothe him to sit back down. 

Eren nodded his head, his eyes still wide and looking out into nothing. ‘’He… He’s my dad.’’

\---

Levi sat across from Eren, while Hange cleaned the dishes in the sink, her mumbling, and complaining, music to his ears. Though, he couldn’t fully enjoy her suffering with the omega in front of him, beaming as he ate his breakfast. 

He hadn’t seen Eren eat so much, ever.

It was only moments earlier that he broke down crying and telling them that he thought his father was dead. He said that when he was younger his father went out during the war against the humans from Marley over the world Eldia. Levi recalled that battle. That was the only reason they were in Eldia because the Eldians won back their realm. Though Levi wasn’t too interested in it since when he left Mitras the war had calmed down considerably. 

Eren said his mother got a letter from him after the war ended, saying he was coming back, but he never did. Eren thought he had died somehow, or something terrible had happened. Now that he knew his father was alive and all the emotions calmed down, Eren was a ray of sunshine over the fact he had a chance to meet him again. He had never seen his dad.

Levi was skeptical about this man. Unlike Eren who was drunk on the simple fact 'he was okay' Levi was curious as to why he never returned to his family after the war. Why was he living out in Trost as a doctor?

Levi kept a close watch on Eren, not really planning on breaking it to the kid that maybe his father left them. Eren had been through enough in the last couple of days. Though when they actually got out to Trost, that truth would come out. 

‘’Eren, calm down, you'll choke.’’

Eren looked up from his food, his green eyes catching in the light and shining even more. 

Levi felt a bit jealous that this man that Eren hadn’t ever even met was making him so happy. Did it not get through to Eren even in the slightest that his father was sketchy?

‘’When will we go, Levi?’’ Eren asked food still in his mouth. ‘’I wanna stay here longer, but…’’

Levi sighed and leaned back in his chair, exchanging a look with Hange by the sink. ‘’Soon,’’ Levi answered. ‘’Maybe today.’’

Eren’s smile widened, but then something hit him and it diminished. ‘’What about Hange?’’ Eren continued. ‘’Just leaving would be rude, wouldn’t it?’’

‘’It’s alright.’’ Hange cut in and assured the kid. ‘’Levi does it all the time. I know he’ll come back so I don't have to fret. Plus he doesn’t owe me any money at the moment so that another good thing.’’

Eren still looked displeased about leaving, but silently agreed. 

‘’But if there is anything else we need from here just tell me,’’ Levi added. ‘’We should get whatever we need so we don’t have to return too soon.’’

Eren shook his head and picked his fork back up. Seriously, was he going to eat more?

‘’No, I’m fine. What I have is enough.’’ Eren assured. 

‘’So I’ve heard.’’

‘’I just really want to get to Trost and meet my father.’’

Levi’s face fell at his words, but he gave a tense smile. ‘’Yeah, sure thing, pup.’’

\---

‘’Levi, it’s hot out here.’’

Once again Levi was on a trail with a whiney omega following close behind. Eren wasn’t as slow as the last time they traveled, but he wasn’t fast. His pace was still a few steps behind Levi and he was straining at that. This complaining was familiar.

After breakfast and some cleaning, they had lunch then left. Hange was both glad to get Levi out of her ‘organized’ house but sad that the omega was going with him. Despite him usually leaving in the middle of the night and not even saying goodbye to his friend, this time leaving Hange felt wrong. He felt like he was missing a thank you to her. He owed her a lot for what she had done for them. 

Levi tried to forget about that and decided to worry about it later. At the moment he was listening to Eren drag his feet behind him and groan when the sun peeked out from behind the clouds once more. 

‘’My skin just got better form the last time!’’ Eren complained up to the sky, shielding his eyes with a hand. 

‘’Eren, come on,’’ Levi warned, turning to face the omega. 

They had planned to walk to the next town and stay at the inn for the night then leave and continue. Trost was pretty far, and that type of travel, alone he would have made it there in two days, but with Eren, it could span out to a week. He internally groaned at the stretch ahead. 

Eren picked up speed a bit at his words and for a moment was able to catch up with Levi, walking beside him and gazing at the path ahead of them. 

‘’You think he’ll believe me if I tell him I’m his son?’’

Levi was confused about what he was going on about, then remembered Grisha. Sighing he avoided meeting Eren’s eyes. ‘’Maybe,’’ he replied. ‘’You said you were born a little after he left, so he’s never seen you… but he should know he has a son.’’

Levi finally turned to Eren. 

It was strange this time. Eren was Grisha’s son? He didn’t look like him. Levi had a very blurry memory of the man. He had grown up in Mitras and as a werewolf there he wasn't liked all that much. Levi himself was annoyed with him, but not over the fact that he was a wolf, but because he was just a pain. 

Levi wondered if that girl from back then was Eren’s mother. They looked similar…

Levi felt a faint click in his head and he looked away from Eren and back to the path. 

Carla was a werewolf too… an omega.

Did Grisha really…? 

He couldn’t remember a lot about her either. He was only 16 then when her family had moved to Mitras. It was a big deal too. His mother had gotten close to her family and Levi hung out with her for a bit. She was probably around Eren age at the time.

Now that he thought back on it, Eren looked a lot like her…

‘’Hey, Eren?’’

Eren looked up. ‘’Yeah?’’

‘’Your mom,’’ He paused. ‘’What was her name?’’

Eren tilted his head, finding the question strange. ‘’Her name…?’’ Eren echoed. ‘’Carla. Why?’’

Damn Grisha to hell.

‘’I was just thinking…’’ 

Eren kept his eyes on Levi, confusion mixing in with the green. 

‘’When I was younger, back where I lived, Hange and I use to now your father.’’ Eren nodded along, already clear on that. ‘’And I think I might have also known your mother… did she live there?’’

Eren’s eyes widened at that, and he was looking at Levi in a new light. ‘’I’m not sure. I don’t know a lot about her before… but if you knew her then…!’’

Levi sighed. ‘’I might have.’’ He clarified. ‘’She was twelve the last time I saw her. Her family moved away from Mitras and I don't know where they went… but Grisha...your father was close to her. I wouldn’t be surprised if they… still met up with each other.’’

Eren’s eyes were still bright and he was practically burning Levi for more information. 

‘’Though, she did look a lot like you.’’ Levi continued. ‘’You guys act the same sometimes too.’’

Levi slowed down a bit, Eren not even noticing. 

Eren sometime spoke about his mother. He said that she had…

‘’You’re mother died, didn’t she...?’’

Levi wanted to punch himself for asking, and the look that Eren gave him made him feel even worse. Eren turned away from Levi, his bright eyes shadowing. 

‘’Yeah…’’ Eren muttered. ‘’She was taken by the Vega’s too…’’ 

Levi was still curious about what happened there, but that could wait for another time. When Eren was ready to talk. 

‘’Sorry to bring it up.’’ Levi murmured. He looked up at the sky, the sun still hours from setting. ‘’We should be at the next village by sunset.’’ 

Levi felt wrong for changing the subject, but a bit of the stress coming off of Eren vanished. 

\---

The next town was strange. 

Eren had thought that the festival was full of life, but the next town was double that. 

At night it looked normal. The inn was nice and Levi wouldn’t stop mentioning how clean it all was. Once they got there Eren fell asleep quickly, his skin feeling nice under the cool covers after being in the sun for so long. Though in the morning that was when everything woke up. 

Eren was awoken to the sound of loud music. The music he had never heard. 

Levi was sitting at the window looking outside with a cup of tea in his had. He always held his cup weird, but what was stranger was the amused look on his face as he looked down at the villagers. 

Eren crawled out of his bed and came up beside him, Levi paying him a short good morning then going back to the view. Eren couldn’t blame his fascination though. 

Down below were hundreds of colors swirling together as people paraded down the streets with clothes and costumes. The music was loud and nonstop, but Eren couldn’t see where it was coming from. They were celebrating something. 

He looked to Levi for an explanation. 

Levi gave him a smile then set his tea aside and stood up. 

‘’They do this kind of thing every full moon.’’ Levi elaborated. ‘’It’s a celebration to their god or something.’’

Eren looked back out the window. 

‘’What all do they do during these celebrations?’’

Levi narrowed his eyes suspiciously and sighed. ‘’If we stop to enjoy it, we’ll never make it to Trost.’’ 

‘’But Levi,’’ Eren whined. ‘’We can spare a bit of time here, right? We’ll leave before lunchtime.’’

He waited for the older man to scold him and tell him to forget about it, but Levi kept his eyes to Eren’s then exhaled. ‘’Fine,’’ he gave in. ‘’but we leave before lunch.’’

‘’Okay, I promise!’’

\---

Eren and Levi sat down at a restaurant for Lunch, Levi’s face agitated and dark. 

It wasn't Eren’d fault that they were staying longer though. 

‘’That merchant is a pain in the ass,’’ Levi grumbled, not too interested in his food. 

Eren sighed and began to eat, not minding that he was doing so alone. Levi was pissed, so he probably wasn't going to eat anytime soon. 

‘’You should have just forgotten it. It didn’t look too valuable, why do you need it?’’

Levi stared up at Eren, his eyes boring into him. ‘’You don’t get it, Eren. I need that. I had something like that when I was younger. I could turn around and sell it for a fortune back in Mitras.’’

So it was a childhood thing?

Eren rested his chin on his hand and looked bored at his plate. ‘’But he didn’t want to sell it. Just leave it.’’

Levi clicked his tongue and leaned back in his chair. He would fall if he kept doing that. 

‘’I’ll get it.’’ Levi was contemplating something in his head, but Eren was too tired from all the walking in the sun to bug him anymore. 

Better to let him do what he wants. Eren was regretting asking to stay longer. 

\---

The merchant huffed when the pair came into view once more, Levi this time with his chin held high. 

‘’I told you. It isn’t for sale.’’ the man sighed. 

Levi gave him a rundown and crossed his arms. ‘’Last time you said I wouldn’t have enough, now you say it’s not for sale?’’

One of the other shop owners looked to Levi with unbelieving eyes. Eren guessed that he was the father of the merchant they were talking with. They looked alike. 

‘’How about this, young man.’’ the other owner took a step towards the tent behind the stall. The one where they had found the item Levi was so into getting. ‘’If you can pass a simple test, I’ll let you buy it off of us.’’

‘’Father!’’ the merchant turned to the other with wide eyes. ‘’But… you can’t. That’s the only one we have.’’

The other man shook his head and sighed. ‘’If we can sell it to him for a good price. Why should we hoard it and let it collect dust?’’

‘’What kind of test?’’ Levi cut in, the son glaring at him. ‘’And how much if I pass?’’

The father held up a hand to slow Levi down. ‘’A simple test. Anyone can pass it. And the price I can assure you will be within your range.’’

Levi looked unsure about the vague answer but shrugged his shoulders. ‘’Why the hell not.’’

Eren sighed, Levi, handing him the bags to hold as he departed to the tent. 

‘’One more thing,’’ the father held out a hand to stop Levi and pointed back at Eren. ‘’the boy has to partake in the test too.’’

Levi paused, looking back and forth at the two, this time not so sure about the deal. 

‘’Why?’’ Levi pressed, his face warning them about trying something. ‘’He isn’t buying it. I am.’’

The father shrugged his shoulders like he wasn’t the one planning the who thing himself. 

‘’He’s with you, so you two go about it together.’’

Levi still looked like he wanted to say no, but he looked back at Eren and saw the glint in his eyes, telling him it was alright. 

Levi sighed and nodded his head. ‘’Fine, sure. But if anything happens, or if this is a scam, I promise,’’

Levi didn't finish, but the son looked pale at his threat. The father however only smiled. ‘’Like I said; it’s a simple test. Just go in and get out. Then you can have the item.’’

Levi motioned Eren over, who sprinted to his side and peered into the tent. It looked the same as last time, items for sale here and there. On poles and stands, there were dreamcatchers and windchimes swaying around form the wind that pushed past the sheets. Eren looked up at Levi for confirmation about continuing and Levi simply looked ahead and stepped in. 

Eren followed and was soon absorbed into the noise and cool soft air inside. 

The sun shone through the top of the tent in a light glow, but it was still warm against his skin, and the breeze picked up every so often, washing the tent in chiming and his skin being brushed by feathers. Eren soon got lost in the relaxing sounds and feel that he didn’t realize he had separated from Levi. Turned in a circle in a panic, he realized the entrance to the tent was gone too like he was stuck in an endless loop. His heart rate picked up and he began to panic. 

Was this part of that test?

\---

Levi should have seen it coming. He could tell the two men were enchanters and the tent was already menacing, but once he stepped inside he was plunged into the cast. He was stubborn, that was all. A simple spell was easy to break and the man saying it was a simple test, Levi could tell he wasn’t lying. 

Trying to calm down over the fact he had been separated from Eren, he took a few more steps ahead and scanned the area. 

The wind chimes and dreamcatchers were merging into one, making to the path ahead too narrow to walk. Levi stopped and soon found his feet giving in from beneath him and black surrounding him. 

\---

Levi looked on at the scene of Eren’s lifeless body on the floor, his limbs torn to pieces and his eyes blankly staring up at nothing. A moment of terror ran through Levi at the scene, thinking it was real, but he soon saw through the cast. It was simply a spell. Someone was messing with his head. 

Looking around, sure enough, he found the merchant’s father standing near him, looking on at the scene with wooden eyes.

‘’You appear undisturbed over this scene. Is this what you want?’’ the man speculated, his eyes never leaving Eren’s mangled body. 

Levi glared at the man but gave in to an amused smile. He might as well play along. 

‘’Inside I’m shaking in my boots.’’ he joked and sneered. ‘’What the hell is this suppose to be?’’

The man regarded him with narrowed eyes. ‘’A look inside who you are. I like to get to know my clients.’’

Levi tsked and kept his eyes straight ahead, avoiding the body on the ground. 

‘’So you’re showing me stuff like this to get to know me?’’

The man shook his head. ‘’This isn’t me,’’ he explained. ‘’This is simply a place in your head. It’s like a dream. You have no control over what it shows you. Sometimes it is good and peaceful, other times it is things you are fearful of, that make you want to run and hide. Something you wish to never see again.’’

He regarded Eren’s body. ‘’This for one… I can tell you to speak the truth and are shaking. You do not wish to see this?’’

Levi’s confidence faded after the man finished and he lowered his eyes. ‘’No,’’ he spoke. ‘’Is this all?’’

The man shook his head. ‘’Sadly, no. but you were the one who wanted to take the test. Just bear through it.’’

Levi was plunged into the next scenario, stopping him from replying to the man. 

Once the blackness dissipated, Levi found himself in a crowd of people. Around them was still the empty pitch blackness. At first, Levi thought he was simply being dragged along in the crowd of people, but he soon realized the crowd was surrounding him. Having formed because of him. 

Everyone looked at him with a glint in their eyes, adoration and hope sparkling. 

‘’Is this what you want?’’

‘’No,’’ Levi gritted. 

The scene switched once more and he was laying down. 

Above him Eren was straddling him, looking down at him with lust in his eyes. He squirmed around a bit and called out for Levi, but his voice sounded like it was moving through water. 

‘’Is this what you want?’’ he was asked once again. 

‘’No.’’

The scene changed. 

He stood overlooking land with no name. He had never been there before, but he felt it was his. He was in control of it all. 

‘’Is this what you want?’’

‘’No.’’

Levi felt like he was going to lose it when he was once again plunged into the next scenario. 

The black dissipated and he found himself saying no to it once more. 

It happened over and over, feeling like hours had passed and his voice hurt simply form saying one wor continuously. 

The scene changed once more for the hundredth time and he was brought to a familiar place. 

The table in the Ackerman’s dining hall was the same as he remembered it. His family sitting around and his friends there too. 

Hange was there in Mitras, Isabel and Farlan were alive. Everyone. 

Levi turned to his side to find his mother, chatting about something but her voice wasn’t clear. 

He looked at Kenny who was obviously telling a joke that no one else found as funny as him, smiling and nudging the one beside him. 

Then there was the other one next to Levi. 

Looking at Eren he was surprised to find the kid still had life in his features despite the dull air in Mitras. He wore clothes that an aristocrat would wear and sat up with grace to him like he had been born there. He was chatting with the others around him his face bright. When he looked to Levi he smiled and said something, the muteness dragging Levi down. 

‘’Is this what you want?’’

The man’s voice this time was soft, rather than emotionless. 

Levi hesitated to answer, scared that if he did the scene would vanish before him. 

Isabel and Farlan. His smiling Mother. Everyone he hadn’t seen in ages. 

And Eren. Eren who was happy and carefree. Who didn’t have to worry over a thing and never once was left in a cell to die at the Vega’s. 

‘’...yes.’’

The man nodded, pleased with his answer. 

The scene, as he imagined, faded. Everyone blurring into nothing. 

Levi thought he would be placed back into blank nothingness, or at last, woken up, but he found himself in a room. 

It was a room he had never seen before of a house he had never been in. 

This time the area felt real, not made up. It felt like it was a scene taken out of time, the books on the shelves all with names on them, the curtains swaying in the light breeze and the nighttime outside shining through in a pale blue color. 

Levi scanned around for the man to ask what all of it was about, but he found him nowhere. 

Instead, he found a young woman standing in the doorway. 

She looked amused and for a split second, he believed she was looking at him. But when she took a step forward, she simply moved through him like mist. 

Levi looked down where she passed to find himself still in one piece and quickly turned around to find her again. 

She was walking away from him, towards a crib he hadn’t seen before. 

She knelt down and as she did, it was almost like a veil was being removed from his ears as baby cries reached them. The mother cooed to the child, reaching into the crib and combing his hair back. 

‘’Shh, shh,’’ she whispered, soothing the child. ‘’You shouldn’t wake up so much. You’ll get all tired tomorrow and you’ll never grow up big.’’

The baby calmed a bit at his mother’s words and looked up at her with shining green eyes. 

The mother smiled and wiped away his tears. ‘’Go fast to sleep, Eren.’’

She tapped her forehead gently on the babies and closed her eyes. ‘’Don’t ever fear. I’ll be here for you.’’

After a moment passed the woman stood up and left once more, passing Levi with barely a breeze. 

Levi hesitated, wondering why he was being shown such a scene. He looked over to the crib and quietly walked to him. 

Peering inside he was greeted with a big smile on the small child's face. Familiar. Eren’s green eyes were just as bright as they normally were during the day, and seemed to shine even more in the simple moonlight. 

Levi knelt beside the crib, similar to what Carla had done and reached his hands inside the crib to brush Eren’s hair back. 

The baby cooed up at him and Levi couldn't help the smile that reached his lips and the warm tears that filled his eyes, yet not falling.

‘’You seem just as troublesome as a baby as you are a child.’’ he marveled, his voice softer than he had ever heard it in his life. 

He continued to brush Eren’s hair back, the baby babbling on about whatever was going on in his head. Levi not understanding a word, but it almost appeared like he was telling him a story. 

From all the books around, Eren must have heard a lot of stories from his mother. 

Levi wanted to try and hold Eren, hold him close and not let go. Keep him away from what was to come in his life and stop his suffering altogether. If he could he wished he could have gone back and changed everything for the baby. He wished he could give him a life with his mother, and father, one where he would never have even imagined the hell he went through. 

Even if it meant he would have never met Eren. he wouldn't hesitate to give Eren that chance. 

The baby smiled up at him, almost like sensing the calm and protective aura from the man. 

Levi finally felt the first tears fall down his cheeks and drip off his chin. He kept his blurring eyes on the child. 

‘’You have to bear through it Eren,’’ Levi whispered, his voice weak and low. ‘’In time you’ll go through a lot. But you’ll make it. I swear. Take care of your mother. Be good. And in time I promise, even if I’m a bastard to you sometimes and I mess up, I care about you. I’ll keep you safe.’’

The babied eyes widened, the white overtaking the green. His tears spurred on Levi’s and the baby reached out to him, crying for him to take him up in his arms. 

Levi shook his head and slowly pulled his hands off Eren’s head. ‘’I can’t now. You have to wait.’’

The babies cried got stronger and Levi struggled to stand up, holding onto the crib's side and gazing down at the baby one last time. 

The fear and pain rolling of the child hit Levi in waves and he was almost tempted to just give in, but he couldn’t. He felt like if he did he would mess with something important. This was a time where he was stuck watching. He couldn’t help. He didn’t have the power to. 

Levi turned away from the wailing baby and faced the room. Before his eyes, it changed and merged over time. He saw Carla and Eren reading together there. Eren growing older and smiling brighter every day. 

The room took on a darker tone and he was brought into a different place. An office. 

He watched as Eren and his mother were taken away by the masked intruders, Eren clinging to his mother. 

Levi tried to stop the oncoming of memories as he was plunged once again into a swirl. He saw Vega’s circus. Eren being branded. Going around the attractions with wide eyes, yet fear still present. He saw Eren huddled in a cell, crying to sleep. He saw what the people there did to him, felt his pain and exhaustion. He saw Eren curled up near an unknown corpse, the smell strong and revolting, but Eren refusing to leave its side. 

Then everything calmed. 

Eren laid in his cell alone, the candlelight flickering. He moved around and looked up.

Levi met his green eyes, and although there was fear in them, Eren looked hopeful. 

The scene this time vanished altogether and Levi was back in the tent from before, new tears fresh on his face. 

\---

Eren walked on for what felt like hours till the end of the tent came into view again. He was both confused about what happened yet relieved he was finally free. Pulling the sheet apart and stumbling out of the tent, he was glad to be able to breath fresh air again. 

The merchant from before gave him a judging eye, most likely still upset over the fact that his father had given them a chance to buy the item he was so inclined in keeping. Eren realized that he must have just gone through whatever the test was. It didn’t feel like a test. It was just a nuisance. 

Eren scanned the area around for any signs of Levi but both he and the merchant’s father were nowhere in sight. 

‘’They’re still in there.’’ the merchant clarified, almost like he was reading Eren’s mind. ‘’It’s taking a god damn long time. You two must be stubborn.’’

Eren crossed his arms and glared at the man. ‘’I don’t even know what it was we are doing. I was just left there for hours.’’

The merchant huffed and turned away, messing around with somethings on the stands. ‘’It was only a few minutes.’’ 

Eren’s eyes widened, and he looked back at the tent’s entrance. Had it really only been that long?

‘’You must have gotten the easy way out. My father’s just being kind.’’

‘’Then what is happening to Levi?’’

‘’The other one? He’s probably being interrogated by my father. The man’s crazy about messing with people’s heads.’’

Eren’s face paled at the words, but he tried to trust in Levi that he would be fine. ‘’How much longer?’’

The merchant sighed and set something back down on the stand with an audible clack, Eren almost certain it was broken. He turned to face him, but just as he was going to complain about all of Eren’s rambling Levi and the man’s father emerged from the tent. 

Eren faced Levi with relieve. It quickly vanished from his mind when he actually got a look at Levi’s state. Levi didn’t appear injured, but his eyes were red and face pale. It looked like he had been crying for a while. 

‘’What happened?’’ Eren hesitated, taking a step towards the two.

Levi glanced at him and something unspoken crossed his eyes, but he looked away just as fast, giving Eren no time to gauge what was wrong.

The merchant’s father moved passed the two and grabbed something off his stand, handing it to Levi. they shared an understanding stare and a silent thank you, as Levi took his prize and stored it in his pack. 

‘’How much?’’ Levi’s voice sounded just as broken as he looked and Eren was holding back the urge to press what was wrong. 

‘’That’s all.’’ the father replied, dismissing him. ‘’You can keep it. You’ve done enough.’’

Levi gave him a skeptical eye, but shrugged his shoulders, taking a shaky breath. ‘’That’s not a lie... Thanks.’’

The man nodded his head to Levi. From behind him his son looked incredulously at the exchange, his eyes wide and face nearly red from anger.

‘’But father, that is worth more than a days work. We can’t just-’’

His father held up a hand to silence him, his son grudgingly listening and folding his arms over his chest. ‘’Just let them go. It’s fine, we have a lot already.’’

Levi gave one more look to the man then turned away and gently pat a hand on Eren’s shoulder pushing him to leave.

‘’Let’s go.’’

Eren looked between the two, the father giving Eren an amused smile. ‘’That’s all?’’ Eren wondered. ‘’but-’’

‘’I said let’s go.’’

Although Levi spoke with harsher sounding words than before, there was still softness in them and Eren followed, letting the strange exchange go.

\---

They left the town soon after, Levi believing that they might be able to make it to another inn before nightfall. Though Eren wasn’t so sure about it and sleeping outside didn’t sound comforting.

Eren kept glancing ahead at Levi, wondering why he seemed so distant all of the sudden. He could tell something was bothering him and wanted to know what happened at the vendor’s tent, but he was too scared to ask. Eren finally gave in and decided to try and get a peek at what he had gotten, swiftly unzipping his pack and pulling the item out before Levi could grab him. 

Levi looked back at him with wide eyes at the fact that he actually took something from him, but didn’t seem like he was going to scold him so Eren took a closer look at what he had stolen. It was a simple dream catcher like the ones before, but when he swayed the beads decorating the strings it shone like none other. Eren’s eyes were glued to the display until Levi snatched it back out of his hands and glared at him. 

‘’What was that for?’’

There was still that strain in his voice, like he was holding something back, so his scolding came out half-hearted and not as threatening as it usually was. 

‘’I just wanted to see what all the fuss was for.’’ Eren shrugged. ‘’You wasted a while on it, so it must mean more than just getting money for it.’’

Levi took a glance over the piece and sighed, packing it back up. ‘’It’s just something I think I can give to someone I know. When we get to Mitras.’’

He guessed that much. ‘’So is it for the one you want me to heal?’’

Levi glared up at Eren, but Eren had lost being frightened at every look from the man and stood his ground. Levi didn’t look too pleased with that, but he gave in. 

‘’...Yeah, it is. Just stop asking so many questions. We’ll get to Trost, get the elixir, then…’’

Levi trailed off and his face fell at the realization of something. Eren perked up at that and looked skeptically at him. ‘’What?’’

Levi rubbed a hand over his face and stared at the ground, groaning. ‘’I forgot. Shit.’’

‘’Forgot what?’’

Levi turned away and began walking again, Eren assuming that was him telling Eren the conversation was over, but after a few steps, he spoke. ‘’I need something to get into Mitras, but I lost it,’’ Levi grumbled. ‘’Hange sent it back there thinking it was a brilliant idea and they never returned it. I mean how the hell could they, they don’t know where I’m at.’’

Levi was just muttering to himself after a while and Eren just listened in. ‘’what about that shadow mail thing you and Hange do? Just send a letter to the person who has it. Ask them for it back.’’

‘’I can’t. If I do they’ll just go after me and drag me back. We can say goodbye to getting the elixir in peace. They’ll force me to live in that hell hole too.’’ Levi spat. ‘’You probably wouldn’t be able to stay with me either.’’

Eren didn’t like that idea.

‘’Then how will you ge-’’

‘’That’s why I’m thinking.’’

Eren quieted down and kept a pace matching Levi’s speedy strides. At least after a while, Levi seemed to notice Eren had a had time keeping up and had slowed whenever they traveled. But that didn’t help Eren feel any better. He just felt like he was dragging the man down even more. 

‘’Can you get a new one?’’

‘’No.’’

Levi didn’t seem in the mood to brainstorm either, but Eren was getting restless form the silent walk they were just in. 

‘’Do you know anyone here who can get you to Mitras?’’

Levi sighed and pushed Eren’s head down with his hand playfully. ‘’Shut it.’’ he scolded, glaring up at the sky. ‘’It’s going to get late soon. We might have to camp here.’’

Eren escaped from Levi’s hold and looked to the setting sun. ‘’I told you we wouldn’t make it,’’ he grumbled. 

Levi didn’t fight back and just examined the area. They were in a field so it seemed better than finding a camp in a thicket of undergrowth and trees. But being out in the open made Eren feel uncomfortable. Levi sighed and pointed out to a small bundle of trees that sprouted out of the planes like a shoot. ‘’There should be fine.’’

Eren huffed and readjusted the bag he was carrying. ‘’A hotel would be fine.’’

‘’Well I don’t think we’ll find one out here, pup.’’ Levi mocked. ‘’Stop complaining and let’s just set up camp. I have food from the last town so no mushrooms.’’

Eren smirked at the memory and played an exaggerated exhale. ‘’Fine,’’

\---

Levi let the shadow wrap around Eren’s bowl and when it dissipated the bowl and food was gone. 

Eren beamed at the trick and looked about to find his food sitting on a stone a bit away, safe and sound.

‘’Wow,’’ Eren marveled, moving over to get his food back. ‘’So you can do that to a person too?’’

Levi looked pale at the thought, but it was him who had brought it up, so Eren was curious. 

After they set up camp, Eren still pressed him about how they could get to Mitras and Levi decided to just distract him with the shadow tricks that vampires learned. Eren supplied that that was probably what got them all the prizes at the festival and of course that was how all the letters were being sent back and forth between him and Hange.

‘’I can send one person at a time, I don’t have enough confidence to travel two,’’ Levi admitted. ‘’Though I wish not to travel anyone like that. It’s dangerous.’’

Eren was barely paying attention, to busy examining his bowl, seeing that everything was still the same and nothing damaged. He turned it around in his hands one last time, then took his seat in the grass across from Levi. 

‘’So you can travel me places?’’

Levi hesitantly opened his mouth, then closed it a few times. ‘’Yeah, I guess.’’ he relented. ‘’But not far, and I don’t plan to.’’

Eren’s shoulders drooped and he gazed up at Levi disappointed. ‘’Why not?’’ he tried. ‘’You could have sent me to Trost then bring me back with the elixir?’’

‘’I’d have to trust you not to mess up first.’’ he scoffed. ‘’Plus, I can’t bring you back someone there would have to send you back to me. That’s an even bigger no.’’

‘’Then can you send me to Mitras? You can send me there, then send yourself.’’

Levi gazed at his dish, untouched since their conversation started. 

‘’I can’t send myself there without the badge. And to send you I’d have to mark you. It’s a different realm after all.’’

Eren tilted his head to the side. ‘’Mark?’’ 

Levi reached out and grabbed Eren’s arm, Eren jolting at the memory of what happened to his arm the last time. Though, this time Levi was gentle and careful. He placed his other hand over Eren’s wrist and kept it there, barely touching his skin. 

‘’I’d have to mark your skin with the Ackerman crest to get you to Mitras alone,’’ Levi explained. ‘’Without my badge, I can’t send anyone through with me. Mitras is a bitch like that.’’

Levi held something in his eyes as he watched his hand hover over Eren’s arm. Almost like he wanted to mark Eren with the Ackerman’s symbol. Eren waited, peering at Levi and anticipating. He wouldn’t care, and a part of him kind of wished that he would.

Levi finally let go and pulled his hand away, picking his bowl back up. ‘’And I can’t send myself there without the badge because I’m a noble.’’

‘’A noble.’’ Eren echoed, the current conversation slowly slipping away from him for a moment. ‘’wait, didn’t Hange get caught sending letters to you? How come you can do it but not get caught?’’

‘’Another noble perk. We don’t get tracked. Plus Hange is a human that learned that trick. She’s got eyes on her around every corner.’’

‘’Did you live in a castle then?’’ Eren twinkled the conversation now changed. ‘’And have a whole country under your rule?’’

‘’A castle?’’ Levi repeated. ‘’No, not so much a castle… more like a mansion, I guess. And the Ackermans don’t own a whole country it’s split with other families. Mitras works differently. I’m not a king.’’

Eren nodded his head, barely listening with wide eyes. ‘’Did you get to dress up nice? And eat with other aristocrats? You must have been popular, huh?’’

Levi held his hands up and tried to calm Eren’s barrage of questions, but Eren was adamant about learning more. He had read a lot about nobles and had always wanted to live a grand life like that. 

‘’I was more or less forced to dress nice, and eating with other nobles was a rare thing since I was only about your age when I was there,’’ Levi admitted. ‘’And being popular… well just because I’m a noble doesn’t mean it changes my attitude. People there still thought I was a dick even with the title.’’

Eren was nodding along, his eyes never losing its shine. ‘’So will you take over the Ackermans sometime?’’

Levi’s demeanor changed at that and Eren realized he stumbled on something arduous to discuss, wishing he could backtrack. ‘’I don’t really want that, but probably. Though not in a while.’’

Eren finally calmed down and gave a small smile. ‘’Then you will be the leader of your own family? Isn’t that good?’’

Levi met Eren’s eyes, the silver still warm yet they looked sad and tired. ‘’I don’t like Mitras all that much, to be honest with you. The place is dull. You don’t wake up to feel the sun on your skin like here and it isn’t as bright. The people there are pricks and stuck up nobles are at every corner.’’ Levi gave a small laugh. ‘’Though there are some people I care about still there. And if you wanted to go then…’’

Eren perked up at his words, but Levi quickly trailed off and looked away. 

‘’You should go to bed. We will leave early tomorrow and I don’t want you complaining.’’

Eren wanted to ask him to finish what he was going to say but decided to let it go. Handing his bowl to Levi who took care of the leftover food he moved to the setup Levi made out of his supplies. In one of the towns, Levi had bought camping supplies so they had blankets and a bigger canopy above their heads. 

Levi glanced at Eren as he straightened out the sheets and Eren gave him a smile. ‘’You should be more proud of your family Levi. I wish my family was like yours all the time. It’s only in books that I’ve read about that kind of stuff.’’

Eren was trying to be considerate and cheer him up, but Levi's eyes lowered and the sad look never left. He had been acting like that since the exchange with the merchants in the last town. 

‘’You like reading?’’

Eren was caught off guard by the question but he answered truthfully nonetheless. 

‘’Yeah. There wasn't much to do when I was growing up, so my mom taught me. She had a lot of books too.’’

‘’Did she…’’ Levi’s voice was distant as he set to reorganizing and cleaning their cooking ware. Washing the bowls and silverware in a small bin of collected water. ‘’You talk about books a lot so I just assumed. Just wondering.’’

‘’Do I?’’

Levi set the dishes aside and turned to face him, an amused look on his face. ‘’Hange was talking one night while we were at her place and she said you were quite knowledgable on adult stuff. You didn’t read erotic novels as a kid did you?’’

Eren’s face reddened at that. No one ever knew about that kind of stuff. He never even admitted to his mom that he had found books like that on the shelves in their small collection.

‘’I was a kid. I didn’t know any better. It’s not like I obsessed over that kinda stuff.’’ he offended. 

Levi laughed a bit more strongly. ‘’You’re still a kid though.’’ Levi teased. ‘’And you definitely don't seem like someone that would be into those type of books. I can’t believe your mom just left stuff like that lying around.’’

‘’As I said, I wasn’t.’’ Eren shot back. ‘’And I just read whatever was on the shelves. I don't even think she knew they were there.’’

He was only making fun of him to change the oppressive mood from before and distract him from whatever was bothering Levi. it only worked a little, but Eren could still see the pain in the man’s eyes. 

‘’I’m going to bed Levi.’’ Eren gritted and turned away. 

‘’Yeah, yeah. I’ll stop.’’

The camp fell into silence, the only sound was the soft rustling of Levi still organizing their supplies. 

Eren curled up under his sheets and wondered what was wrong with Levi. aside from the making fun of him, he seemed off. And what he was about to say earlier, it almost sounded like he was going to say if Eren wanted to stay in Mitras he would too.

Was Levi going to give him the choice of where to go when all was said and done? What about giving him to Hange to be her apprentice? He didn’t like the idea, but Hange seemed into it.

Eren rolled over to look up. The stars were brighter than ever and the full moon kept the area around them bathed in silver. Eren finally shut his eyes and tried to chase after sleep, deciding to let the thoughts and worries bother him some other time. 

\---

Levi finished and was finally able to douse out the fire that had burned itself to a simple small ember.

Levi set aside their packs for the next day, having decided to pack Eren his own since most of the things he had bought the kid was crowding in his bags and taking up space. He set the pot of remaining water aside so they had something to drink in the morning and fixed up the canopy above their makeshift beds. 

Levi peered down at the omega as he fixed the string, curled under the sheets up to his chin, snoring away a storm. He looked at peace for the moment, but Levi knew that he was probably going to be woken up in the middle of the night to the sounds of whimpers and cries. 

There was one last thing he had to do before returning to sleep. 

Levi crossed back to their bags and pulled out the item he had worked so hard for. The trial the man had made him go through was mind-numbing and messed with his head quite a bit, but the end was worth it. Levi wasn’t planning on selling it to anyone in Mitras and he never had. Lifting the piece up, the beads collected the moonlight like shining water. Lights from the reflected glass dancing over Levi’s skin. He looked back at Eren’s sleeping form and made his way back to the canopy, tying the dreamcatcher over their beds. 

He had one just like that one when he was younger. His mother had bought it from a traveling merchant that promised it helped with bad dreams and as a kid, Levi had plenty. When his mother hung it over his bed, he slept a peaceful sleep and the fear he had over nightmares ebbed away. 

He hoped that he wasn't duped and that the dreamcatcher was the real thing. If Eren could get a night to rest without the memories of his past, then that would be great. 

Levi recalled the visions he had seen in the test. He was never given an answer as to what they were or why he got them, but he was sure they were truly Eren’s memories. He didn’t get them all and most were vague and quick flashes. But he remembered the pain. The excruciating pain that the omega endured while there. He had been tortured nearly to death day in and day out for a long while. He had been branded by the Vega’s when he first got there. Their mark burned into his skin to show that he was theirs. 

Levi peered down at his own hand. He could mark Eren as an Ackerman. It was something that wasn't uncommon. A lot of nobles who introduce young children or even adults into a noble family, do it. It was like welcoming them as part of their own blood. But would Eren want that? He didn’t plan on keeping the omega, but after the memories and seeing Eren’s childhood, he felt even closer to the kid. If he could get them to Mitras, would he want to stay there with Eren? Would Eren want to stay there with him?

Levi let the thoughts go and got into his own bed, rolling over to face the omega beside him. 

He recalled him as a baby from his visions. His small form reaching out for him and crying, and Levi wanting against everything to help the infant. But he couldn’t go back in time and change Eren’s life. Though, now he could promise Eren a future. Anything he wanted. 

Levi reached a hand out and brushed Eren’s hair aside, Eren’s face relaxing by the touch. 

‘’Eren… sorry, I couldn’t take you with me back then.’’ Levi mumbled, his eyes slowly shutting and his mind drifting into sleep. ‘’But now I can. I’ll give you the world if I have to.

‘’Go fast to sleep, Eren.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Levi. (Why are you always so out of character? You annoy me greatly. But I still love you.)


	23. Mitras: Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been longer than usual, but here's an update!

Mikasa sat beside Jean, tapping her finger on the table restlessly. She didn’t have time to be there, but she was summoned so there was no point in arguing. 

in front of the two, Kenny sat with his feet resting on the table, staring up at the ceiling with a thoughtful eye. 

‘’So how much longer are you planning on keeping us waiting here?’’ Jean spoke up. He was usually the one out of the two to do so. 

Kenny finally met the two’s eyes and smiled. 

‘’Well the news I have should be something that you’ll find worth the wait.’’

Mikasa crossed her arms and sighed. ‘’And what is that?’’

‘’Kuchel agreed to let me go out and look for the midget.’’

Mikasa’s face fell at that. ‘‘Why would that be good news?’’ 

‘’That means I can help.’’

‘’I don’t need your help. I can find him on my own.’’

Kenny laughed at the young woman’s words. ‘’You’ve been searching for him nonstop for the last 5 years. You’ve got nowhere close to finding him.’’

Jean looked like he was about to say something but was cut off when Kenny stood up. 

Mikasa looked up at the man with cold eyes. 

‘’So when do you start?’’ She glowered. 

Kenny shrugged his shoulders and walked to his desk. ‘’Maybe today. I’ve sent out a group to prepare. I’m too lazy to go out myself right now.’’

Mikasa rolled her eyes and leaned back into her chair. 

Kenny looked up at her with a faint smile. ‘’Let’s make it a competition then?’’

Jean perked up at that. ‘’What kind of competition?’’

‘’You find him and I’ll let you be the next in line after the runt.’’

Mikasa’s eyes shone at the thought but she let the light diminish just as quickly. ‘’You don’t have a say in that. Just because you are the head of the Ackermans now, once he’s up he won't allow it.’’

Kenny gave a displeased click of his tongue. ‘’You might not know him in the slightest, but I do. I raised the runt for most of his life here. He’ll let you. He doesn’t have a successor anyway so less trouble for him if he just plays along, right?’’

Mikasa still looked unsure but didn’t fight back any longer. 

‘’I also am hoping you win this one, kiddo.’’

Both Mikasa and Jean looked at the man skeptically. ‘’And why’s that?’’

‘’I can’t bring him back if he refuses. He’s lucky he’s got a caring mother and considerate uncle.’’ Kenny explained to the two. ‘’But you guys have been doing as you please since you got up on your own two feet. If you have to, you’d use force to bring him back, wouldn’t you?’’

Mikasa’s eyes turned steely. ‘’Of course. I’ve heard he’s a stubborn bastard, but I’m sure I can bring him back home.’’

Kenny looked pleased with her answer. ‘’That’s why. I want him back here as much as you do.’’

The door to the office opened before Mikasa could reply and a woman came in. She looked at Kenny with cold indifferent eyes. 

‘’We’re ready to go.’’

Kenny nodded and dismissed the woman. 

‘’Then just go. Don’t waste any more time than needed.’’

When the woman left and Kenny turned back to face the two others he was met with an empty table and faint black smoke curling up to the ceiling.

‘’Damn it, brat. You’re as much of a handful as Levi.’’


	24. Paradis Forest: Part Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Paradis forest chapters will be ending soon! Though, that just means most of Eren's suffering in the past does too!

Eren spawled out on the cell floor, staring up to the ceiling blankly. It had been a few hours since the men who had been torturing him nonstop, left for the night. He had no names to go with their faces, the same as the guards, but even if he didn’t know them he cursed them with all the will he had left.

The candles on the stands were going down quickly. They usually stayed lit all day, keeping the small cart and cell dimly illuminated, but towards night, the last of the wick died down and left Eren in the place alone in the dark.

Eren rolled onto his side, the sharp pain on his wrists aching. They had split both of them, leaving Eren in a blank state of excruciating pain, but they still urged him to pull through and heal it all. Now he was left with faint silver scars across his arms. 

Eren pulled his sleeve down over the marks and took in a steady breath, sitting up shaky. He hadn’t even been fed that day and he felt if they kept going, then he wouldn’t make it much longer.

Where was Mr. Zackly during all these experiments?

Eren hadn’t seen the man since the ‘tests’ started. The guards at first were worried about doing it without him around. Were they doing all those things to him behind their ringleader’s back?

Eren had a spark of hope that maybe Mr. Zackly wasn't aware of all that was happening and all the inhuman things that the men were doing to him would come to an end if he found out. 

Getting up on his two feet, he staggered to the bars, leaning on them wearily for support. He reached through and was easily able to take the keys off the hook. He had always been able to do so, but he was too scared to try and escape. 

Eren fumbled with the lock for a moment, scared that the rattling it was causing was going to alert the guards. But it was well into the night, most of the circus was asleep. The lock clicked and the cell door silently swung open, Eren’s heart moving faster than it had in years. 

Taking a step out without being accompanied had a nice feeling to it. He could leave the circus and probably get somewhere far before anyone noticed. Eren backtracked and thought about his mother. He couldn’t get distracted. He was only trying to get Mr. Zackly to hear him out about the two new men.

Outside was bathed in a silver glow from the small moon above, the colors of the attractions and painted carts haunting in the light. Eren took a move down from the first step to the dirt and was hit with an overwhelmingly familiar scent. 

Inside that scent was always faint and once morning came it was always gone. But now, the scent was strong and it was almost like it was right there beside him. 

The scent of his mother. 

Eren scanned the area, but there was no way of telling where she was. The wind blew the trail everywhere, but it still was close. Eren's eyes caught something though. In the corner, he saw the tip of fabric on one of the sides of his cart. It swayed in the light air like a tail and Eren was intrigued to get a closer look. Heading to the front of the cart he was met with a whole row of fabric tied it. The smell they were giving off was…

Eren gingerly slid one off the rings they were tied to and brought it up to his nose, the smell of his mother strong. His knees almost gave out from it, and his mind was spinning. 

It had been so long since he had been so close to the scent, but why was it there? He looked at the others, all of them still swaying back and forth lightly. It was almost taunting him. 

Someone had been setting those there every night for him to smell. Maybe to keep him calm, or simply to push him on to the goal of seeing her again. He couldn’t be sure, but whatever the reason, it made him sick to his stomach 

Where was his mother? 

Eren was brought back from his thoughts when he heard the distinct sound of footsteps in the dry dirt, turning his head to find Mr. Zackly walking around the circus with a lit cigarette. He hadn't noticed Eren yet, but Eren's feet moved on their own and brought him to the man. 

Zackly gave him a quick glance, a blank stare in his eyes, but continued on over looking at his circus as Eren grabbed onto the man’s coat. 

‘’Mr. Zackly!’’ Eren quickly fell into a panic, his eyes blurry. ‘’You have to make them stop. They keep hurting me and saying it’ll make me better but…’’

Mr. Zackly still wouldn’t look at Eren and the two kept walking, Eren stumbling along blindly. Zackly blew a puff of smoke out and sighed. 

‘’You know why you’re here?’’

Eren looked up at the man startled. ‘’Yes…’’ Eren hesitated and loosened his grip on the man. ‘’To help heal others. Then I can leave with my mother if I finish.’’

Zackly nodded his head in affirmation. ‘’But you aren’t simply going to keep healing common colds and small cuts. I have bigger plans.’’ the man finally looked Eren in the eyes, his glasses reflecting the silver of the moon. ‘’You can save a lot of people Eren. but you can’t if you don't have the control over it. Heal your wounds and it’ll be over.’’

He repeated what the men told him every day as they cut into him and Eren’s fears came to life. It was all just as the men said. Mr. Zackly was asking them to do all those things to him. But he hadn't done anything wrong, why was he doing this?

‘’Then…’’ Eren’s voice was weak and he was well aware of Zackly leading the two back to his cart with the cell. ‘’I can’t keep doing this…’’ Eren begged. 

Zackly didn’t say anything and helped Eren step into the cart. Eren stumbled back and realized that he still had the cloth from outside, holding it close to his chest and peering up at Zackly. 

‘’If you keep doing this I'll die.’’

Eren’s tears couldn't stop even if he wanted them to, but Zackly was unfazed by the scene. 

He moved to the candles and set up new ones, snuffing his cigarette out on one of the plates. 

‘’You want to see your mother right?’’

Eren nodded his head even though the man wasn't looking, but he still guessed that Eren was going to agree and continued.

‘’I’ll let you see her,’’ he announced. ‘’Tomorrow maybe. But when that happens you start listening.’’

Zackly turned to Eren to find the kid with bright hopeful eyes. He was easy to persuade. 

Zackly knelt in front of Eren and rested a hand on his shoulder. 

‘’Now just pull through, Eren. I'm sure you can handle a bit more.’’

Eren nodded his head once again. 

Zackly looked down at his hands, at the cloth that Eren still had clutched tightly to him. He took ahold of one of the ends and pulled it from Eren’s grasp. 

‘’You don't need this.’’

Eren was about to reach out to take it again, but held himself back, afraid that if he did so then it would upset Zackly and he wouldn’t be able to see his mother. 

‘’You’re worth a lot Eren. You don’t know all the troubles we’ve been going through to get you where you are now.’’ Zackly spoke. ‘’When the time comes and you are free… you’ll know you saved a lot of people. Just stop acting spoiled and stay put for now.’’

Eren was placed back in his cell and Zackly left without another word. 

He stared on at the door then moved his eyes to the desk by the candles. 

Next to the still smoking cigarette, Zackly had left the key to the cell. It was now out of reach for Eren to take.


	25. Catching Cinders With Small Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another GIANT chapter! I think the story should be starting to get into the exciting stuff soon, so hold on just a bit longer and enjoy! 😊

The next town came into view quickly. It was just after lunchtime when the towns line shone in the distance and Eren’s eyes grew at the spectacle. 

Unlike the other towns they had visited and passed through, Stohess was a rich and wealthy town. People with fancy clothes and buildings that towered up into the sky, graced the streets. To get into the town they had to go through the admission gate and get checked in, Eren pretty much buzzing beside Levi at the sight of it all. 

The woman at the gate asked them a few questions; how long they were staying and such. Levi found it all to be a pain, but it was the closest stop before Trost and Eren didn’t seem to like sleeping outside. 

‘’And what type of Otherworld beings are you two?’’

Levi looked up at the woman with skeptical eyes, but she seemed used to the reaction. 

‘’Here you can’t get in unless you have an emblem telling others what you are. It’s to prevent fight and such between species. And some places don’t welcome some individuals inside. It’s just a precaution.’’

Levi huffed but told the woman who they were. They were both given an identification that they had to keep on them and insight for others. 

Eren didn’t look the least bit bothered over it and pinned it onto his shirt like it was a medal. The insignia they used to tell everyone he was an omega wolf shone in the sun when they finally crossed through the gate. 

‘’This place is huge Levi.’’ Eren beamed, spinning in a quick circle and taking in the sight all at once. 

‘’You’ll get used to it.’’

‘’I don't think I will.’’

Levi scanned the crowd around them, the proper men and women giving him a headache already. It reminded him too much of Mitras. 

Levi also noted how much they stood out. It was around lunch time so the town streets were full of people roaming around for the afternoon, they wore nice outfits and had their hair done up like they were going to a party, but really that was their everyday look. 

Eren and Levi were simple travelers. Their clothes were worn and battered, and Eren still had scrapes and bruises from the rough past few days. Levi was reminded that he hadn’t had a hair cut in ages and he was sure the hair that Eren was sporting wasn’t his usual style. 

Levi sighed and self-consciously brushed his fingers through his hair. Maybe he would get them hair cuts later? 

‘’What do you want to do first?’’ Levi let his thoughts leave him and turned to the omega who was currently drifting away from Levi, distracted by everything around them. It was going to be a pain in the ass to get the kid to calm down. 

Eren fastened back at Levi’s words and looked him in the eyes, his own wondering if Levi was serious. ‘’Why me?’’ Eren pressed, though he appeared excited. ‘’You usually say what we do.’’

Levi gave a forced laugh. ‘’Me?’’ He scoffed. ‘’For the last few places we have been, it’s you who has been doing what you please. I’ve been dragged to two festivals by you already. Giving yourself a choice now won't make a difference.’’

Eren's demeanor fell at Levi’s words. ‘’Sorry,’’ he mumbled. ‘’Then why don’t you pick this time?’’

Levi was a bit irked that Eren was changing his plans, but he gave in and sighed. There was no point in fighting and plus he had a few places he wanted to visit. 

‘’How about new clothes first?’’

Eren looked down at his cloths bashfully at the suggestion, running a hand down his wrinkled shirt to straighten it up. ‘’Is our clothes really that bad?’’

Eren glanced around at the others and took in the state of their clothes.

‘’Well… in other towns we’d fit right in. But you’re in a new side of Eldia… here they dress 'modestly'.’’

Eren returned his gaze to Levi with questions, but Levi simply turned away and directed them to the closes shop. 

\---

Eren felt uncomfortable in the tight-fitting clothes Levi had picked out for him. He had a dress shirt on that took him a moment to get all the buttons straightened out, and a vest over that. It seemed too hot to be wearing the mixed layers but Levi insisted that he get the whole outfit. The pants too were stiff and awkward. He hadn’t even tried on the shoes yet. 

It was a fun idea at first, but now he regretted it.

He awkwardly stepped out of the changing room and waited. Levi was a hair away from the area, looking through some other pieces of clothes that one of the workers were holding out for him, the two talking amongst each other over things Eren didn’t have the slightest clue was about. 

Levi turned his way as if just noticing he had come out, his face changing to a pleased expression when he saw that Eren had the new outfit on. Levi himself wore his new clothes. His clothes different than Eren’s, Levi having picked out a mix of reds and greens for him, but Levi’s outfit was just monotones of blacks and whites. It made Eren feel a bit childish, but Levi was bent on Eren trying on the outfit he chose. 

‘’It looks nice,’’ Levi noted, grabbing a random jacket from the lady he was talking to and draping it over Eren’s shoulders to put on. 

Eren hesitated, considering he was sure the added layer was going to be even worse in the sun, but he gave in a pulled his arms through. Levi took a step back to get a better look of his choice, nodding his head. ‘’Why don’t you have the shoes on?’’

Eren groaned and looked back into the fitting room where he left the pair of penny loafers. They looked like pains to walk in. 

‘’Are we traveling with this stuff?’’ Eren tried to avoid putting on the shoes at the moment, but Levi went ahead to fetch them himself. Handing them to Eren, he shook his head. 

‘’We can change into better clothes when we leave, but don't you like wearing clothes like this? You looked to be beaming about it earlier and you said my life sounded cool. This is what I had to wear all the time.’’

Eren shifted in his jacket, the cuffs scratching against his wrists uncomfortably. ‘’It’s just annoying. It’s tight and hot in here.’’

Levi was fixing on a final piece of Eren’s outfit and gave a smirk at his words. ‘’That’s what he said.’’

He elbowed Levi and glared up at the man, Levi holding his arms up defensively. 

‘’You’ve been acting like a weirdo ever since we got here,’’ Eren muttered, tugging at the fabric Levi had tied around his neck. Was a cravat really necessary?

Levi tied his own final pieces on him and turned in a mirror. ‘’Have I?’’

‘’Yeah, you’re acting unnaturally happy. Childish too. It’s bothersome.’’

‘’I’m acting childish?’’ He echoed, turning back to face Eren. ''Maybe I’m just happy because your excitement over the tiniest of things is amusing. I don’t know.’’

Eren crossed his arms, the shirt pulling at his back. ‘’I don't get excited over the tiniest of things.’’ He defended. 

Levi nodded with an amused look in his eyes and turned to speak with the lady who had been helping them. ‘’Sure you don’t, pup.’’

\---

They left the clothes shop with Eren feeling like Levi might actually have a bottomless wallet. The man spent more money in that one place than Eren had ever seen in his life, and he didn’t even bat an eye when the total came up. 

At least it made him appreciate the clothes a bit more. He was starting to get used to the feel of the nice shoes, instead of the old loose fitting ones he had been given before. The only thing that bothered him was that the sun seemed to be baking him from the inside of his coat, but Levi kept his on without complaint and a lot of the other people on the streets had unusually large coats too, so Eren kept his.

He also had a thousand other things to get his mind off of the uncomfortable outfit and that was the scenery around him. The buildings were towering giants of cool grey stone and large clean glass windows that reflected the sun and clouds. Elaborately designed street lamps graced every corner of roads and small potted flowers bloomed on window sills. Colors and smells he had never seen or breathed were overloading his head and sending him into an excitement. He could get used to living in a place like that. 

Levi pointed out a building saying that was where they were going to be staying, and Eren’s eyes widened at the spectacle. The windows of the building were just as big as the others with dark purple drapes falling over them from inside. A grand entrance with gold trims decorating the stone outdoor made the building feel like a prized antique. Eren hesitated to wonder if it was all real. 

When they got inside, Eren’s muted fascination thus far turned to an exhale of wonder. The floors were sparkling white and black marble with columns jutting out in a row to create pillars of the white and holding up the grand ceiling above. The ceiling itself was sparkling, reflecting what was below and a large gold and glass chandelier hung still over the center of the lobby.

Eren turned in his spot, his shoes making a loud noise against the polished floor but he was too distracted to feel embarrassed over it. Levi watched him in his own muted fascination, waiting for Eren’s zing to die down. 

Levi checked in, looking a bit irked that the man was recommending him a certain room because Eren was an omega and they didn’t want to disturb other guests, but Eren didn’t really mind being treated differently because of the badge. He was still drunk on the fact that he was just staying at a place like that, to begin with. 

Eren’s gusto only worsened when they got into said room. There was even a small kitchen included. 

Eren ran through the place to get a look at everything. The large bath, the beds with a hundred pillows, the separated office area and the large window overlooking the city with a balcony. The place was bigger than Hange’s and it was only a hotel room. He wondered what houses there were like. 

While Eren scanned the room with large eyes, Levi set their bags aside and pulled up a chair in the office, looking at the wooden desk and moving a hand across it. He seemed pleased with the place too, but he showed less vigor about it than Eren.

‘’After you’re done gawking, you want to try and get lunch?’’

Eren paused in his tracks, still holding up a piece of candy that was placed in a bowl by the kitchen stove. He turned back to Levi showing him the bowl, Levi making his way to Eren to take the candy back and place it with the rest. ‘’Lunch?’’ he repeated.

Eren nodded, slipping out of his excitement slowly, and Levi sighed at his actions. 

‘’You’re already tiring. It’s going to be a long day,’’ he mumbled.

\---

At lunch Eren actually ate, Levi watching the kid to be sure he didn’t get distracted and forget about his food, though the way he was eating told Levi that it would be hard to get him to look anywhere else but his plate. 

‘’After this, I have another place you’d want to go.’’

Eren only nodded his head, his mouth too full too talk. Though it didn’t stop him from trying to comment on something, Levi kicking him under the table and scolding him. 

Eren swallowed the last of his food and gave a strained smile. ‘’Sorry,’’ 

‘’Just calm down a bit all right.’’ Levi tried. ‘’You’ve got enough people staring at you already.’’

Eren self-consciously looked around the room and fidgeted in his seat. 

A lot of stares had been directed at Eren since they arrived in the town, all thanks to the stupid emblem he was forced to wear. Being an omega was something even the rich were surprised to see so casually. Especially one that wasn't there to be used simply for pleasures and was being treated like a person.

‘’Just let it go, pup.’’ Levi tried to get Eren out of the distress he was falling into, Eren finally snapping back to his plate and sighing. 

‘’Where was it you wanted to go?’’ He tried to change the subject, but Levi couldn’t miss the agitated look Eren was giving the bread on the table. 

‘’It’s a surprise,’’ Levi declared. 

Eren finally seemed to calm a bit at Levi's words, looking up to give Levi an acted peeved look. ‘’You always keep things from me, don’t you?’’

‘’Only because you wouldn’t keep your joy in check if I told you.’’

After paying for the meal and Eren taking a serving back with him something even Levi was surprised they allowed, they headed to their next destination. 

A library in a town like Stohess was larger than even Levi was used too, but it wasn't something that he would have ogled at. It was old and dirty inside, unlike the rest of the town. Though, Eren was still effulgent about it, despite its creaks and cobwebs. 

‘’I’ve never seen so many books in one place.’’ Eren breathed, leading Levi down one of the isles. 

Levi decided just to let the kid lead since there wasn’t really anything he was looking for. He was also sure to check with the librarian that the next few towns ahead of them excepted their book returns. He didn’t know a lot about libraries, but the fact that Eren could borrow some of the books and keep them till they got the Trost was something he was fine with paying a fee for. Eren’s name was written on a sheet of paper in a large book at the front desk, Eren watching amused as the librarian held out his own slip of paper. 

‘’Use this to get your books returned in Trost,’’ she explained, Eren holding it gingerly, then handing it over to Levi. 

Levi made sure to keep it somewhere where it wouldn’t get lost or crushed in their bags, while Eren ran off once more into the towering shelves. 

Now Levi was stuck watching Eren stop at every other corner to scan the shelves with brilliant green eyes. Eren kept asking Levi what some of the books were, Levi knowing a few of the older ones, but most of them he really had no idea. Eren opened a couple and read through a bit of the pages, putting back ones that didn’t reach him and holding out ones he wanted to keep. Levi felt like a walking basket for the kid. 

‘’Don’t get too many. We still have to travel with these.’’ Levi advised. 

Eren flipped through another book only to return it. ‘’I know. I’ll carry what I get.’’

Levi vaguely nodded his head over the stack he was already carrying. ‘’I doubt you’ll be able to.’’ he joked. 

Eren didn't bat an eye at his teasing and continued on. 

‘’All right, kid.’’ Levi stretched and set some of the books on a table. ‘’I’m going to look around for a bit. You go wherever.’’

Eren looked like he wanted to say something against his leaving, but he simply nodded and took a few books off the stack Levi set down. 

‘’I can still carry those,’’ Levi added. Taking the others back. 

Eren looked down at the books he collected in his arms and shook his head. ‘’I want to try and read a bit while you look.’’

Levi could see the slight hesitation in the way Eren stood and realized the kid didn’t want him to leave. It was strange to think about, but they rarely left each other's side and leaving Eren alone in the large library was probably making him anxious.

‘’Don’t worry, pup.’’ Levi set a hand on Eren’s head and fluffed his hair, getting an annoyed look from the kid. ‘’I won’t be long.’’

Eren shrugged him off and turned away. ‘’Don’t get lost then.’’

Levi smirked at his back as the omega walked away. ‘’I think I should be the one saying that,’’ he called after him, Eren only shaking his head and continuing. 

\---

Finding things on werewolves was easy. Finding things on omegas like Eren was the hard part. 

There were books for alphas on how to mate and court omegas. Books for omega’s heats. A hundred and one books on how to find the perfect mate. But there were barely any books on werewolf bloodlines. People just seemed more into sex than history. 

Levi finally stumbled across a small bundle of books on werewolf history. Books on what was fact and what was simply fiction. Pulling a few off the shelf, he was pleased that they were actually new and looked useful enough. If he could figure out a bit more about Eren’s abilities from them then it might make things a bit easier. He didn’t want to go and heal his mother’s sickness blindly and he wasn’t sure if Eren knew about it all himself. Most of the times he spoke about it he mentioned the ringleader taking care of everything.

Levi leaned against one of the pillars and balanced his pile of books on one arm while trying to read the new books. It was a pain, but he wanted to get a look at what the books were before leaving with them. 

The first one was simply about the history of all werewolves in general. Back when Otherworld was still a livable place and werewolves came into existence. Although it wasn’t what he was looking for he was interested in it and continued flipping through the pages. 

Apparently, werewolves appeared during a full moon and back then they all took the forms of wolves, never humans. The beginning of the werewolf was all left to folklore, and there was no proper knowledge of where they actually came from or how they came to be, but it was still interesting. Most Otherworld creatures were like that anyway. 

The second book was more about facts rather than fiction. A lot about omegas were in it too. 

Supposedly, centuries back omegas use to be worshipped. They could breed well and be seen as blessed when they were born. They use to be more common and lived in wealth and easy lives. Though at one point they began to be seen as unnatural. In one clan their fellow species saw them as descendants of succuba and shunned them. Another clan, a leader saw male omegas so revolting that he had any male omega born, killed. It was around that time that omegas became rarer and rarer. More clans and wolves looked down on omegas to the point that not even alphas would mate with them. Now in present time omegas were seen as simple pleasures and a rarity. Barely treated as equals and left to die. Though alphas still do mate with omegas, omegas were rarely kept or married to their mate. Instead, they would be marked then left to die after bearing pups.

Levi felt the anger from the memory of the alphas they ran into a few days back. In the past Levi would have turned a blind eye to such violence, seeing it as simply another species way of living and not his problem. But now he had Eren. He was going to make sure that Eren didn’t grow up and live like other omegas. If Eren ever decided to mate with another wolf, especially an alpha, Levi would be careful to keep a watchful eye on the two and make sure Eren was treated properly and sweet. 

Levi quickly banished the thought, surprised at the fact he was beginning to sound like an overbearing parent. 

He closed the book with an audible noise and opened the next one.

That one was more of what he was looking for. The history of different clans of werewolves. 

Werewolf heritage was something Levi didn’t have much knowledge on but he knew that there were different types of special bloodlines much like vampires. Though unlike vampires, wolves didn’t treat purer wolves or higher bloodlines as nobility or as better beings. Wolves lived all around the different realms, much like humans, and didn’t have their own realm or country. They did have small clans here and there where they lived together in peace. But in present time that was an uncommonness. In Mitras, although in the past werewolves and vampires had their differences, a lot of wolves lived there. Most noble families took in special breeds of wolves and welcomed them into their family. 

Now that Levi thought about it, Grisha was part of some type of important bloodline, to the point that the Fritz took him in. Carla’s family, though, claimed they were just average wolves and nothing special ran through their blood. That ended up having them be treated unkindly and was the main reason that they left Mitras when Carla was young. 

But there was something strange with their blood. Why hadn’t her family mentioned it?

Well, with the way Eren was treated, it was probably for the best. 

Levi flipped through the pages halfheartedly and stumbled across the Yeager bloodline. 

Nothing too special, just that Yeagers were able to breed stronger whelps and in the past that was a necessity with all the wars and battles. It was much like the Ackermans. They didn’t have any special gifts but most Ackermans were born stronger than other vampires and were better at using abilities than other classes. Though in the book it claimed that Yeagers fully transformed into wolves during full moons as part of their bloodline being purer and going back to past times, but Eren didn’t turn the other night, so that was good. 

Levi set the last book on his pile and decided that was all he needed. There was nothing on Eren’s mother’s abilities but he might be able to find other things to help out. 

Heading back to where he left Eren, he was surprised the see that Eren was halfway through a book already. He hadn’t been gone that long, had he?

Eren didn’t notice him as he set his books down on a nearby table, and continued on reading. Levi finally caught the words on the binding and was caught off guard by the fact he was reading a children's book on vampires. 

Tapping the top of his book, he was finally able to get Eren's nose out of it and he gave the omega a questioning stare. 

‘’Hey, Levi. did you get your fangs for the first time when you were a kid or teen?’’ he asked.

Levi rolled his eyes and snatched the book out of his hands only for Eren to grab another one out of his pile and opened it with a sly smile. 

‘’It says that vampires with stronger capabilities get their fangs as children, but if you get them when you are of teenage it’s a sign of knowledge.’’ Eren went on, ignoring Levi’s agitated glare. ‘’I bet you were a kid. You don’t seem all that into knowledge and stuff.’’

‘’Eren why are you reading this stuff?’’

He shrugged his shoulders and as Levi went to reach for the other book to take he scooted farther up the couch and out of Levi’s reach. 

He turned the book around to face Levi and showed him a page with a bat and big grin on his face. 

‘’It also says that vampires can turn into bats.’’ he beamed, his eyes dancing dangerously. ‘’Can you?’’

Levi huffed and crossed his arms. ‘’Does it matter? Get down and put that away.’’

Eren didn’t move and turned the book back to him flipping through more pages. For some reason, he was feeling embarrassed over the kid reading things about him, even though just moments earlier he was doing the same thing to the kid. 

‘’If you can transform then maybe you can change into a bat and I’ll practice with turning into a wolf. That’ll be cool, right?’’ Eren was bouncing on the couch cushion, Levi glancing about, relieved that no one else was around. 

‘’I don’t like to turn into one. It’s useless and a waste of energy. It’s something only kids do anyway.’’

Eren pulled the book down out of his face and starred at Levi with pleading eyes. ‘’But I want to see it. It’ll make me feel better about turning into a wolf. Hange told me I should practice, but that shit sounds scary.’’

‘’Get down, Eren.’’

Eren huffed but listened and plopped back into a sitting position, still keeping the book away from Levi’s grabbing hands. 

‘’You know, most transformations can end up permanently damaging if I’m under a lot of stress?’’ Eren mumbled, still flipping through the book. ‘’I could have fur on my face for the rest of my life, or permanently have wolf paws for hands if I turn with a lot of built up anxieties.’’

Levi sighed and finally pulled the last book out of Eren’s hands and threw it into their pile. 

‘’How will my turning into a bat help you with your transformation? And why not just wait till someone who can help with that stuff can teach you?’’ Levi sat beside Eren, leaning back and gazing up at the shelves around them. 

If he was honest with himself, he was a bit apprehensive of Eren transforming for the first time too. He should have grabbed some books on that. Maybe even some books for Eren to read up on since he wasn’t clear on what all to talk about to a teen wolf. Hange would have been a better candidate to deal with that type of stuff. 

Eren rested his head on the back of the couch, looking up at the ceiling. His eyes were tracing the designs above them and held distant thoughts. 

‘’If you were by my side when I transform, then I think I'll be able to do it just fine,’’ Eren admitted. 

Levi sat up and turned to face Eren, Eren avoiding meeting his eyes, his face a light shade of pink already from his confession. Levi looked away when he felt the stress leaving Eren.

‘’But still…’’ Levi crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back again. ‘’Why do I have to be a bat for that. I’ve been told I don't make a very cute one.’’

Eren let out a small laugh. ‘’Maybe. But I think’ll still help.’’

Levi stared at the gold paint on the ceiling, making out a painting of the stars and skies. 

‘’Then perhaps… some other time though.’’

Eren didn’t get up and jump around as he expected him too, instead, he held still and didn’t even reply to him. Levi turned his head and caught Eren as his eyes were slowly drifting shut, close to falling asleep. 

He pulled an arm around the omega and dragged him near him to mess up his hair again. 

‘’Don’t fall asleep here, I’m not carrying you back to the hotel.’’ he scolded half-heartedly. 

Eren grabbed both his arms weakly and laughed, keeping his hands away from his head. ‘’Stop doing that.’’ he giggled, pushing at Levi to get him off. He reached up and quickly ran his own hands through Levi's hair, leaving it in a disarray and howling at the dismayed face Levi made. 

Eren fell back onto the couch, keeping the dramatic laughter and holding his stomach. The scene reminded him of Hange when he was younger and she would mess with him similar. He felt a bit worried over that comparison but didn’t let the thought bother him too much.

Standing up Levi looked at the omega with a suppressed smile. 

‘’All right,’’ Levi declared as he carried Eren over his shoulder easily and moved to the table with their books. ‘’When we get back to the hotel you’re not reading a single one of these.’’

Eren flailed around over his shoulder unenthusiastically, his laughing messing with him finding balance. 

‘’I thought you said you weren’t carrying me back to the hotel!’’

Levi grabbed as many books as he could and looked over his shoulder at the omega for him to take the rest, Eren giving in and trying to calm his breathing. 

‘’Well I’ve decided that I have to get stronger.’’ Levi joked. ‘’You asked before, and I got my fangs when I was a teen. Now I feel offended that you might think I’m not strong.’’

‘’No, no, you are.’’ Eren tried. He kicked his feet behind him weakly and let his head fall forward, resting in a comfortable position. 

Levi didn't really plan on carrying him to the hotel, but if he fell asleep he didn’t have it in him to wake the pup. 

‘’Hey,’’ he warned. ‘’Don’t drop any of books.’’

‘’You got some on werewolves, Levi,’’ Eren noted, holding one up in his hands. 

‘’Yeah, just so I can learn a bit more about your abilities.’’

‘’That makes you a hypocrite or something then, Levi.’’ 

‘’Shut it.’’

\---

Levi was used to carrying the omega that by the time they made it to the hotel, his arms hurt more from the books rather than Eren.

He got a few stares here and there but most of the time they were amused looks from passing mothers who simply saw the scene as a father playing around. Unlike his past feelings on the matter, Levi felt a bit at peace with that. 

Behind him Eren was mumbling words out of one of his novels, entertaining Levi with his halfhearted way of reading him a story. He was too embarrassed to read out loud in public but once they got a chance Levi was going to try and get him to read for real to him. It was something that Kenny made him do when he was younger and although he hated it, it was a fond memory. 

He was beginning to become Kenny. That he didn’t like the idea of so much.

Inside the lobby of their hotel, Levi froze. 

It took a moment for Eren to realize it, but once Levi set the kid down and pulled him behind him, Eren looked away from his book and fell silent. 

Ahead of them at the front desk was a group of soldiers from the Fritz family. 

Eren looked at the group then back up to Levi, curious but also troubled. 

‘’Levi, who are th-’’

‘’Stay close, okay.’’

Eren nodded his head, and held the books warily, keeping his eyes on the soldiers. 

Why was there Fritz soldiers out in Stohess? Were they just there for a break or was something happening?

Levi and Eren moved to the staircase, but much to Levi’s fears the men noticed him. 

Or rather Eren.

Confused Levi turned back to the man that had called over to the two and was staring at Eren with inquiring eyes. 

‘’You’re an omega right?’’ the man called over. 

Eren moved closer to Levi without being told, keeping his eyes locked on the threats. If Levi had to, he wouldn’t hesitate to start a fight in the lobby. 

‘’I don't mean any harm.’’ the man assured. ‘’My friend here’s an alpha. He’s terribly bad at talking to others but he couldn’t help noticing you. He’s never met an omega so he’s all flustered with finally doing so.’’

They didn’t sound like they meant any harm, and they didn't seem to recognize Levi. A bit of the hostility left Levi and he calmed, slightly though. 

‘’Leave them be,’’ he advised, but Eren was still staring at the group, this time with curiosity himself. 

‘’Can we go talk to them?’’ 

Levi looked at Eren with wide eyes, not understanding where the sudden change came from. 

‘’But he’s an alpha. Who knows what they’re like.’’

Eren looked up pleadingly to Levi, his green eyes filled with wonder. ‘’I want to talk to them because they’re soldiers.’’

Levi looked back up to the group. ‘But Fritz soldiers.’ he wanted to add, but he sighed and gave in. If they tried anything then he would still be able to at least protect Eren. 

‘’Fine, but only for a bit. If anyone messes with you -’’

‘’Stop worrying. I’ve talked with an alpha before.’’

‘’Yeah, one that was trying to have sex with you.’’

Eren’s face paled at the memory and Levi hated himself for saying something like that, but Eren continued. ‘’Not them…’’ he admitted. ‘’I spoke with one before that was at a bar. He got me a drink too. He had a weird face but he was nice.’’

Levi stared at Eren, wide-eyed. He didn’t remember Eren talking with anyone at a bar. ‘’When was this?’’

Eren didn’t supply him with an answer and walked back to the soldiers tentatively, Levi quickly following behind. 

He kept up the best menacing glower he could as Eren stood in front of the group and Levi behind him. The men looked a bit discouraged at the scene, much to Levi’s satisfaction. 

The man that had called out to Eren, pushed another up to the front and introduced them. 

‘’This here is the alpha who can't grow a pair and talk with you.’’ the man pat the other on the shoulder, the others face red and avoiding looking at Eren. ‘’I’m Malte Dimitriou.’’ he looked to his partner again who was frozen silent.

‘’The other’s Burhan Jepsen.’’ another in the group told Eren the man’s name, the man’s face getting redder at that. ‘’His parents are both betas so he grew up with no clue on how to be an alpha.’’

‘’You mean being a bastard to every omega you see?’’ Levi noted. 

Burhan looked to Levi with a paler red face, lowering his eyes immediately. Levi couldn't help but feel like he was being a bummer and not to mention rude, but so far he didn’t like a single alpha he had met.

‘’Not all alphas are bad, Levi.’’ Eren scolded, Levi, being taken aback that he was taking their side. 

Eren looked back up at Burhan his eyes pretty much sparkling. 

‘I’m sure that’s messing with your boner, huh? I swear if you get one over the kid I’ll cut your throat.’

Levi kept his clear agitation to himself and in his head and tried to just let the group talk in peace. His thoughts ranging here and there but along the lines of that.

‘’Have you guys ever been in battle?’’ Eren questioned, eyeing their uniforms. 

Malte laughed and kept his hand patting Burhan’s shoulder encouragingly. ‘’We’ve actually never gone out to any battles. Just patrolling our administrators' estate. But soon we will be. You’ll wish him luck won't you?’’

Eren beamed at the news. Levi never knew the kid was into stuff like that. 

‘’What kind of battle are you going to go in? Are you fighting outside of the realm?’’

Burhan finally spoke up. ‘’No, just a simple break out in a town near here. Our job is to get it under control,’’ he admitted. ‘’Pretty boring, huh?’’

Why was Fritz keeping towns in Eldia under control? Levi didn't like the news one bit, but his disturbance went unnoticed to the others. 

‘’I think it’s cool. When I was younger I’ve always wanted to go out and be a soldier.’’

‘’Why don’t you. In a few years, you can join us.’’ Malte beamed. ‘’Remember the Fritz name and I bet you can get in. we’re always looking for more recruits.’’

‘No way in hell he’s joining the Fritz.’

‘’You can get married to fellow soldiers too. There are no rules against that here.’’ one of the other men mocked, pushing at Burhan’s back. 

Levi noticed some of the others were betas. A lot of the soldiers under Fritz seemed to be wolves. 

‘’Don’t you think that'll get in the way?’’ Eren pointed out.

‘’I don't think so.’’ Burhan blurted, his face going redder and Levi's growing darker.

Eren let a light pink tint his cheeks as he gave the men a winning smile. Levi felt even more irked when more of the men other than the alpha were affected by the kid’s reaction. And Eren knew he was being a little shit. 

‘’Then I’ll think about joining when I’m older.’’ Eren beamed. ‘’I’ll look forward to fighting alongside you then.’’

Burhan and the others looked on in disbelief at Eren their eyes wide and grew silent. 

‘’Y-you will?’’ Burhan broke their silence and stuttered. 

‘Such a charmer.’

Levi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. At least none of them were making any move to get closer to Eren. 

‘’Yeah,’’ Eren assured. Though Levi knew the kid would probably forget in a few days. Well, he hoped at least. 

Burhan looked back at the others with shining lamps, them giving him encouraging grins. 

Eren was about to say his goodbyes when Burhan stopped him one last time. ‘’Tonight the hotel is throwing a banquet and the guests are free to join. My other companions will be coming too and you can hang out with us. We can show you tricks about being a soldier. You want to come?’’

Eren’s green eyes grew at the invitation and he looked back at Levi. ‘’can we?’’

Levi looked skeptically at the group some of them still wary of him and some of them not even noticing his threatening aura. ‘’Maybe,’’

Burhan looked relieved and gave Levi a strained smile. ‘’Thank you. You guys are free to join whenever tonight.’’

Levi and Eren finally left, Levi's arms still hurting from the books but his mind to busy debating over whether he should go to the banquet or not. Aside from the not so subtle attempt to get Eren together with the alpha, the group was still Fritz soldiers. They said there would be more. What if they recognized him? 

Levi's mind flashed to a scene where for the first time in his life he realized things weren’t going to be so easy. The body of the soldier below him motionless and soaking in the rain and the small child shaking in his arms. 

He pushed the memory out of his mind. He hadn’t thought about that in ages. But it was over, there was no need to worry. He hadn’t been in Mitras for decades, and it wasn't his fault.

‘’You’re a shit, you know that?’’

Eren simpered, Levi not really intending on staying moody a the kid. 

‘’But they loved me so that's okay.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Levi pat his head, Eren not even bothering to stop him. Maybe they should get their hair cut before the banquet. ‘’About what you said before…’’

Eren looked up at him with a puzzled expression. ‘’What?’’

‘’About the alpha who bought you a drink?’’

Eren groaned and rolled his eyes. ‘’It doesn’t matter, does it?’’

Levi found himself amused over the blush that danced across Eren’s face at the memory, but also of the familiar protectiveness over the fact a strange alpha bought him a drink. 

What was he doing at a bar alone anyway?

‘’Was it at least a good drink?’’

‘’It was a sloe gin,’’ Eren muttered. ‘’Tasted horrible. Though he said it was a good one and didn’t even let me pick in the first place. Stubborn bastard.’’

‘’Sounds like someone I know from Mitras.’’ 

Erwin was a stubborn bastard too at times, but still a good friend. It didn't matter that he had girly tastes in drinks.

Eren peered up at Levi at the mention of Mitras. ‘’You talk a lot about the people back there, why didn’t you ever go back?’’

Levi didn't meet his gaze and continued on down the hall. Their room was close, so the end of the conversation was near. 

‘’I didn’t like that place. I told you this before didn’t I?’’

Eren nodded his head. ‘’But you care about the people there. Why not just visit every so often.’’

‘’Do I need another reason for not wanting to go there?’’ 

Eren looked down at his feet and shifted the books in his hold. He didn't say anything else after that and Levi felt bad for acting as he did. 

‘’Maybe some other time, I’ll tell you about my life there.’’ 

Eren's eyes grew. ‘’I’d like that.’’

\---

‘’Do it wrong and I’ll shave your hair off.’’

Levi sat fidgeting in a chair they pulled up into the bathroom. He was well aware of the pair of scissors in the kid’s hands behind him but tried to calm his nerves over the matter. It was his proposal that they get their hair cut, so he had to pull through. 

‘’I’ve done this before.’’ Eren held his head forward and snipped the scissors near his ear just to be a little bastard. He could see the omega’s grin clear in the mirror. ‘’My mom taught me and I've cut both hers and mine.’’

‘’Just don't mess up,’’ Levi grumbled. ‘’Remember I'm cutting yours next.’’

‘’Yeah, yeah.’’ Eren moved his hair to one side then took a step back. ‘’How do you cut your hair anyway? Burr cut, maybe? Seems your style.’’ he teased.

‘’Shut up.’’ Levi sighed and combed his hand through his hair, earning a light slap from Eren. He was getting annoyed with Levi moving around so much. ‘’Just cut it a bit shorter. Like the soldier’s hair cut, I guess.’’ that’s what his mom called it anyways. He hoped the idea didn't get lost to Eren.

Levi laminated the word soldier, Eren sighing behind him. ‘’You’re never getting over that, huh?’’

‘’Probably not.’’

Eren used a comb to brush Levi’s hair down. ‘’I didn’t know you had an undercut. It’s weird this whole time and I never noticed.’’ 

Levi almost reached a hand back to his hair again but stopped himself. His undercut was the only thing he had kept up with when it came to his hair. 

‘’You could put your hair up in a tie with it this long. It’d look nice.’’ Eren noted, bunching up his hair as a demonstration. 

‘’just cut it.’’

Eren snicked, Levi really having regrets over his idea. 

‘’This long?’’ Eren set the scissors in place. 

‘’Sure,’’ Just hurry up and get over with it.

Eren hesitated for a moment, then the first snips of his hair being cut reached his ears and sent a shiver down his spine. It felt strange to have someone other than him or his mother cut his hair. It had been years since his mother did it too, so he wasn't used to having someone place something sharp so close to his neck. 

‘’Stop moving.’’ Eren scolded, his voice a murmur, lost in his job. ‘’I’ll cut your ear off at this rate.’’

‘’I wouldn't like that,’’ Levi admitted straining a laugh. Was that supposed to make him stop moving? At the thought of it, his ears were itching.

Soon there was a pile of ink black strands on the floor at their feet, Eren looking down at the mess amused, but Levi just annoyed that he was going to be left to clean it.

‘’Better?’’

Levi took a look in the mirror and was surprised that it looked just as well as when he would cut it. 

‘’You’re pretty good, pup.’’

Eren blushed at the praise and took the seat for his turn keeping his head level. 

Levi was even more uncertain about that. He had never cut someone else's hair and he didn't even know how Eren wanted it. The kid just said short, but not to make him look like a clown. That was easier said than done. Though if he said that out loud Eren would probably scowl at him. 

He combed Eren’s hair back as he had done with his, Eren leaning into the touch earning an endearing smile form Levi. ‘’fall asleep and you’ll wake up with a buzz cut.’’

‘’I won't. Promise.’’ Eren sat back up and met his eyes in the mirror. ‘’Just cut it, okay? Before I change my mind.’’

‘’I could have changed my mind?’’ Levi mocked. 

He ignored the look Eren gave him and picked up the scissors. Maybe a cut like how he had it in the visions from the last town? It was a hairstyle Eren constantly had when he was with his mother and at some moments when he was at the circus. It suited the omega. 

Levi got to it without the hesitation that Eren showed when he was cutting his hair. Unlike Levi, Eren seemed relaxed when he was in possession of the scissors and giggled whenever the scissors lightly scraped over his skin. Levi didn't mean to but Eren just said it tickled and was cold, letting Levi calm a bit over the fact. He was scared he might cut the kid at some point. He wouldn't forgive himself if Eren had another injury on him especially if it was his fault. 

‘’Almost done.’’

Eren peered up in the mirror at his hair, looking pleased with the job Levi had done. When he finished he ruffled Eren’s hair, amused that with the new cut it stuck up in random places when he did that. It would look cute when his wolf ears appeared again, though he would never say that to Eren. 

Eren brought his hands up to his hair to admire the new look, turning his head in the mirror and grinning. ‘’You cut it just like my mom.’’

Levi didn't reply to that and began to pick up the mess they made. He would have to get a broom from one of the maids. 

‘’Levi…?’’

Levi looked away from the disorder on the ground and up to the omega who was still standing in front of the mirror a hand brushing over the cuts on his cheek. He sounded sad as he gazed at his reflection, and Levi for a moment thought he might be stressing over the alphas from before. 

‘’You act a lot like her…’’

Levi kept where he was, his eyes fixed on Eren but his hands freezing, waiting for him to finish though he already knew whom he was talking about. 

‘’Lately, you’ve been doing a lot of things for me… and you act like you already know a lot about me.’’ He met Levi’s eyes in the mirror, quickly shying away from the stare and giving a strained smile. ‘’But it almost seems like you're doing this because something is happening. Like you really don't care but are just like this out of obligation.’’

‘’Where did you get that idea?’’

Eren was looking distantly at the sink, his knuckles turning white holding onto the countertop. Levi was confused about the sudden change in atmosphere, but let Eren continue. 

‘’You look at me with frightening eyes sometimes. Like you are thinking something I can’t understand or don’t know. You change a lot at random times. It almost seems like your feelings are just you acting...so it makes me feel like you don't really like me.’’

‘’Eren…’’

Eren brought his hands up to his hair, letting his fingers glide through the strands one more. 

‘’And now you act like her all the time… and I can’t stand it.’’ his eyes watered, the green shining from the tears and his face scrunching up. ‘’You keep reminding me…’’

Eren sunk to the ground slowly, his knees giving up below him. Levi quickly abandoned the hair cutting supplies and rushed to the omega’s side. Eren held onto him, wrinkling his shirt between his fingers and burring his face in the fabric. He was shaking but was silent. His cries being held back and breathing labored. 

Levi brought a hand up to rub circles into his back and just wait out the episode, Eren slowly calmed his breathing and let his cries out. 

‘’You remind me of that time…’’ Eren whimpers and held on closer, Levi falling back into a sitting position to better hold the omega. ‘’I couldn’t save her and it was my fault. If I only listened and got stronger as Mr. Zackly told me…’’

Levi clenched his hand into a fist at the thought of the man. Eren was still haunted by everything he had done to him, yet Eren always spoke of the man with something akin to adoration. Like he relied on the man despite everything. Eren was naive and the ringleader had used that as a tool to get Eren to listen and somehow make him believe it was his fault that his mother was gone.

‘’It’s not your fault Eren.’’

‘’You weren’t there, you don’t know that.’’

‘’Perhaps…’’ he brought his hand up to the kids head and pushing him to look at him. ‘’But would you kill your mother?’’ he asked.

Eren hesitated but shook his head, tears still dripping off his chin. 

‘’Then I don't think it was your fault. I tell you this all the time. It was their fault.’’

Eren looked down, avoiding his gaze once more. 

He leaned back onto Levi, and curled up, silent. 

Levi kept his hand on the omega’s head, brushing his hair back and soothing him back to himself. Eren soon shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

He leaned back and sighed, looking up at the ceiling with his own tired eyes. ‘’If this is what you’re like when you’re tired then you aren’t ever staying up.’’

They stayed like that for a moment longer, Levi sure that Eren was completely calmed and sleeping peacefully. He carried the omega to one of the beds and placed the blanket over him. It seemed like it was the end of an early day. At least they wouldn't have to go to the banquet.

Levi studied Eren one last time, wondering if cutting his hair like that was a faulty idea. It only seemed to bring up bad memories for the kid and stir up unneeded tension. And after such a nice day. 

Levi set up the dream catcher like before, not wanting Eren to wake up from a bad dream that he was sure going to have after working himself up. The night before with the dream catcher up, Eren slept peacefully all night so at least it was working. 

\---

After picking up and straightening things for their stay, the sun was still up and shining outside. Eren was moving around in his sleep, a sign that he was going to be waking up soon. Levi had hoped he would stay asleep longer despite the fact that would mess with his sleeping habits. Eren needed the extra sleep though. But after a moment, Eren sat up in the bed and stretched, his eyes still red from before, now with dark circles added around them. 

Eren peering through the office door at Levi. Levi was just about finished with writing a letter to Hange to tell her they were close to Trost. Eren met his eyes then yawned again and got up. He caught the hesitant stare of Eren’s as he saw the dreamcatcher over the bed, but instead of asking why it was there he ran his hand through the beads dangling at the bottom and moved on. 

‘’How long was I asleep?’’

‘’Not long.’’ 

Eren vaguely nodded his head, and looked out the window, his hand combing through his hair once again. He was thinking back on something again. 

‘’If you don't like the haircut, I can take you to a hairdresser to get a better one.’’

Eren looked away from the window and back to Levi with a puzzled expression. ‘’No, I like it,’’ he assured, letting his hand fall to his side. ‘’I’m just thinking, that’s all.’’

Levi sighed and pushed his chair away from the desk, turning to fully face Eren. ‘’if you want to talk about something, I’m here.’’

‘’I know…’’

The room fell into silence, Levi realizing maybe Eren was better off keeping to himself at the moment. The omega finally moved away from the window and came to sit in the office, sitting dejectedly on one of the chairs in front of the desk. Levi was strangely reminded of when he got scowled by his uncle and Kenny made him sit in his office for hours in silence. It didn't help that Eren looked like he was going to get barked at, and kept his eyes distant from Levi. 

‘’You still wanting to go to the banquet?’’

‘’You didn't seem to want to, so we don't have to.’’ 

Levi tapped his pen on the sheet of paper, annoyed about the mess he was making, but it was something that he learned calmed him. ‘’I'm starting to like the idea a bit.’’ he lied. ‘’It’ll be nice to get out and talk with others.’’

Eren hummed. ‘’I guess so…’’

Levi let a soft laugh try and lighten the mood. ‘’I’m sure the guys from before would appreciate it if we still went,’’ Levi added. ‘’After all, they will probably be waiting for you all night.’’

Eren sighed and leaned back in his chair. ‘’You’re supposed to hate them, aren’t you? You were glaring holes into them before.’’

‘’Thier charm is growing on me.’’ he monotoned. 

This time Eren let out a little laugh of his own. ‘’Whatever.’’

Eren brought his feet up onto the couch and hugged his knees, Levi holding in the urge to berate him for doing so. ‘’Can I read for a bit?’’

‘’You don’t have to ask for things like that.’’

Eren still waited, staring up at Levi hesitantly. 

Sighing Levi went back to writing, adding more ink to his pen. ‘’The books are still on the counter in the kitchen.’’ He added. ‘’And get me one too.’’

Eren perked up at that, gazing at Levi curiously. ‘’Which book?’’

‘’Any, you pick.’’

That lightened Eren’s mood a bit and he disappeared out of the door, only to come back with a small pile of books, setting them on the couch and holding one out for Levi. 

‘’This one?’’

Levi peered at the cover and was a bit suspicious as to why the omega had picked out a children’s book for him. 

‘’It’s my mom’s favorite. She read it to me a lot… I think you’ll like it.’’ Eren offered.

He wanted to add that Eren was just trying to turn him into his mother, but chose against it, reminded of their previous conversation. It seemed unhealthy for Eren to be seeing Levi as he was, but he was too afraid to point it out. Whatever happened with the Vega’s was still fresh in his mind and whatever they did to Carla haunted Eren to no end. He could humor the kid a bit longer but in time Eren would have to let go of the hope of Levi replacing her.

Levi set the book aside for the moment and went back to writing, finally adding the last words then sealing it up. 

Eren watched in muted awe as he sent it away, Levi stealing a glance at the kid and smirking. He waited for a second to calm down after sending the letter to Hange through shadows then did it once more. This time the shadows enveloped the book Eren brought him and disappeared in the inky blackness. Eren watched in confusion, about to say something then paused. 

Shadows appeared in front of Eren on the small desk by the couch and dissipated with the book in its place. 

‘’I want you to read it to me. You were reading to me when we were getting back from the library, but I could barely hear you with all the noise.’’ Levi relaxed back in his seat and watched the omega. ‘’You were mumbling all the words too. But no one else is around so you don't have to be bashful.’’

Eren looked down at the book, carefully picking it up in his hands and examining it as if expecting it to disappear any moment. He then looked up at Levi with hesitation. ‘’You want me to read to you?’’

Levi gave him an encouraging look at his answer, Eren still seeming unsure about it. He opened to the first page, his face slightly pink. 

‘’But… why can't you read it on your own?’’

‘’I want you to.’’

Levi spoke the words with finality, Eren giving in and sighing. He held the book close to his face, almost like hiding the embarrassment. Levi watched amused, the smile never leaving his face. ‘’You going to start, or just sit there?’’

‘’I will, I will.’’

Eren peered up at Levi one last time with a miffed look then went back to the book. ‘’You know you’re a bother sometimes, right?’’

\---

Maybe bringing up the banquet was a bad idea. 

That was a constant thought for Levi as he watched Eren disappear then reappear in the crowd, always talking with someone new. Every time Eren vanished from his sights a small heart attack would rush through Levi, but he tried to keep calm, reminding himself that it was just a small buffet and Eren could take care of himself. 

After what felt like hours of loud music from the musicians on the small stage and the animated chatter of the folks around, Eren finally came back to stand by his side. He watched Levi amused as he kept to himself in the corner, keeping to drinking non-alcoholic beverages for the sake of both him and Eren. Plus, Hange would probably scold him if she found out he got drunk, even if the medicine she gave him would prevent anything bad from happening.

‘’Why don’t you talk with anyone?’’

‘’I’m not into that kind of stuff.’’

Eren gave him a glower and narrowed his eyes. ‘’You can’t not be into talking to people. There are a lot of different people here. I’m sure someone in the crowd will meet your ‘standards’.’’

‘’I just don't like huge crowds then.’’

Eren scanned the area and sighed. ‘’It’s not that big, Levi. You’re just trying to get out of socializing.’’

‘’Maybe,’’

Eren sighed again, running a hand through his hair. Levi had tried to brush it back for the banquet, but the omega was having none of that. He fought Levi tooth and nail to keep his hair the way he wanted it. At least he was able to get Eren to wear a nice shirt and jacket, despite the kid saying the fabric was stiff and itchy. 

‘’Did you meet with the guys from earlier?’’ Levi peered down at Eren who was still watching the crowd with delight. 

‘’Yeah, they wanted to see you too, you know?’’

‘’Did you tell them I don't swing that way?’’

Eren laughed and bumped into Levi with a playful scold. ‘’I mean they wanted to talk to you.’’ he continued. ‘’One of them said that although you scared the shit out of them, you seemed like a funny guy.’’

Levi scrunched his face up. ‘’Funny? Is that a compliment or an insult.’’

‘’Since they were talking about you, I would say that was a joke.’’

This time Levi playfully bumped into Eren. ‘’I’m plenty funny.’’

‘’Sure.’’

Levi smirked and messed up Eren’s hair, Eren shooting a glare at him. ‘’How much longer you want to stay here?’’

‘’Why are you so eager to leave? You seem to enjoy the time alone, old man.’’

Levi motioned around the room. ‘’I wouldn’t call this alone,’’ he noted. He looked back at Eren, the glint in his eyes telling Levi they were going to be there a while longer. ‘’I just want to know. You can stay here all night if you like.’’

‘’Not all night. But maybe a bit longer.’’

Levi passed Eren his cup and tapped his back. ‘’Then go back out there, and leave me some time alone, huh?’’

Eren gave him a mocking look and gripped onto his arm. ‘’Go out there with me,’’ he begged. 

Levi rolled his eyes and flicked the kid’s forehead. ‘’I just said give me some time alone.’’

‘’You've been sulking in this corner all night.’’ Eren berated. ‘’You’ve been alone long enough, don’t you think?

He gave Eren a warning look, really not in the mood to be enclosed by strangers.

‘’Levi, please?’’ Eren tried again, this time his eyes staring up into Levi’s, pleading. Levi never knew that a look could be so persuasive. 

Sighing, Levi gave in and followed Eren out into the crowd, the omega giving him wide and joyful eyes. He was dragged along into the people, ignoring the bumping and shoving. He knew it wasn’t good for his mood and if he snapped at someone then he could ruin Eren’s night. He didn’t want that. The best he could do was just for the one time let the people around him get away with yelling in his ear pushing him and being general pests.

Eren was stopped by a few people here and there, chatting to them about random things, Levi surprised with how good the kid’s social skills were. There was only one person he had ever seen with such grace at a party and that was his mother. Levi stayed in the back by Eren, just listening in and answering any little questions thrown his way. It wasn't much since most people could tell from the look in his eyes that he wasn’t in a talkative mood. He got elbowed once or twice for ‘rude’ behavior though.

They ran into the alpha form the lobby and his group after a while and Eren even let them teach him how to dance, both ballroom dances and simply danced that the soldiers did for fun. Levi watched amused at the exchange, Eren stumbling along and laughing whenever he got something right. Levi had to step in a few times to show them how an actual noble danced since most of the soldiers were moving around in the dark.

In the end, Levi got surprisingly close to the soldiers and they chatted along like everyone else at the banquet. He got in his fair share of teasing the alpha who had no clue on how to court, even giving Burhan tips on how to get Eren to dance with him. Eren didn’t appreciate that much and in the end, got Levi to dance too. It was a night that wasn'’ expected, but it was fun nonetheless and when it came to an end, even Levi was a both exhausted yet sad that it was over.

It wasn't till after midnight that they both stumbled into the hotel room too tired to even think about getting up the next day to leave. Though Levi still straightened up the room a bit more and got ready before bed, while Eren just fell onto his, face first and didn’t even change. 

Levi watched Eren as he struggled to pull his shoes off and get under the covers at the same time, Levi allowing that one night for Eren to sleep in the same clothes he wore during the day. He even tried to ignore the fact that the outfit was probably dirty with sweat from all the dancing and walking around.

Eren flopped back onto his pillow and glared up at the ceiling. 

‘’When are you turning the lights out?’’ he mumbled. 

Levi smirked and gave Eren a mocking stare. ‘’Did you get into the alcohol while I wasn’t looking? You seem moody.’’ he joked.

Eren gave a weak smile. ‘’Maybe…’’

‘Wait, really?’

Levi hid his surprise, letting another thing that night go, no matter how much he wanted to scold the omega. It wasn’t good for him to be drinking so much at a young age. He only meant to show the omega what it was like that one time, but now he was hearing that Eren went out and got a drink with a mysterious alpha and was stealing drinks at banquets behind his back. If he turned out to be an alcoholic then that was all on him, wasn’t it?

‘’Then you should hurry to sleep. Don't want you to still be in bad shape tomorrow.’’

Eren groaned and pulled the covers over him. ‘’Do we have to leave tomorrow? Why don’t we stay here longer, it’s nice?’’

‘’Always complaining. You’re not going to make a good omega wife in the future.’’

Eren groaned again and pulled his head out of the sheets to glare at Levi. 

‘’I’m never getting married and definitely not if I'm going to be called that.’’

Levi laughed and took a seat on the couch, pulling a book off of Eren’s stack. ‘’Why? You had so many admirers at the banquet. In the future, you’ll have a wide variety to choose from.’’

Eren was silent for a while, Levi thinking he reasonably fell asleep till he rolled over and watched Levi with his green eyes. 

‘’Why do you talk like that?’’ he wondered.

‘’Like what?’’

Levi sat back and opened the book, though even if he tried not to look interested, he was curious about what was irking Eren. 

‘’You talk about marriage and stuff like it’s just another thing in the world.’’

‘’It is.’’

Eren gave him a bothered look and huffed. ‘’It’s not. When you get married you get married because you love someone. Not because you’re lucky and have a ‘wide variety to choose from’. Marriage is one of the most important things in life’’

Levi set the book down and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees studying the omega skeptically.

‘’You’re quite the romantic. Where did you learn all this from?’’

Eren hesitated then pulled his hand from under the sheets and pointed to the pile of books on the desk his face half hidden in the covers.

‘’You read about it?’’

Eren nodded his head, suddenly embarrassed over the fact.

Levi picked up another book and studied it. He hadn’t thought about it, but Eren learned a lot from the novels he read. 

‘’Have you ever loved anyone then?’’

Eren narrowed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. ‘’How could I fall in love with anyone if I've never been outside in the world since just a bit ago?’’

‘’I was talking about anyone from fictional characters to a family member. Your mom for instance.’’

Eren gave a thoughtful look then replied with a different answer. ‘’Then Mom of course.’’

Levi nodded in agreement and set the book back on the table. He wanted to tease the kid about having a crush on a fictional character too but decided it wasn’t the time. 

‘’And why do you love your mom?’’

Eren looked confused. ‘’Because she cared for me and raised me. She was the only one there when I was younger.’’

‘’And if you fell in love with someone more romantically. How would you go about and do that?’’

Eren paused, shifting in place. no answer to the question. 

Levi nodded his head once more. ‘’I thought so. You don't know what it means to fall in love because it has never happened to you.’’

‘’So? Where are you going with all this?’’

‘’I’ve never fallen in love either, so I guess that’s why I’m so cold on the matter. And you’re a kid who’s never had the chance to do so, so that’s why you’re so lenient about it.’’ Levi picked up his book once more but didn’t open it holding it on his lap for the time being. ‘’I, like you, have only ever loved someone like how you love your mother. I care for my own mom in that way, I care for Hange and my friends back in Mitras, even my Uncle.’’ he met Eren’s eyes, Eren still watching him oddly. ‘’And for you, you can say I care for you just as much.’’

Eren’s face reddened at those words and he sunk even further into his covers. 

‘’So,’’ Levi continued a soft smile on his face to try and calm the omega. ‘’Marriage is just another thing in the world to me because it had no meaning to me. Because I don't understand it because I have no need for it. To others, it is the world to them, but for me, it is just the joy that someone else has. It’s like if I treated someone else's possessions like my own. I can admire it sure, but it’s still just another thing in the world. It belongs to them until I can find my own.’’

‘’And where did you get all this. You’re starting to sound like the romantic here.’’

Levi laughed. ‘’I actually am the opposite. I’m still treating marriage like a haughty old man. What I'm trying to get at is that you shouldn’t see it like it’s the world. You haven’t fallen in love yet so doing so will just make you feel restless in the future, won't it? You’ll have such high expectations for it. In the end, you might even jump into it without thinking.’’ Levi gave him a thoughtful look. ‘’You said you wouldn't get married, but you never know that either. Even though I personally despise the thought, when I was younger I use to think I would grow up and have a family of my own. I still hated couples with a burning passion though.’’

Eren sat up and watched Levi for a moment longer. ‘’Why didn’t you ever get married then?’’

‘’Have you not been listening?’’ Levi scolded. ‘’I haven’t fallen in love. I don’t think I ever will because that’s not the type of person I am.’’

‘’But, Levi.’’ Eren went on. ‘’You just said that I never know if I won't get married. So why can you say that?’’

‘’There’s a difference between a man in his late thirties and a fourteen-year-old who’s only just seeing the world for the first time.’’

Eren sighed and rested on his elbows. ‘’Where did you get all this? About marriage and stuff if you’ve never been in love and you can't know if you’re not just being a bitter cold man?’’

‘’I’m grasping in the dark, pup,’’ Levi admitted. ‘’Just ranting.’’

Eren hummed and sat up again. ‘’I think it was useful.’’

Levi studied him one last time then sighed and opened his book. ‘’You should look at the world around you rather than your stories. That’s another rant of mine, so humor me once more.’’

Eren got out of bed and moved to the couch sitting beside him and resting his head on his lap. Levi peered past his book and down at the omega who watched his movements in silence. 

‘’You mean I should stop believing in fairytales?’’ Eren asked. 

Levi hesitated. ‘’Yes. You rely too much on fantasy rather than seeing the bigger picture. You don’t realize it, but it’s messing with your head.’’

Eren closed his eyes and thought, his eyebrows scrunching together. ‘’Like my mom, you mean?’’

Levi stared blankly at the words on the pages. He wasn’t sure where any of their conversations was going or what he was trying to achieve. So far it was just a straying bundle of words like the jumble in front of his unfocused eyes. 

Eren opened his eyes again and green met his. ‘’You want me to stop believing that it’s my fault? You want me to stop seeing every little thing for only it’s glamor and look at what I have now? You want me to grow up but also enjoy what I have instead of what others have?’’

Levi huffed and brushed Eren’s hair back, earning a small smile from the omega. ‘’I was just lecturing you about saying I talk weird. You're looking into it too much.’’

‘’I didn’t say you talk weird. I was just wondering what you were thinking.’’

Eren relaxed into his touch and closed his eyes once more. 

‘’You said you are never getting married, but you still want a family?’’ Eren wondered.

‘’You almost sound like you’re trying to seduce me. You didn’t drink too much did you?’’ he teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Eren’s face scrunched up again, this time in disgust, but he kept his comfortable position instead of straying away. ‘’Don't kid around like that all the time, it’s weird.’’ Eren chided. ‘’I just meant, do you still want a family of your own like when you were younger.’’

‘’I have a family already.’’

Eren was silent for a moment, Levi still not finding interest in his book. 

‘’Am I part of that family?’’

Levi took a peek at Eren once more, the omega still having his eyes shut, but almost like he was afraid to open them. Levi brushed his hair back again, soothing him and waiting till the worry lines between his eyebrows vanished. 

‘’If you want to be.’’

Eren’s face changed to one of calm. Almost like something that had been bothering him for years had been finally lifted from his shoulders. ‘’Yeah, I’d like that.’’ he murmured. 

Levi rested his hand on his forehead and watched the omega longer, Eren’s expressions calm and comforting. 

‘’I know I act strange sometimes.’’ Eren went on. ‘’You remind me of my mom… but I want to see you differently. Not dangerous or untrustworthy but not like her, either.’’

‘’Then what’s stopping you?’’

‘’I didn’t think you feel the same way.’’

Levi was lightly rubbing at his head still, Eren’s warmth a reassurance. The book in his hand was already long forgotten. 

‘’If I could, I’d see you as my own pup, you know,’’ Levi admitted. ‘’Is that strange to you?’’ Eren moved about a bit on his lap but settled down just as quickly a smile on his lips. 

He didn't say anything to Levi after that, and when a moment of comforting silence passed, Eren was softly snoring and heavy on his lap.

‘’I guess I'll take that as a yes,’’ he muttered, resting his head on the back of the couch and setting his book aside. He wasn't sure when his eyes finally closed and his mind drifted away into sleep, but it was a peaceful time between that tiny moment of pause for the two.


	26. Mitras: Part Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while... again. I've just been in a blank as to where this is headed, but here I am once more!  
> Enjoy! !(^^)!

‘’Wash your ears and eyes out with soap and try again.’’ Petra sighed and brushed her hair behind an ear. 

Oluo beside her laughed, taking her words as a joke when she honestly meant what she said. 

‘’I’m telling you, that’s what I was told.’’

Petra huffed and gave the man an incredulous leer. It was only moments earlier that Oluo had claimed that Kenny, the new administrator of the Ackerman household, had sent out groups to search for the long-missing son of the Ackermans. Petra and Oluo both knew Levi when they were younger. They were only children when he left Mitras and never returned, but within the short timespan that they knew the man, they had grown close and he became something like a father figure to them. Though now, after all those years, he was just a face in the past, of someone they once admired. 

‘’You must have your ears blocked or something. Get them checked.’’

Oluo sighed and scraped a hand through his hair. Petra hated his new hairstyle. She was well aware he was only copying the man in question. From the bits of memories they did have of Levi, Oluo was trying to imitate him. She couldn’t understand why he had a sudden interest, but it was bothersome. 

‘’If you don't believe me, ask Kenny yourself.’’

Petra scoffed and crossed her arms. ‘’As if. He’s already busy enough with his new work, it’ll be trouble if I bothered him just to prove a rumor.’’

From around the corner, Gunther strolled to the pair, watching the exchange of glares between the two before allowing himself to be noticed.

‘’It’s true.’’ He added into the conversation.

Petra shot a glance at the newcomer, her eyes wide. ‘’Really?’’

Oluo nearly choked on his own spit at the look of disbelief and excitement on the woman’s face. ‘’You believe him but not me!’’ He protested.

Petra ignored him and waited for Gunther to proceed. 

‘’Kenny, after becoming head, issued that his own pick of guards were free to search for the guy. It’s gonna be a pain in the ass for Levi… but what can we do?’’

Gunther was the only one out of the three who still kept in touch with Levi. Him along with his old friend Eld who didn’t live in Mitras anymore. Petra and Oluo were both envious of the two, but none the less they still looked up to them almost in the same light they use to have for Levi.

‘’Then, we could search too!’’ Petra beamed. 

Gunther hissed through his teeth and studied her, uncertain. ‘’Kenny chose a specific assembly but… he seems desperate enough to except oth-’’

‘’Then let’s do it!’’ both Oluo and Petra spoke up, cutting Gunther off. They glared at each other but backed off just as quickly to peer back up at the older man. 

Gunther scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously. He was aware of the trouble he was stirring up, but it couldn't be helped. 

The two had both been abandoned in Mitras when they were infants and the Ackerman’s took them in, educated, and raised them. They were cultivated to be soldiers for the aristocratical order, but both Kuchel and Levi treated them as if they were part of the family. They grew up alongside Isabel and Farlan, the adopted children of the noble family, and were treated with care by the otherwise cold Levi. Both Eld and Gunther were the ones tasked on training them and since Eld left to live in Eldia with his wife and kids, Gunther was left with the bunch. 

They were lucky kids who were treated like aristocrats, but in the end, they were bound and determined soldiers who were bent on returning the kindness the Ackermans showed them. So finding Levi and bringing him home to his ailing mother was one thing they had been uttering about for years. Now that there was a hunt on Levi, the two were sure to be raring to help out.

‘’You’d have to speak with Kenny...but it should be-’’

He was once again interrupted when both Oluo and Petra rushed passed him and down to Kenny’s office. It was afternoon so the man was probably in a mountain of paperwork. Though knowing Kenny, he was probably holding off his work and drinking. 

Gunther sighed and headed the opposite direction, back on track of his work for the day.

‘’Good luck, Levi.’’


	27. Paradis Forest: Part Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the second to last Paradis Forest chapter. I really enjoyed writing these though, because they were so short!!

A pair of gold eyes gazed down at him. Her hair brushed back behind an ear and down one shoulder, and a soft smile over her lips. She stroked his hair back, essentially, a purr coming from her throat, soothing him into a serene and gentle hush. They stayed like that for hours, Eren closing his eyes to rest and waking up still in her hold. She never left his side. While the peaceful air inside stretched, outside the wind blew around the trees and grass violently, the rage of the oncoming storm so strong it almost showed to be threatening to shred their house to pieces. Carla had told him it was all right and he trusted her. There was never a stormy day that he cowered away thanks to her reassuring and promising voice. Their eyes met once more and she smiled down at him, in return a grin forming on his lips. 

It wasn’t needed to be said between the two, but Eren knew the words in his head as much so as the back of his hand. Almost like it was being said out loud. He was loved, safe and warm.

\---

Eren was woken up from his distant dream by the crack of the first hit of lightning. Eren jolted up, shooting glances around him and realizing he was in his cell. He couldn’t recall what it was he was dreaming about, but it left him feeling comprehensive. The usual thunder and lightning that made him cower and ill, didn’t bother him as the storm finally came in from afar.

Just as he was about to rest his head back once more and try to chase after that unknown dream, the distinctive click of the cart’s door opening echoed to his ears. He peered to the source and was shocked when Zackly and the two guards came in. It wasn’t even morning time and was drenching out - if the tell-tale patter against the roof was any indication. Why were they there?

Panic washed through his bones as he believed that they came to see him for more examinations. His skin and past scars were already aching from the thought. Eren hesitantly scooted farther into his cell before they came to see him, and he anxiously watched the three men’s movements. The others weren’t with them making Eren rethink what was in store for him. It only made things worse though as his thought ran rampant.

Mr. Zackly burned one of the candles on the desk then used that one to light the rest, the room falling back to its orange flush. He moved away from the desk to peer into the cell at Eren, a smile crossing his face. Eren wanted to cower back more but knew that would only upset the men. He stayed in place and contemplated. 

Without any words between the three, another guard took the keys and unlocked the cell while the other went back to the door and gazed out into the rain. He was motioning someone in.

Eren curiously watched as more frames came in, this group of people he had never seen before. A few exchanged salutations with Eren who never returned them, and the rest just gawked at him indecisively. 

The last one who followed into the quarters was someone that did elicit a response from Eren. He forced himself to his feet despite the pains that had kept him on his cell floor for days. Zackly gave an amused laugh at his reaction, but Eren was too preoccupied to care. 

‘’Mom!’’

Carla looked up at him, her eyes - dark and almost dead in appearance - lit up when they met with Eren’s. She had her hands bound behind her and was being shoved along into the cart, but all the pushing and jostling from her captors went unheeded as she saw her son for the first time in a long time. 

‘’Eren, baby, are you all right?’’

She was tugging at her restraints, earning an agitated huff from the guard who pushed her towards the cell more unrelenting than before. Her wobbly legs were about to give from all the force and strain but she strained through and stumbled into the call, falling to her knees in front of Eren and grabbing onto him, determined never to let go. 

Eren himself fell and leaned into her hold, finding the minuscule space between them too far. Behind them, Zackly pat Eren’s shoulder and hummed. 

‘’I promised you’d see her again, didn't I?’’

Eren peered up at the man, his perception already blurred form the tears he didn’t fret to discern that were falling down his face. The hold Carla had around him only tightened when he moved to study Zackly, and he wrapped his own arms around the woman. 

Eren looked back to his mother, noting that she was thin and frail in his hold. He wasn’t any better either. 

One of the newcomers snickered at the exchange and moved to stand by Zackly. 

‘’Are you going to start, or just wait out this reunion?’’ the man sneered. Eren could hear the clear bothered and impatient tone the man was giving. He worriedly held on tighter, not sure what to expect next. It all seemed too good to be true anyway. 

Almost as if on cue, Eren was wrenched out of his mother’s hold, whimpering and trying to claw his way from of the new grip on his shoulders and back to his mother’s warmth. Carla in front of him was fighting against her own captures too, but her limbs were too weak to do much of anything. The dread and anxiety on her face only made things worse for Eren as he struggled and fought. The person who had pulled him away clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction and pushed him to the ground, kicking his boot into Eren’s abdomen and forcing the breath from his lungs. 

‘’Be careful! Don't kill him,’’ one of the men outside of the cell scolded. 

The man above Eren scoffed and grabbed him by the neck to pull him back into a sitting posture. ‘’He’s been through more detrimental care. He’ll be fine.’’

The man who had complained didn’t look so certain but he fell silent and continued to watch. 

Zackly moved back into Eren’s view and knelt in front of him, his cruel smile still plastered to his face. Eren let out a growl the man only chuckling at the sudden fire inside Eren. He hadn’t seen so much life in the boy for ages. 

‘’You bastard, let me go!’’ Carla bellowed.

From the other side of the cell, Carla was still striving and struggling, her rough voice forcing Eren to gaze at the scene once more. She wasn't going to give up, but it was obvious she wasn't going to win. 

Eren was about to stand back up and rush to her side once more, but a hand on his shoulder held him in place. 

‘’Just wait, Eren.’’ Zackly scolded. He turned back to the others and motions his hand towards them. ‘’Bring the woman.’’

Carla was dragged back up to her feet, her kicks and punches nothing to the men. She was hauled back to Zackly and Eren, the closeness of his mother forcing calm through Eren despite the situation. 

‘’Eren,’’ Carla murmured, her voice growing noticeably more exposed. 

Zackly stood up and grabbed a fistful of Carla’s hair, Eren growling once more at the man. Zackly amused another grin and shoved Carla to her knees, forcing her head to the ground and holding her there with his boot. 

‘’Eren, one last simple request.’’ Zackly cooed. Eren glared up at the man, never so much intense hatred in his eyes. ‘’Heal her.’’

Eren’s wavered and he gawked up at Zackly confused. 

‘’You heard the man, do it.’’ the guard who still had a grip on Eren pushed him forward, forcing his legs into a painful sitting posture. 

Eren glance between Zackly and his mother. Carla had grown abruptly silent, her breathing worn and eyes barely open. But, she kept her golden gaze leveled with Eren's, trying to soothe her son even if she herself was in distress. 

When Eren didn’t move, his arms were propelled forward and placed onto Carla’s back, held there in a pinching grip. ‘’Heal her.’’ the man behind him snarled into his ear, Eren feeling more fear rise in him. Why did they want this?

He was too scared to follow along at first, not sure what they were planning to do. But, he soon closed his eyes and did what he always did. Healing someone was still a laborious task, especially injuries as opposed to colds and flu. As he held himself and forced his breath to calm - a task that was hard when a rough hand was holding the scruff of his neck - he felt Carla’s pain. He held back a sob as her torture coursed through his bones like it was his own. He could hear his mother whimpering below him and despite the urge to open his eyes, he kept them shut and centered. 

He had never felt that much grief when he healed someone and it was sending him into a stupor. His limbs were numb and his head was swimming. On the outside, Carla looked scarcely harmed, but on the inside, she was close to dying. Eren felt deep animosity toward Vega’s. Whatever they did to his mother was causing her excruciating agony that she was enduring day in and day out. He couldn't tell how long she had been in that state, but it was a while. 

Eren felt the sudden sway of nausea rush through him, informing him he would pass out soon. It was too much for him to heal, he wouldn’t be able to do it. Eren held on though. His mother did it, so he could too. 

After a few minutes, Eren finally tilted to the side and the healing process was lost, his mind tearing him out itself or he would lose all consciousness. He gritted his teeth and prepared to try again, squeezing his eyes closed and holding his hand out once more. 

This time as he tried to heal her it wouldn’t come and he tried to hide his inability to do as he was told, but it didn’t go unnoticed. 

Zackly pushed his boot into the square of Carla’s back harder, earning a pained cry from the woman. Eren couldn't help but open his eyes to make sure she was okay and was met with ochroid as she still kept her weak eyes on him. Eren held back his own tears as he set back to work, but was stopped when the man behind him grabbed his wrist and forced it away from Carla. 

Eren glared up behind him at the man and the individual simply glared back. Cold and menacing. 

‘’You’re not strong enough to continue like this.’’ he hissed. 

Eren pulled his arm free and reached out to Carla once more murmuring he was fine with virulence. The man grabbed him once more and pulled a knife free from his side. Carla began to struggle once more at the sight, but Eren was noiseless and unfazed by it. 

The knife was forced down into his skin and he sliced a line up his arm, a hiss of pain leaving his lips as the first drops of blood fell unstopped to the wood below. Eren watched the planks soak up his blood, turning the floor darker in spots. The others outside the cell whom Eren had never met, watching in muted fascination as Eren, untold, brought his arm back to his mother. 

He let blood pool into his palm and set it in front of Carla’s face as she watched in horror at the display of her own pup’s blood. She already knew that blood made the healing process stronger, but she couldn’t do it. Whimpering and shaking her head, she closed her eyes and turned away, new tears forming to slide down her cheeks and mix with Eren’s blood. 

Eren watched in misery at his mother but tapped her chin nonetheless to try and coax her into following through. For both of their sakes. 

‘’Please, mom.’’ Eren’s voice was weak as he spoke, but it brought Carla back and she looked at her son once more. His pale features that use to be tan from long days in the sun. His hollow green eyes that use to shine like the ocean when she greeted him every morning. And his painful frown that use to be a lovely smile that never wavered day after day. 

Carla shut her eyes once more, but listened and let the blood pool into her mouth, the taste odious and making her gag.

Eren pulled back once he was sure she had drunk enough and brought his hand up to her head, to rest in her hair. It was similar to what she used to do to soothe him. He shut his eyes once more and focused. 

After another long few minutes, he felt the familiar tug in his head, threatening him once again. 

But he had barely done a thing to heal his mother yet.

Agitated Eren kept to it, his mind already blanking. But, this time he wasn't letting his body pull his out to safety. He was determined to heal his mother. 

He let the ever-present sting on his arm from the cut keep him grounded as he focused everything into healing her.

Nothing followed.

Eren was forced back once more, his eyes snapping open to watch with shock and dismay as to why he was stopped. Zackly looked displeased and moved the heel of his foot up to the back of Carla’s neck. Eren wailed in distress as he tried to shove the captive away and push Zackly apart from his mother. 

‘’I can do it, stop, please!’’

Eren begged and pleaded, holding on tightly to Zackly’s leg but too weak to pull him off. Zackly watched to omega, silent. He looked up to the one who was holding Eren in place and nodded his head. 

Eren was once again hauled back into his sitting position, his legs screaming at him to move.

‘’One last chance.’’ Zackly shot. ‘’If you can't heal her, I’ll take her out of her misery myself.’’

The boot on his mother’s neck got heavier, forcing a choked outcry from Carla. 

Eren flew and rested his hands back on Carla. Even more determined, but just as he was about to give into the tugging sensation of healing his mother, Carla’s weak and cold fingers brushed against his wrists. She pinched her eyes shut and finally clutched onto Eren’s arm. Keeping her hand firmly there, even if her body was twisted into a painful and uncomfortable position. 

‘’...don’t...you don't have to…’’ her voice was nothing more than weak wheezes but Eren could still understand. 

Eren’s eyes were clouding once more and he shook his head. ‘’I can, I can do it.’’ he murmured, almost like a chant to himself, a litany.

Carla’s grip tightened, and she peered up at Eren with a weak smile. ‘’It’s all right, darling.’’

Eren’s shook his head once more and closed his eyes, channeling all his energy into this one last attempt. Refusing the inevitable. 

But still nothing. She was too close to death for him to do anything. He was too weak.

Eren swore but still went on. He was aware of Zackly adding more weight to Carla’s neck, but she stayed silent and still, her eyes nevertheless on Eren, reassuring him.

‘’Hurry, Eren,’’ Zackly warned. ‘’If you don't soon, then she dies even without my helping.’’

Eren grit his teeth painfully, using his nails to draw more blood and bringing it to Carla’s mouth. She stared up at him, her eyes still glimmering with that one spark of reassurance for her son. But, she was at her end. Eren was too weak to save her once again. 

Zackly could see that Carla had already accepted her fate and that Eren was getting nowhere at his case. The boy didn’t comprehend it yet, but blood was pouring out of his nose and all the color to his face was drained. If he continued then Zackly would lose both of them. 

Sighing Zackly forced his boot down harder, Eren’s eyes widening and pleading for him to stop, another scream leaving his lips.

The snap that followed moments later sent Eren down, and his body grew limp in his captive’s hold as his mother’s eyes dimmed. 

Her body was twisted and limp, her neck at a strange angle as Zackly removed his boot and peered down at the mess. 

Eren’s tears fell silently as his body was shaking, both from exhaustion and pain. Carla’s eyes were still pointed in his direction, but the life of the gold light in them was gone. She was staring up blankly, sending Eren into a spiral of emotions. His breathing was becoming erratic and he wanted to look away from the corpse but was suspended in place. 

It was his fault. If he listened and got stronger, tried harder...then…

Eren’s vision blackened, and the last thing he was aware of was watching weakly as the group left the cell and locked it back up, leaving the corpse behind for later. 

Eren lay limp in his spot, curled up painfully as he watched the candles be snuffed out and the door to the cart shut, the last line of light from the outside storm disappearing and leaving him in complete obscurity.

It was silent. His breath barely a sound in the inky din.

Beside him, his mother’s corpse still rested, as it would for a while. 

Eren weakly moved his head to peer where he believed his mother was at, the darkness leaving his mind to imagine something better, but he wasn’t a fool. Even if her body was there, and the smell of her scent through all the blood was still present, he knew she was gone.

‘It’s my fault.’ he chanted into the gloom. Hoping his mother would forgive him. That he was weak and he couldn't save her in the end.


	28. Rain and Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I honestly couldn't think of a name for this chapter.) Anyways, this is also a shorter chapter than usual, yay!

Eren bolted upright, Levi nearly hitting the kid’s face with the book he had been reading. 

It had been a moderately peaceful morning and although Levi had planned to leave Stohess shortly after sunrise - waking up and seeing Eren peacefully sleeping on his lap - he couldn’t find the will in him to wake the omega.

Now Eren was vaulting off the couch like it was made of fire and rushing to the bathroom, weakly shutting the door behind him, only for it to open back up a crack. 

Levi waited there for a second - wondering what the hell had actually happened - till he heard the telltale gags and coughs of Eren vomiting. Levi himself got up in a much similar way as Eren and heading the bathroom without a second thought. 

Eren knelt down in front of the toilet, hugging it like he was going to be blown away from some unseen force. His face was a sickly green and his eyes watery, either from all the coughing or whatever was causing him to react as he was. Levi could smell the fear and distress, not sure when it was that it had become so strong to his nose. The scent alone was driving him crazy, making him both feel Eren’s pain and sorrow, but also want to protect the omega and comfort him as best he could. Eren heaved into the toilet once more, this time barely anything coming up. Levi’s face scrunched up at the sight, but that wasn’t enough to scare him off. He hastily stooped beside Eren, rubbing circles onto his back, and soothing him through it. Eren didn't even seem to take notice to him by his side. 

After Levi was sure he had calmed and the vomiting had stopped, Levi inspected the omega’s face - it almost entirely in the toilet at that point. Eren’s face was still green but also pale. A pale that made Levi panic inside, but he tried to stay confident on the surface. 

‘’You all right?’’ Levi tried, not certain what to do. It was all so sudden and it didn’t seem to be a simple ailment. Eren hadn’t shown any signs of one, anyway. ‘’What happened?’’

Eren shook his head, like answering him was going to cause him even more effort. Levi couldn't read the omega’s mind but he was sure that that was reasonably true. 

Levi sighed and rested his legs into a more suitable position. Grasping he was going to be there for a while and ignoring the fact he was sitting on the washroom floor.

Eren stayed still for most of the time, his eyes squeezed shut and his face hanging over the lid. Levi, multiple times, tried to get Eren to sit upright since he knew the smell was probably only going to cause a repeat of earlier and the fact that it was clearly unsanitary. But, Eren refused to move and persistently stayed as was. 

After what felt like an hour, Eren finally pulled his head up. The green from his face was gone, but the white was still there. Levi expected him to stand and leave - or wash up - but instead, he fell onto Levi and pressed his face into his shirt. He held on closely and was sure to not let Levi leave. The thought that Eren was getting vomit on his shirt never passed Levi’s mind and he naturally wrapped his arms around the omega, squeezing his shoulders together and keeping him just as compressed. Levi was aware that, as an omega, Eren was prone to relax from various familiar smells and when he was sure that Eren was breathing in his scent he began to truly realize how much Eren had grown on him. How much he could soothe and keep the omega secure. Levi, in turn, rested his chin on Eren’s head, his own smell reaching Levi’s nose. 

They stayed like that a while longer till Eren mumbled something about the bathroom floor being dirty and his legs tired. Levi in the past would have been the one to say such a thing, but he was too lost in the worry that it hadn’t troubled him. Eren let go of Levi, Levi finding it hard to part from the distressed omega, but backing off and standing up. 

Eren didn’t say anything more and left the bathroom, heading to the kitchen and filling a glass with water. He stared at the liquid in the cup but was frozen, the ripples in the water gradually stilling. Levi watched Eren’s expressions - ones that in the past he would have overlooked - realizing he could see visible melancholy, anxiety, and deep concentration. It was a look Eren usually had, but never so intense. 

‘’You should drink it, you’ll probably feel a bit better,’’ Levi suggested. 

Eren furthermore gazed into the cup a touch longer, but followed his instruction and drank the water. 

Levi stayed in his spot by the washroom, Eren looking up form the cup at him, his eyes flashing with alarm that Levi couldn’t understand was coming from. 

‘’What happened?’’ Levi reiterated.

Eren's hand tightened around the glass, almost so much so that Levi feared it would crack. Before the glass gave, Eren placed it on the counter. Levi was worried that he had drunk so little, but not about to admonish him about it. Eren’s gaze fell to many points on the ground, thinking and skirting Levi’s own. Levi was patient and he was willing to wait all day to get to the bottom of Eren’s troubles. 

Levi was surprised when Eren did begin to speak though, his voice rough and quiet. A tone Levi almost didn’t hear and when he did, he couldn't believe it was Eren’s own. 

‘’My mom…’’ Eren dawdled, giving Levi time to stand by his side before he resumed the story.

Eren was quiet, looking down at the tiles in the kitchen. His green eyes danced across the patterns but lacked any vigor they held the day before. He was evading Levi's stare, not wanting to meet the other’s eyes. Most likely in a panic of being read so effortlessly - like he knew Levi had been doing.

‘’My mom…’’ he reissued, his voice ever fainter. ‘’I was... supposed to heal her.’’

Levi waited, resting a hand on Eren’s shoulder and about to tell the kid he didn’t have to proceed. He was willing to wait for when he was ready, but Eren hindered him and went on. Making his voice clearer to get it all over with. 

‘’When I was at the Vega’s, my mom and I were separated,’’ he explained. ‘’It wasn’t until around you showed up, that I saw her once again since the day we got there.’’ there was a minute for another suspension, Eren gathering himself once more. ‘’...She was weak and Mr. Zackly told me to heal her. I had been exercising my abilities nonstop already, but they still wanted me too…’’

Once again Eren trailed off. His voice weaker. His eyes finally looked forward instead of downcast and Levi belatedly caught the tears mixed with the green, creating something akin to a violent ocean. 

‘’I couldn’t do it...and in the end-’’

Eren’s eyes grew, and there was a pause in his breathing. Levi assumed something was going to happen; an outburst or a dull of cries? But, he stayed frozen in place. The defeated appearance in the kid’s eyes finally drew Levi back to his side and he encircled his arms around him. 

‘’It’s okay.’’ Levi murmured, staring off into oblivion. The counters and cabinets were nothing but masses in the distance, mixing together. But, right there was Eren. ‘’It’s fine, you’re here now.’’

Eren didn’t withdraw from his hold. Levi kept back tears of his own that were threatening to fall. He rarely cried, no matter what had befallen in his life. Though, for the omega, he had found times when he just couldn’t stop that ache in his throat and the blur of his eyes. 

Eren, shortly after, noticed that Levi was nearly in as much pain as he was. He stared up at the man, his eyes widening. Finally, Eren moved, his eyes scrunching and his face turning red from the effort of his tears. He leaned into his hold and sobbed. His violent shaking against his body made Levi only hold him closer. Eren wasn’t keeping back his emotions like Levi, and that was fine. A child had to let it out sometime. Though, Levi was steadily thinking back to what his mother had once told him. Even as adults, you have to let out all forms of emotions. Whether they be good ones, bad ones or simply unhappy ones. Though Levi still didn't entirely let all his sentiments go. Not yet. Eren was still there alongside him, and even if adults have to let go, they seldom do it in front of children. 

Levi’s tears were dropping into Eren’s hair, silent, just as Eren’s were soaking to his shirt. As Levi looked on, something in him felt exhilarated. The first drops of rain were falling outside. 

It looked as if the world was crying. 

A while passed and Levi held Eren away from him, watching his expression. His red eyes and snotty nose - Levi realizing that most of it were also on his shirt - all but added injury to the boys grieving. Eren watched Levi too. Their eyes not meeting but their expressions able to convey the feelings that they, otherwise, would never say. 

It resembled something like a reassurance. Tinged with understanding and anguish. In it, Levi was sure there even was an apology, but Eren had nothing to atone for and he was certain the omega knew that without his reprimanding.

Eren wiped his face; nose and eyes and finally met with Levi’s stare. Ready to end the drama. 

‘’Sorry,’’

It seemed even if he did know there was no apology needing to be said, Eren was always going to be the one to say those extra words.

‘’Sorry about what, you didn’t do anything?’’ Levi stroked his head, his hair sticking up once more. 

Eren didn’t bother to stop him though and simply pointed to Levi’s shirt. 

‘’I got…’’

Levi shook his head, but still, self consciously tugged at the end of his clothes. ‘’It’s fine, I have more.’’

Eren seemed uncertain and watched him, his green eventually mixing with more life. Though that twinge of pain was still present. His repentance regarding his mother brought something back from the past. Even if they were simple words, it was sure to stir up the agony anew.

Eren dropped his stare and eyed out the window. The rain had become so powerful that it was hitting the glass like pebbles. 

‘’It’s storming…’’ Eren murmured. 

Levi copied his gaze. It was pouring hard, but there was no thunder or lightning. Not even the heavy air for a storm was present. 

‘’How so?’’

‘’I think I get sick when it storms… I can tell.’’ Eren supplied, meeting his eyes sheepishly.

‘’You get sick when it storms?’’ Levi echoed. He wasn’t sure why Eren appeared so let down about telling him. It was fine if he got sick he didn’t have to worry about getting Levi angry. Though in the past Levi had to admit that if the omega had gotten sick, he would have been pissed at him. It was at that point when he saw the kid as trouble, but now he came to realize Eren was more than just the restorative to his mother’s sickness. ‘’At least when I was younger I use to, but only when it’s bad…’’

Levi was nodding his head along with his words, still gazing out the window. 

A bad storm? Levi felt the dread already with the fact that they would be stuck in Stohess for a while longer if Eren was right. They were so close to Trost that it seemed like one last flip of the finger from above.

Sighing, Levi leaned upon the counter and closed his eyes, the rain soothing even if it held virulence against them.

‘’We’d have to stay here longer then.’’

Eren perceived that as something good and resembled a bit more of life at the words. ‘’That’s great.’’

‘’Not really, no,’’ Levi replied, rolling his shoulders and straightening up to leave the kitchen. 

‘’Why? We’d get to stay at the hotel longer too.’’

Levi swore under his breath. He’d have to go down to the lobby and purchase another night. Meaning; dealing with the lady at the desk who had lectured him on his stay since Eren was an omega. The hotel rarely let omega’s, or any creatures, that gave off dangerous pheromones and the only reason he was able to get Eren in was if they stayed in the room they chose was best. And because Eren’s scent was still that of an omega pup, even if he just had his heat, it wasn't as strong as an adult's. 

It’d be inconvenient if it stormed. He thought once more. 

Though Eren knew nothing on his case as an omega in the hotel or of the pricey stay there. He had money, but he wasn’t made of it. He’d have to barter with a reliable dealer later on in their travels. He still had some items he thought he’d get a better deal than at Hange’s.

Levi didn't acknowledge Eren's questioning and went into the bathroom - taking care of the toilet and rummaging through the cabinets. 

Eren joined at the doorway, peering in. His face was red over the fact that the bathroom was in a disarray thanks to him. 

Levi eventually found what he had seen the other night and moved to the bathtub, starting the tap and filling the tub with hot water. 

Eren tilted his head at the task and his eyes were revealing to Levi his clear skepticism. 

Levi emptied the bottle he had retrieved from the cabinets into the water. The clear substance mixed with the violent twirls in the steam below and Eren, having not caught it, smelled the aroma soon after. 

Eren’s body unwound just from inhaling the stress solvent. Levi amused over the sensitive nose of a werewolf. His shoulders rested their stiffness from moments earlier and his eyebrows were no longer knit tightly together. Eren took a step into the bathroom and observed the water, curious.

‘’What is that stuff?’’

‘’Soap that’s been made to calm and soothe. It’s something that you only ever really find in places like this.’’ Levi proceeded to the closet and pulled out a clean towel, laying it by the tub and passing Eren as he left. Eren’s eyes regarded his every step as he retrieved Eren a new set of clothes and placed those on the divan. 

‘’You wash up, and this should calm your nerves. If it’s going to be a bad storm, this could help a bit.’’ Levi rubbed his head again, a smile on his lips. ‘’And I’ll make breakfast, huh?’’

Eren’s eyes revealed all his gratitude as he eased into Levi’s touch, Levi not needing to hear his next words to know what he was conveying. 

‘’Thank you,’’

\---

The storm rolled in just as Eren foretold; powerful and heavy. Even Levi was affected by the high electricity in the air and sticky feel that accompanied it. His limbs were somewhat stiff and his head had a dull ache. Though nothing he couldn't deal with. But, Eren on the other hand... 

Levi kept a close eye on the omega that had sprawled out on the couch, his head in a pillow. Levi worried he was suffocating himself. 

When the first rumble of thunder droned in the distance, Eren had come out of the bath. Clean and refreshed. A thankful smile on his face and his eyes back to almost their perfect beam. They ate breakfast and monitored the patter of rain that calmed before the storm. But, once the first snap of lightning sounded, loud and close, Eren began to fuss about a headache that Levi already knew was a sign for what was to come.

Now, Eren was resting on the couch, a groan every now and then and his head’s disorder only worsening. Along with the intense pain, Eren said there was also a dull one in his stomach. The poor omega worried over another heat, though Levi knew that he wasn’t going to get one till another month or so. Eren had stated that his heat came back when he was assaulted and his stomach had the same pain as then, but Levi assured him it was just from his cephalalgia. 

He was nevertheless worried over Eren still going through his heat’s ‘mood swings’. Believing the omega will still consider a heat even if there wasn't one and would get snappy or emotional again. It seemed like a pain just imagining it. 

The storm outside was worsening, the rattling of the hinges on the window, startling even Levi. They were resolute and well-made glass windows with metal frames. Ones that rarely budged as they were at the moment. Levi hoped that the blast at least would calm when the storm settled, so when they were able to leave they wouldn’t have to trek through it. 

Eren groaned his usual complaints and rolled onto his side, kneading his fingers onto one side of his head while the other side rested securely on the pile of pillows he had gathered. 

Eren’s face was back to the pallidness of before and around his eyes, the skin had deepened. Over the approximately two weeks they had been traveling, Eren’s skin had become moderately tanner than when Levi first met him. The lines around his eyes had lessened too. At the moment though, he seemed to go back to the omega that Levi first met. The sight was achingly sombering.

‘’You can take another hot bath if you like.’’ Levi offered. ‘’Whenever I got sick it always helped.’’

Eren hummed, his eyes squeezing shut and his teeth grinding together. ‘’It’s fine, I don’t want to waste so much heated water.’’ Eren gritted. ‘’Though thinking about you sick is a strange thing. I never would have considered…’’ Eren was straining a smile at the joke, but Levi could tell it was halfheartedly played over his pain. 

‘’The hotel probably has a river of reserved heated water. It’s Stohess, everyone bathes in 'tepid water' here.’’

Eren opened his eyes somewhat, considering. ‘’Sounds nice.’’ he murmured. 

‘’Maybe,’’ Levi didn’t want to add that he also grew up with that luxury. From the way Eren seemed so ecstatic whenever they were someplace with heated pipelines - or anything considered luxury for that matter - told him that Eren had never lived like that. It was another thing that drove Levi to meditate the thought of Eren staying in Mitras with him. It’d be nice to spoil him constantly.

‘’What’s on your mind…?’’ Eren called over, his stare interrogating. Levi peered up at the omega on the couch, questioning why he suddenly asked. 

‘’You had a weird face just now,’’ Eren supplied, letting his massaging fingers fall from his temples. He rested his head comfortably on the pillows. ‘’Like you were thinking hard on something nice.’’

Levi sighed and brushed it off. ‘’Nothing, just ramblings.’’

Eren regarded him, doubtful of his reply. ‘’You sure?’’ There was mock in his speech and Levi was already preparing himself reserved tolerance for the rest. ‘’You thinking about women, old man?’’

Levi scoffed at Eren’s jesting. ‘’Does ramblings sound like perverted thoughts to you?’’

‘’Very much so,’’ Eren hummed. ‘’What else would it be?’’

Levi’s amused smirk diminished, Eren’s following once he recognized Levi wasn’t fully in on the spirited mood. 

‘’I was just making fun.’’ he relented, his voice lowered. Levi waved off his next words, sure to be an apology. 

‘’It’s fine. You’re just playing, I know.’’

Eren remained silent and Levi glanced over to see him resting his chin on a pillow, watching Levi sparingly. ‘’What was it you were thinking about? I won't make fun of you, I promise.’’

Levi debated. He had never intended on speaking anything about his wanting Eren to stay in Mitras with the Ackerman’s. Considering the omega would most likely choose the freedom of Eldia over the dismal vampire ranges. But, Eren showed set on knowing what was eating at him and Levi was holding the need to take the opportunity. After all, they had grown close within the small time together, and that was a hard feat for the raven. Maybe Eren would be understanding, after all, he showed to love the thought of nobility.

Levi was oddly reminded of Isabel and Farlan, the only members of the Ackermans that weren’t blood-related or wedded in. 

‘’Have you ever thought about Mitras?’’

Eren tilted his head, his eyebrows drawing together in thought. ‘’Why? Beside us heading there right now? Because Mitras tends to be on my mind a lot.’’

‘’Are they good thoughts?’’

Eren was reluctant, confused about the suddenly sprung conversation. 

‘’I suppose so…’’ Eren wavered, his words vague. ‘’It seems like a nice place.’’

Levi bit his bottom lip, licking over the pain he created there. ‘’If I asked you to stay would you live there...with me?’’

The reticence that ensued discouraged Levi. The rain outside prevented them from falling into full and total buzzing quietness, but it was just a filler. Their lack of words was the actual injury. He was too afraid to look at Eren, fretting he’d see a look he’d rather not. A look of sadness over the fact that he didn’t want to be in Mitras? A look of resentment over the point that Levi said he’d work at Hange’s yet when they got close, Levi suddenly wanted to keep him? Or the worse of all. 

His shining eyes at the idea. His huge grin of joy at the notion. And his aglow face at the prospect of being by his side longer. 

Levi wished for nothing more than to give Eren a life in Mitras with neither suffering nor hardships. But he also wished for a detachment between the two. Something he hadn’t realize till he finally asked the question. And the only reason for the unexpected need to be separate, wasn’t because he hated the omega. But merely because, in all likelihood, he cared for him. A feeling he knew was always coupled with the pain of bereavement. And the more he cared for the individual; the more the person seemed to hurt him in the end. 

The cause of his thoughts back to Isabel and Farlan, the two who hurt him the hardest, was simply because of that. And with his feelings for Eren, the pain of losing him would be akin to them. It was one of the only commitments that Levi was most terrified of. 

Levi restlessly shifted in his seat, his eyes averted away from Eren’s form. 

He was aware that Eren had sat up, and fully aware that the omega was considering. But what?

‘’That’d be nice.’’

Levi mustered the courage to face the omega, shocked to see a neutral face on him. The little sparkle in his eyes was the only real remark that he wasn’t offended or unhappy about it. But still. The lack of a reaction was stomach twisting. 

Eren looked down at his feet from Levi’s open and intense stare. There was a lapse, more silence for the rain to cut through, then Eren shifted around moving about the pillows. Eren’s face turned a slight red and Levi’s heart was sinking faster than the drops outside. 

‘’But… didn't you say you hate Mitras? You always say things like that and…’’

Levi anticipated for his finish. In the end, he had to coax Eren into it, asking him what was wrong.

Eren sat restlessly, much like Levi, and finally lifted his head. Meeting the wall, but allowing Levi to see his eyes. 

They were tinged with sadness.

‘’A couple of days ago…’’ Eren stuttered, his eyes only more discouraged. ‘’You were going to say something along the lines of me staying with you and you being fine there if I did… but you…’’

Levi was tempted to snap and tell him just to get on with it, but Eren finished for him. ‘’You paused. You hesitated and in the end never finished. I thought you probably hated me-’’

‘’I told you I don’t hate you,’’ Levi asserted, firmly.

‘’I know,’’ Eren countered, resting his hands on his lap, neat yet shakey. ‘’I know…’’ sighing he went on. ‘’It seems like you don't want to stay by my side. Not necessarily hate, just not wanting me with you.’’

Levi was taken aback by the fact Eren had come to piece most of his emotions together so easily. He was becoming better at reading him and he wasn’t sure if he was proud or startled. ‘’That's…’’

Eren peeked up, ready for the unmerciful truth. Sighing, Levi ran a hand through his hair, not yet used to the shortness of it when it abruptly ended. 

‘’I told you I’d tell you my past.’’ Levi evaded the truth. Not changing the subject entirely, but steering it to a different outcome. One where he hoped his muddled feelings worked themselves out.

Eren perked up with clear enthusiasm in his green eyes, but with hesitation in the remainder of his profile. ‘’You did…’’ he cautioned. 

Levi rose and proceeded to the couch, sitting heavily near him and making the couch dip where he rested. Eren peered up at him, his eyes imploring for the story, but patient enough. 

Sighing, he gave in for once. ‘’I’ll tell you then.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S - Goodbye Attack on Titan Season Three! I think this one was my favorite so far, but I can't wait to see the next arc animated. So many feels in this season, but the next one will crush me even worse!!


	29. Paradis Forest: Advocate of Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter a bit differently. The most difference is that it's first-person. I never write like this so it was a bit hard, but once I got the hang of it, it was enjoyable. So much so I might think about writing a story like this. One of the things that bother me about this though, is that I feel it doesn't really fit the character and that the flow just seems to ramble on.
> 
> Another thing I want to say is that it's been sooo long since I've updated this fic. Not as long as I'm exaggerating it to be but more than ten days I think. I use to post two chapters a week on here! But in my absence, I have been writing nonstop so I hope I'm getting better, as before I was tired all the time and lazy with the story.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! !(^^)!

When I was younger if you sent a stone flying, you’d hit an aristocrat. 

My mother - always the first to charm her way to the top but never one to back down from an opportunity - took me by the hand and guided me through that class of life. I didn't hate her for it, but, I didn’t ever thank her. 

You don’t thank someone for something you aren’t truly thankful for. It's the honest truth. Bitter, sure, but it's not necessarily cruel. What’s crueler is if you lie and led others astray in thinking you were grateful.

Another notion I learned from my mother.

Aside from her, I had other ‘guides’ in life. My grandfather - who was not quite apt in mind - would teach me kinder and more delicate matters from life. When I look back I realize that, though his teachings were of a shitty perspective and quite childlike in nature, the things he taught me were still applied in life all the way through to adulthood. That’s the charm of a childlike mind. Children got their quirks and weaknesses, the mind of a child isn’t strong-willed and is lacking in knowledge, but they are quick thinkers. Wise thinkers. Tricky thinkers. If you challenge youth, you are constantly knocked on your ass throughout, even if you do win in the end.

So it’s a good viewpoint to remember, even when you grow out of your britches.

Another role model in my life - if you can consider him that way - was my uncle. 

Kenny was ill-minded like my grandfather, by more in a maniac way than a lack in seeing the better picture. In fact, it was he who showed me how to see things from every angle. How to hunt when you’re too starved to even think. How to fight when you feel that every bone in your body is broken. And, how to keep yourself on your feet even when you feel resting for just the most diminutive second will suffice.

My mother used to scold him constantly when he was too hard on me and when I came back to her with bruises and cuts, sometimes even accidental breaks in my bones. That was the only time I saw her snap though. She was quite scary when she was pissed, but in the end, Kenny and I were obstinate. I still came back to learn more from the insane bastard and he still taught.

His lessons back then, to a child as I was, seemed cruel and daft. However, now I see that he was just showing me the harsh reality that adults usually hid from children. One of the reasons kids were set to be weaker than adults. One of the reasons adults thought themselves better. 

Kenny was the only one of my mentors in my childhood that I thanked. Constantly. 

Kenny happened to also be one of the reasons I hated aristocrats as much as I did. 

During the dinner parties my mother held at the estate, Kenny and I came to arbitrate for once. Every bastard there were dicks who only saw money and status. They never understood the harder obligations that life held like others ‘lower’ than them. 

When you get too high, I guess the air does get too virulent. Their heads couldn’t have gotten any larger.

Noble kids were likewise. They weren’t like other children. They didn’t fight back very well (and you can’t verify that I punched an aristocrat’s kid till he saw stars, but I wouldn't dismiss it) and they don’t know the first thing about real life. Their parents cruelly kept the outside goings as simple nonsense from over their garden walls. They let their kids grow pampered like spoiled infants and let them feed on the fact that their parents had it all. That they were better than the kids in town who wore the same dirty shoes, year after year.

I guess that’s one thing I should thank my mother for. She wasn’t like that. 

She and Kenny were content on letting me live seeing everyone as equals. One was never better than the other. No matter if one has money while the other nil. No matter if one has status while the other could die in an alley and never be recalled again. No matter if a child was well educated and the other was poor academically.

We were all the same.

Though that was also one thing I strayed from, I suppose. 

I saw myself as something greater than others, simply because I believed to have witnessed more than others. By making fun of the aristocrats, weren’t Kenny and I hypocrites to our believing of equalities when we shamed the lack of knowledge of them? 

Granted, when I look back I guess failing in life also makes a person. I was no better than one single aristocrat in Mitras. We were all the same.

Getting back to the mentors, in time I would have to guide someone in life too. I couldn't simply take and expect to be given, I had to return what I earned at some point and give it back a hundred times its previous worth.

That’s where Isabel and Farlan came in.

The Ackerman family was one of the smallest in Mitras. Although we were high in social ranking and weren’t lacking in gold, we were a family that others were just waiting to let die out. With my Mother ill and Kenny’s reluctance about taking the role of next in line - and not to mention my ‘behavioral issues’ - the Ackermans' future looked bleak. Other aristocrats saw that as an opportunity. Too bad we flipped things around. Well at least for a while. 

I was only twelve when Isabel and Farlan were fostered into the Ackerman family. They were only young children, but they already knew that the only reason they were given a better life was to keep the Ackermans striving. Farlan would take my place after I retired as a leader if I didn’t procure an heir for them, and Isabel would be married to him by the time she turned fifteen. As healthy members of the family, both able to produce children - unlike Kuchel who had grown ill after I was born and Kenny who was never able to have children of his own - they would be forced to do so if the time was given. 

They were pathetic. Not the children, but the adults who were forcing the role onto them.

I was livid. Bent on getting them a better life. 

It was pitiful of me too, but I thought, even if I have to marry into an unloving relationship, I’d keep Isabel and Farlan from having to take up the roles they were unwillingly placed into. It was my role as the older one. I had to be the adult that not even the adults would become.

A year after their coming I had grown fond of both of them and saw them as my actual siblings. Erwin and Hange, other kids I grew up with and knew longer, couldn’t even live up to the love I felt for the two. I didn’t intend to, but it happened. They were more than my own life, and I treasured them exceedingly. 

However, that was something I was never taught properly about; love.

I now see my love for the two as overzealous. I was so bent on proving to the others that looking down on the Ackermans and treating children with such inconsiderate reasoning, was wrong. That I hadn’t seen the bigger picture. Much like my grandfather, I was naive. I saw my role as a simple stepping stool to prove a point.

No better than the aristocrats.

It was also then that I realized I didn't see affection like others. I grew up without a father, so I never knew what it was like to be a gentleman to your spouse. I was aware that my mother was raped at the age of fifteen and I was only seven when I understood the actual meaning of it. I knew it was wrong and I never wanted a thing like that to happen to another. The only notion that was wrong about my views on the matter, was that I saw all love as something akin to that. 

I couldn’t wholly accept that someone truly fell in love. Equally in love. I always believed that there was a trick. You’re wife maybe didn’t love you as much as you did her and that was fine. You’re husband cheats on you and sleeps with another woman, that’s fine also. You don't have any love for each other, fine.

I thought that so long as you both equally agreed on being by each other's side for life then that was what sacrament was. Even if there was no love. 

I thought like that because I had never been married and the ones around me - my mother and Kenny who taught me what I know - hadn't either. They never bothered, because they were clueless too. 

So, that brings me to when I first ‘fell in love’. 

I felt nothing for the girl, she was a simple aristocrat of a smaller family who was willing to join houses with the Ackermans. I knew she felt nothing for me too and that was what made me think the way I did. We were to get married when I turned 15, she would have only been 14. It was a way to ensure that if something were to happen, we would take our roles as administrators of the Ackermans. People even spoke of us having children at such a young age. 

I was revolted at the thought of being wedded to someone, and even more so at the life we would have led.

But why?

We were both willingly going into the marriage. We both wanted what was best for our families. I wanted Isabel and Farlan to have the freedom in their life they never had. What was so wrong about it?

I know now that it was so simple. I was so infatuated with the prospect of fairness - equally agreeing to our terms of wedlock - that I believed that to be what everyone called love. What I missed was the actual fact that there was simply no love between us. Our agreements meant nothing if that’s all we saw each other as. It seemed no different than rape in my mind if we went on like that. We both were the victims. Our choices were forcefully taken from us, simply because we knew no better.

I was being taken apart by the adults who simply saw me as their way of getting someplace children couldn’t see. I was the same to Isabel and Farlan. I meant the best for them, but in the end, I was doing it to get back at the dirty hands of the other aristocrats.

That carries me to the time when I simply did understand what affection tasted like. 

I, as a child, was blind to real pure love till the day I lost that one small strand of it. 

The day Isabel and Farlan died. 

I had cut off all ties with the girl I was to be coupled with, her thoughts the same. She had fallen for a wolf in Mitras anyway, so she finally knew that what was happening between us was wholly wrong.

She had her first child at the age of 13, one that no one knew for certain was with the individual she loved, so there was one thing that I understood seemed off. The aristocrats knew no bounds when it came to their heirs. What made it worse for her case was that after she had her child, her family found out they were descendants of the Fritz, and they welcomed the small family to the main branch where she lived out a blessed life. Her child a simple reminder that she had once been somewhere she never wanted to go back to. And her husband’s infidelity knew no bounds either. 

‘Grisha was truly a wolf in sheep's clothing’ i had once heard my mother mutter. I agree with her on that, though back then I knew nothing of what was happening with the Fritz. I also knew nothing of the child Grisha had back in Paradis or of the fact that he truly did have another child in Mitras.

I in a way felt left behind, because I still hadn't found what love really meant until I lost it all. Even if the girl’s love was complicated and tough, she claimed it was true and real. Something I could never achieve.

But, was love really just singled out to marriage and sex? Can't I truly love, to the bottom of my heart, in a different way?

That’s what I had felt for Isabel and Farlan. When I came back to the Ackermans, unmarried and without an heir, Isabel and Farlan weren’t mad. They had excepted their lives long ago, but I never heard them out. They wanted to help out the Ackermans because the life they were given was a hundred times blessed than their last. I didn’t know then, but the two already loved each other in a way I never understood. That’s probably why I never caught on. 

After that, we went back to how things were. But that didn’t last too long. 

I was fourteen when they died. 

It was an accident in the streets. Too many horses to count and too many carts to untangle. The body count was high and the blood was too much to bear.

I was in shock over it all that I hadn’t realized I was the only one who left our carriage till I was being dragged away from the scene and no hands reached out to hold mine. 

I was alone and that's when I realized the pure and unreachable love I was looking for was with the two. 

The love between a spouse, I was in the dark too. The love between a friend I was too callous to care for. But love to family was all I had. 

After their death, I appreciated more. I thanked Kenny more often and not just for the shit he taught me. I showed my mother care and kindness that I showed seldom anyone, and I stayed by my grandfather’s side through his lousy stories and long lectures.

I even had come to love Hange and Erwin as family. Not as profoundly as Isabel and Farlan but they were close to it and I was determined to keep things as they were.

I was fortunate.

\---

After love, is the reality. 

The harsh, cold, cruel reality.

I learned love though my hatred for aristocrats, so I guess I learned true pain from my peace.

The first time that I lost control of all awareness was when I was eight. I had bitten a servant out of rage that appeared out of nowhere. The servant brushed it off as simply a child’s mistake. She had said I was growing my fangs so a developing vampire has the urge to just bite. But, upon closer inspection of her wounds, the doctor claimed that I was intending to kill.

Hitting a fatal point could happen by accident, but changing your nearly missing mark to dead-on was anything but accidental. The only reason I knew where killing points were on a person was from Kenny, but I had long forgotten that lesson. It was my brain acting on its own from that lost memory.

I truly knew something was wrong with me then, but I looked past it. I was eight, things happen and I moved on.

The servant never came back to the mansion after she got the news from the doctor. 

When I turned ten I had bitten more than my fair share of servants and simple passing aristocrats through the house. I was dubbed the ankle-biter of the Ackerman household. Many nobles simply joked about it when first meeting me as a child, but it all changed to fear when they got too close. I didn’t mean to, but I couldn't help but think it felt right. I was thrilled I terrified them.

Ten was also the age where I took a pause. Hange had spoken to her father about me, stating my case and saying that I didn’t seem like the type to be so cruel. Even if I hated people, killing was another thing entirely. I agreed with her on that. Back then I didn't want to kill anyone and so far I hadn’t. Though it was only a matter of time.

Mr. Zoe asked to speak with me and although I disliked the man, from his curious smile to his shitty glasses, I obeyed out of dread of what would happen to me had I not found a way to fix it. 

Mr. Zoe was the one who figured out that I was inveterate to blood. The taboo of the vampires in Mitras and I was an aristocrat to make matters worse. He found out the hard way too. 

Hange couldn't look at me the same for days. I had never taken so much blood before and the end result was me in a coma for four days and Mr. Zoe in the hospital for ten. Hange didn't hate me, but she was frightened of me for a while. 

Though Hange was headstrong, much like most of us. She was a mix of hysterical and madness. She was keen on learning more, even if it meant getting close to the one who nearly killed her father. Even if it meant that it was putting her self on the line. She made sure to say that too. Not to dehumanize me, but to warn me in her own distinctive ways. She didn't want me to hurt someone I cared about. I agreed with her on that and followed through her tests. Only bitching here and there, but that’s just how we were.

She was suspicious about where my impromptu crave for blood stemmed from, since before I had never had a taste of it and I didn’t even have fangs the first time I bit someone. I was simply biting into the flesh without them, much like a real beast. She was also interested as to why the doctor who examined the first lady said I had fangs on his report. 

He was the first she interrogated with long-winded conversations and complex words until he gave in. 

There was a demon called Lamia. It was derived from a tale of a woman with a snake body but a female torso and head. She was supposedly the genesis of vampires; the matriarch of all of them. She drank the blood of children and from that blood, she birthed her own bloodsuckers. I was told that early vampires gave into her underlying lust for blood, drinking blood with no hesitation or limitations. That was where the man was getting to. 

I supposedly go back to early times and drink blood to survive, unlike other vampires who don't really need blood at all. The doctor didn’t tell anyone since he stated; he was ‘generous’. If he let the truth get out about my not having fangs the rumors would spread. And the penalty of having to have become so addicted to blood it’s life or death, was simply death. 

I was given suppressants and medicine to take to keep myself in check, hiding it from my mother and Kenny for years. But in time my body grew accustomed to the drugs that it was ineffective on me. There was nothing else to do but hold off my desires.

When I was fifteen that was when it all came back worse than before. My fangs had come fully in a few years back meaning that I now was even more deadly. Hange tried her best but in the end, she came to a blank. 

When I was seventeen that was when there remained no turning back. My life had plunged so intensely that continuing to the bottom was better than trying to claw my way to the top. 

It was rainy and I was in one of my yearnings. I tried to avoid people at times like that and had chosen some shitty ass street to walk in. I assumed it was empty and devoid of life, but there was a private house. 

A single house and family in suffering. 

I inhaled the blood before the home even came into full view. There was infinite blood than anything I had ever perceived and it only made my stomach churn at the thought of holding off myself. I was vulnerable then, as I am now. I couldn't hold off.

I soon learned that happiness was always ended with pain. There was never boundless happiness, everything ended. I could say; so does the pain, but instead I’ll say that although happiness ends with grief, it doesn’t mean it won't come back. Back then I didn't consider it like that, I learned it as an adult, but at that time I came something close to it. 

The family inside the house had been looted, the robbers looking to steal their goods, but in the end, discovered that the wife and daughter were of a special bloodline. Their blood was pure and fine. They were distant relatives fo the main branch Ackermans, but I didn't know that before. What I did know was that I was freezing. 

At first, I thought about forgetting the house and family. Leaving them behind and let someone else deal with it. Only then I heard it. The single cry of a baby and a mother’s wail. 

I had always been shit when it came to family back then, but there was one thing I never forgot. A mother’s love knew no bounds and was the purest form of anything there was in the world. 

I was insane but I came in to help. 

I forthwith discovered that the men were soldiers from Fritz. Even though I saw them, there was no way to verify it was them. The Fritz had more power than any single house in Mitras.

I succumbed to it in that instant. 

The mix of blood and the anguish from the child over her dead parent’s bodies made me lose myself in a furor. There was a mix of blacks and reds. My mind went in and out and when I came back every so often I could see the mangle of bodies and the spray of blood. The baby to my side was barely a year old, she had been screaming the whole time, but couldn’t understand what was happening. Clinging to her mother as if she were still alive. 

When I completely came back to myself again I realized the mistake I had made. 

Killing a fellow aristocrat was culpable with death or exile. I hadn’t killed an aristocrat, but I did kill their private guards, something I could still get severely punished for. It was out of self-defense in a way, but it would have been better had I left the family behind. Now I stood in a pile of my own kind’s blood, soaking my boots and staring down at the three victims with cold eyes. 

The child cried once more, this time her tiny body falling to the ground near her mother and shouting at the top of her lungs. 

I was too afraid to approach her, thinking I would kill her too. Yet I couldn’t leave her. I dragged through and stepped towards the infant.

The child had a cut under her eye, most likely the cause of all of her shouting and thrashing, her tears mixing into the blood and streaking down her face. 

I did the one thing my more human impulses told me; I held the child. 

I brought the infant away from the scene, the baby crying out to her mother and father, yet not comprehending that they were gone and not getting up to soothe her any longer. I held the child closer to myself, hoping to pacify the shaking and stop the tears. I wasn’t her father and I had no comforting qualities, but the baby fell silent and grew less uneasy. 

I ended up covering the infant in my winter scarf, blood-red like the cut on her face and the blood on my hands, and we journeyed back to the Ackerman estate. 

A few days after that I left. 

I was too anxious over the fact that I would get the Ackerman household plunged into oblivion thanks to my bad habits, and even more so afraid that I’d kill again. 

Hange had already been booted out of Mitras for the use of the shadows and being a human, so she was on the run. I planned to search for her and look into starting up a business with her. Anything to keep me on my feet. 

That was where my new life began. 

In time Hange would suggest me to kill the ones I fed on once a year to keep me in check. Frightening myself, even more, when it felt good to do so. Then later there would come a time that that wouldn't suffice and I would meet a bratty omega who turned all my meaning of life on its ass. I would be in a panicked state to kill for a while, but the omega would help me with that even if a day wouldn’t go by that I felt that urge to kill. 

My mentors and the adults in my life were who taught me to walk on my own two feet. Isabel and Farlan were the ones who taught me to bound and run. Hange and Erwin were the ones who helped me stand back up when I fell. And Eren, he was the one who helped me finally enjoy the walk of life no matter everything.

In return I want to show him the same, from the start to the finish I want to stay by his side and improve the way of life that appeared to be on repeat.

Paradis Forest seems to be where it started, when I was propelled to that one place, in a moment that was taken out of time for my eyes to see. To gaze down at the child that would come to take me up in their arms, when back then I couldn’t do that simple thing for him. 

I guess children were incredibly and mind-numbingly strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've reached 100,000 words!!


	30. Kindred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story's finally getting somewhere here.

There was very little that could capture Levi’s awe. Make him pause and hesitate. Gawk at the scene in front of him. 

The billowing smoke and large vehicle - windows lining the contraption, from north to south on both sides - was something that did elicit that rare reaction. 

Levi watched as the train came to a final halting stop, the screeching and grating of the wheels against the tracks, piercing his ears but nonetheless keeping him enamored. A line of people stepped off and the conductors followed. They inspected the train and spoke with the ticket booth worker.

Levi found the train - something he had never seen before - when he went out to do some shopping to bring food back for Eren. He had heard the loud rumblings and the billowing smoke, and out of curiosity found himself at the station. 

He knew a train was something that was made in Marley, the Marleyans being inventors to heart. However, seeing one in person was different. It was a contraption that could take one someplace, ten times the speed a carriage could. 

Levi searched for anything that had the info about it, a billboard or sign, and soon came up to the ticket booth where a paper showed times. 

It looked like the train left to the town up then Trost. It was a short track and just circled back from there, but it was just enough. 

Scanning the booth and finding the outrageous prices, Levi second-guessed himself. On one hand, it would be a relaxing and new way of traveling, one he was sure Eren would enjoy. On the other, it cost a fortune. He had a lot of money, yes, but he wasn’t made of it. 

Pulling out his wallet he counted just enough to pay for the hotel back in Trost, food for a while longer, and just enough for two tickets. Sighing, he gave in and decided he’d just bargain off some of the thinks he still had to vendors in Trost. He was glad he didn't sell all his loot to Hange.

After paying for the tickets and stepping off the platform back to the streets, the clock over the church blared for its noon bells. The muggy air from the storm was still heavy from earlier and the clouds in the sky hung thick, so he had no way of telling that he had been out for so long. 

Cursing, Levi hurriedly navigated through the town streets, trying to avoid puddles and muddy patches, but being bumped into by uncautious townsfolk led to him failing. By the time he got to the hotel, he was dragging mud through the lobby but wasn’t too concerned since there were a lot of other guests doing the same and they had an employee out mopping the area. Giving a second of remorse for causing more of a mess, he rushed up the stairs to his floor. He had been gone for over an hour, and he was sure the ailing omega could have been in the bathroom. After all, when he left, Eren was still saying some things about him being ill.

Just as he predicted, when he pushed into the room, he found Eren in the bathroom, the door cracked open. Though he didn’t seem to be hurling up what little he had left in his stomach, instead he was kneeling over the bath, wiping down the tub of the soap he had used earlier. 

Levi had meant to clean it up himself since after Eren drained the water, the salt and herbs that were in the soap hadn't drained and he didn't want to leave that mess for the attendants.

Levi lightly tapped the door, it swinging open a bit on his own, but he waited for Eren before coming in. ‘’You feeling any better?’’ 

Eren didn’t look up from his work, scrubbing a towel over the floor of the tub, then discarding the suds into the trash bin. He appeared adamant on making sure it was clean to shine, something Levi himself prided over since he was sure his cleaning habits were rubbing off on the kid. 

‘’Better.’’ Eren dismissively replied. 

Levi wasn't sure if he was speaking the truth, or simply saying what was more convenient. His face was still pale and his hands were moving over the tiles shakily and unsteady. Levi sighed and rustled the bags in his arms, gaining Eren’s attention. 

Tilting his head to the side at the sight of the brown bags, Eren pressed Levi. 

‘’I thought you were getting food from a stall or restaurant.’’

‘’Changed my mind. I was thinking about making something from scratch.’’ Levi began to second guess himself, realizing Eren must have been hungry from his sickness’s aftermath and not willing to wait for self-prepared food. ‘’I can hurry back into town if you don't want me too?’’

Eren hurridly shook his head. ‘’No, it’s fine. Just wondering.’’

Eren stood back up, turning the faucet on and watching the rest of the mess spill down the drain. Levi was intrigued about how quick Eren had done it all. 

Levi exited the bathroom and set everything up in the kitchen, going over his supplies and Eren joined him soon after. 

‘’What is it you’re making?’’ Eren asked, picking up a packet of seasoning and looking at it skeptically. 

‘’Don't worry it’s edible,’’ He assured, snatching the bag from the omega’s grasp. Eren wiped his hands on his shirt and began to inspect more. 

‘’I don’t mean it like that,’’ he added, grabbing another piece resulting in Levi giving up on trying to get him to settle. ‘’Just wondering.'' 

‘’You wonder a lot, don’t you?’’ Levi glared. 

Eren didn't respond and went back to his scavenging. ‘’You got fish?’’ he remarked. 

‘’You seemed to like it before,’’ Levi shrugged, taking out a pan that was hanging on a hook. 

‘The hotel was really loaded’ Levi amazed. 

Eren hummed but didn't pick up the fish, keeping clear of the raw ingredients much to Levi’s relief.

‘’You gonna help?’’

Eren tore his eyes away from the groceries and gawked at Levi, his eyes wide but full of excitement. 

‘’Can I?’’

‘’If you want to? You act like you are feeling better, so I don't mind.’’

Eren hesitated. ‘’I haven't ever really cooked,’’ he admitted. ‘’My mom cooked everything when I was younger.’’

‘’Didn’t expect you know, anyway. I can teach you if you like?’’

It was then that all past hesitation left Eren’s eyes and all that was left was the beam the kid usually only showed at the best of times. Levi couldn’t help the endearing smile that slipped stealthily past Eren’s notice. 

‘’I’d like that.’’ 

\---

Eren watched closely as Levi prepped the fish, listening as he told Eren what not to do and what was okay to do. Before he began to prepare the main part of their meal he had told Eren tips on how to actually catch a fish in the wild. He even added that it was something Kenny had taught him. 

He couldn't help the sudden fondness and closeness he felt towards the man after he told him about his family and past. Eren was intrigued from the start all the way to the finish and although Levi was vague on all the details, Eren finally got a glimpse into who Levi actually was. He had an interesting life that all the more made Eren want to get to Mitras and meet the rest of his family. 

Eren was also rocking on the balls of his feet like a child, due to the fact Levi had actually mentioned about Eren staying in Mitras. And not with some random aristocrat with the most money, but with him and the Ackerman family. He wasn't sure on all the details of whom he was going to be in said family. Levi’s companion? Simply his property, there to heal the sick? Or maybe it was something else? The way Levi told his story suggested he saw Eren as someone akin to family…

‘’You paying attention?’’

Eren was cut back to reality by Levi’s harsh voice, realizing Levi had been waving a knife dangerously close to his face to try and gain his attention. The glint of the knife caught in Eren’s eyes, as he nodded his head. 

‘’Y-yeah.’’

Levi scoffed and returned the knife to the board. ‘’Then what did I just tell you?’’

Eren paused and looked down at the fish, cursing internally when he realized Levi had prepared the whole thing.

Eren’s shoulders sagged and he brought his head down. ‘’I wasn’t listening,’’ he confessed, his voice quiet. 

Sighing, Levi pushed the fish aside. ‘’Are you sure you are feeling better? You seem out of it.’’

‘’Yeah,’’

Levi reached for the next ingredients, catching a worrying glimpse of Eren that didn't go ignored by him. Eren felt bad for zoning out, but he couldn't help it. 

‘’You cut these then. They should be simple.’’

Levi slid the knife to him and set the food in order. 

\---

A little cut was fine, was what Eren assured Levi over and over. 

Eren hadn’t meant to, but while cutting the vegetables for Levi as he set the stove up for cooking he got distracted again. This time it was when he caught sight of Levi pulling down the flint and steel and lighting the stove, Eren finding it intriguing since back at his home they simply used matches his mother bought in the town outside of Paradis Forest.

While he was watching he hadn’t noticed as he cut into a stem that was a bit too tough and slippery and the knife slid over it and cut a line down his hand and wrist. 

It hurt like hell for a moment, his startled cry being what got Levi’s attention. But, after the initial shock and sting faded, it was just a small cut. He had dealt with worse. 

Though, Levi wasn't taking his bickering and assuring as an answer. His cut wasn’t something to be taken lightly, in Levi’s eyes at least. 

''Hold still.’’ Levi breathed out, examining the cut with close eyes. Eren huffed out his nose but did as he was told. The way Levi was holding his arm was what made it hurt the most, but Levi didn't appear the realize. ‘’Does that hurt?’’

Levi pressed a finger near the cut, eliciting a yelp from Eren that was followed by an aggravated hiss.

‘’Damn, yes, that hurts!’’ Eren shot, trying to pull his arm free but it was held fast by Levi’s grip. ‘’It’s a cut, not a broken bone. All you gotta do is clean it and bandage it!’’

Levi hummed, half-listening to him at all. ‘’Be more careful sometimes, will you?’’

Rolling his eyes, he finally snatched his hand back, cradling it with his other. ‘’I can do it.’’

Levi glared sternly at him, his silver eyes showing that he wasn't going to do as he pleased. Eren sighed and sat down on the bench near the bath, waiting for Levi to come back with bandages.

‘’What were you doing anyway that was getting you so distracted?’’

Eren looked down at the cut, his eyes lowered from Levi's stare. ‘’Nothing, it just slipped.’’

Levi raised an eyebrow. Not reliant on his answer, but let it go after a moment of pause. ‘’Be more careful next time.’’

‘’You already said that.’’ Eren pointed out, seething.

‘’With you, I can’t say it enough, can I?’’

Eren huffed once more and was about to retort, but hesitated when he caught something falling out of Levi’s coat pocket.

‘’What is that?’’ 

He pointed to the silver shining paper. There was two when he looked closely. 

Levi quickly slipped them back into his coat and went back to rifling through the cabinets. 

‘’It’s a surprise for later.’’

Eren half-heartedly growled, but let it go, deciding it would cause farther trouble if he pried into it more than necessary.

‘’So lunch was a total fuck up,’’ Eren noted, crossing his arms, but hissing in pain as the movement caused his cut to open more. 

Levi peered back, sympathetically, losing the annoying banter he had before. 

‘’It’s fine,’’ he assured. Levi finally pulled free a small kit. ‘’What we still have is edible and I can cook, I’ll just have to start up the fire again and hope the fish hasn’t gone bad. It’s only been a bit, anyway, so there should be no worries there.’’

Eren was relieved that he hadn't ruined all the meal Levi had planned but was still bummed he ruined most. ‘’Sorry,’’ Eren delayed and added. Levi stared ahead, irked at his words. 

‘’Stop with that.’’ He scolded. ‘’You say sorry too much.’’

With a small smile, Eren went on. ‘’Can never say it enough with you.’’ he joked, repeating what Levi had said earlier. 

The man didn't appear amused and simply kneeled in front of him with the kit set next to Eren. 

''Bear with me,’’ Levi spoke with a soft apologetic voice. ‘’But they have cleansing alcohol in here, so…’’

Eren tilted his head to the side. ‘’What’s that got t-’’

Eren girt his teeth and hissed out in pain once again, as Levi applied a soaked cloth to his cut. He quickly realized it was soaked with whatever Levi had in his other hand. He hadn’t ever had a wound cleaned that hurt so bad. 

‘’It should help keep it from getting infected,’’ Levi tried to soothe him, as he watched Eren’s face. 

‘’No shit. If it hurts so bad it better do something good.’’

Levi strained a laugh and pulled the cloth away, looking back down at his hand to dab the cloth over the wound a few time and cleaning the blood off his cut. 

Eren face slowly rested out of it’s contorted features and he peered down at the wound. He was quickly hit with a flash of the circus, causing him to turn away. Levi gazed up at him in a hurried second, his face concentrated on his task. 

‘’We doing all right up there?’’

‘’Fine,’’ Eren gritted. 

Levi finally finished and wrapped a bandage around the cut, standing up to view his work and Eren’s wellbeing. Eren had to admit it was comfortably fitted, but the bandages were nonetheless scratchy. Worse than his new coat. It was going to be a pain to deal with. 

Levi paused for a second, resting his hand over the cut, and causing Eren to fear he was going to press down on it a second time. Levi didn't move, his face one full of curiosity.

‘’Are you in any shape to heal yourself?’’ Levi wondered, not meeting Eren’s eyes. ‘’You’ve been hurt countless times since you’ve started traveling with me…’’

Eren took a second to answer. It was always harder to heal himself and all the wounds he had at the moment were either small or nearly healed. There was no point in wasting all the energy. 

‘’It’s okay. I’m fine. It’s better than being knocked out for weeks, right?’’ He tried to sound light-hearted, but Levi kept his grim face in place. 

‘’Just don't get hurt anymore, okay?’’ the man lectured, trying to hide his worries and meeting Eren’s eyes for a promise. 

Eren nodded his head involuntarily, showing his clear agitation over it. ‘’Whatever, _dad_.’’ Eren sneered, teasing him and wiggling his arm to tell Levi to let it go. 

Levi froze, his hand finally slipping from Eren’s arm and Eren looking up at him with a pause.

‘’You alri-’’

‘’Let’s finish lunch, yeah?’’ Levi interrupted, quickly leaving the bathroom and heading back to the kitchen before Eren got another word in. Eren sighed and once more followed wordlessly.

\---

Lunch was a mix of small chatter and hush. Dull unamusing hush. 

It wasn’t unusual since the silence was more of the enjoyment for the food rather than the lack of them wanting to converse. Though Eren was riddled with guilt over the fact what they were eating wasn't the full planned meal and that was all on his shoulders. All they had was fish - though with the same seasonings from the forest, which Eren enjoyed greatly - and a glass of water from the tap. They could have had vegetables, something they hadn't really had in a while, but in addition to Eren cutting himself over one, he had also burnt the others. He begged Levi not to trust him with the task in the first place but the man was too stubborn to let Eren give up. 

Eren finished his meal first and sagged his shoulders. Levi had been absorbed in the book that Eren had recommended he read, and although Eren was proud the man was enjoying it, it took up a lot of Levi's attention. 

The man’s gaze faltered over the words and he looked up, meeting Eren’s questing eyes. After sighing and shutting the book, he held out his portion of the food he hadn’t finished. Eren quickly shook his head, telling him that wasn't what he was imploring from the man. 

‘’Don't you want it? You’ve been staring at me for some time.’’ Levi skeptically slid the plate next to Eren’s discarded one. 

‘’No, my stomach’s still bothering me a bit,’’ Eren confessed, rubbing a hand over his other one. 

‘’Then what’s your deal?’’ after asking, Levi sighed once more and smoothed a hand through his hair. ‘’It’s not your fault lunch was ruined.’’

‘’And how so?’’ Eren shot back, not meaning to force out so much vehemence in his words.

Levi stared, amused as he pushed his book aside with the food and pulled his chair out to better face Eren. Eren waited, fidgety, to be scolded but nothing came except the man’s ever-present smirk.

‘’What?’’

This time Levi shook his head and dismissively waved his hand. ‘’You've been lively lately. That’s all.’’

‘’And by lively, you mean I’ve been throwing up all morning and messing up our food?’’ Eren mumbled under his breath, though he knew well enough that Levi could hear his retorts.

Levi let out a small laugh, one that sounded almost strained but was genuine enough. Eren subconsciously brought his hands up to his head covering it. He was still paranoid after Hange theorized that his first partial transformation - aside from when he attacked Nikita - was simply from hearing Levi genuinely laugh. It was strange to think about, but his mother would sometime do the same when she was charmed. When he was younger he used to make it a game to please her and try to get her wolf ears out. 

He was used to the bitterness of not being able to shift like her, but now that it was right as his door he was hesitant and frightful. He had no other wolf who knew the ins and outs of it and supposedly having a close blood relative or a close mate helped with it. It could end up being painful when he fully transformed, otherwise. 

Levi’s laugh diminished alongside his smile. He regarded Eren curiously. ‘’What’s wrong?’’

‘’Nothing,’’ he lied.

There was a moment for a long silence that washed over them like rain from the morning. It was nothing like the silence during lunch. Levi didn't remove his eyes from Eren till Eren stood up and moved to the couch, sitting heavily into the cushions. From the table, he could hear Levi’s disapproving hum at the sudden mood swing but the man didn't press farther. 

Eren was acting too hostile over something so small. It wasn’t Levi’s fault his day was going down the drain. In fact, the man was trying to make it better, but every time he suggested something he messed it up. Eren was hit with a wave of depressive air, getting the pillows around him from earlier and sinking into them. Maybe he was going into-

‘’It’s not your heat, Eren,’’ Levi called over from the sink, where he was rinsing off both their dishes. The clattering from them making it almost hard to hear him when he spoke. ‘’You’re just being dramatic.’’

Eren groaned and cover himself with more cushions, trying to make himself hidden from Levi - though he understood it wouldn’t do much since the man already knew where he was. 

‘’What if I am?’’ He grumbled through the pillows, muffling his voice but Levi heard him nonetheless. 

‘’I can barely hear you, pup.’’ Levi lightly shouted, Eren kicking his feet to knock over a few. 

‘’What if I am!?’’ He reiterated, louder this time. 

Levi laughed once more and turned the tap off. ‘’Then I suppose we turn around and head back to Hange’s. I’m not dealing with one of those alone, again.’’

Eren fell silent, not really wanted to backtrack all their work over something stupid. 

‘’Thought so,’’ Levi smirked. 

‘’You’re an asshole.’’

‘’Maybe,’’

The couch beside him dipped and he felt a hand over his head, mussing his hair again. He hated when Levi did that, since his new short hair stuck up all over the place, in what Levi called a rat’s nest. But, on the other hand, it reminded him of his mother’s own touch. ‘’You coming out or just staying like that till we leave?’’

‘’When are we leaving, anyway?’’ Eren wondered.

‘’Sometime around dinnertime.’’ 

Levi pried a pillow from his face, allowing his eyes to peer up at the man. ‘’I can’t hear you clearly when you are like this.’’

Eren shoved the pillows off his and sat up, immediately resting his head on Levi’s shoulder. A hand was resumed atop his head and he closed his eyes for a moment. Like that… it was almost exactly like his mother. So much so, he could imagine himself there.

Levi shifted and reached behind them, taking a book of the desk by the couch and tapping it on Eren’s shoulder. ‘’Reading?’’ He asked, continuously waving it in front of his eyes. 

‘’Sounds fine…’’

\---

‘’Slow down!’’

The usually similar words were shouted like they always were when they traveled. The only difference to those words just yelled were that they weren’t from Eren. 

Eren kept at a steady pace running through the crowd. In a way that only a child could get away with. Levi wasn’t a child. If he tried to keep up with the spry omega than he would get shouted at by the angry passing crowd and get dirty looks. Though he didn’t mind being stared at menacingly - he couldn't give a damn what others thought - he was in Stohess. 

Stohess was known for their eccentric and moody townfolk. Though, if he angered them and caused enough ruckus, then the cops would step in. they were on a tight schedule as was, so he didn’t want to take the chance. 

After convincing Eren to come out of his pensive shell they read a bit and even went out into town. Levi cleverly steered Eren clear from the area of the train tracks, though the crowded noise in the area almost drew the omega in once or twice. It didn’t help that the rumbling from the train shook the ground at some points, Levi wondering how many times the trains came and went. 

When evening hit the streets the crowds got thicker, but so did the stalls billowing smoke with the scent of food, and restaurants’ open and welcoming doors. Levi had gotten a pack for traveling from a stall, Eren questioning him as to why they weren’t just eating there. They were planning on ‘heading out’ and though Eren was skeptical about why they were leaving in the evening - when they were there in the first place to get out of doing so - he kept quiet. 

By the time Levi let slip about the train and revealed to him the strange carts following each other in a row, Eren was elated and pretty much lost to him. 

It was then that Levi found himself carefully weaving through a crowd, trying not to lose sight of the omega that was heading to get a closer look at the train. 

It was where they were heading in the first place so it wasn't really a problem. What the problem was, was that with Levi’s lack in height, Eren’s form was disappearing in and out of his view. It didn't help that Eren was not only fast when he wanted to be, but also surprisingly agile as we dodged nearly every pedestrian. 

Soon they made it to the platform, the mass of people more calm and dispersed. Eren was panting and his eyes were all but glued to the train. He studied it with misted over lamps, the green shining with the glint from the evening sun against the metal of the train. Levi himself was also awed with the sight. Before, he hadn’t gotten so close. However, he had one thing to take care of before they could gawk at the Marleyan’s handy work. 

Hitting Eren upside the head, Eren let out a seething glare, but no soon left his scolding to resume his wonder at the contraption. Levi sighed and rubbed where he hit, directing Eren to the booth. 

‘’Come on, we can stare all we want when we get settled.’’

Eren beamed up at him. ‘’We’re really going to travel on that thing?’’

Levi nodded his head, liking the look of amazement in Eren’s eyes. With the glint of the sun, they almost looked golden. 

‘’We’ll make it to Trost by sunrise. Maybe a bit before.’’ 

Eren was thinking about his words, his gaze switching between Levi and the train. 

‘’And in Trost, I’ll finally meet my father.’’

That was were Levi’s attitude took a turn for the worse. Maybe it was the shock of seeing the train or the heavy smoke in the air, but Eren seemed unaware of the actual implications of that. He was just overjoyed with the train that anything sounded like the best thing in the world. Including meeting a father who had been missing from your life since the day you were born. Or a father who also sent a letter claiming he went to war and was coming home, but instead opens a pharmacy in the city. 

Levi also couldn't shake the thought about the drama back in Mitras when he was younger. 

Supposedly there was a son with Grisha’s blood that was a next in line candidate for the Fritz. That was one thing that he couldn’t ever break to Eren, and he hoped wasn’t true. If they got there and Grisha was living another life with a different family, then…

Levi studied Eren who had returned his full attention to the train, his eyes following the smoke billowing in clouds into the air. 

‘’We’ve got to get on board before it leaves,’’ Levi advised, hiding the strain in his voice. 

Eren didn’t notice regardless and nodded his head, carefully keeping his eyes locked to the new attraction and following Levi to the booths. 

\---

It was not long after that they were boarded and Levi was glad to see the cart wasn't as full as he expected. Eren was talking over the chatter around them, telling Levi about the things he read about of the trains like the one they were in. He had always read older books and supposedly he read a book that spoke of something similar. So Eren pretty much understood the concept of their ride. 

After the long, almost lecture-like talk, Eren dozed off. The heavy shaking of the train was keeping Levi from doing the same but he was okay with that. He didn’t trust any of the other passengers to sleep well, to begin with. Outside the moon was covered thickly by the clouds, leaving an eerie black expanse on all sides of them. Making Levi even more unsettled.

Levi rested his head back on the seat - surprisingly comfortable too - and tried to ignore the rattling from someone's luggage that they never bothered to take care of. 

The train wasn’t that bad, but the people were the problem. 

Next to him, Eren began to mumble something in his sleep. Shifting uneasily, he believed the omega was going to have another one of his fits. And there of all places seemed the worst for it to happen. Eren’s murmurings were nothing but jumbles of noises. To be honest, Levi was alarmed sometimes when it happened, since it almost seemed Eren was possessed by some entity. 

After a moment of more shifting, Levi moved around in his seat and place Eren’s head on his shoulder. It wasn’t long after that he fell back into his deep sleep. Levi sighed, relieved, but now that Eren’s faint scent was near he began to feel dozy too. He was over being annoyed all the time with Eren’s moods and scents affecting him, but sometimes it was inconvenient. Levi fell asleep agitated but rested no less.

\---

A morning in Trost was like a walk through hell. Eren quickly decided that Stohess was the better of the two. 

Even though Trost was bigger and even more extravagant, it was busy. The streets were two times as thick as the last city and the people a hundred times worse. Aside from the tall buildings and perfect lawns, there was a layer of what Eren could only call; gloom. 

The buildings in the town weren’t all that well cared for like in Stohess. And the streets every here and there Eren spotted homeless children and sometimes even mothers still with them. Every alley looked off to Eren, and he didn't ever want to be caught in one of those. Not even during the day did they seem safe. 

Levi ahead of him, on the other hand, seemed more irked with the people. And that was added on to his foul mood since he didn't seem to get all that much sleep on the train. 

Eren thought he would be the same, but the rocking of the cart they were in was comforting almost. If he pushed aside the memory of how he got to Vega’s, that was.

Aside from the city’s air that was gripping Eren’s consciousness, there was also the fact they were so close to meeting his father. His dad was right there in that city. Somewhere. 

Eren had to admit that he was scared beyond belief of meeting him. It was odd about the circumstances that he disappeared and ended up there of all places. Living a life as a pharmacist while his family was kidnapped and tortured. Though, all he was really aware of was that they were in Paradis Forest, waiting for his return. 

Eren, over the time that he found out about his father, had come up with a hundred and one scenarios. And against his harsh believes, most of them were good ones. Shining a light on his father. He knew that wasn’t a sound approach, but he had faith. Maybe his father got injured in the war and forgot about them? Maybe there was some reason that he couldn’t return? Maybe something terrible happened to him and it would be best to have Carla and he never see him again?

Everything was just a buzz to Eren, thanks to his wandering mind. It wasn't till Levi rested a hand on his shoulder and steered him through the crowd that he realized he had been straying away. 

‘’You’re thinking too much, again.’’

Eren crossed his arms at Levi’s words. It wasn’t his fault though. 

‘’We’re almost there, right?’’ Eren tried to move the conversation along, though Levi looked displeased with the tone of his voice. ‘’We should hurry to the pharmacy then.’’

Levi contemplated his words, the dark circles around his eyes more pronounced. Once they got somewhere to stay, Eren was going to make sure the man got all the rest he missed. 

‘’It should be open.’’ he half-heartedly replied. Eren nodded his head and tried to ignore the stress in Levi’s words. 

He was going to meet his father…

\---

Second-guessing yourself was normal. Giving up on your last plan was something that happened all the time. Getting cold feet right at the door that led to your possible reunion with your long lost father was also a popular thing. Right?

Levi tapped his back and urged him towards the entrance. Eren only slightly fought his hand but soon Levi was holding the door open for him and he walked in. 

Eren had never been to a pharmacy and he was kind of expecting something more elaborate and organized. Instead, it looked almost like a bakery’s set up or candy shop, but instead of common foods, the shelves were packed with drugs and remedies for all kinds of illnesses. 

There was a foul smell somewhere, one that didn’t agree with his stomach and smelled similar to something bitter. To the side was a counter, dust heavily collected were traffic didn't venture, giving it an almost abandoned look. No one was behind the counter much to Eren’s relief. Anytime spent contemplating his expectation seemed good. Though he was aware it was actually bad. 

Levi looked around the shop, his face hard to read through his eyes did stop on a stand by the counter. Eren followed his gaze and spotted the collection of framed photos. Aside from photos being largely rare it didn’t surprise Eren to see them in Trost. 

On the photos were a few with groups of people, an assemblage of sorts. Then a few with a small group of children. Though there were a couple that stood out and Eren couldn't take his eyes off them. 

He remembered seeing sketches of his father that were self-portraits, and the man in the photos looked just like him. 

Levi himself was staring intently at the photos, walking near them and even reaching out for one. One of a young girl with a red muffler. Though he stopped himself midway. And just when someone stepped out from the backroom and took their spot behind the counter. 

Thank god it wasn't his father. Though the man almost looked similar to the one in the photos…

Levi and Eren hesitated the man seemingly just realizing they were there and giving them an odd smile. 

‘’I can help you if you are looking for anything in particular?’’

Levi was the first to get out of their daze, moving closer to the desk and examining the place more at the same time. Still just as paranoid as he was outside now that there was another individual there.

Levi explained some of what he was looking for, Hange having been very vague on any ideas of what Zackly may have used. Eren was grateful Levi wasn't asking for Grisha right off the bat though. 

The man behind the counter was nodding along to the poor explanation, thinking hard on it. 

‘’So something from Kruger…’’ the man murmured. 

Levi shifted uneasily. He had done a good job so far keeping it off the topic of Eren’s abilities since they weren’t sure whom all would go after him. ‘’I was told he was good at making healing elixirs…’’ Eren tried.

The man’s eyes snapped and met his for a moment, Eren backing down. It wasn’t a hostile look, but there was just something about him that made him feel uneasy. ‘’Yeah… I’ve heard a lot about him. Just recently too, so I guess I might be able to find what you two are looking for.’’

There was something else he was going to add, but his gaze followed Eren once more and he didn’t say anything else. 

The glint of his glasses reminded him strikingly of Zackly. 

‘’My father used to be his apprentice a while back.’’ the man continued. ‘’Though he didn't seem to learn much from him. I doubt his skills are as good as the original’s work.’’ Eren could almost pick up on the man's rambling as something more like he was invoking something. However, Eren just pushed that aside as nerves.

Levi stiffened at those words though, Eren not catching on. ‘’What…?’’ Eren tugged on the man’s sleeve, suddenly uneasy with the emotions that Levi was giving off. His eyebrows were knit together and his eyes almost comically wide.

The man behind the counter watched the two’s exchange and sighed. ‘’You two are probably in a hurry. I’ll get my father.’’

The man was about to turn and leave to the back room but Eren’s disposition changed for the worse. 

Father who was an apprentice of Kruger’s…?

Eren felt the spiral of realization hit him and he met the man’s eyes again. All suddenly so familiar, yet he had never seen them before. 

Surprisingly it was the man that caught on to his distress, even before Levi who was fast to react. He gave Eren a worried look and paused at the doorway. 

‘’Are you all right?’’

Eren looked away and let go of Levi’s arm, taking a hesitant step back. Levi turned to Eren faster than seemed possible and examined his state, worry filling his expression once again. 

‘’Eren…?’’

Eren shook his head and tried to collect himself. Maybe he was misunderstanding? 

Almost like the man was reading his mind, there was a shift in his mood and he turned back to the doorway, almost a smirk on his face. Like he confirmed something. 

‘’I’ll fetch Dr. Yeager for you now.’’

That was when Eren halted completely. 

His father…

Levi’s face twisted into a painful grimace as the words Dr. Yeager reached their ears and the man was gone. The implications as to who he was, was… too obvious and clear. 

Eren shook his head once more for no apparent reason, almost like he was trying to disagree on what was happening. Levi grabbed both his shoulders and held him steady. 

‘’...You all right, pup?’’

Another shake. 

Levi chewed his bottom lip and turned around for a brief second, checking if anyone was coming in. He looked back to Eren, his face sullen. ‘’Are you sure you want to stay here? You don't have to meet him.’’ Levi asked. His voice was giving off the fact that Levi himself didn’t want Eren to meet Grisha. 

Eren didn’t shake his head thins time, but he didn't say he wanted to either. 

Levi waited for a moment longer, then pulled an envelope out of his pocket. ‘’This is the money I'm planning to use to buy a hotel. You remember what one I was talking about, right?’’ Eren nodded his head, silent. Levi paused. 

‘’Then take this and if you want you can wait for me at the hotel.’’

Eren felt more distress leave him, Levi's face turning paler, most likely due to his omega side affecting the man. He wanted to stay. Confront his father, the last of his family. Well, what he thought was the last…

Eren nodded his head, his eyes quickly becoming blurred, and averting his gaze to avoid Levi seeing him in that state. Though the man had already seen just about every emotion Eren had ever had. 

Levi grabbed his wrist and placed the envelope in his hand, making sure it was secure in his grip. ‘’Then I'll see you there. All right.’’ Levi assured. 

Eren glanced back at the doorway behind the counter. Still no one, but he deeply wished maybe Grisha would catch them off guard. Force him to meet and talk with the man. Though he was sure he would just hate Grisha if that happened. If he already didn’t. 

He really wanted to believe that all his mother’s - and his own - grief was a misunderstanding. Eren’s eyes landed on the small desk, scanning over the photographs. Squeezing his eyes shut, he left Levi's grip and turned away, wiping his eyes. 

He could feel Levi’s prying stare over his back but he didn’t turn around. Instead, he moved to the door as Levi’s instructed and searched for the hotel. Not even the slightest bit concerned that he was in an unfamiliar city without Levi by his side. 

\---

Levi was gritting his teeth, almost painfully, as Grisha lead him through the pharmacy. The man looked different than the last time he saw him. For one he didn’t age too well, what with the dark bags under his eyes and the stress wrinkles covering his face. Another thing different about the man was that he acted more collected than back in Mitras. Grisha was always a strange kid, but now he just seemed like any local doctor. There was one good thing though, he didn't’ recognize Levi yet. 

Levi was grateful he left when he was just seventeen and had changed a bit. Given the long years of not seeing each other, Levi was sure he wouldn’t have even recognized Grisha if it wasn't whom he was expecting to see in the first place. 

‘’So where did you hear about Mr. Kruger?’’ 

Grisha had been desperately trying to start up a conversation, but Levi was deathly silent. By then it was even getting to him so he humored the man. 

‘’A friend of mine. She recommended I head here too.’’

Grisha nodded vaguely, thinking hard on it. ‘’Would you mind if I had her name.’’

Levi was good at hiding his feelings but the pause in his steps gave off his surprise. Was Grisha trying to get information about the one who told where he was? It almost seemed threatening, like the man was in hiding. He did the smart thing and refused. 

Grisha gave a strained laugh. ‘’That’s all right. Just curious. Around here is all I'm really known for. Not many outsiders, you see?’’

‘’Yeah…’’ he faintly recalled Hange stating that Grisha was well known around Eldia, yet Grisha was saying otherwise…

Levi wanted to get the visit with over as soon as possible at that point. 

Aside from Grisha, his son - Zeke, as he had learned not too long ago - was following closely behind. Levi couldn't help the oppressive air that he had aimed at the two, and though Grisha was ignorant about it, Zeke caught on quick and kept his distance. 

‘’Could I ask you what you need this certain elixir for. This is also something you don’t have to answer. It’s just these kinds of things are rarely re-’’

‘’No.’’

Grisha held back a wince at Levi's bluntness and continued on, finally shutting his mouth.

Levi was brought to a counter in the back, where a lady with light hair and tired features sat. Levi studied her and couldn't help but think he’d seen her somewhere. There was the same ambiance he had with meeting Grisha for the first time. 

Grisha moved to the counter and leaned over it. In a hushed voice, he explained what it was Levi was looking for and when the woman nodded she stood up and disappeared behind the door in the back. 

Grisha leaned on the counter, waiting and keeping his gaze averted from Levi’s, though he could feel the eyes of his son boring holes into his back for unknown reasons. 

The air was making him feel unwelcomed. It was almost hostile. 

When the woman returned she handed the bag to Levi and gave him an apologetic stare. 

‘’My son will ring you up. I have to gather a few more things in the back and while I'm here I might as well do it.’’

Giving the man a skeptical look, his hair on end and his senses on alert, he nodded his head in what he could only hope, looked accepting. 

He followed Zeke back to the front, ignoring the oppressive air that continued to surround the man. It seemed Zeke was an alpha or beta, not an omega like Eren, but he gave off his scent almost as strongly as one. Though this scent made Levi uneasy and feel sick, nothing like his younger brother’s. 

He felt nauseated, thinking of Eren as this man’s younger brother. As anyone in the pharmacy as his family in that matter. 

‘’Is the boy you are traveling with an omega?’’ Zeke wondered, his voice wavering almost. 

Levi hesitated but decided he'd been brash enough to just downright refuse to answer. 

Giving a displeased look, Zeke continued. ‘’You should be careful. Around here omegas are taken left and right. Kidnapped and killed.’’

‘’You think I'm not aware of that?’’ Levi hissed. 

The man flinched at his venom but once they reached the counter he gave Levi a strained smile. One that made his sick to the core. 

‘’I’m sure you do know that. But it’s within an older brother’s nature to worry. Is it not?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding that I rewrote the beginning of this chapter a few days ago, but kept the second half as is since I was only worried over the first. So if the writing changes in the middle, that is why. -.-
> 
> But, Zeke showed up! And despite his untrusted character in the manga, he's one of my favorites.


	31. Mitras: Part Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another post! Finally. >﹏<

‘’I’m also an alpha.’’

It almost sounded mocking to Levi’s ears when he listened to the man continue. ‘’So having to smell a distressed omega, being my brother no less, make my worries even greater.’’

Levi’s unwarranted bloodlust towards Eren seemed even more evident towards the rest of the Yeagers. However, this time he was more embracing of it. He wanted to reach out and snake his hands around the man’s neck. But, he knew, even for him that was a bit much. 

Zeke’s almost timid demeanor before fell into something that seemed almost expected of the bespeckled man. He gave a smile to Levi and set the bag across the counter, giving him his total as if nothing occurred between the two. 

‘’How the hell do you know who Eren is?’’ he fumed. His eyes glared holes into the man, wishing he could just leave but at the same time having a sense in the pit of his stomach that made him want to act on the matter. Watch his blood spill.

‘’Aside from the fact, he looks strikingly like his mother… I have resources.’’

‘’The fuck…? What the hell is that suppose to mean?’’

This time the virulence in his words and expression deteriorated the man’s confidence, but he cleverly hid his disturbances and continued. 

‘’Rest assured, I have no ill will to take him from you. Though, I don't appreciate my younger brother hanging around a vampire like yourself. An outcast, no less.’’

‘’Stop calling him your younger brother. And I don't give a fuck what you ‘appreciate’. He can do as he pleases and you don't have a damn say about it.’’

Zeke sighed and glance down at the record, tapping his pen on the paper with all their earnings for the day. 

‘’As I said, I don't plan on taking him from you, nor do I plan on forcing him to do anything he wishes not to. I simply want him to be safe.’’

Levi hesitated, finding no further harsh words, though his throat was aching to say something. 

Zeke held out the bag this time, urging him to take it. 

‘’You need it for his abilities, yes?’’

‘’How do you know all this? And Grisha-’’

‘’He knows nothing about Eren being here. He can’t even tell it’s his own son.’’

Levi noted Zeke delivered his words with resentment towards his father and his lines following accompanied that.

‘’He’s just a bastard who left his family he loved behind for a ‘better’ one.’’

Levi finally stretched his hand out and took the bag, but he yet remained to pay. 

‘’What all do you know about that? I want to know everything.’’

Levi surmised the man would refuse, but rather he peered over towards the back and upon seeing no sight of his father he went on. 

‘’Grisha, if Eren told you his half, never went out to war. He only headed back to Mitras where he met with my mother again. My mother, as a noble, wasn't allowed to properly marry him so they both left and took me with them. They are staying here, though I can tell my parents are… more or less disagreeing about the choice.’’ Zeke paused, debating about telling Levi, but the glower he gave the man ordered Zeke to continue.

‘’...And, my mother is possessive so when she found out about Eren… well, she refused to let him ever see the two again. Eren or his other wife. She even threatened him that he had to kill them. Get rid of them by whatever means. I thought he did but…’’

Levi reflected over his words, sure that a full story would be too lengthy to finish before Grisha returned. 

‘’Then the Vega’s…’’ Levi mumbled to himself, but Zeke raised an eyebrow at that. 

‘’Vega’s Circus?’’ He wondered. Without farther prompt by Levi, the man continued. ‘’I guess if Eren is here then… you aren’t from there?’’

Levi’s nearly lost it at that, his hands balling into fists as he glared at Zeke in front of him. He should feel blessed there was a counter between them. 

‘’No.’’ he hissed. ‘’You knew about them being there. You knew Eren was with the Vega’s yet, as his ‘ _older brother_ ’ you left him there.’’

Zeke’s face was void of any emotion. No remorse nor agitation. 

‘’I knew,’’ he affirmed, ignoring Levi’s growing rage. ‘’But what was I to do? Go there and get him? I’m still part of the noble line of Fritz. Even if they cut most ties my mother had there, I kept mine. Unlike you, I’m obligated to keep in line. If I started anything with those bastards than I’d be the one in trouble. Eren too. I have no way of protecting him.’’

There were small signs of irritation in his words - Zeke showing his cynicism towards the matter - but Levi wasn't swayed. 

‘’So your nobility is better than the safety of Eren?’’

‘’You don't understand the Fritz, _Levi_. If I acted, both me and Eren would be placed in Fritz's custody. Whatever happened to Eren with Vega’s would be a walk in the park to what awaits him there. That goes with the fact he has both his mother’s and the Yeager’s blood running through him. His abilities would be exploited there beyond belief. He’d never get a day of rest and would even be subjected to have more exceeding pups. Making him a slave to the Fritz, while, by taking a gamble and keeping him there, that left him with you.’’

Zeke motioned to Levi and though he held animosity towards him, he appeared almost thankful. 

‘’With you, I'm sure he’s safer. However, if he _is_ harmed then I wouldn't hesita-’’

‘’He’s safe with me.’’ Levi sneered. He fumbled for his wallet, his temper messing with his coordination but soon he held out the bills. Yet, Zeke paused. He stared at the cash and shook his head. 

‘’Just take the medicine back to Eren and do as you please with it.’’ his eyes looked dejected as he said those words, but he appeared determined not to let it get the best of him. ‘’But… you should know the Fritz are after him. I’m not all that sure about if they even know where he is but… just a few days ago I heard about it.’’

Levi wanted to ask for more information, but Grisha came around the corner of an isle an apologetic look on his face. A hollow one though. 

‘’Sorry about that… though, you should have been rung up already?’’

Levi wavered with the money in his hand, not sure if Grisha had caught it and thought he was paying Zeke. 

‘’I already received the money. He’s good.’’ Zeke lied, dismissing his father’s stare and keeping his eyes impassive and averted to the paper he was scrawling on. Adding Levi’s false payment. 

Grisha nodded and turned back to Levi. ‘’Then I wish you and your omega a fine morning, sir.’’

Zeke gave Levi one more fleeting glance, this time full of misery and nuisance. However, not directed at Levi, but rather at his father who smiled widely without care.

\---

Eren finally found the hotel that Levi was speaking about, and although he paid for a room he knew he couldn't retreat to it. Levi didn't know their room number after all, and he knew the man would have to go through a lot of trouble to get access to it. Instead, Eren was left to wait near a pillar in the lobby, avoiding the sitting area so he could hide the tears that came unbidden. 

His father had left them for another family? He couldn’t help the anguish rushing through him and he almost wished Levi would deal with his father in his absence. A thought he had for a while since he knew the man sometimes lost it. Though he knew that was selfish and callous of him. To wish his father was dead and hope that the one he was closest too would do it.

Eren wiped another tear off his cheek, keeping his face veiled from others. It wouldn't be good to draw attention and he hoped no other wolves were around. After all, an omega’s scent was overwhelming to any. Alpha or beta. 

Just when Eren tried to soothe himself he felt a hand rest on his lower back and started, alarmed. Though he assumed it was only Levi returning. He had been gone for an awfully long time. 

Yet, when he turned around he was faced with an unknown scent. 

Eren began to panic, not even bothering to get a look at the other, but when he felt two hands grip his shoulders and a familiar laugh he glanced up and met with the alpha from the bar. The only one that had been kind to him there. 

Eren still elbowed out of his grip and stepped back, glaring at him. 

''Don't worry. It’s just me.’’ the man assured, amused with his reaction. ''What the hell are you doing out here. If the last place I left you was bad, this place is even worse.’’

Eren glowered at him. ''You didn’t leave me anywhere.’’ he spat. ‘’What the hell are _you_ doing here?’’

''I told you I was out looking for someone, right?’’ the man rolled his eyes and tilted his head. ''Well, on another note. Why are you crying? Someone messing with you?’’

Eren only increased his glare as he went on, none too kindly. ''It’s none of your fucking business. Just leave me alone.’’

The man took a showy step back, his hands raised. ''Woah, sorry. I didn't mean to agitate you. Just worried.’’

''That’s just because your an alpha, isn’t it? A dirty perverted alpha.’’

This time the man appeared truly hurt, watching Eren’s irritated expression and small form. ‘’Are you serious?’’ he queried. ‘You really think I'm like that?’’

''I don't _think_ anything. I hardly know you.’’ Eren crossed his arms and tried to ignore the tears that were still falling. The man already knew about them, and hiding them didn't hide his scent from the alpha. ''Buying a drink doesn't buy our ‘friendship’. If that is even what you were intending. I’m sure you had another thing in mi-’’

''Enough,’’ the man sighed. ''I didn't come up to you to argue. I just - truly - wanted to make sure you were safe. I guess as an alpha that’s something you don't accept.’’

Eren started to feel bad for his words, knowing his anger was just stemming from the happenings of earlier. 

''Sorry,’’ Eren mumbled, dropping his stare. 

The man looked apologetic too. 

Giving another exhalation, the man crossed his arms matching Eren’s stance. ''I guess we're both having bad days then, huh?’’

Eren nodded his head but didn't have to pry into the man for a story on his part, because he went on and told Eren his predicaments. 

''The partner I was talking about before, today she’s being quite the pain.'' He went on. ''We’ve been looking for this one guy - as I said before - but this time she’s being prodded by her… I don't know, adopted uncle I guess. He’s a pain in the ass too, but aside from that, she’s stressed about it since added people are after him. She wants to catch him so he can ‘pay’ for what he did, but she never really talks about it all that much. But, regardless, she’s letting all her stress out on me and now I’m left out here. The only good thing to come out of it is that I ran into you.’’

''She wants to make this person pay?’’ Eren wondered, suppressing his laughter over the man’s distress about the situation. 

The man smirked at him, catching onto Eren’s mocking. ‘’Yeah, she says that he has something to do with her family’s murder.’’

Eren’s amusement subsided and he glanced away. ''Oh…’’

''No, no. it’s fine. She doesn’t even really fully believe it was him. She mainly wants to get his words about it, then she will probably let him go. She isn't as cruel as she tends to act.’’

Eren bent along, still bummed about the woman’s family along with his own. 

The man, of course, caught on to his stress and pat his shoulder, gaining another startling jump from Eren. 

''Well, you should probably get going. If you stay out here you never know what other wandering alpha you’ll gain the attention of. You’ve been saved by me twice now.’’

Eren sneered at the man. ‘’I don't need to hide from any alpha. I can take care of myself.’’

''And that’s exactly what got my attention over you last time.’’

There was another smile from the man and he was about to resume their small discussion, however, a woman with black hair and relatively gloomy and dead eyes came towards them, tapping the man’s shoulder. 

The man peered back and gave an amused grin, the woman straining one herself. 

''You can come back. Sorry,’’ she mumbled, Eren finding her almost familiar, yet not. 

She was pretty too, Eren noted. He was both enamored by the lady, but also jealous. No doubt the fault of his omega mourning the fact that the alpha was with such a beautiful girl. 

The woman glanced at him, offering a modest smile. Though Eren could tell she seldom gave them which made it feel sincere. 

The man watched to two, pleased that the woman had apologized and he was - most likely - let back into their room. 

''This is the miss I was talking about. Mikasa.’’

Mikasa offered a formal bow of her head, her smile still in place. If Eren could say so himself, she seemed to like him despite her relatively gloomy and cynical looks.

The man took in a startled breath and directed back to Eren, frightening him. ''I’ve never even given you my name, have I? He held out his hand, almost as if restarting their meetings with a coy gesture. ‘’I’m Jean Kirstein, not as important as Mikasa is, but just as useful.’’ 

Mikasa glowered at him, but let it slide, looking over to Eren. ''What’s your name? I’m guessing you’re the omega he never stops talking about.’’

Eren almost wanted to feel glad that the man spoke of him, but he was only irked. 

''Eren,’’ He offered, Mikasa giving him another charming smile. 

''What are you doing out here anyway, Eren?’’ Jean tried out his name, looking to Mikasa with a satisfied grin. Sighing the girl folded her arms and leaned against the pillar, letting them resume their talk. 

''I said I was traveling too, hadn't I?’’ he truly couldn’t remember most of their last conversation. 

''I guess I forgot,’’ Jean admitted though he didn't appear the sparsest bit bothered. ‘’Where are you traveling too?’’

''We’re looking for… well, we were looking for something. I suppose we found it already...’’

The two picked up on to his grief, Mikasa straightening up but not doing anything. 

''Well… Did you say we? You are traveling with someone?’’ Mikasa asked, keeping her voice soft and comforting and choosing to direct the conversation ahead.

''Yeah, a vampire from Mitras.’’ Eren watched the both of them, telling them the truth but keeping it vague. However, the girl jolted at his words her demeanor changing.

''From Mitras?’’ She echoed. 

Eren falteringly took a step back from her suppressive air, while Jean glanced back at Mikasa questionably.

''It could be anyone…’’ he tried to reason but Mikasa wasn’t hearing her partner's words anymore. 

''What’s his name?’’ she pressed, her voice no longer soft but full of urgency and almost desperation. 

''I...’’ 

He didn't want to tell them, too scared of what would happen. What if he endangered Levi? Though from the aura of the woman he felt endangered himself. 

He was about to try and say something, anything to get him out of the position, but Mikasa went on. 

''What was his name?’’ she repeated, lowly. ''...Levi?’’

He was sure his appearance said it all when both Jean and Mikasa set wide eyes at him, their expressions full of a shock but also something else. Something that made him want to run away.

\---

Levi moved against the sway of the crowd, wanting to get back to Eren and away from the pharmacy. He was still disturbed about what he learned, and not sure if he would be able to tell Eren. He deserved the truth but would it have been better to keep it? 

Levi chose to worry when he got to the hotel, relieved when it finally came into sight. 

He marched in and examined the lobby, recognizing that since he sent Eren out, if the kid went up to the room he wouldn't be able to find him. Surely Eren would have realized that. Yet, he was nowhere in sight. 

Levi paused, his grip on the bag tightening. He looped around to the counter, still looking for Eren as he did and asked the attendant if an omega came to the counter earlier. 

The lady gave him a sidelong stare, but the woman behind her nodded to Levi. 

''Yeah, he came in not too long ago. His scent was taken over by anxiety. Was he all right?’’

''Fine. Where is he?’’

The woman gave him an unsure look over, not certain about his response, but gave in when Levi glared hard. 

''He came in and ordered a room, but soon left with two others.’’

''Two others…’’ Levi’s voice was low and thin, alarm rising in his chest. 

The woman watched, worried too, offering assistance. Before long he was already gone after he ordered the two for what the other assailants looked like. 

If he hadn't dampened his animosity towards the Yeagers back at the pharmacy than he would towards these two strangers.


	32. Waylaid To Confrontations

After he felt their arms intertwining his own from both sides - Jean grumbling about what bad luck they had and Mikasa as silent as the air around them - he was dragged out of the hotel. No one in the lobby caught on to his distress and when he tried to call out Mikasa swiftly held her hand against his mouth to silence him without words.

Eren muffled a whimper through her palm, the feeling of being forced away all too familiar to him and it was sending spikes of panic through his body. There were a few who looked on at the scene skeptically when they got out into the busy streets, but Mikasa’s and Jean’s glares kept them at bay. 

Once they turned a corner into a darker alley Eren felt a sharp jolt of pain up and down his body then everything was black.

\---

Eren woke up to the scene of a brightly lit sky bordered with the tops of two buildings. He realized he was still in an alley, but a different one than the one he last saw. Beside him, he heard the hushed voices of Jean and Mikasa discussing something. Their tones and words were rushed and impatient.

Eren groggily tried to move but felt the pinch of the ties around his wrists, biting into his flesh and keeping him in place. 

Mikasa turned to the squirming sight, her eyes plagued with determination upon realizing he had finally woken up. Trying to move again and wincing when the tie broke into his cut from earlier and this elicited a remorseful look from Mikasa though her fire.

‘’Hold still, would you?’’

Eren turned his eyes to glare at Jean then turned his eyes back to Mikasa with the same fire. The two appeared to be wavering at his glowers but they were stricken with a resolution that neither of them was giving up. 

‘’Levi,’’ Mikasa began, watching any change on Eren’s face for a silent answer. ‘’Where is he?’’

Eren shook his head vehemently, refusing to acknowledge any of their questions and even finding his throat devoid of any words. He had been taken by enough people to understand muteness was only going to get him in worse trouble, but he wasn't going to rat out Levi and give them the information they wanted. 

Mikasa let out an agitated growl, her eyes sharp and steely.

She opened her mouth to ask again but abruptly shut it as she changed her tactics. 

Eren watched as her hand moved to her side, an unseen object waiting for her. Before she could free whatever it was, Jean grabbed her wrist and gave her a questioning stare. 

‘’He’s just a kid.’’

The woman snatched her hand away and looked close to hysteria, letting out a soft scoff. ‘’A kid?’’ she echoed. ‘’This is more important than thinking over something like that.’’

Proceeding to snatch what she had hidden, Jean kept his stare directed at her but released her wrist. Eren watched as the blade was pulled free from its scabbard and the glint of it against the peeks of sun caught his eyes. Eren tried to push himself away from her at the sight of the weapon but soon found he was already backed up against the brick wall that made up one half of the alley. His back bit into the stone as he pressed himself there, his eyes wide and alert. Giving her an almost pleading glower the woman only shunted her gaze away, then stared down at her blade. He could see that she was uncertain about what she was about to follow through with but she was too lost in her objective that it was null to her sympathy on the matter.

‘’Why are you after Levi?’’ Eren tried. Keeping the fear in his voice level with steadiness. He was hoping to buy time but he was sure her burning desires were nothing to his efforts. 

Mikasa waited for a second, her grip tightening on the hilt till her knuckles turned white. ‘’He killed my family,’’ she seethed. ‘’A long time ago.’’

Jean opened his mouth to add something to her words but Eren still recalled his conversation with the man. 

‘’But you aren’t all that sure about that?’’ he added, watching as Mikasa’s expression faltered. 

Any of Mikasa’s sorrowful and hesitant demeanor vanished into pure rage and Eren decided in the end that invoking her was a bad choice on his part.

‘’He did.’’ Mikasa reiterated in gritted determination. She spoke with finality and continued. ‘’He did, and I’m not going to be satisfied till the man is questioned back in Mitras.’’

Mitras? Eren’s heart lifted a bit at the mention. Wasn't Mitras a good thing? Levi could prove his innocence then be let free and they’d be in the spot they were trying to get to in the first place. Eren believed that could work out since Levi would never kill the girl’s family, though others didn’t know him as well so there was still the chance he wouldn't be welcomed.

Eren still kept up with the pleas is his voice, wavering his words and hoping to deteriorate her coldness and change her decisions against him. 

‘’I know Levi,’’ Eren assured, watching her face closely while keeping a fleeting glance to her blade. ‘’He wouldn't kill your family.’’

‘’I can hear the hesitation in your words.’’

Eren faltered, scanning her expression even closer. ‘’But-’’

No.’’ Mikasa shot. ‘’You know the man and you know that he’s evil. He’d kill and he’s done it before.’’

She took his arm in a tight grip, turning his body to a more painful and difficult position to lift his sleeve over his forearm. Eren gasped at the sudden movement, letting out a hiss. However, when he realized that it was she was looking at he froze, his face lowering towards the ground almost as if in shame. 

‘’See,’’ she growled. She held his arm even tighter till his skin around her hand was red and blotchy. ‘’He hurt you already. And with the intent to kill. You know about him, don't you? Yet you still follow him like a hopeless pup.’’

Eren shook his head once more, this time urgently as he denied her words. ‘’No, he didn't mean to. It was an accident.’’

Jean himself looked outraged by the sight of his scarred skin, his eyes darting over the marks both from Levi and from the others before him. 

‘’An accident?’’ Jean repeated his voice low. ‘’How the hell does someone do this on accident? I’m sure you’re not that damn dumb to believe this was all an accident.’’ he motioned to the marks like they were threatening him. 

Eren still reused to let them get to him, shaking his head repeatedly and biting his lip till it hurt. ‘’He didn’t.’’

Mikasa finally let go when she heard his voice crack and grow weaker. She instead switched his position and held him back up against the wall, this time her grip softer. Her eyes scanned his face, darting back and forth. ‘’Eren. Believe me. He is dangerous. If you tell us where he is… we’ll take you back to Mitras with us where you’ll be safe.’’

‘’No,’’

The tears from before when he was at the hotel were falling again, this time for a different reason. He was limp in Mikasa’s arms, letting her hold him up in place as his head lolled down.

‘’No, he wouldn't do that,’’ he recited. ‘’Levi didn't kill your family.’’

Mikasa’s behavior changed to something ominous, even more dangerous than before as she lost her patients. She pulled back and let Eren’s body slump forward, holding her blade up once more. Eren kept his eyes to the concrete, the tears dripping onto his limp arms and pantlegs waiting for whatever it was she was planning to do. Surely she would kill him.

He felt a cold hand on his forehead, pushing it up to look at her in the eyes. ‘’I’ll use your blood to draw the bastard out then,’’ she warned. Though her voice was still trying to be soothing despite her actions and deadpanned expression. ‘’If you don't tell me I’ll use this against him.’’

Holding the blade against his bared upper arm and pressing his shoulder against the wall, Eren could only nod his head. 

‘’Go ahead.’’ he hissed weakly, but newfound courage in him was coursing through his bones. 

Giving one last fleeting look of unease, she pressed the blade against his skin. 

Before it cut through or even began to reach his brain with the pain of a sharp object against his arm, Eren heard a started yelp and both Mikasa and he turned towards the sound where Jean was.

Jean rolled to the ground, groaning and holding his side where he was struck, while Mikasa and Eren followed where his eyes were directed finding Levi glaring at the scene ahead of him. 

Mikasa for a split second filled with elated relief upon seeing him, but she quickly corrected that and gave him a heated glower. 

‘’Found you,’’

Mikasa released Eren and bolted up to her feet to attack Levi. She swung her blade at him, but Levi simply eluded it like it was a natural thing for him to so. He gave her an unamused look, his eyes narrowed as he reached out and gripped her wrist tight enough to force her to drop the weapon. 

Before Levi could do anything more, Mikasa reacted first and booted him hard enough to send him stumbling back, freeing her in the process. Eren let out a started shout, not meaning to distract Levi as he turned to check on Eren giving Mikasa time to retrieve a pistol. 

Levi changed his worried glance back to Mikasa again and ducked behind a bin in the alley, disappearing from the woman’s sights. She let out an annoyed breath of air and pointed her gun out, waiting with steady hands. 

Before Eren could do anything to help while Mikasa was focused on Levi, he was tackled down to the ground. He whipped his attention up to Jean, who watched the two with keen and worried filled eyes. 

‘’Shit,’’ he muttered under his breath, still keeping Eren down.

Eren struggled against him and tried to free himself. With all the moving about the ties binding his arms were loosening and slipping free. 

Jean ignored his strugglings long enough for Eren to work his arms from the ties. He wasn't too worried over the omega as he scanned through the battle ahead of them with muted vigilance. Eren wasn't within the vision to see the battle too, but he heard the gunshot ring through the alley and pierce his ears. For a split second of fear, he thought Levi had been hit, though from the agitated tsk of Mikasa he was sure she missed. 

‘’Mikasa!’’ Jean called to his companion for her attention, his voice laced with urgency. ‘’They’re around here. I can smell the bastards already. And someone else too!’’

Eren finally fully freed himself and once Jean finished, he lashed out immediately and kicked and shoved him off. Jean staggered to the side and hit the ground, startled that Eren had gotten free. ‘’How th-’’

Eren propelled himself up and tackled him once more, using all his weight to hold the man down. Jean struggled under him, still to caught off guard to react properly. Eren used the time to peer over to the other pair battling, catching Levi still uninjured, but looking worried at the future outcome as Mikasa kept her pistol pointed to him no matter where he retreated. Eren had to do something to help.

Before he could come up with anything, there was another echoing ring of a bullet ricocheting off the plaster from the wall above him as stone and dust rained down. It wasn't Mikasa’s shot though. 

Jean reacted first, Eren loosening his grip from the shock and allowing the man to change their positions. Eren attempted to kick the man away once more but he caught on that he was shielding him from another shot. More stone and brick fell over them, hitting Eren’s pants legs and cutting into Jean’s arms. Letting out a pained and agitated growl through clenched teeth, Jean stood up and scanned the area.

‘’Mikasa!’’ He grit, keeping his vision open to every nook and cranny around them. 

There was another fire this time nearly hitting Jean and hitting a pole with a violent and ear-piercing echo. This gained Miaksa’s attention and just long enough for Levi to tackle her down. She let out a pained and startled grunt, grappling her arms and hands out to try and dislodge him off her. 

Levi didn't mind her too much, his attention was watching were Jean stood, his eyes full of confusion and anxiety. There was another shot from an unknown assailant this time followed closely by another. Eren realized whoever was firing wasn't alone and they were all just messing around with them. Jean saw the second fire as a warning and grabbed Eren once more, who tried to struggle free despite the man desperately trying to help him. It wasn't till Jean shoved Eren to Levi that his struggling stopped and turned to confusion. 

Levi reacted uncoordinated, not expecting Eren to be handed over to him and freeing Mikasa as he reached out to catch Eren’s staggering form. Mikasa watched in horror and rage as Eren was reunited with Levi. 

‘’Jean, what the he-’’

‘’We have to leave, Mikasa,’’ Jean ordered his glare steely and pleading. 

‘’We can't just leave him to go free!’’

Jean gripped Mikasa’s arm and pulled her away. He hissed something to her that Eren couldn't hear and her eyes went wide. 

When the two began to retreat, leaving Eren and Levi behind, Mikasa gave one more fleeting glance back at the two, glaring at Levi and silently promising a rematch. 

Levi only faltered for a moment when the two vanished and he pulled Eren down the alley, away from the fire. It had ceased for a moment after the other two retreated so Eren was hoping the perpetrators were after Mikasa and Jean only. Nevertheless, when there was another volley of fire raining over them - this time also directly in front of them and with the intent to hit a target - Eren’s heart raced even faster. 

Levi scraped his teeth and threw both of them behind a wall, holding Eren’s shaking form back with an arm and peering around the corner. 

‘’Shit,’’ he turned back to Eren, giving a fleeting look over to make sure he was okay, before going over a plan in his head. 

‘’Wh-who is it?’’

‘’Don’t know.’’

Levi grabbed Eren’s arm again and began to run the other way, hoping to get somewhere safe, but unwilling to endanger anyone in the streets unless they were desperate enough. They couldn't be sure if the pursuers would chase after them and get civilians caught in the fire too. 

Eren allowed himself to be dragged along, trying his best to keep up and not trip over his own two unsteady feet. When they were about to round another corner, drifting through the back alleys of the city, they were once again bombarded with the deafening blasts. Levi let out a pained wince and pulled Eren back again. 

He realized as blood seeped through Levi’s coat sleeve, that his arm had been hit. Levi pushed the wound aside when Eren tried to get a closer look at it and scanned about for the enemies. There was no time to stop and care for it at the moment. 

Eren abided the time for Levi to come up with a solid plan to get out of there, but an odor hit Eren’s senses. It was too late for the familiar scent to warn him however before the form was behind them with a gun pointed in the twos’ direction.

Eren let out an alarming warning, Levi turning around just fast enough to pull Eren down. When the pistol fired Levi’s body grew exceedingly heavy over Eren for a moment and more blood-soaked the man’s coat, this time his shoulder. Too close to his neck for Eren's comfort.

Levi straightened back up, his face twisted with newfound pain as he shoved Eren once more behind him and held fast to keep Eren away from the others.

That scent…

Eren knew the smell from somewhere but it was a long time ago. Flashes of masked men like the one in front of him and blue smoke filling his brain. Men surrounding him, his mother’s scream and the aroma of fear mixed with theirs were strong and nightmarish. Eren clung onto Levi as the moments barreled through him and he realized who it was he was facing. 

‘’It’s the circus.’’ Eren whimpered. 

Levi didn't look back at him for conformation, but Eren noticed the change in his demeanor. The man in front of them leveled his gun once more, however, instead of firing there was another. The roar was followed by the man falling to the ground in a heap of blood and innards. His skull shattered and eyes blank as more blood fanned out around him onto the concrete. 

Eren let out a frightened sound and Levi himself was caught off guard as his form wavered close to Eren’s. They had nowhere else to go but over the body and the other pursuer was still out there, most likely waiting for them to move.

Almost like he was bidding his time, in a few moments of stifling stillness another form appeared out from thin shadows. It wisped up his gangly body and revealed a man with a twisted sneer. His gun was by his side but he kept it lowered as he regarded Eren and Levi.

‘’Finally found you,’’ the man grinned, though his voice tinged with agitation over the happenings.

Levi’s grip reeled once more on Eren and he stared at the man with wide eyes. 

‘’Kenny?’’

The man let out an unexpected laugh, scaring Eren as it echoed off the towering buildings around them. He clung on tighter to Levi who tried to reassure him with another arm around his shaking form. It didn’t help that Levi also appeared to be uneasy and the smell of blood from his wounds was right up against Eren’s nose, causing even more panic to flood his head. 

‘’What the hell are you doing out here? I thought there were rules set against going after me, bastard.’’

Kenny clicked his tongue, playing for a disappointed and scolding glower. ‘’Well there’s been a change in Mitras. Your dear old granddad thought it’d be best to put me in charge of the Ackermans and now I’m changing the rules up a bit.’’ He gave Levi a dangerous glare. ‘’You’ll be coming back home and put in front of the sect for a trail after all the trouble you’ve put us through. And your little pup should join you too.’’

Levi took those words as a chance to rush the man, leaving Eren’s side and shooting out towards him. Eren didn't know where the blade came from, but from the looks of it, it appeared to be Mikasa’s. He lashed out at Kenny with spite, who parried easily, making the battle appear much similar to Levi and Mikasa’s prior. Though Levi’s position was reversed. 

The taller of the two no later disarmed Levi and Levi was thrown to the ground growling in pain as his wounded shoulder scraped over the pavement under him. 

Kenny gave a disgruntled sneer and loomed over Levi, Eren trying his best to move but his legs were frozen stiff from fear and shock. 

Kenny watched Levi for a moment, who was grappling through the excruciating pain and had yet to truly realize where he was at and how close Kenny had gotten. Kenny pressed the heel of his boot against Levi’s leg, Levi freezing at the action and bolting upright to attack. At that Keny stomped down, eliciting a sickening crack of bones followed by Levi’s pained shout. 

Kenny removed his boot soon after and returned it to the ground, tsking at the whithering figure below him. ‘’You should have listened to you mother’s pleas before it all got out of hand. Now you’ve been running around from town to town with an omega mutt in tow, causing trouble with these new bastards.’’

Levi hissed out a string of curses both towards his pain and the man as he gave him one final glare. Black inky smoke curled around Levi’s form before he had time to react and Levi began to fade into it. 

Kenny watched in muted shock as Levi vanished in the shadows and appeared beside Eren. Eren quickly gathered the strength and courage to move again and helped Levi hold himself up on his wounded leg. The man was weak from the bullet wounds and no doubt the broken bones he just received. Eren wasn’t sure how they were going to make it out with Levi in that condition. 

Before either Eren nor Kenny could react shadows were enveloping Eren and soon he felt a squeezing in his abdomen as he was plunged into the darkness alone.

\---

Eren fell onto soft cushions, his mind still trying to catch up with him about what had just happened. All he recalled was darkness and an uncomfortable feeling of falling. Eren scanned his surroundings, picking up the familiar furniture and decor. He was in the lobby of the hotel they were planning to stay at. Levi’s shadows dispersed around him revealing that Levi hadn't come with him and Eren was filled with more panic than he had felt all day.

He quickly struggled to his feet, forcing down the sudden wave of nausea from the hasty movement, and rushed to the exit. When he threw the doors open he was met with the busy streets of Trost. He overlooked the bustling of the city life and heard no telltale sign of gunfire when he strained his ears over the crowd outside. He couldn't even pick up Levi’s scent anywhere and he wasn't sure where he was left considering Jean and Mikasa had dragged him away to a place unknown before. 

Eren felt anxious as fear passed through him till he was dizzy. His legs ached underneath him and they wanted to give up but he pushed through and propelled himself into the moving people. He glanced up and down the street and every dark alley, he passed, hoping for any signs of Levi. 

\---

Levi staggered behind another pile of crates, holding his weight on his good arm against the brick wall to steady himself. At the rate, he was going there was a slim chance he was making it out, but after surprising Kenny with his shadows and getting Eren out of danger using the smoke as cover he was able to hide from the man. Though for how long, he wasn't certain.

He heard a series of bullets raining overhead, two more people battling it out on the roofs. They didn't show to know he was down there yet. It was a shit situation to be between both Kenny’s squad and Vega’s, but he was going to try his best to fight through it. He wasn't set on leaving Eren behind on his own just yet.

There was a pause in the fire above him, the ceasing followed by one more shout of agony then a limp body was dropped to the cement in front of Levi. The man’s body was limp and broken upon impact and Levi held still in fear of his killer finding him if he decided to check if he finished off his current enemy. Levi's heart rested a bit when he heard gunfire begin a little bit away from where it was recently, as another battle was playing out in another spot. 

Levi studied the mangled corpse ahead of him and searched for anything that could aid him. Slipping out of the shadow of the crates he was hiding behind, he hurridly fumbled with the man’s supplies strapped to his side and found a gun. He also riffled through his belonging to even find bullets and rested on the fact it was enough to help him out for a while. Though not forever. 

He loaded the gun with shaky hands, one arm nearly limp from the blood loss and wounds. He pulled himself back against the crates and peered around the other end.

Kenny was still around, he knew the man wouldn’t give up on a chase so easily and he wouldn't be surprised if the man already knew his position and was waiting for him to come out from the shadows. It would have been best to move around as much as possible with Kenny on his tail, but with his broken leg and nearly unresponsive arm, he had no strength to pull it off.

Almost as if reading his mind he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and he whipped around ignoring the shot of pain. He fired at the silhouette behind him. The assailant jumped out of the way and fired back just as heavy, missing Levi within a hair's breadth due to their hurried escape from his fire. 

Levi once again ducked back behind his spot and peered out toward the area his enemy disappeared too, recognizing the woman as his uncle’s own closest guard. Levi fired out blindly when she also emerged from her spot and he heard a muffled shout of pain. Though he knew she was still alive and in better shape than him. He’d have been lucky if he shot her near her dominant hand like he was meaning to, as a way to try and cause her to struggle with her weapon. However, he doubted that too.

Levi pushed through another wave of discomfort and moved out of the alley while the woman was distracted, soon finding himself clear of the loops and turns of buildings. He watched the steady flow of people here and there and though he was reluctant to endanger any of the pedestrians, he had no other choice but to slip in for protection and cover. 

When he staggered a few more feet he was relieved when no fire came overhead and he let out an exhalation. Despite everything, that was short-lived as his adrenaline finally calmed and his mind focused solely on his wounds. He felt his leg buckle in excruciating pain and realized that with his broken bones he wouldn't make it that far. His vision blurred and forms moved in and out of each other. Only a few looked at him with concern, but in Trost, it wasn't unusual for a wounded homeless grunt to flow out into the crowd. Ignoring him was what most of the people did because of that, sidestepping him and even giving him cold and upset glares. 

Levi was sure he was close to his end as his eyes began to close and he couldn't tell if he was upright any longer. He felt too tired to continue anyway and just wanted to rest, yet he knew more than that waited for him. 

Giving in he was sprawled over the concrete, catching glimpses of the violent swirl of clouds above him. His breath was coming out in distant intervals and his chest was tightening painfully when he tried to breathe in larger gulps. 

He took in one final push of air and caught that familiar scent. 

The omega’s scent that finally helped him past that final line to rest.


	33. Mitras: Part Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while again. Though I haven't posted a lot, I have been writing and I'm a few chapters ahead. So hopefully I don't' get lazy and I edit them to post sooner.
> 
> Enjoy!! ❤

More rings and blasts were immersing the alleys and it seemed the passers of the streets in the distance were nonetheless ignorant of the battle going on. Kenny cursed once again when more ruble rained over him and stuck in his hair. He had lost his hat flashes earlier and despite the current predicament he was in, it was bothering him greatly. 

He ducked behind a wall and waited out the bullets that were starting to make his ears ring painfully. What the hell was it that his nephew had gotten himself into? The men that were chasing after them were dangerous and skilled. They were of undetermined numbers but Kenny was certain there were dozens of the masked assailants. They fired without hesitation and fought with different techniques every time. They were unpredictable. There was no way that he was going to be making it out with all his squad intact and knowing that only worsened his mood. 

Aside from the men after him, there was also Levi himself. The one who started the battle. Kenny had been planning to simply find him and drag him back to Mitras, even if it meant the runt would go on trial and had very little chance of the forum being on his side, but it was what he was asked to do. It was what he had been wanting to do for almost twenty years. However, he should have known that Levi wouldn’t just submit and head home. He was a fighting spirit, just like he trained him to be, though that turned out for the worse. Levi was beginning to be more trouble than he was worth. And his nephew wasn't the only one that was causing unwarranted trouble. Kenny knew that breaking Levi’s leg was stepping out of bounds. He knew once he got back to Mitras and Kuchel found out she’d have his head for it, but there was nothing he could have done otherwise. He couldn't very much take Levi back in full strength. Over the years he had come to match even Kenny in power, even if he’d never admit it.

Then there was the omega.

Kenny could tell right off the bat that the kid was special. Some type of omega from a long-gone race? A certain blood relative of some higher-class clan? He couldn’t be sure what it was but he could tell he was different. He was powerful. That was probably why Levi was with the kid in the first place, but what was it that was so special about him? Levi was someone that worked alone, to have a brat following him around and that kid being so important to him he’d protect him with his life, well he must have been something. 

The omega also made Kenny think that maybe Levi was better off on his own. He understood the runt’s thought on the aristocracy and that he shared Levi’s feelings on it too. Maybe Levi was better off on his own out in Eldia, rather than chained back in Mitras. He had what seemed to be another family out there anyways. He had Hange, Eld and now the new brat.

Beyond all that, however, he wanted to know what Levi’s plan was. He respected that Levi wanted to be on his own, but he expressed to Kuchel that he had a cure. Why had he never request for help? He could have asked his mother to help get to Mitras without being found out. If he simply spoke with her, she’d come to understand him and let him go. He could have sent her the cure and been on his way; his mother safe and him with his freedom intact.

Why didn’t he ever come to Mitras to check up on her either? He seemed set on sending her letters all the time but he avoided everything that was related to his kind. 

That was simple, though. The first and most important reason was with the Fritz. With them wanting a trial to be held against him thanks to the murder of their guards years back and Levi’s supposed involvement, he was pretty much already sentenced to, at least, jail time. The Fritz had power, even more than the Ackermans did and it had always been that way. And Mikasa too. She was looking for him for just about the same reason since she believed he also killed her parents that day. 

There was another spray of stone that stung his skin. It wasn't safe to just stay out in the open any longer, except there was nowhere to go except escaping out into the streets. 

Another shot was fired and Kenny was momentarily blinded by the plaster while he was distracted and he was thrown down from a heavy force. Kenny struggled against the person and tried to lodge them off but he felt the cold press of a muzzle against his forehead, digging into his skin with the intent to injure. When he heard the click and soon a deafening fire he was sure he had been shot. 

A body fell massive on his and he focused through his haze to roll it off him. 

Traute watched him with indifferent eyes, still bothered that she had been sent out to lead a simple goose chase with him. Her gun was lowered to her side with the small wisp of smoke still drifting out of the muzzle. She regarded the corpse and sighed. 

"Some jackass, huh?" Kenny laughed, standing up and kicking the man on the ground over. His mask was slipping loose over his chin but he had no idea who the guy even was so there was no point in investigating. 

"Who the hell are these people?"

"Beats me." Kenny clicked his tongue, upset, and straightened up his jacket. He was about to lift his hands to also fix his hat, but upon remembering he lost it, he let his arms fall back to his side vehemently. "Let’s get the hell out of here before we lose any more men."

He met Traut’s eyes and paused. 

"Did Mikasa and her guard dog make it out?" he wondered, trying to sound nonchalant.

Traute had an amused glint in her eyes, even when her frozen face didn’t budge. "Yeah. She escaped not too long after the firing started."

"Good." Kenny looked down the alley Traut just came from, viewing all the kills she had under her belt so far. "The brat’s in over her head, but I’m sure she’s probably doing better than us. I can't believe she almost had Levi…"

Traute thought on it for a moment and tapped her gun on her belt. "I suppose the omega is someone you can use against him. He seemed to be attached to the mutt somehow." she gave him a thoughtful glower.

He shook his head and strained a laugh. "I don't play that way. Leave the kid out of it."

Traute observed, troubled, and opened her mouth to respond with her retort but there was a piercing shout of determination and another fire. He had forgotten that they were still not out in the clear. 

Blood bloomed over Truat’s stomach and she let out a choked gargle, bringing her hand up to the wet spot and staining her skin farther. 

Kenny reacted too late, his eyes widening and him rushing forward before she fell, but another fire from the masked man that had snuck up on them stopped him and he was forced back into hiding. He let out an enraged growl as he spotted Traute’s body motionless on the pavement, more blood seeping around her. It was a losing battle as was, but he was sure he would be able to get out with most of his elite.

With one last regretful glance, he willed the last of his strength to allow shadows to envelop his body and he plunged away from the scene into the frigidity.


	34. The Snake's Apple

There was a blinding flash of white then an ache of pain. It was all followed by another jolt on his side like he was being rocked back and forth, causing more aches to spring all over. 

He felt like he was being moved around like a rag doll, but his eyes wouldn't open to see what was on the other side, leaving him in blackness to only guess. Yet, his mind was too hazy to do even that. He couldn’t recall what it was he had been doing before, or what lead up to that moment. His leg was on fire and he felt pricks of pain up and down his arm like little needles threading through his skin and bones.

It wasn't till what felt like hours passed that his crusted eyes finally opened to a dark canvas above him.

He was in a tent in between crates and brick. It was dark out, that much was for sure, but he didn't know how he got there. Letting out a pained groan when he tried to sit up, he was flooded with the happenings of before and turned his head over to find Eren curled up next to him. 

A wave of relief washed over him from seeing he was okay, but he was covered in blood. It wasn't his blood, it was Levi’s. His hands were stained and his new coat and shirt were no better. Levi tried not to disturb him as Eren clung tighter to his side, his face twisted in fright and pain, but when he moved his leg wrong he let out a hiss through his clenched teeth. Eren’s eyes bolted open and he quickly pushed out Levi’s grasp and sat up. He looked over Levi with both relief and concern. 

"You woke up!" were his first words, followed by his inspecting Levi’s wounds and asking if he was all right over and over. He was petulant but Levi was trying to get him to calm down, even for a little. 

Levi set a hand on his shoulder and strained out a reassurance. Eren calmed and Levi allowed him to peel back a bandage he had most likely made out of cloth for Levi’s bullet wounds. Eren winced when he did so and quickly pulled another cloth from his side, pressing it over Levi’s wound and eliciting a grunt from him. The omega apologized and kept his eyes lowered to his work, never vacillating. 

Levi grabbed his wrist after a second and pried Eren’s hand off his wound to get a look himself. The injury was an ugly shade of irritated red, and blood was seeping freely out. He was surprised he was still alive with a wound like that and he could fell the toll from all the blood loss already.

"What happened?" he questioned in a gruff voice, surprising himself with how out of it he sounded. "Where are we?"

Eren lingered, wanting to resume his nursing Levi’s wound, but giving in when Levi wouldn't free him to do so. 

"I couldn't get back to the hotel, so I hid in a back alley away from the battle. I found you in the streets almost dead and didn't know what else to do."

Eren’s voice was merging on hysteria, his eyes glossing over. Levi slipped his wrist from his grasp and moved his hand up reassuringly to his face, stroking the blood smeared over a cheek. 

"It’s fine. I’m alive, aren’t I?"

Eren nodded, wiping tears out of his eyes and pushing forward.

"I had to get the bullets out of your arm too but knew that without proper treatment you could die. Though…"

Levi took in a steady breath and waited. 

"... I had to use the medicine from the pharmacy. It didn't work all that well but it stopped the bleeding for a while and kept you alive..."

Levi nearly snapped at him in the spur of the moment. Seething with rage over the loss of what was going to save his mother, but he held back and took in another strained breath. 

"It’s all right. It was meant for curing sicknesses, but because of your thinking, I’m alive… Thanks."

Eren appeared a bit less stressed at his words, sniffing and nodding once more. "…. But I still have to heal the res-"

"No." Levi bit, staring Eren down with steely eyes. "You have to save your energy. You’re too weak to heal these wounds."

Eren shook his head instantly. "You have to get better, or else…" there was fear laced with his words and his eyes were wide and pleading. Levi knew he wasn't much use in the state he was in and if he didn't get the proper treatment he was still at the risk of dying from blood loss. The shot near his neck was too dangerous to keep untreated, but he had to keep Eren’s heath in check too. The kid had been through a lot in the short amount of time and the toll it took on him from simply healing his burns was too great. Healing Levi would be even more of a toll.

Eren grit his teeth and shrugged Levi’s hand away from his face. "Please, Levi."

Giving one last glare, he let his hand fall to his side and leaned back.

"Fuck… just do what you have to do." he gritted, keeping his eyes locked ahead. 

He tried to let his mind wander elsewhere and it took him a second look to realize that Eren had set up the dream catcher on the tent’s opening and he wasn't sure if it was for the kid’s well being or if he had done it in hopes of keeping Levi well and rested. It was a nice act of thoughtfulness, though.

"Levi…" Eren grabbed his wrist lightly and urged him to look at him, his green eyes still wet with tears. "I’ll be fine," he assured sternly one last time.

Levi nodded his head and his shoulder screamed out in pain from the movement, but he held through it and finally came out of the pause that was being held up. "Just be careful. If you feel you have too, then just stop."

Eren’s hand stammered over his own, his eyes growing and something flashing through them. A sad memory. It was a look Levi had grown accustomed to recognizing on him. 

"I’ll be fine either way." he lied, trying to reason with him and get Eren’s attention back. "You’ll be fine."

Eren one last time nodded his head, determination clear across his features. This only lasted a second, however, as he halted with doubt again, his face paling.

"But you leg…"

Levi regarded the heated pain, but never peered down at it, knowing it was probably twisted tortuously and welled up to unrecognition. 

"You’ll have to…" Eren grew more livid as he pressed on, sweat breaking over his brow and down his cheek. "You’ll have to put it back into place yourself. Or it won't heal properly."

Levi faltered too, realizing that the act would not only cause more strain but doing it himself would be excruciating and mind tearing. Almost impossible for him to think about doing. Though he didn't want to force Eren to, and he wasn’t sure if the kid even knew how. 

Levi slowly acknowledged and finally looked down at his leg that had been covered in a blanket from their bags. Taking a deep breath, he struggled into a sitting position, causing more strain on both his leg and arm. He gritted out a curse in the process when he was up. Eren voiced if he was all right, Levi waving him away as he pulled the sheets off.

It didn't look as bad as he imagined but it was still unsightly. He held back nausea forming in his head as he placed a hand over his leg and hissed at the contact. He wouldn't be able to do it with just one arm after all. He glanced to Eren, debating. He was still pale and unsure about the whole thing but there was a resolution in his eyes. Never wavering. 

"Eren…" He grimaced after a long while of pause. "I… need you to help."

Eren’s face only worsened and his eyes stretched considerably. "I-i can’t." he countered, scooting away from Levi like he was fire. 

"Yes you can. It’ll be all right. We’ll set it, then you heal."

Eren took another moment to answer and Levi only grew more guilty with the look of conflict in the omega’s eyes. After Eren took a few steady breaths he nodded his head. "All right…"

Reaching small hesitant hands out, he placed them over his leg. Levi realized that with his sudden assertive actions he must have seen it been done before and he appeared to get the gist of it. Levi and Eren locked eyes and in a silent count that felt like a long stretch of slow time, they both worked together. 

After the initial pull and crack, Levi shouted out in pain, pulling back and leaning against the wall. He held his eyes shut tightly as his back dug into the brick behind him unconsciously. But, there was still more to do and Eren had to work by himself finishing the job, while Levi still yelled out. His face broke into a heavy sweat and he felt like his leg was both being broken once more, but also being burned by flames that danced up to his torso. Eren bolted away when he finished, Levi catching his unwavering drive as he set his hands gently on his leg once more and closed his eyes.

Levi’s breath was ragged and his vision blurred by tears that had sprung unbidden. He watched Eren in silence, the shock still strong and his mind falling into a sleep-like trance over it all. He was gritting his teeth together to keep himself awake and from crying out anew, his jaw tightly held and his face almost red from exertion. He felt a small kindle of warmth, different from the burning sensations from earlier. It was more soothing and was numbing the pain. However, only seconds after the soothing effect started, it began to fade back to shots of agony. Levi let out another muffled grimaced and squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them, Eren was looking down in utter horror. 

"W-what happened?"

Levi watched, worried over the omega, but also wishing through the pain that he’d be healed fast. Eren’s eyes flooded with more tears, then falling down his cheeks and dripping down his chin. 

"I-i can’t… not again."

Eren scanned around the area suddenly, frantic and in a panic. Levi was in too much agony to sooth the omega from it all and simply watched in dismay. Eren finally calmed himself and met Levi’s eyes for a second time. He quickly switched positions and kneeled by Levi, holding his wrist out over his face.

"You have too," Eren stressed, his features so ghastly it almost looked like he was turning a shade of grey. 

"Levi studied him disoriented, his face contorted still in misery. 

"Do wha-"

"You have to take my blood again. It’ll help."

Levi felt the tightening in his throat that was a familiar sign, but this time it was coupled by fear. 

"No." he nearly shouted at Eren once more, the omega not pulling away, but looking more egged on. "No, I can’t do that again."

Eren knit his brows together, creeses forming on his forehead as he stubbornly held his arm closer. "You have too. Please."

He held a gaze with Levi for a moment longer, then averted his eyes to the pavement. "It’ll help," he repeated, weaker this time. 

Levi was still against it when he took almost a minute to decide and finally grabbed a hold of Eren’s hand to keep his wrist close. There was a flash of relief on Eren’s face when he did so. 

Levi gulped and scanned over his arm, still hesitant and deciding against biting into his skin again. He let go and reached over for his other arm, Eren peering up bewildered and startled.

He unwrapped the bandages he had used for Eren’s cut the day earlier and examined the healing wound. It was deep enough to reopen even after the time of healing. "It’ll be better than making another mark on you." he offered as he brought the cut to his mouth.

This time Eren’s blood didn't taste anything like before. It only simply tasted like copper. Bitter and distasteful. He was glad for the lack of interest his vampire side was showing at the moment, but it made it harder to get the cut to fully reopen and continue on his own volition. 

Eren hissed through his teeth, his hand jolting away but he quickly stopped himself and adjusted it back to Levi. Levi glanced up at him reassuringly, urging him to continue healing. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stand the taste. He could finally feel the slight urge taking over the pit of his stomach, surfacing and making itself known once more. His fangs were also growing and he made sure to keep clear of striking Eren’s skin on accident. 

Eren placed his other hand over Levi’s arm this time and closed his eyes. There wasn't as much strain on his face as before and Levi’s whole body flooded with the soothing warmth. Stronger than the last. 

Soon Levi could almost feel the bullet holes closing and the blood through him flowing evenly once more. His leg that was once on fire began to cool and the agony was willowing away to a simple ache. 

Levi’s vision began to black from the euphoria and he wasn't sure if it was the healing ability or not, and was too lost to worry about it yet. His eyes slowly shut and he heard Eren speaking reassuring words, telling him it was almost over and no soon he was back again. 

Levi still felt a few aches and sores here and there, but it only felt like someone had lightly struck or prodded him with a needle. There was no longer the life-threatening feeling in his chest and the sweat over his face was cool and damp.

Eren watched him, his face finally rested but his eyes still on alert. With a hesitant tug and a grimace, Levi realized he still had Eren’s arm and was on the verge of biting into his skin. 

Levi let go, his eyes wide but Eren looked the least bit worried or displeased. He rubbed Levi’s hair back off his face instead, his blood dripping onto his forehead in the process and that was when Eren’s eyebrows knit together and he pulled back. He held his wrist over to see his wound, but quickly let it fall back to his side dismissing it. 

"Are you all right?" Eren asked. His voice was frailer than usual, most likely from all the exertion.

Levi felt his throat tightened, words not coming forth through his exhilarated numbing body, but he nodded his head as a second choice. 

Eren appeared pleased and reached out a shaky hand once more, but before he even reached Levi, his eyes rolled and he lolled to the side, falling to the ground with a sickening thud. 

Levi’s slow processing mind suddenly strengthened and he came back to himself and jolted upright to grab Eren’s shoulder and pull his off the pavement. His limp and bloody head fell back, but Levi could quickly tell that he was fine from the faint content smile on his sips that soon faded when he fell into a deeper rest. He winced when he realized that Eren’s current state was his fault. But from the looks of it, there was no danger. He helped Eren into a better position and relinquished his sheets to the omega. Still too weak himself to get up, he laid back down beside Eren. he was too fretful to find sleep though. New sweat stuck to his clothes and hair and he held a shaky hand out towards Eren, resting it on his heated forehead. 

Sleep did find him after all when his tired and aching body shut down and his eyes closed as he found repose.

\---

Eren woke up to the sound of chatting. Unfamiliar voices and a drunken scent hung in the air. 

Bolting upright he realized they were still in the alley when he saw the familiar pattern of bricks outside the tent. Eren looked over to his side at Levi, still resting from earlier and from the lack of a pale face and sweat he knew Levi was better. Having confirmed his wellbeing he began to panic, realizing that they could have been out for a while. He knew that healing wounds that bad would take a large toll on him and he wondered if it affected Levi too. They could have been in the alley for days.

The voices from outside grew and took him out of his current disturbances. They didn't sound like they were getting closer, but he didn't like the fact that they were still outside the tent. Too confined for comfort anyway.

Eren lightly set a hand on Levi’s good shoulder, shaking him gently till the man’s eyes slowly opened. Eren was used to the suddenly startled bolt that Levi usually did when he was woken up, so he naturally leaned back, but instead, Levi only groggily scanned about with tired dark eyes. Eren realized how much energy the healing must have taken from the man simply from his somber and exhausted look - that was nothing like the Levi he oftentimes knew. 

Eren urged him to stay quiet, pointing outside the tent to the strangers. Levi labored his ears to get a better hear of the two and when he deemed them not a threat he sighed and nestled back down into the balled up sheets. Eren gave him a glower but he simply ignored it and closed his eyes, resting his head onto the bag they were using as a lumpy and uncomfortable pillow. Though he was too tired to even realize that it must have been straining his neck.

Eren once again attempted to shake him awake, showing his urgency that they couldn’t rest all day, but Levi was resolute. He grabbed Eren’s arm and pulled him beside him.

"Just sleep a bit longer, yeah?" he slurred his words, already half asleep and his eyes never even opening.

Eren huffed and shrugged out of Levi’s grip, sitting back up to glare at the man.

"Levi," he hissed with a lowered voice. "We’ve been resting for forever. We still have to go t-"

Eren faulted, his body going rigid at the realization. They couldn’t start looking for a way into Mitras just yet since they didn’t have an elixir any longer. All because he couldn't think up something better to help Levi.

Levi caught onto his upset state and opened one of his eyes to watch Eren closely.

With a reluctant sigh, he sat upon his forearms, letting out a pained hiss when he leaned on his recently healed one. He glanced about the tent and blicked his eyes a few times before settling down.

"What’s the matter?" he wondered, staring at Eren who was still overthinking everything as his blunder. 

Eren shook his head and straightened up. "Nothing… Just, we have to continue, right? We can't rest this long can we?"

Levi let out a strained and weak laugh. "When did you become the boss?"

"I just want to stay focused."

Levi’s almost mocking features wavered and he stared ahead of the two. "It’s not your fault." He assured. 

Eren shook his head and moved to the tent opening. "Let’s just hurry."

Giving another exasperated exhale, he got up too, slower than Eren. He must have still been in a bit of pain since Eren’s whole body felt weak too.

Eren stepped into the alley, searching around and spotting the two men talking near an open door. They couldn't see the tent from where they were and Levi and he would be able to sneak past them easily. He was still paranoid about the attackers from the day before though, and couldn't help but glance above them at the roofs.

All that was up there was the morning sky, burning his eyes.

Eren returned into the tent, opening the front and peering in as Levi began to pick up all the things he left about in a panic of keeping him alive. It was almost snug in the tent, despite the concrete floor that doubled as a resting place and dug into his back and arms at night.

"We should change," Levi regarded, holding the bullet pierced and bloodstained sleeve of his between his thumb and finger. He looked disgusted rather than let down that his newly bought shirt was all but wasted. Though Eren was sure he knew a trick to wash stains out of clothes, and he had learned how to sew from his mother, so it wasn't all that lost. 

Eren agreed and pointed back out to the alley a second time. 

"There are two men out there," he added. "I’m not sure if they are dangero-"

"It’s probably fine. It’s most likely been a day or so. Whoever attacked us, if they were after us still, they would have found this tent by now."

Eren was unsure but listened to what Levi said, exiting the tent once again and glancing at the men down the other way. There was very little foot traffic in the streets so they could slip through into it with little to no notice. Eren ducked back into the tent and riffled through his bag, his outfit soon scattered across the floor, more or less coordinated with each other. Levi appeared a bit displeased with his choice since Eren was relying more on comfort than style, but the man kept silent. Letting Eren get away with it for that one time. 

As Levi began to dress Eren caught his scars from the bullets, the paleness and ridged lines almost similar to a knife being cut into the skin. He had never really seen the aftermath of healing wounds and it looked quite painful despite it being all mended. 

"Is your arm and leg doing better?" he couldn't help the guilt that slipped into his voice. He felt bad that he couldn't heal as well as his mother to the point there would be nothing left behind. He was still a novice no matter how much the men at Vega’s punished into him. 

Levi dismissed the scars, giving Eren a displeased lour. 

"Stop worrying over it." he scolded. "You did fine. If you hadn’t treated me, then I would probably have died from blood loss by now. And if not, I’d be in excruciating pain and have way worse then a few scars."

Eren wasn't all that assured by his words, but he gave up on bickering and began to change himself. He realized he too had quite a bit of scars that could be viewed as Levi’s fault. Levi must have felt similar. Maybe worse since the wounds were inflicted by Levi directly. He hurriedly covered up, all too worried that Levi would say something about it all and he was still hesitant about talking about any other scars he had from Vega’s.

On the other side of the tent, Levi settled down when he finished and messed around in the bags. He reorganized the pockets as he usually did when he was thinking. Giving a hesitant gulp, Eren gathered Levi’s attention. 

"What are we going to do now?" his voice was almost shy as he asked, and Levi was visibly displeased with his worries.

"I’ll go back to the pharmacy and get another. I’m sure they’ll have one. Then we can look for a way into Mitras. Simple."

Eren wasn't sure if 'simple' was the right word. Speaking of doing so, it was, but actually doing it would be more of a hassle. They had no way into Mitras and no clue of where to start. 

"I want to go too." Eren blurted as Levi tilted his head, having not caught on to his request.

"To the pharmacy?"

Eren confirmed with a small nod. The man knit his eyebrows together. 

"You sure? Last tIme y-"

"Last time I wasn't prepared. This time I know what’s there. Maybe I can talk to hi-"

"Eren." Levi cut him off with a stern voice. His face was almost scarily shadowed and dark as he went on. "Just drop it. Your father abandoned you and your mother. He has a new family. Will it be all that wise to meddle with that?"

"But… what if there’s a reason? I have to give him a chance. He’s the only family I have left."

Levi faulted, his eyes scanning over the expanse of Eren’s desperate face. 

"Your only family?" he echoed coldly. "Then what about when you asked if you were a part of mine? Do you need blood relations to be pleased with yourself?"

Eren could hear the bitter bite in his words, realizing there was a story behind his visit to the pharmacy. More than just getting the elixir and getting out. Had he talked with Grisha?

"I…" Eren turned away, his eyes searching anywhere but at Levi. "I do want to see you as my family. You said I was like your pup, too… but… I want to know about my father. He knows my mother. Things I don't. I want to understand why he left us."

The stiff air around them weakened as Levi’s sudden anger toned down. He gently brushed a hand through Eren’s hair, calming him and dismissing the tension for the time being. 

"Fine." he gave in. "you can come along."

Eren still heard the pressure in his words, wondering what was irking him out of the blue, but before he could press any farther Levi went on. 

"But… Grisha’s other son… he knows about you."

Eren’s eyes grew, his heart racing but he wasn’t sure if it was out of fear or excitement. "...And?"

"And… not anything. He just… he knew you were related to him. And he knew about Carla and Grisha."

Eren examined his face, seeing the small bead of sweat drip down his chin and his eyes were not even fully meeting Eren’s. 

"That’s not all…" Eren realized. 

Levi struggled, moving about like his leg was bothering him. "Ask him…" he muttered, the venom back. Though he realized it was at Grisha’s son, not the man himself. 

Eren didn't say anything more and finished changing as Levi prepared to leave. 

His… brother knew who he was?

Eren was restless at the thought. Was the man a good guy? He gave Eren an odd feeling of distrust and unease, but maybe that was just nerves. This time he was going to face his family with the intent to understand everything he was left out on. 

\---

Levi swore and tore the sheet off the window, peering inside once again.

Eren observed in muted silence as Levi paced in front of the empty pharmacy, his eyes glued to the ground stuck in thought.

"How the hell…"

He threw the now crumbled sheet to the ground and turned into the crowd stopping someone and questioning them. Almost in an interrogating way. Eren stood off once again, too frozen and shocked that his father had slipped away from him once more. Right under his nose this time.

"Oh, the Yeagers? They moved yesterday evening. A group of men came in and helped them pack up. I heard they were nobles since they used that shadow thing vampires use in Mitras. It’s a shame. They were the only good doctors around here."

The person rambled on, but Levi heard enough and left the man behind to join back up with Eren. 

"Shit…" he rubbed a hand over his face, looking over to him almost as if asking for his help. Though he was just as confused and out of it like him. "I can’t believe they slipped away. And now we won't even get the elixir…"

Levi…" Eren was trying to find words to reason with him and get him out of his outraged state. He set aside his worries and focused on the man. "We can figure something out."

"What?" Levi spat. Eren took a step back from the harsh sudden tone. "What the hell am I suppose to do? Keep running around with you in tow, but zip to make you useful. All this time was wasted. The bastards probably shipped their asses back to Mitras and are living their sweet life in fucking aristocracy once more."

Eren faltered, his hand shaking between reaching out to the man and falling back to his side. 

"I’m not… useful…?"

Levi wavered, but his anger was outweighing all else. 

"You’re not much help, are you?" Levi sneered. "What do we call that?"

Eren felt a sudden tightening in his chest and his eyes were watering before he even had the chance to calm himself. Why was Levi saying such things?

The man threw his hands up towards the sky and gave out an agitated scoff. He turned away from Eren and strayed off a bit before coming back. "And now you’re crying again. This day is just a cluster fuck of shit gone wrong."

"Levi…" Eren whimpered, grabbing his sleeve to finally keep the man in one place. He kept his gaze on Levi, their eyes meeting, ice against water. Levi still held the hesitant scowl, Eren figuring he was only saying all the things he was because they were tired and it was most likely an effect of the exhaustion on them. "It’s fine." he tried once more. 

Levi opened his mouth, but shut it, shaking off Eren's grip. 

He waited for him to proceed, the two standing on the mat in front of the newly closed pharmacy, the words ‘Yeager’ still engraved on a plaque over the door.

Levi’s eyes found the name too and he wiped another hand over his face, rubbing his eyes before dropping it back to his side. 

"Sorry," he muttered. "I got out of hand."

"It’s… fine."

"No it’s not. We’ll talk later. For now…" he took a deep breath and spread his fingers over the plague. "We either find the doctor, or we come up with a plan two. One I’m sure involves us getting desperate and finding a way to this Kruger bastard."

"Marley?" Eren pondered, his voice shaky from the little tears he still shed. They were both shaken though. 

Levi turned away and headed back into the crowd, Eren following quickly behind. 

\---

Levi decided to search around town once more for information, but the story of the Yeagers was a mystery to everyone. No one even really knew a whole lot about the family they trusted so much. 

Eren felt too tired to continue once the hours began to gather, and his stomach was growling at him and protesting. From the lack of food and painful feet from walking, Eren was tempted to just fall to the ground and sleep. Levi was desperate, though, he was discarding their well being for the sake of finding out more. 

"Levi…" Eren called ahead to him. He was hesitant since the two hardly spoke since the morning. "Levi, we should rest."

Levi halted and glared up at the sky. He sighed and scraped a hand through his hair. "You’re probably right," he mumbled. "I’ll find a hotel."

"What about the hotel from yestu-"

"That was only for one night. And I wasted all my money on that damn train ride."

Eren's shoulders sagged as he realized it was probably all his fault Levi wasted such money too. After all, the man seemed elated when he told Eren about it, but he didn't appear to enjoy the ride as much as he did. 

"Sorry…"

Levi didn't say anything about his apology and only pointed over to the jumble of worn down building in a plaza. "I’m sure I saw an inn there. I might have enough for a night."

Eren only followed silently once more, as Levi made his way to the inn, deciding quickly that was the best option. It was too late to leave Trost yet, and they didn't even have any plans of where to go next since their last hunt was technically over. With the worst outcome.

Soon Eren was stepping into a shoddy inn, the air stale and the corners flooded with cobwebs and spiders. It appeared worse then the first inn he stayed at. 

There was an old bald man behind the counter, a smile already spreading over his face at the sight of new customers. Levi bargained a better deal from the man, enamored in the act while Eren only nearly choked on the heavy smell of alcohol coming off the gentleman. 

No later they had a room and Levi was grumbling about the new empty wallet he had as he began to make plans to head into town and sell things for more cash. Eren moved to the seat by the old desk once they were inside their room, noting there was only one bed again. He was determined to allow Levi to take it this time. The words that Levi said about him earlier were ringing in his head like a mantra all day. 

Levi sat heavily on the bed across from him and held his head in his hands, letting out a tired huff for the long day. 

"This sucks," he muttered into his palms. He lifted his head and looked to Eren who was avoided his gaze and quickly looked elsewhere."

Sighing, Levi stood up and grabbed his pack, marching to the bathroom. "I’m washing up," he announced before disappearing behind the door.

It seemed like the air around them was also back to square one.

\---

Levi had forced Eren to use the bed to rest, stating he wasn't tired since he slept a lot of the night before, but Eren wasn't taking his lies. Though he stubbornly stood his ground for a while, in the end, he was the one sitting with crossed arms on the bed’s edge.

Eren watched as Levi focused on stitching his shirt, the blood having been washed out most likely when he vanished into the washroom earlier. Eren had planned on fixing up his shirt himself, but he didn't think about the likelihood that Levi knew how to himself. It was the obvious outcome since Levi had been living as a vagabond for years. Longer than Eren had even been alive. 

No matter how hard Eren kept his eyes on the man, he never wavered or glance up, his focus was entirely on his job. He wished he could have gotten his attention and stopped him. He felt helpless just sitting there all night. 

"Uh… c-can I?"

Eren hesitantly pointed to Levi's hand where the needle was held fast and in the process of piercing the fabric once more. He still didn't look up at him, however. "I got it."

"But… you can rest for a bit while i-"

"I said I wasn't tired."

Eren struggled to continue, wondering if just letting the man do as he pleased was better. 

"Levi…?" he tried again. "I want to help out and be use-"

"Useful?" Levi finished for him, finally stopping altogether and peering up. His eyes were tired, showing Eren that he was unrested despite his words previously. "I… you aren’t useless. Whatever I said before was just out of the spur of the moment. We- _I_ was under pressure."

Eren shook his head, earning an agitated frown. "I-i still want to help. I have been helpless since the start. Please."

Levi set the shirt and needle on his lap, letting Eren take the careless act as a chance to snatch them away. Levi glowered at him in the process, but let him get away with it as Eren continued his work for him. "You healed me," he added. "That’s fucking useful, isn’t it?"

Eren began to stitch where Levi left off as they continued, finding his way of doing it a bit different than what he was taught. 

"But that’s all. I want to do more. Just little things."

Levi huffed and sat back, causing Eren to take a fleeting look up at him. 

"Please…?"

"Do whatever you damn well please. Just know what I said wasn't true. I didn't mean any of it."

"... I know."

Levi stood up and stretched, scanning the room with offended eyes. He silently gathered the bags again and pulled out a book, soon lounging behind Eren on the bed. Eren found him laying behind him as a distraction, him messing up the stitches and in the end, rushing the whole job and setting the shirt aside. 

"Can I walk?"

Levi paused his reading, taking a while to answer. "You're angry," he said, in a matter of fact tone rather than a question.

"...no. just stressed. I want to walk a bit."

He was still reluctant to let him go, but he waved Eren dismissively and continued his reading like it was nothing between them. 

"Stay near the hotel and don’t catch the eyes of any rutting alphas again."

Eren grit his teeth at his thoughtless words and could tell Levi even wanted to take them back by a shocked look and halt in his wandering eyes. However, Eren was already gone before he could choose to say otherwise.

\---

Eren ran into the man from the counter, sweeping the porch off and only causing dust to waft in. A woman stood a little bit away from the scene and turned around to immediately scold him for it. He laughed it off and gave up on his cleaning, setting the broom aside and shutting the door as the woman stormed off still irked. 

The man caught Eren’s staring and gave him a kind smile. 

"Are you out for a late-night walk?" the man asked. 

"Uh… yeah. Just a stroll so I won't be out late." he stammered, trying to assure the man he was no trouble. 

"No worries, boy. We hardly have any guests that would be bothered by you causing a bit of noise this late. You are free to come and go as you please."

He gave the man a polite nod and moved to continue but he was stopped once more. 

"Is everything all right?" the man asked. He looked like he was rephrasing his last words, a thoughtful glance pointed at Eren. 

"Y-yeah."

"Just a small fight with your friend then?"

"How did you…"

"I’ve lived a long while so I can read people quite easily." he held a hand out to Eren. "Dot Pyxis." he offered. 

Eren took his hand, his own trembling and uncertain. "Eren,"

"Just Eren?"

There was a pause as Eren debated. "Yeah."

He hesitated to do so, but Pyxis nodded, pleased. "That’s a nice name then. You don't hear names like that a lot around here. Only common ones from the counts." he tried to joke, but Eren didn't find the humor in his words. Giving a stiff clearing of his throat the man continued. 

"I have a tea shop my daughter opened not to long ago. Would you mind visiting there this evening? To calm the nerves?"

Eren was about to decline, but he glanced back to the door, really not in the mood for another walk after all the walking him and Levi already had done. 

He nodded his head slowly, the man looking pleased. "Since I was the one to drag you along, it is on the house."

"What is?"

A woman with silver hair and large glasses came out, looking irked already without hearing the old man’s story. 

"I’ve invited this lad to your tea shop," he explained. 

"And it’s on the house?" she added, giving him a displeased look. 

"It's on me." he corrected. 

The woman looked a slight bit pleased with his change of words and motioned Eren to the separate area. 

"It’s closed, but I can still offer you a cup, I suppose."

"T-thank you."

There was no reply, the woman silently and moodily moving through the dejeuner room in her tea shop cut off from the lobby. Pyxis gave Eren an amused smile, a look that seemed to try and share with Eren his disbelief of his daughter’s temper. 

Eren offered no smile back. 

The woman slid behind the counter and began to rummage through the cabinets. 

"What kind of tea would you like?" she asked. 

Eren took a while to realize she was addressing him and looked to Pyxis confused. 

"I... just tea…?"

Pyxis laughed at his words and lack of knowledge about different brews. He was sure Levi would know a lot and with the woman’s attitude the two would probably get along well. 

Pyxis ordered for him the lady making two cups and handing them over the counter for them. 

"If there’s anything else, you know where to find it." she directed at her father, her eyes cold and steely. 

"Of course. Always a dear."

With a roll of her eyes, she left the shop and back into the lobby, grabbing the broom from the corner and most likely leaving to finish the porch her father failed to clean. 

"I was told children would be angels, but I am beginning to rethink my credulousness."

Eren still didn't laugh, the man not being deteriorated by his silence. 

"If you’d like…" he tried. "I can get you another cup and you can bring it up to your friend?"

Eren glance up at the man, wondering if he was serious. With a nod, the man pointed back to the counter. "You seem uneasy. I think if you two talk over tea, you’ll get better. It always works when the girls and I are in tough situations. That or a night at the bar."

Eren nodded a few seconds later and the man set his cup aside, moving behind the counter and repeating what his daughter had done earlier. Soon Eren was holding two cups and a bag of cakes that the man said were made earlier but never sold. 

He thanked the man, another smile being directed at Eren this time Eren following back. 

"I just hope things work out for you two."

\---

Eren climbed the stairs, suddenly in a better mood and knocked on his and Levi’s door before struggling to come in. 

He found Levi where he left him and set a cup on the desk taking a seat on the bed and falling silent. All his uplifted mood was gone thanks to the oppressive aura around the room from the two. 

"What is this?" Levi wondered, setting his book aside. 

"Tea… from the shop downstairs."

"How did you-"

"The owner offered us it."

Levi studied the cups and the bag, looking displeased. 

"Do you not like it?"

"No… it’s just, you shouldn't trust strangers like this, Eren."

"Huh?"

Levi motioned to the gifted food and beverages. "You’re too careless. What if it’s poisoned."

"He didn't seem li-"

"It doesn’t matter what someone 'seems' like, you can’t just trust them because they give you food and tea."

Eren bit his lip and held his cup tightly. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"You’re acting so pissed about everything. It’s because I wasted the elixir and now my father ditched town? It’s my fault isn't it?"

"Eren…" Levi warned, though there was a delay in his voice.

Eren shook his head and stood up, sitting back down at the desk and turning away. He set his cup aside but didn't drink from it. 

Levi sighed and got up, his feet hitting the floor full of vehemence. "Since you’re done with your walk, I’m heading out too."

Eren was about to turn around and ask him to stay, but he held fast and kept his ground. 

"Stay close," he mumbled coldly. 

Levi hesitated at the door, only giving a fleeting glare at Eren, before slamming the door behind him. 

\---

There was a knock on the door, Eren wiping his tears away and closing the book he had made no progress in. He waited for Levi to come in but there was no sign of him opening the door. There was another knock and Eren sighed, walking to it and opening it. 

He realized his mistake when it wasn't Levi, but the inn owner. 

Pyxis offered him a kind smile, Eren wondering why the man never took a hint that he wanted to be left alone. 

"How is your stay? Did the tea work?"

"Not really…"

"I see… I saw him leaving not too long ago, is he-"

"He’s coming back," Eren assured. He felt uneasy about the man considering something seemed off. 

"I’m supposed to head to bed soon, so-"

"Please." the man tried. "I’m sure a small talk will be fine. Your friend won't even know we spoke."

Eren was about to shut the door but there was a hand soon in the way. 

"Just for a moment."

Eren took a shaky breath and nodded, the man stepping in. He closed the door behind him, leaving no exits. 

"Sit?"

He motioned to the chair at the desk, and Eren knew it was more of an order than an offer. He took his seat, the man joining him over on the bed. 

"So… where have you two traveled from?" He asked, Eren skeptical of the question at first, but giving in when the man simply waited.

"I- it’s complicated."

"Complicated." the man echoed. "Then how about where are you two going?"

"...Still complicated. We don't know yet."

"So you are just tourists for holiday or something. Wanting to see the world and all."

Eren opted to lie and skip all the loaded questions. He nodded and the man gave a faulty smile. Had he seen through him? 

"Where are you from? You’re an omega, right? A tribe maybe, since you’re here in perfect health?"

Eren felt sweat accumulating on his palms, making them slippery. "I-lived in a small outcast house. In a forest outside of a village."

The man nodded. "That’s strange. Was your family all wolves? Where there any other omegas?"

Eren felt even more uneasy with all the questions about him being an omega. The man didn't seem to be an alpha or even a beta, but he still knew others were dangerous to him. Then there was the strangeness in the man’s voice. Like he was asking pointless questions. Like he knew the answers already. 

"No," Eren lied. 

The man’s smile wavered again, the corner of his lip twitching. 

"So are you mating with the other one here?" the man quested. 

"...Yes,"

Another twitch. 

"And your parents?"

"They are still alive. I visit all the time."

"... I see. So do they all live in Paradis?"

Eren opened his mouth to continue the fibs but he realized he had never said anything about Paradis. His mouth shut and his face drained of color even more so than the beginning of the conversation. 

"How did you-"

"It’s not right to tell lies." Pyxis interrupted. Sounding almost like he was scolding Eren. 

There was a tap at the door and Eren perked up, thinking Levi had returned. His scent was close, but…

"Levi is coming back,"

Pyxis’s daughter's voice was on the other side and Eren’s heart fell. He turned back to the man who stood up and motioned Eren to do the same. 

"There’s still a lot I want to ask, so will you humor me?"

He led Eren to the bathroom. He tried to get away at that moment, to try and escape past his daughter and unite with Levi, but the man held on firmly to his sleave.

"Please," he repeated, his words dull and emotionless. 

Eren was on the verge of tears when he realized there was no point in fighting. There was something about the man that was telling him to obey. Lower his head and submit to his interrogation. He let his feet move him into the bathroom and the door was shut and locked behind them. 

They stood in silence as Eren heard the door outside open and Levi’s scent becomes stronger. He was right out there for certain this time. 

In a sudden will of courage, Eren opened his mouth to call out for Levi but he felt a knife held against his throat. He fell silent and was forced to take a seat on the rim of the bath with a motion of the man's eyes. 

The man held his finger up to his lips in a shushing motion as they listened to Levi move about outside. 

His shadow was dancing under the door and Levi’s scent was mindnumbing to Eren’s panic-filled mind. He wanted Levi to just bust in and get him away. 

Levi lingered there silently, then there was a hesitant knock. 

"...Eren." Levi paused. 

"Sorry about before. Can we talk?"

Eren kept his lips sealed till the man lifted the knife an inch. "Shh,"

He heard the soft warning from the man and followed. Not answering Levi. 

Levi still waited, Eren knowing he was raking his brain over what to do to get Eren out there. Using anything to apologize.

"A-are you all right?" Levi tried again. He still stayed silent. 

Levi knocked on the door once more, this time violently and Eren jolted in surprise, the knife digging into his throat on accident and the man in a moment of kindness pulled it away. Though that was useless if he was planning on killing him if he disobeyed anyway. 

"It reeks like distress in here." Levi shot. Eren hated to hear his angered words, and just wanted things to go back to how it was before. Levi never spoke to him that way in so long. But, it seemed like his hopes were going to be hard to come to with the blade threatening to kill him. 

When Eren still didn't reply to Levi, Levi moved away from the door and in one more fit of agitation, declared he was heading to bed.

The room fell into silence and the man let the blade fall away from Eren’s throat. 

"Now," the man whispered. "With the new guest, you’ll talk with a softer voice. Any louder where you make yourself known and I’ll have to kill you."

Eren nodded and the man gave him a pleased smile.

"Have you met with your father yet?" He began. Interrogating once more.

Eren shook his head but the man gave him an imploring look. "I can’t tell if you’re disobeying if you don't speak up."

"...N-no. But Levi did, I think."

Looking pleased once more the man rolled the blade in his hand. "Where are you two headed if you were looking for Kruger’s elixir?"

Eren took a steadying breath, feeling like he was betraying Levi for answering the man’s questions. 

"Mitras," he simply supplied. 

"Mitras…?"

"To heal… Levi’s mother."

"Ah, so Miss Ackerman? I’m glad to hear she’s still well enough to receive treatment. Though for how long, that has yet to be determined."

Eren felt the ball in his stomach tighten. How did the man know so much?

"...Your own mother. Where is she?"

He couldn't help the movement in his arms at the mention. Not entirely sure what it was he was planning; cowering, or fighting. He stilled himself at the sight of the man tightening his grip on the knife. 

"She died."

The man nodded, almost melancholy. "I see."

There was a silence that followed, Pyxis debating something. 

"What do you wa-"

"Ask me something. Other than that."

"Huh?"

"Ask me anything. In exchange. It is boresome to just ramble on onesided."

Eren didn’t supply the man’s request right away, but when the silence was becoming too much he opened his mouth. 

"Who are you?"

The man gave an amused smile. "Right to the point, huh? Well, I’m from Vega’s Circus. Just like you. But I no longer work there."

Eren almost lost his grip on the rim of the tub, his heart hammering. "Then you are-"

"Not dangerous to you." Pyxis interrupted. He regarded his blade as if just realizing he had it. "Though, that is if you don't get yourself into trouble."

"...what did you do there?"

"Nothing of the sorts those savages did. I was only an assistant to the chief. The bastard was more conniving than even myself and when I found out his secrets, that was when I drew the line."

"Secrets?"

"You and your mother."

Eren wavered, not entirely believing a word the man was saying but feeling on edge to learn more. He seemed to understand why they were taken. He probably knew a lot of things he didn’t, even things he didn't wish to be discussed. 

When Eren took awhile to ask another question, Pyxis continued on himself. 

"I was able to meet with your mother as I pleased. She was dubbed the miracle healer and to an outsider, she was just a woman with a power to cure others. I had yet to know what was happening when the curtains were lowered, however. 

"I knew she had a son, but Zackly was bent on me not meeting you. Just your mother. I soon found out though, that on the outside she looked fine, but on the inside, they were torturing her beyond belief. I was surprised she had lived that long. I tried to reason with the rat, but I was soon forced to leave. I assumed that the two of you were dead, but…"

"Why does the Circus want me so bad? Don't they had other attractions better?" 

Eren could feel the different discomfort in his chest. The one that was a sign of tears rather than fear. The man in front of him shook his head. 

"You see… healing as powerful as yours is… is special. You’re all but the last pup in your line too, so your head goes for ten times the price it was before. You could end up healing a whole army in the right hands. Or simply make a poor man rich." Pyxis had a distant stare, his eyes narrowing. "After your mother died, you were taken in by the man out there, right?"

Eren nodded his head, Pyxis continuing without farther prompt. 

"You should be lucky. If Zackly deems he got enough use out of you, he’d have sold you for a price well beyond your belief. And too a very dangerous group I can only guess."

Eren recalled the tall timid man that came into his cell with the intent to buy him, right before Levi came in. 

"The circus is after us." Eren blurted, hoping the man’s openness meant he was on his side. "What do we do?"

Pyxis’s eyes widened at that. He brought a hand up to his balm head to run over it, wiping the sweat off his brow. 

"I’m surprised you’ve figured that out. Have you run into them before coming here? And gotten away?!"

"We got attacked here-"

"In Trost?" the man interrupted, his voice reaching to a point Eren was sure Levi would have heard. But there was no telltale sign that Levi was moving about. He must have gone to sleep already…

"Yes,"

Pyxis shook his head. "That’s impossible. My girls still work there and they are still towns away, without a clue where you are. They don't even know you are with someone yet."

"But… the masked men were chasing us?"

Pyxis gave Eren a comprehending look, nodding his head in though. "Oh… well, they weren't part of the circus."

"But they were the ones who took us… I know they were."

"Yes, they did take you and your mother that night… but, they weren’t part of Vega’s. I heard that you guys were traded off to Vega’s by unsuspecting men who had no clue of your gifts. They were simply looking for a way to get rid of you two. Some political thing."

"Get rid of us…"

Who would want to get rid of him and his mother? They lived simple and quiet lives in Paradis forest, right outside Shinganshina. If the men had no idea about their gifts then what were they after them for?

"Do you know who they were?"

Pyxis thought back on it, soon coming back with a glint in his eyes. 

"A group from Mitras, where you two are headed. The Fritz I believe."

Eren remembered their name coming up in Levi’s story about his past. But why were they after him?

Eren opened his mouth to quest for more, but the man held a hand up, setting the knife in his other hand and letting his arm fall to his side. 

"No more, it’s nearly midnight. I shouldn’t keep you up so late, now should I?"

"But-"

Eren gritted his teeth when he was silence once more. The man straightened up and motioned Eren to stand. He placed his hand on Eren’s shoulder when he did, and guided him out to the room silently. Eren caught sight of Levi laying on the bed asleep, not even under the sheets but just haphazardly spread out. The man gave an amused snicker. 

"I suppose that he did enjoy the tea you brought him. My daughters can be quiet persuasive."

Pyxis pointed over to the desk where Levi had set up the dream catcher and placed an empty cup of tea under it. Eren felt his insides drop and pushed away from the man, rushing to Levi’s side. 

"He’s fine." the man offered, watching the exchange without an inch of remorse. "He’ll wake upon sunrise without knowledge of what happened."

Eren hardly listened and shook Levi’s shoulders, feeling all to helpless when he didn't wake. Aside from Levi’s chest steadily rising and falling, the almost lifeless form of his reminded him of his mother’s corpse that he had to rest by for days after she died. He recalled trying to shake her awake in hysteria but he knew it was useless. 

When Eren turned around the man was gone, nothing in the room to show that he was even ever there. Eren quickly banished him from his mind and directed his attention back to Levi. 

"Levi…" he murmured, shaking his shoulders one last time, then leaning against the bed frame. His scent was still strong enough despite the man’s lack of response. Eren knew he was well and what Pyxis said was most likely true. He peered back up at Levi, realizing his vision was blurred with tears and stood up. Carefully laying next to Levi and situating the man into a more comfortable spot, he curled up beside him, ignoring the helpless familiarity of it. 

No matter how long he laid there, Levi’s reassuring hand never rose to rest on his head. He didn't even fail to do that when Eren was in distress when he found Levi wounded the other day and dragged him into the tent to rest. He set his hand on Eren’s head unconsciously when Eren laid beside him on the concrete, lulling Eren to sleep that night. 

But this time he stayed half-conscious till sunrise, waiting for Levi’s to wake up again and not planning to rest till he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, who's been reading so far. When I first posted I didn't think anyone would enjoy it, but after getting comments and kudos from you guys, it's been spurring me on to write more. I'm not sure exactly how long Merci will be, but I finished the second quarter just a few days ago, and I feel like it'll be coming to an end sometime soon. I know this is random, but I just really wanted to say this!! Thanks again!! ^﹏^


	35. Mitras: Part Nine

Yelena watched Zeke’s form as he restlessly paced the dining hall, his strides full of vehemence yet trembling with concern. 

She understood he was plagued, not only with his parents’ resignation to be brought into custody by the Fritz but also by his little brother’s appearance. He had spoken to Yelena about it, his voice showing his urgency to get to him. She wanted to make his wish come true, but the Fritz' were equally on his tail. Yelena and Zeke were both members of said family, so taking Eren without their approval could result in the same exile Zeke’s parents received. 

Yelena sighed and set her hand on the table, lightly but enough to get Zeke out of his enamored thoughts. He stopped and looked back at her. 

"This isn’t what my brother would have wished you to spent your time doing," she told him, her eyes full of her understandings but also troubled.

"Yes... your right," Zeke stopped fully and took a seat by her, resting his head in his hands. "But the Fritz and Vega’s…"

"If you time this right then we can get to him. And the man with him…?"

"A noble from here. Levi Ackerman, I'm sure of it. He’s… he seems like a tricky fellow to deal with."

Yelena bent along to his words. "We can consider that too."

Zeke gave one last distressed sigh and sat up. "And not only that but that bastard Grisha couldn't even realize he was his son."

Yelena humored Zeke’s hatred for his father, but it seemed to be all he was thinking about as of late. And his mother was no better. Though the two were taken to Mitras that morning, they were going to be sent back to Eldia to live in a more secure location. Karl Fritz still cared for Dina like his daughter and only wished her the safest life. Even if that meant ignoring the fact that she up and abandoned her role as a noble to live with the one she loved in Eldia. A decade back she even asked that they send out a group of men to rid of a family living in Paradis Forest. Grisha even agreeing despite that family being his past hidden one. 

Yelena didn't have the full story but seemingly there was a rumor that Grisha changed the order without Dina’s knowledge and had the men take them to be imprisoned someplace rather than slaughtered. Though for years Zeke believed that his ambiguous younger brother was deceased - one of the main reasons he denounced Grisha and Dina - now it was confirmed that Eren was alive and well.

Yelena felt a faint smile cross her lips. She knew the only reason Zeke was so invested in his brother’s safety in the past, despite not knowing the omega yet, was because of her own older brother. A man that Zeke looked up to greatly. A man that he saw almost like his father in place of his cruel and careless one. 

"We’ll find him." She assured, resting a hand on his arm. "I’m worried for his safety just as much as you."

True. She needed Eren. With him, she’d be able to see her older brother once again.

\---

"Mikasa!"

Jean hurried over to the young vampire. He had been split up from her in the commotion of gunfire, but just as the sun was beginning to set towers of buildings, he finally caught her scent. 

She leaned against a wall, her breath uneven, but she appeared unharmed. 

He wished he could say the same, but he had plaster from the bricks, cut into his arms and back when he was keeping the omega from the same fate. At least he knew he’d heal faster since the omega seemed in bad shape as it was already. 

Mikasa propped her head up to look at him, a sparse flood of relief washing her features but soon diminishing just as quickly.

"I’m okay," She assured, straightening up. "Just a bit winded."

"You," Jean played for taunting surprise, but she shot him a cold stare. 

"What about you? You’re hurt."

Jean regarded his arms, shrugging. 

"Fine. Just a few cuts."

She stared, unsurely, and motioned to her bag she threw aside. 

"Get my supplies and I'll patch you up."

"You don’t have to, i-"

Another one of her signatures scowls got him moving. He rummaged through her bag and took out the supplies, inadvertently crossing a red bundle of fabric. 

Her muffler.

Jean recalled when they were kids and she would wear the scarf till Erwin had to tear it off her and wash it. It was before she learned the true story behind it, that she left it be. Never wearing it again, but still keeping it by her side out of attachment.

He closed the bag, pushing the thoughts away, and shuffled back to Mikasa’s side. She took her things and motioned him to sit in front of her, her kneeling too.

"That was reckless of you," she noted.

"Should I have let him get injured?"

"...He’s none of our worries, is he?"

Jean hesitated. It wasn’t like her to be so cruel. He began to stir uneasily at a thought that surfaced. 

"I guess it’s just my alph-"

" _Alpha_?" She finished with a roll of her eyes. "You can't use that excuse every time you do something crazy."

"Sure I can." 

She began to wipe away some of the pieces of stone out of his skin, eliciting a wince of pain from Jean. 

"Sorry," she murmured. 

Her mind was troubled and she was focusing hard on her work. Jean opened his mouth to say what he was suspecting but shut it, opting to wait for her.

After a minute she pulled out a small vial of isopropyl alcohol, Jean almost tearing his hand away at the thought of it, but she was holding firmly. 

"Stop acting like a child. You keep saying you’re a proud alpha, then prove it."

"Having your arm cut into by stones then dunked in alcohol should warrant a little show of weakness, right?"

She rolled her eyes again, but let a small smile surface. 

When she applied the cloth she was soft and caring, Jean holding back his yelp that was stuck in his throat. Soon enough she had the bandages wrapped around his arms and was looking around for any more cuts. 

"That’s the worse of it," he assured. 

She took his words for granted and leaned back against the wall, unfolding her legs to sprawl out on the concrete wearily. 

Jean took a seat beside her.

"You sure you’re all right?"

She bowed her head, her eyes averted to the stone between her knees. "Just restless."

"Restless…?" Jean bit his inner cheek. "Like needing blood restless, or…"

"It’s nothing." she shot. 

Jean debated on whether just leaving her be, but he straightened up and glared at her. 

"If you need to, you don't have to ignore it. I don't mind if you take as much as you nee-"

"That’s… it’s not you." she seethed. 

"Is Miss. Hange’s medicine working?"

She faltered but nodded her head. 

"Then what?"

"I…" she smoothed a hand through her hair and let out an upset huff. "That omega," she ventured. "He’s… his scent. I could smell it from him. His distress and anger. Everything."

Jean narrowed his eyes. He’d never heard of a vampire being able to pick up on wolf’s scents. They only habitually asserted their blood and they didn’t give the scent a kind description, usually just categorized wolf blood as smelling fowl. The crueler of their kind would even compare them to a wet mutt. 

"Like…"

"Like how you explain it. Kind of. I wanted to protect him but at the same time… my urges were making me want to kill him."

Jean was uneasy about her confessions, remembering when she was about to cut open the omega to draw out Levi.

"I could barely hold myself back." she went on. "I wanted to kill him so badly and I thought if I lost it I'd do just as I wanted." wiping a hand over her face she pressed her palms against her temples. "How does _that_ man deal with it?"

Jean understood her bitterness towards the man with Eren, him feeling the same loathing. The bites up and down his arm were with the intent to kill, so that showed the man couldn’t hold back at one point. Yet the omega still wanted to stay with the bastard. Jean couldn't understand it. 

Though, he and Mikasa were almost no different. Eren could have given Levi his consent on the matter much like how he and Mikasa operated. Back before Hange gave her the medication to help her, she used to drink his blood every so often. She was careful not to kill, but she always seemed unsatisfied. Though her fear of ever killing outweighed that urge. 

"We should tell Erwin about the omega. Maybe he might know something."

"Tell Erwin what?" 

Kenny strode up behind them, a small group following. There were a lot less than they saw him with earlier. 

Mikasa sighed and stood up, Jean following. 

"That pup that Levi’s with?" Kenny wondered. 

"It’s none of your business." Jean shot. 

"I think it is. It’s more so mine than that bastard’s anyways."

"Hardly." Mikasa scoffed. "He’d know about Eren more than you."

"Eren," Kenny echoed. 

Mikasa gave him an unwavering, infuriated glare, her silver eyes drilling into him. "What are you planning, Kenny?"

Kenny dismissed her accusations and simply shook his head. "Nothing. Just curious."The tone in his voice confirmed the man wasn’t hiding any ill intent, but Jean was still suspicious. Mikasa was about to pry more but she paused, her eyes wandering behind Kenny. 

Jean followed and had already noticed the diminished group behind the man. Kenny had taken a lot, and they were most of his elite. 

"What happened to you guys?" 

Kenny turned to Jean, his eyes dangerous. "Those bastards were outnumbering us by two every person we had. There’s no way in hell we were all making it out of there alive."

Both Jean and Mikasa lowered their heads like they were atoning. Although Kenny didn’t show it a lot when he was grief-stricken, they had grown to be able to tell. Kenny scoffed at their states and turned away. 

"And you two should be careful what you spout out loud." He warned. 

Jean glanced back to the man, seeing his hand pointing up to the sky. The two younger one followed his direction and glanced up, spotting two small black dots in the sky. The bird-like creatures were circling them, but when they looked up they dispersed and disappeared. 

"Now those two know the name of that little omega," Kenny warned. 

Mikasa's face twisted in both worry and rage, her mind racing faster than she could handle at once. "They won't be able to deal with Levi, so it doesn’t matter." Mikasa spat. 

Kenny turned back with an unsure stare, but shrugged his shoulders and moved on. 

"See you two in Mitras then. With or without Levi, and let’s hope its the first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isopropyl alcohol wasn't used until sometime in the twentieth century, which even though I have no exact date the series takes place, the twentieth century is later than what I'm imagining. Though I'm just going to ignore this, as I'm sure there are other instances that something similar has occurred. 😋
> 
> (Also happy 'belated' birthdays to Reiner and Zeke!!)


	36. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter to the second quarter of the story: Désolé. I suppose that means we're halfway there, but I'm not sure how long these other two parts will be. Whether they be short or long, I'll try to keep updated with them!! 
> 
> Enjoy!! 💝😊
> 
> (New update at the end...)

Eren was drawn back when Levi’s breathing altered. His scent was still close and his clothes still threaded closely in Eren’s grasp. He must have dozed off at some point because when he opened his eyes, the sun shone through the dirty window. 

When Eren was sure Levi had fully woken up he kept his face hidden from the man. Levi, at first, was still reasonably wondering why Eren was there, then, trying not to wake him. However, when he realized Eren was very much awake and had a death grip on him, Levi struggled to sit up and gazed down at him. 

Eren could feel his inquiring eyes boring into him, but forthwith it was replaced with a warm hand carding through his hair. 

"What’s wrong?" Levi sought. There was no violence in his words like the night before, and Eren felt a touch relieved. Though there was one thing tormenting him that took that relief away. 

Pyxis hadn't lied when he said Levi wouldn't wake up till sunrise and now that he was up Eren wasn't sure what to say. He got himself taken and questioned by the man, and he couldn't even protect himself. The thought of being incompetent was then stemming out to the attributes he had of fighting. And that was the lack of it. 

Eren curled up, wrapping his arms around Levi and burying his face in his shirt. He could feel Levi moving about, trying to debate whether to get up or allow Eren to continue his hold. Eren hoped he stayed. He didn’t want Levi’s scent to fade as his mother’s had. 

Levi’s strokes through his hair soon turned to light pats, and he maneuvered Eren up a little to see his face. He was trying to hide but Levi was determined and soon his red and teary eyes were clear for Levi to see. 

Levi’s appearance changed from confusion to concern within a second and he moved his hand from his hair to his shoulder. 

"What’s the matter?" 

Eren wiped his nose and tried to move back into Levi's hold but the man was still waiting for his answer, his grip tight, but consoling. 

Eren whimpered out his decline, but Levi persisted and presently Eren was going through everything that happened the night before in his head. What could he tell Levi? The whole thing seemed best. After all, they were still in the man’s hotel, and Levi probably knew more about the Fritz than he did. But there was something about the way the man treated the interrogation. Like it was only meant for him and Eren to hear. If he told Levi, what would happen?

Eren opened his mouth but promptly shut it again, moving his hand up to wipe his eyes. More tears were flowing unbidden and he was irritated at himself over it. 

Levi tried and assure him again, smoothing a hand over his shoulder and talking him through the fit, little by little. After awhile Eren finally calmed and showed his face once more, sure that it was even redder and more exhausted than before. 

"Eren…?"

"I’m okay,"

Levi didn’t appear swayed by his words and Eren was pestered with Levi’s ableness to read him so well. "Really," he tried again. 

Levi loosened his grip on his shoulder and moved his head to get a better look at Eren’s face. 

"Hey," he urged, attempting to get Eren to look at him. "I...i’m sorry about last night."

Eren felt a squeezing in his chest at the apology, wanting to tell Levi that it wasn’t that, but remaining quiet. He would tell him when they were far away from Pyxis. Someplace the man couldn't harm Levi again. 

More tears trickled through his fingers as he rubbed at his eyes and Levi gave him a saddened and remorseful glower. This time it was Levi who held Eren against him, letting Eren use his scent to calm him till his cries stopped once again and even longer than that. 

Soon Eren was simply strengthening his hold on Levi while Levi just let him, trying to wake up in the process. 

Eren let out one final shaky breath and willed his words together. 

"I want to leave."

Levi paused, then resumed a hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles into his shoulder blades. 

"Where?"

Anywhere but there.

Levi showed to catch onto his blank and thought on it himself. 

"I have enough for a meal today… then we can leave to the next town up. There I can sell a lot of things again and get more money."

Eren was nodding once he began to talk, already agreeing to anything he said. Levi looked just as much in distress as him at that point and gave Eren one last tight hug before pulling them apart. 

"Then I'll go into town and get something, you can stay here ti-"

"No!”

Eren tightened his fingers through the man’s sleeves, almost like he thought Levi was going to just up and leave right then and there. Levi's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to question Eren’s sudden urgency to go but Eren went on.

"No…" He wept out again. "I want to go with you. I don’t want to be here anymore."

Levi took a moment to rise, still running through reasons that Eren was in the state he was. He must have still believed it was their fight. Levi nodded his head and tried for a supportive smile. 

"All right," he promised. "Then we’ll pack and go."

Eren finally agreed and let go awhile after Levi persuaded him to. It didn't take long for them to pack up since they barely did anything while there. Levi investigated the area and gave Eren a regarding look as they did so. 

"Are you sure you want to go now? You still haven’t even taken a bath after yesterday. You’ve probably got blood and dirt all over you."

Eren shook his head steadily, staring up at Levi determined. "I can wash when we are traveling."

"Wash out there…?"

Levi was about to decline his plans but Eren gave him a steely stare, his stance straightened to appear like nothing was bothering him, but Levi could see his trembling. Levi gave in and put a hand on Eren shoulder the two exiting the door together and leaving that _place_ behind.

\---

Levi noticed that Eren clung to him, even more, when they got down the stairs into the lobby. Though no one was out there since it was still very early in the morning and the owners were probably sleeping. Levi still had his hand rested on Eren’s shoulder and Eren was pressed close to him making it known that he was still shaking considerably. He wanted to press the omega about what had happened, the smell of distress was even stronger than it was before, but, he knew Eren was determined just to leave. Without a word spoken of his troubles. 

Levi wondered if it had something to do with their fight. Or maybe the owners were just causing Eren to go into a frenzy. There was a lot that could have been eating at Eren, but if the omega didn't tell him soon, Levi had no way of properly gauging the situation. 

He stole a glance down at Eren who was studying the lobby with rapid eyes, and even when they departed from the inn he was still on alert. It wasn't till they made it a few shops down did his trembling calm and his eyes stop moving back and forth in a crazed manner. 

"Eren…" 

Levi tried to gain Eren attention, presuming that since he was calmed he might want to talk. But Eren only shook his head and tugged at Levi’s arm. 

"I want to leave." he willed, his eyes pleading. 

Levi’s eyebrows knit together and he nevertheless agreed without argument. Whatever it was that was disturbing Eren he was going to get to the bottom of it and take care of it at its source. Seeing Eren in so much distress was almost like seeing Eren from when they first met. Except the kid was lacking the fire in his eyes now. Now he just resembled someone that had seen a ghost.

The town line, where houses and shops ended roughly, soon came to their reach and Eren finally let go of Levi’s side. He kept his eyes forward, not taking a look back at Trost. Levi followed steadily behind as he debated they take a route through the trees in the distance, or continue into the meadows where a trail for carriages cut through. He was sure the easier way would be there, but it would be safer to cut through the trees. Especially if they had to camp out for the night. 

Levi took a glance at the omega, his strides long and sure to get him away from Trost quickly. It pained him to see Eren in such a way. Coupled with the battle against Vega’s and Kenny, then Eren having to heal him and finding out his father deserted town and left them with no way to get another elixir, he was sure the both of them were out of it and tired beyond belief. He knew Eren needed rest and he was hoping the omega would get it at the inn, but it seemed life had otherwise planned. Now Eren was determined to get out of town. They had no money, no purpose and no place to go. Doubling back to Hange’s seemed a good idea, but they were already headed the other way. Hange’s would take days anyhow. 

Levi kept an easy pace with Eren, the kid already looking exhausted from the stretch. There was no way they were getting anywhere like that. Eren used his ability too much and got not enough sleep afterward. They had to rest. 

Levi's wandering mind brought him back to the battle with Kenny. It seemed something was there that he was overlooking and when it got his attention he stopped. 

Eren faltered and finally paused with him, turning around with questing eyes. 

"What…?"

Levi hurriedly swung his bag off his shoulder and handed it to Eren directing him to the tree lines. Eren fumbled with the added weight, his arms almost not catching it as Levi had nearly tossed it to him with no warning.

"Hide out there and set up a camp," he told him, pulling out a small knife from the bag to take with him. 

Eren watched the knife as he grasped it, his eyes almost fearful. 

"What are you going to do?"

Levi gave him a flash that was sure and full of relief. After all, he just hopefully solved one of their problems.

"I’m heading back to the alleys and getting out ticket into Mitras."

\---

Levi retraced their steps, finally finding the alley that Eren had set up a camp for him to heal. He wasn't sure where Eren had dragged them from, but it wouldn’t be hard. After all, a few more buildings and alleys and he was shortly facing a hodgepodge of bodies. 

In Stohess he would have been screwed since the city would have never allowed bodies to pile up in their pristine streets. And they definitely wouldn't have allowed a battle to break out without intervening. On the other hand, Trost was a completely different story. They didn’t care too much about the state of their alleys. If they kept a clear path for people and carriages in the streets that was all they needed. 

Levi moved around the corpses. There were only a few scattered in that alley, but he was sure there were more waiting down every turn. Though, he found one that he was looking for quickly. 

Levi hesitated for a moment when the Mitras woman’s face came into view. The blond hair fanned out of her usually tied updo, and her blue eyes sunken and blank. It was Kenny’s closest adviser and guard. A woman that use to scold the two a lot when Levi was younger. He took that thought away, not wanting to get distracted by getting caught up in them. He had to hurry. 

Levi kneeled down and from the closer span, the smell of piss and blood was strong. It was summer so the heat made the stench even worse. Levi forced down the gag that was in his throat and carefully pulled back the woman’s jacket. 

In no time he retrieved the familiar pendant and held it on his palm, brushing a finger over the cracks and designs. Although it hadn’t been all that long since he’d been parted with his, he still felt disheartened seeing it. It had been a while since he’s used one and visited Mitras. Almost two decades. 

Levi closed his hand around it and securely locked it away in his coat pocket. Before he got up and headed back to Eren though, he was hit with a familiar scent of sweetness. 

It was a sweetness that made his stomach churn and head feel dizzy. A smell that was used to distract and enamor people. Levi recalled the time he first met Eren and realized it was a smell the circus used but much more potent. He cupped his sleeve over his nose and scanned the area. 

Had the masked Vega’s come back?

Before he could spot them there was a knife thrown dangerously close to his face and it sunk into the brick behind him like it was made of cotton. He ducked out of the way as two more were thrown just where he was standing. 

Levi took a glance upon the roofs and caught the quick flash of silver. An assailant donning so much silver in broad daylight?

Levi hid behind a wall and cursed his luck. Two fights with the span of a couple of days. 

\---

Eren unfolded the tarp and hung it over the string across the two trees. It seemed a good and secluded area, but he still felt too close to Trost. After finishing hanging up the tent, Eren threw the bags into it and sat heavily onto them as seats. 

His legs hurt from the small journey and he was unsure about the stretch ahead. Maybe since Levi told him to set up the camp that meant they would be staying there for the night. No matter how far he wanted to get from Trost, he had to rest first. 

Eren leaned back and looked up at the scanty clouds. It would have been nice if the sun wasn’t so bright. He had a headache coming on from the lack of sleep and to add on to that there was a dull pain in his stomach. Maybe just remnants of his illness during the storm. Though that was days ago.

Eren held a hand against his abdomen recalling that he had once felt that same pain but a hundred time worse back with Vega’s. When they would cut into him and left scars that never healed. One time they had even cut into his abdomen and although they always used stuff on him that made the pain go away till they were finished, they hadn’t that time. He remembered going in and out of consciousness but he would always wake back up when they added a new scar to his skin. 

Eren promptly opened his eyes when he realized he was drifting off to sleep. He forced himself into a sitting position and felt the crust of blood that had built up on his body from healing Levi. Although he had only two bullet holes in his arm, for some reason there was so much blood. 

Eren stood up and debated whether to wait for Levi’s return or head to the water he heard not too far away to bathe. He was reminded of the sirens from the last encounter with water in a forest but was sure he would be able to tell if the waters were infested with them this time around. 

Eren scanned the trees behind him where he came from and where Levi would soon emerge. He decided on just cleaning then, instead of waiting. It was uncomfortable since he was thinking about all the dirt and blood on him. 

Eren secured the camp by checking the line again then hiding away the bags to make it seem empty, just in case someone came along. Then he gathered up new clothes and headed to the water. 

It wasn’t long till he saw the scene through the brush and it wasn't bad. It looked a good spot to clean up and was out of the way of the hot sun. It must have been cool in the water too. 

Before Eren could even situate himself he heard an unfamiliar scratch and leaves rustling against each other above him. His head snapped upward and he saw a small black form flying above him. At first, it looked like a bird, but when it slowly came down closer and out of the density of the trees, Eren realized it was a bat. 

It was strange that it was out so early in the day maybe he had bothered it. He didn't know a whole lot about bats either way.

Eren continued with his task at hand and set his clothes aside, close to the water, but out of reach of getting wet. It would have been a pain to have soaking wet clothes while traveling and he was running out of clean ones. Maybe after his bath, he would gather his and Levi’s clothes and wash them there too. Levi had another tent line so he could use it to hang up the clothes to dry, most likely what it was intended for. 

Eren began to untangle the laces on his shoes when the bat swooped down in front of him. Flying about like it was trying to gather his attention. He was both a bit frightened with the odd behavior, but also bothered. He shooed it away with a motioning of his hand but when that didn’t work he set to glare at it. Though it was doing nothing to scare it away, it did give Eren time to realize a pattern on its chest. 

Eren squinted his eyes and realized it looked an awful lot like it was wearing some type of white scarf and Eren was promptly reminded of the cravats Levi often wore. Eren’s eyes widened when the bat gave another urgent outcry and he hesitantly stood up. 

The bat appeared pleased when it gathered Eren’s full attention and it began to swoop lower to the ground then back up, facing out to the tent, like it was trying to guide him back. Eren felt an amused smirk rise, but he was embarrassed to say anything. After all, it was only an assumption and the pattern on the bat could have just been a coincidence. 

The bat gave a final alarming shriek and Eren let out an upset frown of his own. 

If it was Levi, he was being oddly pushy.

\---

Levi had caught more glimpses of his pursuers when they peeked out from their spots to try and snuff him out. It was two women, he soon realized when he caught sight of a differently clothed lady. He felt like he had seen them somewhere and put it off as he must have run into them at the circus too. After all, their scanty clothes and elaborate designs with silver and gold screamed Vega’s. 

Levi launched himself out from his hidden position and into the spot one of the girls were lurking, quickly shoving her down and digging his dagger into her throat. He had been disorienting them from the start, it only being two this time around, he was easily able to keep track of where they were in his hurried movements. 

The girl let out a surprised yelp and her throat was constricting, her breathing shallow as she tried to keep the blade as far from her jugular vein as possible. Levi didn't have time to interrogate her with the other strong sweet scent closing in. But, for some reason, her wide eyes and panicked features made him hesitate. He wouldn't have ever done that in the past but now he did. It might have been the scent in the air messing with his head, or the fact she was acting similar to Eren in his most vulnerable states and he knew first hand how much it made him want to guard and protect. But it wasn't Eren. 

He pressed the blade closer but it was already too late as he had to jump out of the way of the other woman who went to tackle him. He staggered with his stand for a moment before getting into action again and knocking the blade the newcomer tried to swing at him away. 

This one was the silver clothed woman. The one who threw the dagger at him the first time. 

She watched him closely, her matching silver hair sticking to her forehead. Levi was catching onto her uncertain footings. She was clumsily moving about and her feet weren't as light and agile as her partner's. 

Levi used that to his advantage and wasn't nervous as he got closer to knock her feet out from underneath her. She hit the concrete with a sickening crunch and she let out a gritted hiss as she whithered about. 

Levi quickly reacted to the other, who had gotten up and was trying to stop him from behind as he was distracted. She was more expeditious on her feet, but a lot more delicate and vulnerable. Levi was easily able to get her to the ground too. He was puzzled about how easily he was able to take them out when the masked Vega’s from before were strong and quick. More skilled with their work. The two he just took down must have just been meagerer members.

Levi was about to proceed and get questions out of them. Maybe he would even be able to find out where the Vega’s circus was. He could get rid of them at the source if he had to. Though he knew that was going to be a wild and dangerous feat. Maybe even the one that would finally bring him to his grave. 

But if he got a plan in order and got rid of them, it would bring some peace of mind to Eren at least.

Before Levi was able to even stoop near the more daring one, keeping eyes on the other at the same time, he was hit with another uneasy emotion. 

There was a third. 

Levi barely got out of the way as a gun was fired and almost hit him square in the head. He was knicked by the bullet, blood trailing down his face and a sting on the side of his cheek. This one was a skilled shots man. Maybe even better than the ones from the previous battle. 

Before Levi could locate the thrid he was knocked to the ground by the woman who he was just about to interrogate, her eyes full of fire as he hit the ground. 

His shoulder and neck erupted in pain as the wounds from the last battle felt like they were reopening even though Eren healed them. It almost felt like he had something burning him from the inside. 

Before Levi could prepare for anything else there was a muzzle of a gun pressing against his head and he opened his eyes up to the inn owner. 

Levi opened his mouth to speak but it was promptly shut as the gun was dug into his skin harder and the man gave him a warning look. 

"Where’s the omega?" he demanded, his voice full of rage. 

Levi let out a warning lour, a growl growing in his throat as he replied. 

"Fuck off."

The man didn't look entertained and only pressed harder, beads of blood beginning to drip from under the metal. The man tried anew, giving him a cold frown as he repeated his last words. Levi was hit with the familiar disturbance hidden in the man’s words as he asked where Eren was. 

"What’s it matter to you? What do you want with him?"

This time the man’s face was almost pleased, Levi alarmed with the unexpected change. 

"You sound worried." the man noted. "I only want to know he’s safe. A damn vampire like yourself would only want to harm him."

Levi grit his teeth and tried not to show that he was in pain from the ever-increasing weight of the gun pointed at his head. 

"I wouldn’t hurt him."

The man looked doubtful, but he must have heard the ominous undertone in his words, as the gun was lifted a touch. 

Levi was frustrated as the man also showed relief at his words and he wondered if he was even part of Vega’s. There was no way a man from there would be worried like he was over their lost prize. They would only be troubled if he was alive, not safe. 

"Who are you?"

The man observed him curiously. "The boy didn't tell you?"

Levi furrowed his brows as the man fully lifted the gun and let it drop to his side. Levi was debating whether to attack at the chance he had been given, but the way the man stood told him he was expecting that. Levi sat back instead and scowled at the man. 

"No. He didn't."

There was a smile over the man’s lips at his words, his mustache pulling along with it. "Then I must have frightened him something terrible if he hadn’t."

Levi couldn't hold back at the realization the man met with Eren and he launched at the man. The man allowed Levi to take him to the ground and press his blade against his throat, drawing blood there but not killing him. 

One of the girls watching let out an alarmed shriek and was prepared to attack him, but the man raised a hand to halt her approach. She looked hesitant to oblige and irked to listen but kept where she was. 

"I didn’t hurt him." the man assured as he returned his focus to Levi. "Only asked him a few questions."

"Like what?"

The man let out a guttural laugh, the knife digging into his skin further as he did so, but it didn't daunt him a bit. 

"I asked about the circus. His mother. I even let him ask me some things."

Levi faltered but held firmly to his resolve to stay resolute in posture. "You know about the circus and Carla? Who the hell are you?"

"Just an ex Vega’s member and an old friend of the omega’s mother. I only wish to know her pup is safe and in good hands now."

Levi could hear the man was sincere but he kept the blade to his throat. 

"An ex Vega’s member?" he repeated. "Elaborate?"

The man regarded, displeased with the request, but with the sharp weapon so close to killing him he had no real say in what he was asked to answer or not. 

"I was forced to leave once I learned about Carla and the child."

Levi scanned his face as he began to speak and finally debated the man wasn’t so much a threat anymore. He kept alert but loosened his firm grip over the blade and set him free and allow him to finish. 

"Eren’s safe," Levi assured, his voice merging on a warning and a guarantee. "And if you go near him again I'll slit your throat without hesitation as I did now."

The man held his hands up in a supplicating way, a mock scared look over his face. 

"I wouldn’t hurt him even if I wanted to. He’s too valuable to this world, is he not?"

\---

The bat, that he had only assumed had to be Levi, lead him back to the camp but something was off with the area. He felt an uneasy shiver run down his spine and he stammered. The bat flew on a bit closer before realizing Eren wasn’t following. 

Eren’s eyes scanned past the bat and to the tent where the canvas was pushed aside and their bags were scattered about. It didn’t look like Levi was searching for something and simply rummaged through them. It appeared someone had dumped them onto the ground and messed through their tent. 

He peered back up towards the bat, its beady black eyes no longer seeming like Levi, but something rather dangerous. He took a step back only to be grabbed from behind. 

His heart raced as he pushed away, the hands that had gripped his shoulders still clumsy with the rapid snatch so he was easily able to pull free. 

Barrelling back he landed in the leaves from his careless actions and spun around to get a look at the other person. 

It was a woman. Her eyes full of resolution, but also uncertainty as she watched Eren struggle back to his feet. She looked almost undecided, not exactly over him, but about continuing with the attack. 

Behind Eren, he felt a slight cold breeze and took a glance behind just in time to see the bat disband into inky shadows. He recognized it easily as the vampire attributes that Levi used and forthwith a man stood in place of the bat. Eren was caught between the two. 

The woman gave a nod to the one in front of her and Eren didn’t give them time to continue as he tumbled to the side. He was fast when he needed to be, but they were keeping up with him once they realized he was running. 

Eren could hear their steady paces and the crunching and snapping of leave and twigs underfoot. Both from him and the pursuers, there were heavy breaths and rushed footfalls.

In a second of alarm, Eren was careless once more and tripped over a root hidden under the leaves. He was easily able to fix the clumsiness of his mistake as he rolled to the side in time for the woman to land in the leave beside him instead of catching him. But it was too late when the second one launched himself. 

The man held Eren to the dirt, the woman standing up beside them with an agitated temper.

"I was close," she noted. 

The man scoffed and held tightly to Eren’s struggling arms pinning them to his back. 

"Close, but not quite." 

There was another tsk from the woman and she crossed her arms. "Just get him up."

Just as she said the man pulled Eren to his feet faster than he could react, causing him to stagger a bit and snag himself on another rootstock. 

He let out a pained yelp as his ankle was twisted and he heard an audible crack, though he hoped it wasn’t broken through the pangs of hurt. He had no plans to let the two take him. 

The man holding him cursed out an apology, causing Eren mixing emotions with the sincerity of it. Then the woman scoffed and glared at her partner. 

"Great," she muttered. "That’s just what we need. Now Mr. Levi’s going to be pissed."

"I think he’d be pissed anyway." the man remarked. 

The woman gave a thoughtful look. One that was full of concern but also impatience. 

"Just… keep him from getting away."

At the mention of it, Eren continued his struggles, ignoring the burning sensation in his foot and growing up his leg. He wouldn't be able to run that well with it, he began to realize with a sinking heart. 

The man loosened his grip a bit when he caught Eren’s distressed struggles and half dragged half carried him back to the tent. Eren was thrown carelessly onto the tarp he had set inside and the two crowded around the opening. 

"Now what?" the man wondered, looking to his companion with an alert stare. She shrugged her shoulders and leaned back. They both regarded his aggression and glares, not looking the slightest bit worried about him getting away. 

"Just wait." the woman decided. "He’ll be here."

More people looking for Levi? Were these people with the Kenny person? Or maybe more people from the Fritz? 

Eren tried to sit up but the movement shot down to his ankle and he let out another cry. The man gave a sympathetic whimper and the woman only glared at her partner. 

"Great," she mumbled. "You probably broke something."

"I didn't mean to." he defended. His eyes were pointed to her, wide and pleading. "He was struggling. What the hell was I supposed to do."

"He’s a little kid. How tough was it to keep him down."

Soon the two broke out into a fight that Eren was too concentrated on a way out to pay attention too. They were different from the ones before. They weren’t like Mikasa and Jean who seemed to have a well-known aim. And they weren’t as powerful as Kenny and the Fritz. They even showed to be grappling at where they were headed. Asking questions like what was next, or now what. 

While the two fought Eren caught on to the violent rustle of leaves and twigs behind the tent. He was surprised the other two hadn't heard it because whatever was out there was making themselves known. Eren struggled to move his head to face the back of the tent. Peering under the small gap of the tarp that didn't quite reach the ground. All he saw was brush and leaves. Then there was the sudden movement. The bush outside the tent bent and swayed and Eren felt his heart race. It wasn't Levi. He wouldn't have been so careless. And from all the noise it sounded like there was a whole assortment. 

More people on the two attackers side?

The man held a hand up to silence the woman and she frowned at him but followed. 

"What?" she seethed. 

"Do you hear that?"

Eren prepared himself before it happened and soon the area was filled with smoke. 

It wasn't the shadows of the vampire, but it was just regular smoke. It soon encased the three and they were reduced to coughing and panicking withering forms. Eren, through the haze, caught the sides of the tent dipping in as the newcomers were pushing through it. The woman and man both reacted and grabbed Eren while fending off the others with their umbrae. It seemed to be taking a toll off them because through the smoke Eren could see glimpses of their pale and sweaty faces. 

"Petra!"

The man that had pulled him out called to his partner as she was tackled to the ground, hitting her head on a jutting root with a nauseating thud. 

The man abandoned Eren and moved without delay to attack the one that harmed Petra. The other was caught off guard and likewise tackled to the ground as he dealt the woman, and the man only held tighter as he knocked the other unconscious. 

Petra in a daze and sat up just in time to realize there was another heading for her and she moved out of the way and gathered the strength to bring that one down. 

Within all the commotion Eren hadn’t realized as he was staggering up on his good leg that someone was bridging the gap between them from behind. Eren felt the air change before he was brought to the ground by the fast form, the weight of his attacker heavy on him and his breath left his lungs as he hit the soil. 

The man turned just in time and called to Petra to do something, the woman still a bit out of it as she turned to where her companion was pointing and caught sight of Eren. she moved with unstable legs towards Eren, but presently something else pushed the weight off him. Eren heard the ring of a gun before the body was knocked to the side and blood and matter fell to the leaves below him. 

Eren let out a startled cry as he propelled himself away from the mess and quickly felt another set of arms around him. He pushed against those and lashed out but heard a familiar voice speaking through his panic. 

"Eren," Levi gripped his shoulders and urged him to face him, freezing him in place. Levi’s face was scanning the area all while keeping a close eye on Eren. "what the hell happened?"

Levi was speaking more to himself than Eren. His voice soft and nearly a whisper, and that was good since Eren had no way to answer his questions as he had no idea either. 

Levi held Eren close and out of the way as he leveled his gun once more and another shot was fired, cutting through the smoke and shadows. Before he knew it there was another body added to the ground as Levi moved along with Eren in tow, like nothing happened. Levi's face was ashen as he kept his eyes peeled around them, the smoke thickening the longer it took them to stop the pursuers. 

There was another form heading to them in the thick darkness and Levi prepared to shoot till the voice of the woman who first took him called out to Levi to stop. 

Levi faulted his eyes wide. 

"What the -"

Petra came into view with the man in sight and Eren could almost see the confusion mixed with slight relief on the two. Were they good guys?

"Who the hell are these people?" Levi commanded, his voice a warning as Petra and man took a hesitant step back and gave him matching uncertain looks. 

Eren was focusing on the area around them, too scared to let them get caught off guard again and he realized the change the others hadn’t because of it.

The smoke around them was thickening and turning an almost purple shade. As Eren narrowed his eyes, wondering if it was his vision finally failing him, in the density he caught the shift begin to form into solid blues. 

Eren’s heart hammered against his chest as a familiar scent mingled with the harsh smoke and he grabbed Levi’s coat to get his attention. 

"We have to get out of here!" Eren proposed, his voice loud as he began to pull Levi away. But to where? He couldn’t see too far ahead of them to find a clear and there were still people out there who were after the group. 

Levi didn't even ask him to elaborate as he followed Eren, the other two close behind without the intent to capture but instead in a hushed alliance. Eren was sure those two were friends of Levi’s and didn't worry too much as Petra grabbed his other arm and helped him through the smoke. 

Levi caught on to the other presence and glared at Petra, nearly pulling him away from her. 

"Mr. Levi!" she pleaded, her eyes wide and full of admiration. "We’ve looked everywhere for you!"

Levi gave a pained agitated gaze and focused ahead of them again. 

"Now's not the time." he gritted. 

It had been a while since they’d been attacked and it seemed like they were allowing them to get away. Eren heeded. Were they still out there?

"You have to head back to Mitras!" she begged, her grip around Eren almost too tight. "Please."

Levi let out another upset sigh, narrowing his eyes through the smoke and faltering as the blue became more solid. Eren was beginning to feel light-headed and he knew why.

"I can’t you two. If I do I'll only be put on trial with the bastards in the Fritz-"

There was an unexpected change in the atmosphere as they reached the end of the smokey area, a perfect line that led out. It looked almost like there was a veil up to keep the smoke in the area as Eren glance back at the strange wall of smog behind them. 

Levi breathed out as he stagged to the ground, taking Eren and Petra with him. It was next, that Eren realized how weak even Levi was from the air behind them. Petra let out a strangled breath and glance to Levi with tears in her eyes. There was blood matted on her forehead that Eren noticed now that they were out of the haze.

"But it wasn't your fault."

Levi opened his mouth to shout something back, but there was a ring in the air and the revealing sound of a bullet hitting its mark. 

Petra fell to the ground without another word, her mouth open in a startled gasp and blood falling to the leave ere her head even hit the floor. Levi recoiled at the sight and in an unlikely way, he appeared confused as to how to react. 

It was the man behind them that was with Petra that pulled Eren and Levi down as another shot rang through the trees. 

The attackers had snuffed them out into the area to finish them off?

Eren pulled his head up and searched for where the sound of the gunfire was coming from, all to find a tall woman regarding them with her gun lowered. She watched the man above Eren and Levi with cold eyes. 

Promptly, more shadowy tethers branched out from nowhere and surrounded the group, but it wasn't from Levi or the man. The woman let a twisted smile curl her lips as the ropes of blackness engulfed the man by them that saved Levi and him and he let out a gasping breath of pain. 

Levi rose to his feet and tried to pull the man free, his eyes frantic and frightening Eren in his display of panicked movement. Levi was afraid.

The man let out a strangling gurgling sound and soon his body was limp, no other noise coming forth. Levi was frozen for a second before he turned to the woman with a seething and burning flash of rage. She was amused by the fire in his silver eyes but before Levi could advance, more shadows came out to engulfed him. Eren caught on no later, that it was all over him too, as he felt prickling coldness tickle his arms and rise to his face. 

Eren was covered in black, the air thin and icy and he could only see the woman through a thin veil of grey. She took a step towards him and let out a disappointed sigh. 

"I thought you’d fight a bit more, Mr. Levi." she mocked as she regarded Eren coolly. 

Eren heard a muffled shout of pain as the woman removed her eyes from Eren and to what he assumed was Levi. Eren struggled against the shadowy restraint, the looks of them were like smoke, but they were as strong as steel and even cut into his struggling limps similarly. 

The woman went back to Eren and looked at him with debating eyes, then appearing to come to terms with something, a shot of pain rose all over Eren’s body. 

Eren let out a cry that was blocked by his restraints and came out hardly a whimper. The pain was like ice was digging into his skin and imprinting its self to his bones. It rose all over and snaked his limps and arms. Even his eyes were left to suffer through it. She looked a bit pleased when he let out more pained shouts but she closed her black eyes after a while and the pain halted. 

The shadows soon evaporated a little and he was able to move his head to the side to see Levi, his form weakly trying to stay upright as he clenched his teeth together through the pain that Eren had felt. 

Levi was about to say something, his eyes full of resolution but also still with a pinch of fear, however, soon the words were turned to more shouts of agony as the shadows were no doubt torturing him once more. 

The woman clicked her tongue and stood in front of Levi, holding his chin in a biting grip. 

"You’ve caused enough trouble with Mitras and all the families there," she whispered. "I should kill you now and get over all the debates waiting for you. Or maybe…"

Her dark eyes met Eren’s and he let out a whimper as he waited for the pian to return. Though, nothing of the sort happened. She continued with her stare back on Levi.

"Or maybe I _should_ take you back there with the omega and you’ll both be punished."

Levi let out a growl, his eyes steely as he pushed through the pain to glare at her. 

She still watched, amused and unwavering in the range of his wrath. "Well… I suppose the omega wouldn’t be brought into your drama. A debate you’ll surely lose, I should add, but… the omega, he’ll be left all alone in Mitras. Maybe the Fritz will take him in."

She viewed Eren repeatedly, her eyes alight as she thought about what she was telling. "Then he can live out his days helping us." she beamed. "Maybe he’ll even be officially made into a Fritz and bear the mark as next administrator of the family. Though… I’m sure it’s Zeke who’ll take the title, but his little brother by his side would make him happy."

As the woman finished Eren had no time to think about her words before a wall of shadowy mist erupted around them and Levi pulled free from his restraints. The woman’s eyes widened with trepidation as Levi stood there in front of her, the mist around him closing in on the three and also freeing Eren. 

"You think you can just waltz around and do what you please." the woman warned. Before she could do anything she was snatched up in the mist and bound much like they were, her eyes searching Levi’s with hesitation. 

"You wouldn't do it," she growled. 

Levi gave her a twisted smile to match her recent ones. "You don't think so?"

Levi was about to reach his hand out towards the woman before Eren caught sight of another form to his side, emerging through the wall of swirling mist. Eren was about to shout out to Levi to warn him, but the man held a gun up and fired. 

The bullet cut into the fog and ran through Levi’s arm, Levi pulling back in alarm and pain. The area was soon surrounded by masked forms from before and Levi’s film of blackness faltered to almost nothing as Levi staggered to the side in a dazed state. 

Eren caught the blood falling onto the leaves from Levi’s wound and realized it was tinted with a faint metallic blue. Before anything else, Levi fell to his knees and grit out a curse as he realized the bullet was poisoned. Eren hurried to his side as the woman began to struggle out of the weakened shadows, her face scrunched up in the density. Nevertheless, even if she was distracted they were surrounded. There was no way they were getting out of there. 

Eren frantically looked to Levi, hating that he was relying on the man for a plan rather than thinking himself. Before he could get any words out, Levi grabbed Eren’s wrist with his good hand and maneuvered his other to hover over Eren’s wrist. "Bear with me." he gritted through his pain.

Eren watched as the diminishing mist around them gathered and snaked around his wrist as he felt the familiar cutting feeling from before when the woman was doing it. However, this time it was accompanied by a burning sensation, making his scenes swim in both the cold and hot searing pain. Eren tried to pull his wrist free but Levi was determined as he continued, his face pale and dripping with sweat. When he let Eren’s wrist free, there was a black mark over Eren’s skin, around it an irritated red. Eren was about to ask what Levi had done, but the mist around his wrist grew to encase him and he was wrapped in a blanket of blackness. 

The feeling of falling was dipping into his lower abdomen and he quickly recognized it as Levi traveling him someplace else. He had no time to argue with Levi or tell him to stop before Levi’s outlined form behind the shadows and began to fade. 

"I’ll see you soon. I promise."

Levi’s voice sounded like it was coming from all directions as the sinking feeling intensified and Eren was close to losing consciousness. But, those were the last words he heard from Levi before he did so.

\---

Eren was dropped onto a hard surface, his eyes stinging from the sudden shift in light. His senses were uncoordinated as the air around him felt different and almost threatening to him. 

Eren pulled himself up and scanned the illuminated area. 

He was in a mansion of sorts. There were all types of brightly colored furniture and expensive decorations and tiles of gold and white here and there. 

Before Eren could take any more of the sight in, he felt the familiar cold solidness of a gun pointed to the center of his back and the scuffling of boots against the tiles of the ground. 

Eren didn't dare to turn as the gun stayed firmly placed onto his spine. 

"Who are you?"

It was an unfamiliar voice and it was full of warning and urgency. 

Eren was frozen, his mouth not working or forming any words for him. His body was still in too much pain and tingling pricks, that he couldn't move either. 

More groups of men began to rush down the halls in front of him, firearms in hand but facing the ground. They all wore the same uniforms and a familiar symbol was placed over their hearts. The guards regarded him and faulted to raise their guns. 

"He’s a kid." one proclaimed. Another looked to the ones behind Eren and motioned his hand for them to lower their guns. There was hesitation but soon the pointed weaponed was lowered from Eren’s back but the hair that was raised over his arms never waned. 

The man who motioned the others to halt, took a step towards Eren, his eyes searching his own for any clues as to why there was a kid in the middle of their mansion. He appeared to be someone that was in command. His uniform and badge were different from the others.

Eren finally found his will and staggered back, only to bump into one of the men from behind him, who let out a startled breath and stepped back. They were giving Eren room to move about but Eren was in no shape at the moment to do a thing. 

The man that was moving closer reached out a hand to him with a soothing gaze. Almost like he was motioning for a dog on the streets, which made Eren dislike the man even more than he initially feared him. 

"Hey," the man tried. He kneeled in front of Eren when he decided he got close enough and gave Eren a small smile. "It’s all right."

Eren couldn't do anything before the man snuck his hand around Eren’s wrist and pulled it up, frightening him. He tried to wrench his hand free, a warning snarl coming from his throat without his intent to, but the man didn't waver. 

He looked like he was going over something in his head and he sighed. Eren’s hand was returned to his side as the man stood back up and looked around at the group with tired eyes. Eren also caught some relief there, too. 

"Levi sent him." the man spoke, the group around him giving disbelieving stares and whispers at each other, then back at Eren with awe. 

"Get him to Ms. Kuchel and we’ll figure out something from there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🦇 🐺
> 
> Sorry for not posting in a little over a month!! (and wasting this update) My computer was having problems and it took a while to get a new one and once I got it back it had been so long since I wrote at all, so I need to take a bit longer to get back into it. Another thing I'll be doing is practicing my writing. I noticed it when I first posted on here, but although I've been writing personally for almost a decade, I took a long break awhile back and then wrote this story. looking at it I can see my writing has suffered from the long break and I'll try my best to fix that. (so embarrassing, but all I need to do is keep writing!!) I've decided that although I'll be taking a break from this story, I'll be writing for something I've been thinking about for a while now, which may or may not include riren and Halloween. (they'll be a short collection of stories to practice with the horror genre (my personal interest and choice) and if I actually do get around to it, I'll post it around Halloween time!!) I hope those stories will be what gets me back to my normal writing style and speeds.
> 
> again, sorry for taking so long and deciding to go on a hiatus, and sorry for rambling on as I usually do. hope you all have a wonderful time during the upcoming holidays!! (which still isn't till a month and so) And also thank you for everyone that's read so far and continues to wait for my updates!! I love you all and all your kudos and sweet comments!! 💕💕


	37. Mitras: Part Ten (Merci, Part Three: Vous et moi à la fois)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which I finally get around to writing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while. I'm only posting a short chapter for now because I haven't gotten around to editing the full one and I'm not all that sure I'll be posting as often as before yet. there's a lot going on and I haven't been in the writing spirit lately. Working on this chapter it has been a while since I've done the ones previous, so if there is anything off then don't be shy to point it out. I have a hard time looking back at my past writing so rereading is usually a cringy pain.

The woman held a grace to her like no other. Her hands folded over her lap, and eyes watching Eren intently with a question on her lips but keeping to being silent out of refinement. Eren’s mind couldn't discard that significant resemblance the woman shared with Levi. The same slender cheeks and thin nose, dark eyes and raven hair. There wasn’t any doubt in his mind that the woman was Levi’s mother. Kuchel Ackerman.

‘’Who is this?’’

The woman’s eyes moved to the man who had lead Eren inside. After frantically telling him to help get Levi back, seeing as they all held unforeseen power with the way they simply stood and milled about Eren with alarm, the guard had simply led him to a small office. 

‘’He says his name is Eren… and that Levi sent him here.’’

Like watching something burst into millions of pieces, the woman’s visage crumbled and her eyes widened. Standing up from her chair and nearly stumbling over to him, she pauses and kept her reaching hands back. Eren was pained from the desperation on her face and the sadness mixed into it. With the resemblance of Levi, it reminded him of the small held back expressions the man would show and seeing it in full was heart-wrenching. 

‘’Where is he?’’ the woman sputtered, nearly begging. 

‘’I-’’ faltering over his words, Eren could only take a step back from the woman. Feeling more pressured as she gave him a disoriented frown and looked up at the guard. 

‘’Where’s Levi?’’ she tried again. Addressing the other. 

The man set a hand on Eren’s shoulder. Not out of any harm, but simply moving him closer to the woman. But it sent a strange feeling up the side of his neck and he shrugged the hand away. Facing Kuchel, silver eyes glossy now, he took a small breath no one could even distinguish and told her. Not every little detail from the time he met Levi, but simply about the group that had taken him. The shadows and the woman. The gunshot and then Levi sending him away. He didn't have to go farther for the woman to understand he told her her son was taken away. 

Kuchel’s eyes darted between Eren then the man behind him. Looking for any added words. Any reassurance that it was all a trick. With a downcast glower, Eren concluded everything. 

‘’So…’’ Kuchel’s eyes were more than glossy. Tears now streaked down her colorless cheeks and fell from her chin. Coming to soak into her dress then her palms as she wiped them away.

‘’The Fritz have Levi.’’ the man repeated. More a whispered echo than confirmation for the woman. Eren was certain he heard even the start of a sullen voice when the man spoke. 

Kuchel wiped away the last of the tears, however only more fell but she ignored the rest all together. Taking his arm before he understood what was happening, she pulled the cuff of his sleeve over and examined the mark.

Sniffling, her touch became gentler as she looked it over. Running a careful finger over the red skin that stung, but Eren held back the surprised yelp. ‘’Did Levi give you this?’’

Eren nodded his head and he thought he saw a small sign of a smile on her lips. Tugging at the corners but leaving before it formed fully. 

‘’Erwin, get something to bandage this up.’’ 

Erwin… he had heard that name in Levi’s story to him. 

Kuchel carefully lifted the sleeve farther when she realized Eren wasn't struggling out of her grasp, her eyes becoming sharp when more marks came into views. Ones Eren hadn’t even yet to see as they were given to him by the woman that attacked them with the shadows.

‘’Were these from the Fritz?’’

Once again he nodded his head. 

‘’Don't worry, Eren. you’re safe here now,’’ she assured, pulling up her seat while still keeping a soft grip on his arm. With a motion of her free hand she waved him over to take a seat and as he did so, Erwin came back with a small bundle of supplies. What he assumed were the bandages. 

The woman went right to work on dressing the injuries. Her attentiveness reaching her eyes as her eyebrows furrowed and her face drew closer to get a better look in the dim candlelit area. It made her look all the more like her son. 

‘’Can you get Levi back?’’

The woman’s skilled hands faltered. Her eyes darting up for a moment before returning like she was hiding she even looked. 

‘’We’ll try our best.’’ she murmured.

Eren felt the pressure in her words. The unsure tone and the sorrowful hint. Pulling his arm back, his eyes were wide as he pleaded once more. ‘’You have to get him back! You can't just leave him with them. They’ll kill him!’’

His words only added more wrinkles to her temple as she drew her eyebrows up and came closer together. He could see her bottom lip was trembling a bit in the light and he felt a wave of dread that he had caused her to become stricken with more grief by his words. 

Settling a bit, having found himself half sitting and standing in his outburst, he meekly brought his arm back in front of him, Kuchel taking it back after a moment of stillness. 

Her eyes were now hidden from him as she worked. Her dark hair falling over them. 

‘’Eren, what all did you hear from them. Why were you with Levi in the first place?’’

Erwin stepped forward. Taking a seat in front of the two and setting his eyes on Eren. Causing unease and even fear to rise from within him. He couldn't exactly point out what it was that made the man hard to speak with, but the way he talked and his mannerisms were ones that were hard to read, yet it seemed he had a perfectly painted picture of the ones he viewed. He focused too much on one thing. And at the moment that was Eren. 

Shifting under the hard gaze, Eren’s eyes lowered. Watching as Kuchel finished the final touches and moved on to his other arm. The mark from Levi was now completely hidden behind a white cloth, making him feel oddly off about it. Like he had to have it seen.

‘’Levi found me and was looking for a way here-’’

‘’What for? He’s not one to just take in strays-’’

‘’Erwin!’’ Kuchel’s head turned to face the other, though he couldn't see her gaze he was sure it was a rigid one, as Erwin fell silent from the scolding. 

‘’Sorry,’’ with a lowered head to the woman, looking almost like a frightened pup and lessening the scary effects the man recently had, he went on. ‘’What I meant is Levi isn't very caring in being around others. So it’s strange to find out he’s been having a child following him around.’’

It wasn't meant as any compliment towards Eren and rather he was sure the man had some hidden meanings in his words, but he felt prided to know Levi was somewhat caring of him when it was uncommon. Though in the beginning, Eren would have completely agreed, Levi had turned out to be a very gentle person in some ways and a very protective caretaker in others. 

Eren was ready to continue, not feeling at all the effects of the man’s stare any longer, but he stopped himself. Closing his mouth.   
It was too late, as Erwin slowly shifted forward in his seat. 

‘’What? What is it you want to say?”’

Pressure. Eren felt the strain and was feeling unsure whether to tell them about his abilities. He took a look at his finished arm and knew that at some point shortly, they were likely to heal faster than what was rational. Or if he needed to, he could heal them on the spot. He then moved his gaze to the top of the woman’s head. Still working diligently on the other arm. Careful not to hurt him or cause discomfort. He was meant to heal her sickness. That’s what Levi had in mind. But he couldn't, not without the elixir that he used to save the man himself…

Guilt rose again over the matter. And even more so over the useless self, he was at the moment. He was in Mitras finally. But he had no means to finish what Levi started. 

‘’Eren…’’ the man urged. 

Eren met with his steel-blue eyes. His own set and determine, surprising Erwin. ‘’Because I can help him,’’ Eren spoke with confidence. ‘’Because I can cure his mother’s illness.’’

Kuchel’s eyes slowly rose to meet his. Perplexed, but… hopeful? Eren couldn't grip onto what he was seeing in the woman’s eyes. He had never seen a mix as so before and it was hard to read. 

‘’Cure…?’’

‘’What cure?’’

Erwin and Kuchel’s eyes were on him. Watching and waiting. Wiling himself, Eren nodded his head and continued without a single waver. 

‘’I need your help, though.’’

‘’Anything.’’ Erwin pleaded. Desperation clear in his voice as the interrogation like watch in his eyes was gone. 

‘’I have to get back to my home… and you need to get Levi back here.’’

Kuchel was now uncertain, ready to cut in but Erwin was first. 

‘’Your home? Where?’’

Eren’s confidence was still strong but he was also skeptical about where it came from. Why was his home in mind?

Maybe it was a start. His mother could have something there since she also was an omega with the same abilities.

‘’Paradis Forest, in Shinganshina.’’

\---

A gentle drag of breeze pulled at the guards' loose coats. The tails fluttering and causing shadows to dance in the overgrown brush of the forest. It was cooling on a hot day. The sun high in the sky and the smell of summer strong to their noses. Something that the men from Mitras found rare but refreshing. They would have been more relaxed, however, the situation wasn’t one that was easy to get comfortable with. 

The trees around them canvased them in a blanket, noises echoed and animals called to each other from unknown places. The only shift in nature were the men's hushed talkings and the snap of a few twigs and crunch of leaves. They kept their eyes peeled and ears open to anyone that may have been in their ranks with them, lurking in the shadows, watching in the bushes. 

At the front of the small group, Gunther Schultz, the captain of the squad, stood by the previous member, Eld Jinn. They stood like old friends but their faces were stiff and emotionless. Hiding the pain that was irking them from the sight they were looking on. 

Layed in front of them were the two bodies of Petra and Oluo. They were settled motionless on two sheets. Ready to be transported back to Mitras by the guards. Back home where they were to be properly buried. 

Gunther felt a sharp snag over his chest, seeing the bodies that had been in the sun day after day for nearly a week left them littered with imprints and deformities. The smell was something he had gotten used to since he had found his fair share of decomposed bodies in the streets of Mitras where he was usually set to work, but since it was them… the smell was unbearable. 

Around them, the soldiers had found an upturned tent. Shells from unknown weapons that many already suspected were made in Marley for gas or smoke. And then the telltale air of thickness. Although it was summer, the heat was forboding there. Feelings that ran deep in the men’s bones and caused discomfort and a feeling of instability. It was the after-effects of a vampire using up the utmost of their abilities. Splaying out shadows that reached far. It was something only the nobles of Mitras could use.

Gunther recalled what the omega had told them and the battle he described was confirmed simply from the aftermath of the area. He was lucky he had gotten away and it prided Gunther to know the man he looked up to was just as strong as he assumed.

One of the guards proceeded to tend to the bodies. Taking back the deceased was harder than doing so with the living. Traveling was dangerous as it was, but with extra weight, whoever was taking a body back had to be focused entirely on their job. If they missed a single beat then they’d be crushed in between their shadows and never come back out. 

The twos’ faces were covered in white cloths. Pale even over their sallow skin. He felt like watching them do so was finally concluding everything. They were gone.

He swore it wasn't too long ago that the two were brought into the Ackerman household. Although brought up by Gunther and Eld themselves to be trained as guards for the house, the two were treated like children of the family. Even the mistress and Levi cared for them greatly to the point the two felt akin to actual children of nobility.

A few of the guards maneuvered the bodies into a better position. Finally out of the rays of the sun that were slipping past the leaves above them. Taking a step towards the two, he gently rested a hand over Petra’s eyes and wishing he had stopped them the day they were making plans to leave. He could have scolded them and ordered them to stay, but he turned the other way and let them do as they pleased. It was reckless. For all. 

‘’It’s not your fault.’’ Eld murmured from behind him, like reading his mind the man set an assuring hand over his shoulder. His voice was tight and straining and although he wasn't showing any sentiments, Gunther knew well enough Eld was griefing. He lifted his hand from the cloth, away from the sunken and closed amber eyes. 

‘’I should have at least done something. Been there.’’

‘’It’s still not your fault. It’s the ones who did this that are at fault.’’

Gunther felt the drop in his chest worsen. It was beginning to feel like it was plunging to the depths of his stomach at that point. Tugging at his throat, his chest. 

He composed his self even as a tear fell past his eyelids and skittered down a cheek. Eld didn’t cry along with him, but he shared the same emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've missed posting here ^m^ Sorry for the two-month gap!!


End file.
